The Devil's Spawn
by yasaenghwa
Summary: News Chap.17 Up date! KYUMIN FIC! Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang akan terjadi dengan kyuhyun?/KYUMIN pair and Other/YAOI/Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21
1. Chapter 1

1'st Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa

Proundly Present:

**Teufelsbrut**

**The Devil's Spawn**

WARNING:

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

Main cast:

Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

Support cast:

Choi siwon

Lee donghae

Lee hyukjae

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Summary:

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun?

* * *

"ARRRGGG...Jangan.. Nghh.." suara rontaan itu terdengar dari tubuh mungil yang kini sedang terkapar tak berdaya diatas tempat tidurnya dengan piyama tidur yang robek di sana-sini. Bahkan tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah terekspos tanpa adanya selembar kainpun yang menutupi. Peluh bercucuran dikeningnya dan air mata tidak berhenti untuk mengalir. ketakutan itu yang kini tercetak pada kedua mata yang menatap sayu makhluk diatasnya itu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada diriya, iapun tak tahu. Seingatnya tadi ia sedang berkelana dalam alam mimpi, sebelum dia merasakan ada hal yang ganjil pada tubuhnya.

.

.

_Flasback _

_3 hari sebelumnya..._

Seorang namja mungil terlihat sedang membuka perkamen kuno yang baru saja ia temukan dalam penjelajahannya 1 bulan yang lalu dari dalam sebuah gua di hutan bloody wood di daerah westseven. Sebuah hutan yang mendapat julukan hutan terkutuk karena mitos yang berkembang dimasyarakat tersebut yang mengatakan bahwa dulu terdapat seorang yang diduga penyihir penganut iblis yang dibakar dihutan tersebut. Cerita yang mengerikan bukan? Tentu saja. Tapi entahlah, itu benar-benar cerita nyata atau omong kosong belaka. Perlu pembuktian akan hal itu pastinya. Hal inilah yang membuat namja bernama Lee Sungmin ini tertarik menjelajahi hutan tersebut. apa yang ia cari? Bukankah berbahaya? Apakah hanya ingin pembuktian saja? tentu saja tidak..

Tantangan...

Ya, Hasrat untuk menantang bahaya tepatnya...

Lee Sungmin adalah seorang arkeolog muda yang banyak memecahkan misteri dari penemuannya dan well faktanya dari sebagian penemuan yang ia temukan hanyalah bagian dari cerita dongeng dan omong kosong belaka.

Dia seorang yang tidak terlalu percaya dengan hal-hal berbau supranatural selama semuanya bisa dijabarkan dengan logika. 'Hey, kita bukan orang kolot yang hidup di jaman purba bukan?' begitulah kira-kira jawaban yang keluar dari seorang sungmin ketika di singgung mengenai hal mistis.

Dan hutan bloody wood adalah salah satu tempat yang menjadi obsesinya sejak dulu. Banyak para arkeolog tidak menemukan apapun disana selain cerita horror yang merebak di masyarakat. Maka dari itu dia merasa begitu beruntung menemukan perkamen kuno yang sepertinya terbuat dari kulit rusa itu di dalam sebuah gua, entah apa namanya. Yang jelas dia akan menjadi satu-satunya arkeolog yang bisa memecahkan misteri hutan itu setelah ini.

Baiklah, untuk yang kesekian kali dahi itu berkerut, matanya masih menatap fokus mencermati perkamen yang berisi huruf-huruf serta simbol-simbol kuno yang tentu saja memusingkan itu.

"Haish... jinjja! Sulit sekali di mengerti, bagaimana bisa aku mengartikan ini?!" sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sudah dari 2 jam yang lalu dia mencoba mengartikan huruf-huruf dan simbol di perkamen tersebut dengan mencocokkannya dengan berbagai macam bahasa dan huruf kuno dari beberapa negara seperti yunani, jerman dan yang lain.

"Aigo... arraso, aku menyerah!" dia meletakkan perkamen itu dengan gusar dan menunduk pasrah.

Sungmin mencoba menutup matanya sejenak dan merelaksasikan diri dengan menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya kemudian menghembuskan secara perlahan untuk menghilangkan kepeningan yang melanda kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba ia terpikirkan sesuatu, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan orang itu. orang yang menjadi partnernya dalam memecahkan misteri. 'ah, bagaimana bisa kau sebodoh ini lee sungmin! Kau bisa meminta bantuan orang itu bukan?'

Secercah harapan mulai nampak di wajah manis itu. segera saja dia menyambar smartphonenya dan mendial nomor yang sudah di hapalnya di luar kepala.

Tutt..tutt...

"_yeobosseyo..."_ terdengar suara berat bariton di seberang sana menjawab malas, seperti orang baru bangun dari tidur.

"yeobosseyo... Yak kyuhyun-ah, kau dimana?" sungmin menjawab sumpringah, entah mengapa ia mulai bersemangat lagi. Semoga saja sahabatnya ini bisa membantunya.

"_Ah,, kau ming, waeyo?"_

"em.. itu, aku... aku ingin meminta bantuanmu kyunie" sungmin berujar setengah ragu.

"_Oh, apa yang bisa ku bantu ming? Memecahkan kode angka atau menelusuri benda?" _kyuhyun bertanya dengan santai seolah dia tahu hal itu yang akan diminta dari dirinya. 'hei, sepertinya dia sudah paham sungmin luar dalam'

"emm,, kurasa ini lebih sulit dari itu kyu.. sebuah perkamen, hah.. sulit untuk ku jelaskan melalui telfon, lebih baik kau datang ketempatku saja. bagaimana?" tawar sungmin

"_perkamen? Ah, baiklah.. aku akan datang 30 menit lagi"_

"_oppa, nuguya... kau mau kemana?"_ terdengar suara yeoja yang berhasil ditangkap oleh pendengaran sungmin, sungmin mendecih. 'cih, dasar pecandu wanita'

"baiklah, aku tunggu.. selesaikan dulu urasanmu dengan yeoja itu" dengus sungmin yang sudah tahu kebiasaan kyuhyun, tentu saja mencumbu banyak wanita.

"_hehe.. kau mendengarnya.. baiklah tunggu aku_" itu adalah kata-kata terakhir khyuhyun sebelum sungmin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

.

Kyuhyun tiba 30 menit seperti apa yang di janjikan. Saat ini namja yang terkenal jenius dan maniak game ini sedang memperhatikan seksama perkamen yang disodorkan oleh sungmin beberapa saat ketika ia baru saja datang ke mansionnya.

"bagaimana? Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya sungmin yang penasaran, sebab sudah lebih dari 15 menit kyuhyun hanya duduk diam sembari menatap lekat perkamen yang ada diatas meja, jari tangan kanannya mengetuk secara tak beraturan diatas meja.

"diamlah ming, aku sedang berfikir" jawab kyuhyun datar dengan gaya coolnya.

Sungmin hanya mendecih sembari menyedekapkan kedua tangannya dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa di sebelah kyuhyun duduk. Ia benar-benar bosan menunggu kyuhyun berfikir, sempat ada keraguan, apa benar kyuhyun bisa membantunya?

'hey, sejenius apapun kyuhyun dia tetap saja seorang manusia yang memiliki kekurangan bukan?' pikirnya. Ia menghela nafas, sepertinya percuma. Walaupun dirinya menemukan perkamen itu, jika tidak bisa menterjemahkannya maka benda itu hanyalah sebuah peninggalan sejarah tak berarti.

"jadi... kau menemukan perkamen ini dimana ming?" tanya kyuhyun memecah keheningan setelah hampir 30 menit lamanya.

Deg..

Sungmin seketika menegakkankan badannya. Apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada kyuhyun? 'Bodoh kau lee sungmin, seharusnya kau mencari alasan terlebih dahulu sebelum kau meminta bantuan dari si Cho ini, haish..pabbo!' sungmin merutuk dalam hati

"emm,, i-itu..itu" sungmin terlihat gelisah dan menggigit bibirnya sekilas.

"jangan katakan kau mendapatkannya dari..."seketika firasat kyuhyun buruk akan jawaban sungmin, semoga saja deduksinya tidak benar jika sungmin mendapatkan perkamen ini dari..

"mianhae kyu, sayangnya aku memang mendapatkan perkamen ini dari hutan bloody wood di westseven seperti yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang" cicit sungmin sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Yak.. bagaimana bisa kau.. aish! Bukankah aku sudah melarang dan memperingatkanmu untuk tidak kesana, oeh! Kau tahu hutan itu berbahaya, bukan?! Hutan itu dikutuk" yah, inilah yang sungmin dapatkan jika mengatakan kebenarannya kepada kyuhyun—kemarahan kyuhyun.

"aku tahu kyu, tapi ayolah... hutan itu hanya hutan biasa, tidak ada yang aneh disana. Kau lihat bukan aku kembali dengan selamat. Jika hutan itu seperti rumornya, aku mungkin tidak akan berdiri di sini dan bertemu denganmu" tukas sungmin tidak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Perkataan sungmin memang benar, namun entah mengapa ia merasa tidak tenang.

"kau tidak tahu ming, kau sedang bermain-main dengan bahaya" gumam kyuhyun lirih.

"sudahlah kyu,, jangan terpengaruh akan hal kolot seperti mistis itu. bukankah selama ini kita memecahkan sebuah mitos yang hanya omong kosong belaka? Jadi... apa kau bisa membantuku memecahkannya?" tanya sungmin ragu melihat kyuhyun yang menunduk dalam dan tak bergeming.

"entahlah..."ujarnya datar dan acuh.

"Yak,, kau marah?! Geure, jika kau tidak mau membantu biar aku pecahkan saja sendiri! sial, punya sahabat tapi tidak berguna sama sekali, silahkan kau bersenang-senang saja dengan para gadismu itu tuan cho, tak usah kau pedulikan sahabatmu ini!" sungmin mendengus kesal dan mengucapkan kalimat pedasnya. Berharap kyuhyun akan merajuk dan merasa tersindir sehingga mau membantunya.

Kyuhyun memandang sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, agak sedikit merinding mendapatkan tatapan menusuk itu.'apa aku sudah kelewatan?' batin sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendecih.. helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah,, baiklah.. aku akan membantumu, jadi tarik kembali kata-kata tidak sopanmu itu tuan Lee" kyuhyun berujar datar.

"jongmal? Hahaha, baiklah.. kau sahabat terbaikku kyu, Jjang!" sungmin melonjak gembira sembari memeluk kyuhyun. Memberikan senyuman lima jarinya yang membuat jantung kyuhyun berdesir tidak karuan.

"ya..ya..ya, berhentilah bersikap berlebihan seperti ini lee sungmin, aish.."ucap khyuhyun sedikit gugup mendapatkan serangan pelukan dan senyum manis dari sungmin. Ia mencoba mengatur jantungnya yang memompa entah mengapa 2 kali lebih cepat.'oh gost, demi seluruh musuhnya dalam starcraft sungmin begitu manis terseyum seperti itu di depannya'

Sungmin melepaskan rengkuhannya.

"jadi... bagaimana kyu? Kau paham dengan isi perkamen ini?"pertanyaan sungmin membuat kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"emm, mudah saja.. sepertinya ini ditulis dengan huruf dan simbol jerman kuno" jawab kyuhyun enteng.

"jerman kuno? Tidak mungkin, aku sudah mencocokkannya dan hasilnya tidak bisa di baca sama sekali kyu." bantah sungmin yang memang sudah mencoba mencocokkan dengan berbagai macam bahasa.

"gunakan otak pintarmu lee sungmin, kau seorang arkeolog. Masa begini saja kau tidak tahu" cibir kyuhyun menyeringai.

"cih,,, tidak usah bermulut besar cho, cukup tunjukkan saja jika kau bisa membaca perkamen itu! Dasar menyebalkan!"sungmin mendengus kesal.

"tentu saja,, coba lihat ini, ini adalah kode dimana kau harus menarik dari sisi belakang ke depan" kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan detail kata perkata dalam menyusun susunan perkamen tersebut.

"Daebak...! bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui hal sedetail ini kyuhyun-ah?" sungmin terperangah tak percaya menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ke jeniusan seorang cho kyuhyun.

"emm..itu karena aku pernah melihat perkamen semacam ini diruangan kerja ayahku, kemungkinan ini adalah sebuah perkamen yang ditulis oleh orang jerman kuno dan kau tahu hal menarik apa dari perkamen ini ming?"kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan sembari menyeringai.

Sungmin hanya tertegun dan memiringkan kepalanya, ia hanya menggeleng pertanda dia tidak tahu sekaligus bingung.

Namun, tiba-tiba kyuhyun perlahan mendekat kearah sungmin, dia mencondongkan bibirnya tetap di samping telinga sungmin. Nafas kyuhyun yang berhembus di telinganya itu sedikit banyak membuat sungmin meremang dan berdesir, seperti ada aliran listrik statis yang menyengat tubuhnya.

"A-apa?"tanya sungmin gugup.

"Pesan Kematian"bisikan itu terdengar jelas di telinga sungmin. Seketika sungmin membelalakkan mata dan meneguk salivanya. Mukanya pucat pasi. 'apa dia bilang?'batin sungmin.

"Yak.. jangan main-main Cho kyuhyun!"bentaknya sambil mendorong tubuh kyuhyun menjauh.

"Bwahahahahaha... lihatlah kau lucu sekali jika ketakutan seperti itu ming, hahaha... lihat wajahmu, konyol sekali!" kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, ternyata menyenangkan sekali bisa menggoda bunny montok itu.

"Sialan...! yak diam kau cho, berhenti tertawa atau kau enyah dari sini! Bukankah kau tadi sedang sibuk bergumul dengan yeoja-yeojamu itu?!" ucap sungmin sarkastik.

"Hei,,, hei... baiklah, baiklah" ucap kyuhyun yang masih menahan cengiran di bibirnya sembari mengangkat kedua tangan—menyerah dan menghentikan tawanya.

"aigo, kenapa kau suka sekali menyindirku dengan yeoja-yeoja itu? kau cemburu oeh?"goda kyuhyun semabari menaik turunkan alisnya.

"cih,, tampangmu menjijikkan cho. Bukankah yang aku katakan benar? ayolah, sampai kapan kau hanya akan having sex dengan yeoja-yeoja itu? tidakkah kau berfikir untuk menjalin komitmen yang lebih serius?" tanya sungmin mengintimidasi.

"kau sendiri? kapan kau akan berkomitmen dengan seorang yeoja?"kyuhyun membalik pertanyaan yang di lontarkan sungmin.

"aku hanya belum siap, aku masih ingin bebas dengan dunia petualanganku. Lagipula aku bukan kau yang bergonta-ganti pasangan" cecar sungmin.

"yak,, kau berkata seolah-olah aku pria brengsek yang hanya bergonta-ganti pasangan untuk sex. Aku hanya mencumbu mereka dengan ciuman, bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun aku memasuki mereka. Jadi berhentilah menuduhku sembaangan ming" kyuhyun mencoba membela diri.

"hahaha,, benarkah? Cukup diragukan" cibir sungmin sembari menatap remeh kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal.

"terserah" dengus kyuhyun

"hahahaha... aigo, uri kyuhyunie merajuk oeh?"sungmin tertawa puas membalas kyuhyun yang tadi sempat menggodanya dengan 'pesan kematian'

"oke, oke... jangan memberikan tatapan seperti itu kyu, aku diam. Ohya, jadi apa isi perkamen itu kyu?" sungmin segera mengalihkan pembicaraan karena tadi kyuhyun sempat memberikan deathglare gratis seolah-olah akan mencincangnya jika sungmin masih tertawa.

"ini..." kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dia menatap sungmin lekat.

Sungmin mengenyitkan dahi seperti bertanya 'Ada-apa?' pada kyuhyun. Seolah mengerti kyuhyun berdehem, dia mengatur posisi duduknya.

"akan aku bacakan.."

_Die Seele eines Dämon erwacht in einer menschlichen Seele._

_Reine Seele zerbricht und legt zusammen mit der Wiederbelebung der Teufel, der in der Leere und Dunkelheit gesperrt ist._

_Geboren verfluchter Dämon, der Rache schwört bringt Feuer._

_Steigen!_

_Bangkitkan jiwa iblis dalam jiwa seorang manusia. Leburkan dan serahkan jiwa murni bersama bangkitnya kembali iblis yang terkunci di dalam kekosongan dan kegelapan. Lahirkan iblis terkutuk yang bersumpah membawa api dendam._

_Bangkit!_

Entah mengapa seketika terjadi suara gemuruh angin yang membuat jendela ruangan itu saling berbenturan, Lampu diruangan itu nyala-mati seakan-akan ada yang mempermainkan saklar. Ada sedikit guncangan di ruangan itu seperti sedang terjadi gempa. Kyuhyun seolah kesetanan membaca kalimat-kalimat itu berulang-ulang. Sungmin yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan panik dan membabi buta segera menghentikan kyuhyun.

"KYU..! STOOP!" sungmin mencoba merebut perkamen tersebut.

Kyuhyun tampak terlihat marah dan menggeram, matanya berkilat menunjukkan jika dia tidak suka kegiatannya di ganggu. Kyuhyun mendorong sungmin hingga terjatuh.

"AKKHH..." sungmin terkulai membentur kursi hingga kursi itu terbalik.

Gemuruh didalam ruangan itu semakin menjadi, barang-barang berjatuhan dari tempatnya. Semua berhamburan, buku-buku, jam dinding, benda-benda sejarah yang di pajangpun tak luput dari gempuran angin tersebut. sunggguh ruangan ini porak poranda seperti kapal yang di hantam badai.

Sungmin masih meringis memegangi tangannya yang terkena pinggiran meja. Dia mencoba bangkit. 'Ini salah, ini diluar batas perkiraannya. Ini bukan lelucon, semuanya nyata. Harus di hentikan, ya kyuhyun harus di hentikan' batin sungmin.

"KYU...BERHENTI! YAK KU BILANG BERHENTI!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, sungmin merebut perkamen itu dan mebuangnya kesembarang arah.

Seketika kyuhyun membatu, matanya kosong. Gemuruh angin yang tadi sempat menggempur ruangan ini pun lenyap entah kemana. Lampu ruangan kembali menyala terang setelah tadi sempat mati-menyala bagai lampu diskotik. Semuanya kembali tenang namun kyuhyun masih tidak bergeming.

"kyu.."cicit sungmin yang mencoba menghampiri kyuhyun.

Tidak dipungkiri sungmin merasa sangat takut, nyalinya menciut. Namun dia tetap menghampiri kyuhyun, Disentuhnya pundak itu dan kyuhyun terperanjat seperti mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Ia tersentak dan kemudian terengah-engah seperti ada yang menghimpit paru-parunya untuk mengembang.

"kyu, gwenchana?"

sungmin masih memegang pundak kyuhyun, terdapat kekhawatiran di wajah sungmin melihat kondisi kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut sambil mencengkram dadanya sendiri, nafasnya memburu, tersengal-sengal seperti orang yang akan menjemput ajal.

"KYU..!" teriakan panik sungmin terdengar ketika kyuhyun ambruk membentur dinginnya lantai di ruangan itu. mata kyuhyun semakin lama semakin menutup. 'oh tidak, apa yang terjadi?'

Sungmin dengan panik meraih tubuh kyuhyun dan mengguncangnya kasar. Ia letakkan kepala kyuhyun dipangkuannya. Jantung sungmin terpacu lebih cepat, dadanya bergemuruh.

"YAK.. BANGUN CHO KYUHYUN! SADARLAH!"

Sungmin mencoba menepuk- nepuk pipi kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Bahkan sampai menamparnya, berharap bahwa kyuhyun akan segera bangun dan sadar. Sungguh perasaan sungmin saat ini adalah takut, panik, bingung, menyesal dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. sungmin mendekatkan telinganya kedada kyuhyun, berharap pikiran negatifnya tidak terjadi. 'oh shit..'

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hyaaa... ini adalah fanfic KYUMIN perdana saya, lagi mencoba menulis sesuatu yang ekstrim..keke

Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? bagaimana dengan nasib Kyu?

Layak dilanjut? Reviewe ya...

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

ThanKYU...

Saranghae Yeorobuunn!

annyeong!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

WARNING:

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

Main cast:

Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

Support cast:

Choi siwon

Lee donghae

Lee hyukjae

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Summary:

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun?

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

"_YAK.. BANGUN CHO KYUHYUN! SADARLAH!" Sungmin mencoba menepuk- nepuk pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Bahkan sampai menamparnya, berharap bahwa kyuhyun akan segera bangun dan sadar. Sungguh perasaan sungmin saat ini adalah takut, panik, bingung, menyesal dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sungmin mendekatkan telinganya kedada kyuhyun, berharap pikiran negatifnya tidak terjadi. 'oh shit..'_

"_CHO KYUHYUN!"_

.

.

**Teufelsbrut**

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapther 2**

Tubuh itu masih terbaring tak berdaya di sebuah ranjang Rumah sakit dengan infus yang menancap di punggung tangan kirinya dan selang oksigen yang terpasang pada hidungnya. Disampingnya seorang namja mungil masih setia duduk dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan kanan namja tersebut. Tatapan namja mungil itu tampak sayu memandang namja lain didepannya yang selama hampir 2 hari ini tidak sadarkan diri. Manik mata itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah di dalamnya.

" Kyu,,, bangunlah, kumohon" ujar namja mungil itu yang di ketahui adalah Sungmin dengan raut sendu.

Namun, namja yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun tersebut masih tidak bergeming.

" Kyu,,, jangan membuatku cemas, kumohon bangunlah" masih dengan permohonan yang sama Sungmin makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian di mansionnya 2 hari yang lalu tepat saat Kyuhyun membaca isi perkamen itu. Kejadian yang membuat jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat karena panik, rasa takut, khawatir dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu. Bagaimana tidak, jika kau tiba – tiba seperti mengalami bencana puting beliung dan gempa bumi yang memporak porandakan ruangan tempatmu berpijak.

Sungmin masih ingat dimana dia dengan kalut membawa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit setelah menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang seperti orang sekarat jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Sungguh, tidak ada tempat lain yang terpikirkan oleh sungmin selain rumah sakit. Sungmin masih tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik kejadian aneh tersebut.

'Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun? Apa semua kejadian mengerikan itu akibat dari isi perkamen itu? Lalu kenapa?' pertanyaan – pertanyaan itulah yang kini memenuhi otaknya.

Sungmin masih tidak habis pikir mengapa dokter mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun baik – baik saja dan hanya mengalami serangan sesak nafas mendadak akibat panik sementara dirinya sendiri menyaksikan dengan begitu detail saat – saat dimana Kyuhyun mengalami sekarat dan hampir meregang nyawa.

"_Serangan sesak nafas mendadak dan terasa tercekit adalah tanda gejala yang timbul dari kepanikan yang tidak terkontrol Sungmin-ssi, kemungkinan Kyuhyun-ssi memendam suatu masalah atau takut pada suatu hal tapi anda tidak usah cemas. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan dari kondisi kyuhyun-ssi, semuanya normal"_

Begitulah penjelasan yang di berikan oleh dokter yang menangani kyuhyun saat dengan kondisi panik dan tertekan sungmin menanyakan kondisi kyuhyun.

'hey, bagaimana aku tidak cemas? Jelas – jelas aku merasakan sendiri jika kyuhyun sempat tidak bernafas!' ingin sungmin meneriakkan kata – kata itu di depan muka sang dokter yang memasang senyum memuakkan di saat kondisi yang tidak tepat ini.

Namun, Sungmin segera mengendalikan emosinya. Dihirupnya udara dalam – dalam dan mengembuskannya pelan, ia berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan berfikir logis. 'Mungkin benar yang dikatakan dokter itu, jika Kyuhyun hanya terserang sesak nafas karena panik.'pikirnya.

Sungmin sedikit merasa tenang setelah mengetahui kondisi Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, namun belum sepenuhnya perasaan khawatir itu hilang mengingat Kyuhyun yang sampai saat ini belum sadarkan diri.

.

.

Tangan itu mulai menunjukkan pergerakan. Secara perlahan mata namja bermarga Cho itu terbuka, menampakkan manik mata berwarna dark brown miliknya. Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di kamar rawat tersebut, terpekik girang dan segera menghampiri kyuhyun dengan tergesa setelah menemukan orang yang selama ini ia cemaskan akhirnya sadar kembali.

"KYU...! kau sudah sadar? Oh tuhan terimakasih" cecar sungmin sumpringah sembari menggenggam erat tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih berusaha menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan cahaya ruangan yang menyilaukan. Samar – samar ia melihat seseorang di depannya yang ternyata adalah Sungmin.

"Ming..."itulah kata pertama yang di keluarkan oleh suara serak Kyuhyun.

"Ne Kyu, ini aku. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sebentar, aku akan panggilkan dokter" sungmin segera memencet tombol yang ada di sebelah kiri ranjang Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter datang dan memeriksa kondisi kyuhyun. Dokter itu mengatakan kepada sungmin bahwa kondisi Kyuhyun sudah stabil. Semua tes laboratorium menunjukkan hasil yang normal, selang oksigen yang bertengger (?) di hidung mancungnyapun sudah dilepas. Namun Kyuhyun masih harus menjalani rawat inap beberapa hari lagi untuk di perbolehkan pulang, sebab dokter harus memantau apakah panic attack yang di alami Kyuhyun dapat terulang kembali.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lega dan kembali menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun setelah mengantarkan dokter ber-nametag Byun Jaehyun itu keluar ruangan.

Kyuhyun memandang sungmin yang duduk di samping ranjangnya dengan rasa berkecamuk. Banyak pertanyaan yang bergentayangan di otaknya untuk di lontarkan kepada Bunny boy di depannya ini.

"Ming, apa yang terjadi? Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku di rumah sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara parau.

"Kau—"suara sungmin tercekat, semua kilasan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu membuatnya tidak kuasa untuk menerjang dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Pabbo! Ku kira kau akan mati, bodoh.. hiks.. Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar karena takut kyu.. Kau hampir membuatku setengah gila karena khawatir hiks.. Dasar Cho Bodoh!" Sungminpun terisak di bahu kyuhyun.

Cengeng memang, tapi entah mengapa ia begitu lega mendapati Kyuhyun baik – baik saja sehingga ia tidak bisa membendung lagi perasaan lega itu dan air mata lolos begitu saja. seperti ada yang mengangkat batu besar dari atas pundaknya saat ini.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar isakan sungmin. Terasa bahunya yang basah menandakan sungmin sedang berderai air mata. Kyuhyun mencoba membalas pelukan sungmin dan mengusap punggung sempit itu, berusaha untuk menenangkan sungmin.

"Mianhae..." kyuhyun hanya bisa membisikkan kata maaf karena membuat sungmin khawatir.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya kasar. Dia merasa kesal, kenapa Kyuhyun yang harus minta maaf.

"Bodoh! kenapa kau yang meminta maaf?! Sudahlah, lupakan. Aku tidak apa – apa" Sungmin berujar sendu di akhir kalimatnya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi denganku ming?"

"kata dokter kau mengalami sesak nafas karena panik, entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja setelah kau membaca perkamen itu kau mengalami sesak nafas dan seperti orang sekarat, kemudian aku membawamu ke rumah sakit. Kata dokter serangaan panik itu kemungkinan muncul karena kau memendam suatu masalah atau takut akan suatu hal.. Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan kyu? Tolong jangan memendam masalahmu sendiri, ada aku yang bisa kau ajak berbagi" ungkap Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

Jujur saja dia merasa tidak berguna karena sebagai sahabat tidak tahu akan masalah apa yang Kyuhyun pendam maupun ketakutan apa yang Kyuhyun miliki sampai menimbulkan serangan panik sehebat kemarin.

Kyuhyun di buat bingung dengan penjelasan dan pertanyaan sungmin.

"Serangan panik? Ketakutan dan masalah apa maksudmu ming? Kurasa aku tidak pernah memendam masalah atau ketakutan sampai menjadi panik seperti yang kau jelaskan" jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung. 'tidak mungkin? Mendapatkan serangan panik tanpa sebab? Itu konyol atau—' batinnya.

"Perkamen? Kau bilang aku mengalami sesak nafas seperti orang sekarat setelah membaca perkamen bukan? Atau jangan – jangan—"

"Yak, tidak ada hal mistis semacam itu Cho! Kau hanya terkena serangan panik, tidak ada hubungannya dengan perkamen" Sungmin tiba-tiba memotong ucapan kyuhyun, untuk menghalau pikiran negatif Kyuhyun. Sungguh dia hanya ingin melupakan kejadian yang ia akui masih ada bagian sisi dirinya yang sulit untuk menjabarkan hal ini secara logika.

Dalam hati ia juga masih belum yakin kejadian itu di sebabkan oleh isi dari pekamen itu atau hanya kebetulan.

'Hey, jika di fikir secara logika bisa saja bukan jika hari itu cuaca sedang buruk dan terjadi angin ribut, dan kebetulan saat itu Kyuhyun mendapatkan serangan panik sehingga membuatnya sesak nafas maupun tercekik jadi seolah – olah seperti orang sekarat? Ya, semuanya akan masuk akal bukan?' pikiran dari sisi positif sungmin berkata. 'Tapi bagaimana kau menjelaskan lampu yang menyala kemudian tiba-tiba mati dan menyala lagi sungmin? Kenapa Kyuhyun harus mendapat serangan panik saat itu?' sisi negatif dalam pikiran sungmin mendebat. 'Itu—itu, Arrgg... tidak usah kau pikirkan hal-hal semacam itu Lee Sungmin, toh semuanya berjalan baik – baik saja selama hampir 2 hari ini setelah kejadian itu. Tidak ada yang terjadi pada dirimu maupun Kyuhyun bukan? Jadi hilangkan pikiran negatifmu itu. Tidak ada hal mistis semacam itu' elak fikiran positif Sungmin.

"Begitukah?!" tiba – tiba kyuhyun menyela lamunan sungmin.

"Oeh, apa?" Sungmin tersentak dari pikiran – pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan? Ada yang tidak beres?" tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik dengan sikap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba melamun.

"tidak ada"jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

"Kau yakin?" Kyuhyun seolah mengintimidasi.

"Haish— Sudahlah aku tidak mau membahas hal ini. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran konyolmu itu yang percaya akan tahayul kyu! Dan sekarang kau harus istirahat, kau sudah terlalu banyak bicara! Aku akan pulang setelah kau tidur" perintah telak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mendecih,

"Ck,,aku baru saja bangun dan kau menyuruhku tidur kembali?" Sungmin yang mendengar itu seketika memberi deathglare tergagalnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, baiklah... aku akan istirahat" ujar Kyuhyun sembari memutar bola matanya malas. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tidur.

Sungmin merapikan selimut Kyuhyun setelah terdengar dengkuran halus dari Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia beranjak pulang dan besok dia akan datang kembali untuk menemani Kyuhyun di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Hari ini sudah hari ke 3 Kyuhyun di rawat dirumah sakit. Kondisi Kyuhyun semakin membaik, kemungkinan lusa Kyuhyun di bolehkan untuk pulang. Setelah kejadian aneh di mansion waktu itu, tidak ada kejadian aneh lagi yang menimpa Sungmin. Dia mencoba untuk menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Mengunjungi Kyuhyun di rumah sakit, bertemu dengan kolektor benda bersejarah, dan kegiatan sehari – hari lain yang sering ia lakukan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan perkamen itu?

Perkamen itu Sungmin simpan di tempat yang aman.

Malam ini udara begitu dingin sampai menusuk tulang, jika saja kau tidak menggunakan mantel yang tebal mungkin kau akan mati membeku. Sungmin, namja mungil nan cantik itu sedang menapaki jalan menuju mansionnya. Dia baru saja pulang dari pertemuannya dengan salah satu kolektor benda bersejarah bernama Park Jungsoo atau yang sering dipanggil Leeteuk.

Sepanjang jalan ia mengeratkan jaket tebalnya dan menggosok kedua tangannya untuk menghalau dingin. Jalanan yang sepi dan senyap menambah suasana mencekam bagi Sungmin agar lebih waspada. 'Siapa tahu ada orang yang ingin bertindak jahat'pikirnya. Sungmin melirik jamnya sekilas. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.12 malam. 'pantas saja' batinnya. Jarak ke mansionnya tinggal 3 km lagi, jika di tempuh dengan mobil mungkin dia sudah sampai di mansion dan menikmati kasurnya sejak dari 15 menit yang lalu, akan tetapi sialnya mobil yang sering ia gunakan harus mendiami bengkel mobil untuk perbaikan.

Tepat ditikungan terakhir menuju mansionnya, sungmin merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Ia merasa seperti sedang di ikuti. Namun setiap kali ia menengok kebelakang, tidak ada orang satupun disana. Sepi. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya meremang. Rasa takut mulai merayap dalam dirinya, tetapi sungmin mencoba untuk tenang dan mempercepat langkah untuk segera sampai di mensionnya. Sungmin berharap itu hanya perasaannya saja.

.

.

Teng.. teng..

Jam kuno yang berada di ruang tengah itu memecah keheningan malam, menandakan jika kini sudah mengijak pukul 01.00 tepat tengah malam. Sungmin sudah berada di mansionnya sekitar 45 menit yang lalu. Sekarang namja cantik bermarga Lee itu sudah mendengkur halus tanda ia sedang mengarungi mimpi.

Hawa dingin mulai menyeruak di dalam kamar sungmin yang hanya diterangi lampu tidur itu. Tirai transparan yang berada pada pintu menuju balkonpun tersibak tertiup oleh angin.

Sesuatu seperti gerombolan butiran debu berwarna hitam yang terbawa angin dengan cepat menyelinap ke kamar namja yang masih terlelap itu melalui celah bawah pintu balkon.

Butiran debu berwarna hitam tersebut berputar membentuk pusara dan Lambat laun menampakkan sosok seperti manusia berjubah hitam layaknya hollow dengan mata semerah darah menyeringai penuh makna kearah sungmin. Urat-urat diwajah makhluk itu tampak jelas, namun dalam kondisi lampu tidur yang tiba-tiba mati dan hanya di terangi sinar bulan dari balkon wajah sosok itu sulit untuk dilihat. Sosok itu bagaikan bayangan dan perlahan mendekat kearah dimana Sungmin berbaring.

Sosok itu merayap keatas ranjang Sungmin dan perlahan menindih tubuhnya. Seringaian tercetak dengan samar disana, matanya berkilat merah seolah ingin menelanjangi namja cantik yang berada dibawahnya. Sorot itu menampakkan dendam, kebencian, kepedihan dan tunggu kerinduan.

Sosok itu menghirup dalam – dalam aroma tubuh Sungmin pada perpotongan lehernya, kemudian menjilat perpotongan leher Sungmin sampai ke dagu dengan lidah hitam panjang dan berlendir. Sosok diatas tubuh Sungmin itu mengalihkan bibirnya ketelingan sungmin dan berbisik dengan suara mengerikan..

"_Sie graben!" (You mine).._

.

.

"Nghh..." sungmin mengeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada tubuhnya. Gejolak aneh itu timbul dan semakin lama semakin nyata besamaan dengan sesuatu yang kenyal, basah dan dingin menyapu bagian leher, dada dan telinganya.

Mata sungmin perlahan membuka untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang sedang mengusik tidur lelapnya. Samar-samar dalam keadaan setengah sadar sungmin melihat ada dua kilatan merah tepat diatas wajahnya. Sungmin menajamkan penglihatannya dan lambat laun, dengan penerangan sinar bulan purnama dari balkon ruangan itu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok hitam yang kini berada diatasnya dan menindih tubuhnya. Sosok mengerikan dengan urat wajah yang menonjol, mata merah dan bibir hitam yang meneteskan cairan anyir dengan seringaianya. Sosok itu mengungkung diri Sungmin bagaikan kepompong. Sungmin terperanjat dan memekik nyaring.

"Arrgggg... "

.

.

.

"Arrggg,, hah.. hah..hh.." sungmin bangun terduduk dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang memburu dan tersengal – sengal. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan dengan panik dan takut. Namun, kelegaan itu muncul, ketika ia tidak mendapati sosok mengerikan yang tadi berada diatas tubuhnya dimanapun. Ia mengedarkan sekali lagi pandangannya dan kondisi kamar itu masih sama seperti saat dirinya akan tidur dengan lampu tidur yang masih menyala diatas nakas tempat tidurnya.

'hah, hanya mimpi' monolog Sungmin dalam hati, namun..

Wush.. hawa dingin mulai merayapi tubuh sungmin. Sungmin tiba – tiba merinding dan bersedekap mengusap masing-masing sisi lengannya.

Kriet—

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangan sungmin menuju pintu balkon. Sungmin mengernyit, 'kenapa pintu balkon bisa terbuka? Bukankah tadi sebelum tidur aku sudah menguncinya?'pikir sungmin,

Deg— Seketika rasa takut itu muncul. Jangtung sungmin berdebar sangat kencang mengingat mimpinya tadi. 'jangan-jangan...' Namun segera ia tepis pikiran negatif itu. 'ah mungkin saja aku lupa menguncinya'. Begitu selesai dengan pikirannya, sungmin beranjak untuk menutup pintu yang menuju balkon luar kamarnya.

.

.

Sungmin melihat sekilas kondisi luar sebelum menutup pintu balkon tersebut. 'Purnama' batin sungmin melihat bulan yang bertengger besar diatas langit.'besar sekali' batinnya lagi.

Seusai menutup pintu, sungmin berbalik untuk beranjak ke ranjangnya berniat melanjutkan tidur yang sempat terganggu. Namun, baru saja ia beranjak 3 langkah, sungmin merasakan ada sekelebat bayangan melintasi belakang punggungnya. Dengan gerakan cepat sungmin memutar tubuh, kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah pintu balkon. Mata sungmin bergerak gelisah mencari – cari sesuatu yang berkelebat tadi. Akan tetapi, nihil. Hanya korden tipis yang tadi di tutup oleh sungmin bergoyang seperti tertiup angin.

'aneh, padahal sudah ku kunci. Mengapa masih ada angin yang masuk?' monolognya. Namun, dengan cepat Sungmin menggelengkan kepala untuk menghalau pikiran paranoidnya dan mensugesti dirinya sendiri jika semua baik – baik saja.

Tepat saat dia membalik badannya, tubuh sungmin membatu, tercekat hingga sungmin tidak mampu berteriak ketika menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sosok hitam bagai bayangan dengan postur tegap dan kedua manik mata yang merah serta seringaian yang masih jelas terekam di memori sungmin dan hadir di dalam mimpinya beberapa menit yang lalu itu kini tampak nyata bediri beberapa langkah dari dirinya. Sungmin gemetar, jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jujur saja sungmin merasa takut luar biasa melihat sosok yang kini berada di depannya

Namun, dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya sungmin mengeluarkan suara.

"SIAPA KAU!"

Sosok itu semakin melebarkan seringaiannya sehingga cairan berbau karat dan anyir keluar dari sela bibirnya. Sungmin melotot horor ketika sosok itu perlahan mendekat ke arahnya, otaknya segara meminta tubuh gemetarnya itu untuk mundur. Namun, sungmin tidak bisa. Ia semakin di buat panik tatkala sosok itu tiba – tiba dengan secepat angin menerjangnya.

Sungmin tidak mampu berkata apapun. Ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung dan memalingkan wajahnya sembari menutup mata. Tidak di pungkiri jantungnya bergemuruh dan rasa takut itu mulai menjadi.

Namun,, setelah beberapa menit sungmin tidak merasakan apapun. Ia mengernyit dan perlahan mulai membuka matanya. Tidak ada apapun. Ia dengan panik mengecek kondisi tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kemudian ia edarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Tidak ada apapun.

'itu tadi apa? Apa aku berhalusinasi?' pikirannya mulai di penuhi oleh keanehan yang tadi sempat ia alami.

Dengan tubuh yang masih dilanda gemetar dan jantung yang masih belum berdetak normal, sungmin mencoba melangkah untuk menyalakan lampu saklar guna menerangi ruang tidurnya. Sungguh dengan kondisi ruangan yang hanya di terangi lampu tidur saja, Sungmin tidak yakin dia masih bisa bernafas lega. Dia masih merasa takut dan di hantui oleh mimpinya tadi. Jadi sungmin memutuskan untuk menyalakan lampu utama yang lebih terang.

Akan tetapi baru saja sungmin berjalan 2 langkah, dia di kejutkan dengan suara pintu balkon yang seketika membuka dengan keras disusul dengan masuknya angin ribut tepat seperti kejadian 3 hari yang lalu.

Sungmin terhempas jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"AHHKKKK" pekiknya..

Dia tidak bisa mencerna keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Ia hanya mampu melindungi diri dengan menyembunyikan kepala di balik tangkupan kedua tangannya. Badan sungmin lebih gemetar dari sebelumnya. Ia merunduk dan merapalkan doa - doa keselamatan yang dulu pernah di ajarkan oleh ibunya.

"Kumohon selamatkan aku tuhan" racaunya tak jelas. Sungguh ia merasa takut luar biasa dan hampir menangis, meraung.

Barang – barang di kamar itu berhamburan dan berjatuhan, kursi dan meja bergetar dan bertubrukan dengan lantai. Suasana makin mencekam tatkala lampu satu-satunya yang menerangi kamar itu yaitu lampu tidur yang berada di atas meja nakas tiba-tiba padam.

Deg—

Sungmin semakin kalut. Ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Ia hanya meringkuk sembari menutup matanya rapat – rapat dan meracau meminta perlindungan tuhan.

Beberapa saat kemudian keadaan tiba – tiba menjadi tenang. Suara gemuruh itu telah hilang. Sungmin, mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling. Terlihat, barang – barang di kamar itu berantakan tak beraturan.

Sungmin mencoba berdiri diatas kakinya yang gemetar. Ia harus keluar dari ruangan ini, harus! Dengan langkah yang tertatih dan keberanian yang di paksakan sungmin mencoba menggapai pintu keluar dengan tergesa.

Ckrek—

'Oh shit' sugmin menatap horror pegangan pintu tersebut. 'Terkunci! Bagaimana bisa!'

Ckrek,, Ckrek..

'Tidak bisa.. Sial! Apa – apaan ini!'

"YAK.. BUKA PINTUNYA! SHIT... BUKA!" sungmin semakin kalut menggedor pintu keluar kamarnya itu. Ia panik sehingga tanpa sadar ia tidak mengetahui ada sesosok makhluk di balik punggungnya yang menatap tajam pada namja mungil itu.

Wush—

"AARRGGGG..." Sungmin terhempas dan terpelanting ke atas ranjang.

Brugk— bunyi hantaman tubuh sungmin diatas rangjang king sizenya terdengar dengan jelas. Sungmin meringis. Kepalanya pening. Belum sempat ia memahami situasi yang di alaminya saat ini, sungmin di kejutkan kembali dengan munculnya sulur hitam, seperti akar pohon merayap keatas rangjangnya dan menghampiri tubuhnya. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya ngeri. Ia beringsut mundur menghindari sulur – sulur menjijikkan itu.

Namun, dengan cepat sulur itu melilit tangan kanannya. Terasa kenyal dan berlendir saat sulut itu melilit pada tangannya. Bau amis darah menguar dari sulur itu.

"AAA... TIDAK, LEPAS!" sungmin mencoba meronta dengan melepaskan cengkraman sulur yang melilit tangan kananya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Tetapi, belum sempat tangan kanannya terlepas, sulur lain malilit tangan kiri sungmin dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran ranjang. Demi apapun, punggungnya terasa sakit menghantam dashboard dan kepalanya semakin pusing. Ia seperti terpasung dengan posisi 2 tangan terentang masing – masing diikat oleh sulur dan 2 sulur lain yang mengikat kedua kakinya secara berlawanan.

Sungmin masih meronta, ia mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun, semakin sungmin memberontak lilitan itu semakin kuat. Hingga tubuh sungmin menggigil hebat dikali ia mendapati sosok mengerikan yang ada di mimpinya kini berada tepat didepan ranjangnya.

"SIAPA KAU! LEPASKAN AKU! BRENGSEK! LEPAS!" Sungmin memaki kesetanan kepada sosok yang memandang dengan kedua mata merah tajamnya menelusuri tubuh sungmin yang mengeliat bagai cacing yang terkena panas matahari.

Sungmin semakin frustasi, kesal dan ketakutan ketika sosok itu perlahan mendekat kearah sungmin dengan seringaian yang mengerikan sekaligus memuakkan itu.

Sosok itu merayap diatas ranjang sungmin dan hampir sampai di kedua kakinya. Sungmin menggeleng frustasi. Dia dengan brutal semakin memberontak dan melepaskan diri. Panik, kalut dan takut.. itulah yang sungmin rasakan saat ini, sehingga tidak sadar pertahanannya sebagai laki – laki runtuh. Ia meraung dan menangis.

"Hiks... LEPASKAN AKU! TIDAK,,,, JANGANN!" Sungmin memekik histeris dan menggeleng frustasi tatkala sosok itu mulai merayap diatas tubuhnya. Nafas sungmin memburu... ia tidak bisa mengendalikan ketakutannya. Tubuhnya semakin menggigil. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat sosok itu kini tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya kekiri sehingga leher bagian kanannya terekspos sempurna diterangi oleh sinar bulan yang masuk ke kamar itu.

Sungmin bisa merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal, basah dan dingin menyapu leher, menjalar ke dagu, kemudian telinga dan pipi bagian kanannya. Sungmin semakin terisak, mengejang hebat karena takut, terlebih bau anyir khas darah menguar dari sosok yang kini sedang menjilati bagian yang dirasakan sungmin tadi.

Sungmin sontak membuka matanya saat sosok itu semakin liar menggerayangi tubuhnya dan merobek baju piayama sungmin dengan membabi buta.

.

.

_Flashback end_

.

"ARRRGGG...Jangan.. Nghh.." suara rontaan itu terdengar dari tubuh mungil yang kini sedang terkapar tak berdaya diatas tempat tidurnya dengan baju yang robek di sana-sini. Bahkan tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah terekspos tanpa adanya selembar kainpun yang menutupi. Peluh bercucuran dikeningnya dan air mata tidak berhenti untuk mengalir. ketakutan itu yang kini tercetak pada kedua mata yang menatap sayu makhluk diatasnya itu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada diriya, iapun tak tahu. Seingatnya tadi ia sedang berkelana dalam alam mimpi, sebelum dia merasakan ada hal yang ganjil pada tubuhnya.

Hal ganjil yang ia pikir adalah mimpi kini menjadi kenyataan terburuk di dalam hidupnya.

Setelah berhasil menanggalkan celana piyama Sungmin dengan merobeknya menjadi dua dan melempar entah kemana. Sosok itu menjilati bagian tubuh bawah Sungmin mulai dari bagian paha dalam Sungmin, selangkangan sampai bagian genital Sungmin, kemudian merambat naik melewati perut Sungmin, dada dan terakhir leher jenjang Sungmin. Sungmin merasakan sensasi dingin, basah dan kenyal saat lidah hitam makhluk itu menyentuh bagian tubuhnya. Sungmin lemas, Tidak dipungkiri Sungmin merasakan nikmat saat lidah itu menjamah tubuhnya. Sungminpun menegang. Namun rasa itu terkalahkan oleh rasa takut yang mendominasi pada dirinya.

Kini tubuh Sungmin bagai bermandikan darah. Sungmin merasa mual. Ternyata makhluk itu mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah kehitaman pekat selama ia mengerjai tubuh Sungmin dengan lidahnya. Benar – benar tidak ada satu jengkalpun dari bagian tubuh depan Sungmin yang terlewat dari jilatan makhluk mengerikan itu.

"ARRRGGG..." Sungmin memekik ketika sulur – sulur yang melilit kakinya semakin memperlebar dan menekuk kedua kakinya, mengekspos lubang anal Sungmin yang belum pernah terjamah sama sekali.

Sungmin semakin menggeleng kalut saat mendapati makhluk itu berhenti menjilati tubuhnya, akan tetapi Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dari pancaran cahaya bulan apa yang kini di perbuat oleh makhluk di depannya itu.

Mengarahkan genetalnya tepat di lubang sungmin.

Jleb—

"ARRGGGGG, TIDAK! JANGAN...! Nghh" Sungmin meraung histeris saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras memaksa memasuki bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sesuatu itu terus di dorong menerobos masuk. Sungmin menggeleng serabutan, demi apapun ini sangat sakit. Lubang anusnya seolah di belah menjadi dua dan terasa panas serta perih.

"ARRRGGGGG... BER-HEN-TIHH! Hhh... Berh- hen-tihh...! hiks..."

Sungmin masih meronta, ia mengeratkan masing-masing tangannya pada dashboard sampai buku tangannya memutih untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada daerah bawah tubuhnya. Air mata bodoh itu terus mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sungmin. Peluh semakin membanjiri keningnya. Persetan dengan predikat namja. Yang jelas ia ingin meraung karena ini terlalu menyiksa.

Sosok itu menyeringai, di cabutnya alat genitalnya dan menyisakan kepala genital itu di lubang sungmin. Tanpa aba – aba makhluk itu menyentakkan begitu kuat kedalam lubang Sungmin.

"AAARRRRGGGG... NNNGGHHH!" Sungmin mendongak, matanya membelalak. Sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya di hantam begitu kuat dan kasar, membuat tubuhnya meremang dan merasakan sensasi nikmat luar biasa.

Jerit kesakitan itu kini berubah menjadi desahan yang tidak di sadari oleh sungmin ketika daging sensitif di dalam tubuhnya dihantam oleh genital panjang dan keras milik si makhluk mengerikan itu.

"AKKHH...NNNgghh " Sungmin terhentak seirama dengan hentakan pinggul makhluk yang kini sedang meng in-outkan genetalnya.

"AAKKHH... A-AKKU.." Sungmin hampir dibuat gila dengan sensasi aneh yang melilit perutnya dan hampir meledak pada kejantanannya. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya keras, ia meremas dengan kuat sulur yang melilit kedua tangannya, meresapi gejolak yang sebentar lagi akan membucah seiring semakin cepat dan kasarnya genital itu menumbuk titik terdalamnya..

"AAAKKKHHHHHHHH..."

Akhirnya sungmin mencapai puncak di iringi dengan semburan sperma yang keluar dari kejantanannya. Sungmin merasa melayang di bawa ke langit tertinggi. Dengan tersengal-sengal dan nafas yang memburu sungmin menutup matanya mencoba meresapi jika kenikmatan itu benar – benar nyata. Ia tidak memungkiri jika melakukan sex akan senikmat ini. perasaan takut yang tadi ia rasakanpun entah raib kemana.

Makhluk itu seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan sungmin yang lunglai setelah orgasmenya yang pertama kali. Makhluk itu tetap menggempur lubang sungmin secara brutal, untuk mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

Sungmin yang mulai terangsang kembali, mendesah tertahan saat dirasakan genital di dalam dirinya semakin brutal menusuk. Kepalanya mendongak keatas dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Terlihat sensual.

"AAKKHHH... NNNggghh... Nnggh"

Sungmin lagi – lagi membelalak lebar saat merasakan genetal di dalamnya semakin lama semakin membesar, berkedut dan terasa sangat penuh. Rasa panas menjalari bagian dalam tubuh bawahnya ketika tusukan genetal itu semakin dalam dan ia bisa merasakan kedutan itu semakin pada puncaknya. Sungmin mengejang.

"ARRRGGGGGGGGG!"

Sungmin memekik diiringi dengan keluarnya orgasme yang kedua dari genitalnya dan geraman dari makhluk diatasnya yang berhasil menuntaskan hasrat miliknya di dalam sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak, matanya membulat kosong, pupil matanya melebar. Ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dan menerobos masuk dengan deras ke dalam perutnya. Sesuatu itu terasa panas dan membuat perutnya penuh, sebelum akhirnya pening menghantam kepalanya dan perlahan sungmin menutup matanya karena tidak mampu mepertahankan kesadarannya lagi.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk menyelinap dari pintu bening transparan yang menghubungkan kamar itu dengan balkon. Sosok namja mungil yang masih terpejam itu mengernyit ketika sinar matahari menyapa kedua kelopak matanya. Merasa terusik dengan silau itu, namja penyuka pink tersebut perlahan membuka matanya dan mengeliat. Namja cantik itu mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mebiasakan matanya menerima cahaya untuk memperoleh kesadaran penuh. Setelah kesadarannya kembali dan mata itu membuka sempurna, namja itu terperanjat dari tidurnya dan segera terduduk. Badannya terasa pegal seperti persendiannya semua akan patah, terutama bagian punggung.

Tiba-tiba Ia teringat akan kejadian mengerikan yang dialaminya tadi malam. Kilasan kejadian saat 'angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus kencang, kamar yang berantakan, kehadiran sesosok makhluk mengerikan, sulu-sulur yang mengikat tangannya dan makhluk itu telah... Tidak!' sungmin menggeleng panik. Segera ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, berharap semua kejadian yang dialaminya tadi malam hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Namun sungmin seperti di hempas ke dasar jurang terdalam. Syok.. bagaimana tidak jika yang ia lihat adalah isi kamarnya yang memang berantakan! Jangan – jangan...

Sungmin seketika menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah tubuhnya sendiri dan— Sungmin tercekat.

'Tidak mungkin!' batinnya masih tidak percaya. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya lebar, ingin rasanya ia mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang juga.

Hey lihatlah apa yang ia temukan pada tubuhnya, bagian atas piyama yang berantakan dan robek terkoyak disana – sini dan bagian tubuh bawahnya yang tidak mengenakan selembar kainpun. Sungmin bahkan bisa melihat genetalnya sendiri terekspos di bawah sana.

'Tidak... ini tidak nyata! Ini— A-Aku... tidak!' sungmin menjerit di dalam batin. Tangannya mengerat kuat seprai putih yang sudah tampak kusut itu. Sungmin tidak mampu berkata apapun, ia syok, terkejut, bingung, dan takut hingga tidak terasa air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata.

Belum sempat keterkejutan itu hilang dan sungmin masih syok akan kondisinya saat ini, tiba - tiba ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Ia merasa perutnya bergejolak. Terasa seperti sesuatu yang abstrak berputar di dalam sana.

"AHKK..." pekik sungmin memegangai perutnya ketika perut itu seperti dihantam gelombang dari dalam. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Ia mengernyit, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing dengan dorongan yang semakin lama semakin menjadi untuk di keluarkan dari dalam perutnya. Sungmin merasa sangat mual.. Tangan kanannya reflek membekap mulut sedangkan tangan kiri masih meremas erat perutnya yang semakin melilit seperti di aduk.

Sungmin segera berlari kekamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang masih berantakan tanpa mengenakan baju yang layak dan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih terbuka tanpa ditutupi apapun.

Sungmin memuntahkan apapun itu yang mendesak keluar dari dalam perutnya. Ia membungkuk di depan wastafel kamar mandinya.

"Huekk... Hkk.." terasa sesuatu mengalir dari tenggorokannya dan keluar dengan deras dari dalam mulutnya.

Rasanya sangat aneh di lidah sungmin. Bau itu sangat familiar. Sungmin melotot horor dengan sesuatu yang ia muntahkan tadi di wastafel. Tubuhnya gemetar, keringat membanjiri pelipisnya, tubuhnya perlahan mundur menjauhi wastafel. Apa yang ia lihat ini benar – benar nyata, sungguh ia ketakutan lebih dari apapun. Sungmin merasa lemas dan tidak sanggup untuk berdiri dan—

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG...!"

.

.

.

**TBC...**

.

Yuupy.. chapter 2 up! Huft.. NC perdana kelar! Saya sudah berusaha bikin NC yang ekstrim tapi... ya jadilah seperti itu... mian jika kurang hot.. Author masih baru dalam dunia per-NC-an. Hehehe..

Okey, Terimakasih banyak yang udah **Review ** di chap kemarin**:**

_**Muruyama Kumiko, FuJI Ai Chan, Bunnyming1186, lisnana1, , Tika137, Cho MeiHwa, leedidah, kyumin pu, Kyumin Cho, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, adebby137, ovallea, , lee Muti, WineKyumin137, LiveLoveKyumin, Park Heeni, Pinky05KwmS, abilhikmah, cho rena joy, Karen Kouzuki, coffewie137, Gyumin Cho, TiffyTiffanyLee, gyumin4ever, JOYer clouds, elfsissy701, minminkyu, peri pinkhijau, kezy, cho kyumin, .94617, ShinJiWoo920202, .5, ChoLee, Arale Cho, ona lee umin, zefanya, keikofeyla, Younghee, Kyuminreal, 1307kms, ChoKyu, alietha doll, minnieGalz, gyustares, miira, Poopiie, and olive1315.**_

**Note:**

Yang tanya kapan ming di rape? sudah saya jawab di chap ini.

Yang penasaran siapa iblisnya dan yang ngerape sungmin? Ikutin aja ceritanya ya...

Yang nanya apa Kyumin cuma sahabatan doang? Haha, tentu aja nggak *smirk ala evil-Cho.

Oke, gimana ceritanya yeorobuunn?

Apa yang terjadi pada bunny ming kita selanjutnya? Kejutan apa lagi yang ia terima?

**Review ya... #biar saya semangat update kilat..**

Sampai jumpa di Next Chapter...

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

Annyeong...!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

WARNING:

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supernatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

**Main cast:**

Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

**Support cast:**

Choi siwon

Lee donghae

Lee hyukjae

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Summary:

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun?

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

_Sungmin memuntahkan apapun itu yang mendesak keluar dari dalam perutnya. Ia membungkuk di depan wastafel kamar mandinya._

"_Huekk... Hkk.." terasa sesuatu mengalir dari tenggorokannya dan keluar dengan deras dari dalam mulutnya._

_Rasanya sangat aneh di lidah sungmin. Bau itu sangat familiar. Sungmin melotot horor dengan sesuatu yang ia muntahkan tadi di washtufle. Tubuhnya gemetar, keringat membanjiri pelipisnya, tubuhnya perlahan mundur menjauhi wastafel. Apa yang ia lihat ini benar – benar nyata, sungguh ia ketakutan lebih dari apapun. Sungmin merasa lemas dan tidak sanggup untuk berdiri dan—_

"_ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG...!"_

.

**Teufelsbrut**

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"ARRRRGGGGGG...Hah.. hah... hh!" tubuh mungil itu terperanjat dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu, pandangannya kabur oleh tumpukan air mata, manik itu tampak kosong. Lamat – lamat ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sungmin-ah... Ya, Lee Sungmin! Gwenchana?!" tanya orang yang kini duduk di depan sungmin sambil memegang pundaknya. Sungmin masih fokus untuk mengatur nafas dan jantungnya yang belum berdetak dengan normal. Kemudian Ia edarkan pandangannya kepada orang yang duduk di ranjangnya.

"Donghae-ah?" cicit sungmin mengeluarkan suara gemetarnya dan tanpa aba – aba ia langsung memeluk donghae. Donghae yang masih kebingungan akan sikap sungmin itu mencoba untuk membalas pelukan sahabatnya yang kini terisak pada pundaknya.

"Donghae-ya, hiks.. tolong a-aku,,, darah.. da-rah itu.. a-aku, hiks... aku takut" racau sungmin dalam isakannya. Donghae mengernyitkan dahi, ia semakin tak mengerti 'sungmin meminta tolong? darah? Hey ada apa ini?' batin donghae.

"Ada apa min?" donghae mencoba melepaskan pelukan sungmin, namun pelukan itu semakin erat. Kentara sekali jika sungmin benar – benar ketakutan saat ini. Donghae yang pada mulanya datang ke rumah sungmin untuk mendiskusikan tentang rencana pemindahan benda bersejarah yang mereka temukan ke dalam musium tidak tahu apapun mengenai kejadian apa yang sedang menimpa sungmin saat itu. Ia tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan teriakan dari arah kamar sungmin ketika ia baru saja tiba di mansion milik sahabat seprofesinya itu.

.

.

_Flashback _

_Seorang namja sedang memencet bel intercome di depan sebuah mension. Tidak lama kemudian seorang yeoja paruh baya sekitar 40 tahunan, muncul dari balik pintu utama mansion tersebut._

_"Oeh, tuan Lee Donghae, ada apa pagi sekali datang kemari? Mari silahkan masuk." Sapa yeoja tersebut tersenyum ramah setelah mengetahui tamunya adalah sahabat dari tuannya. Ia kemudian mempersilahkan tamu yang di ketahui adalah Donghae tersebut untuk masuk kedalam mansion._

_"Terimakasih Jung ahjumma" Donghae membalas senyum ramah tersebut dengan senyum yang tidak kalah ramah, sembari masuk kedalam mansion._

_"Ahya.. Ahjumma apa sungmin ada? Aku ada uruasan tentang pekerjaan dengannya" tanya donghae kepada yeoja yang sudah bekerja kepada keluarga Sungmin selama 7 tahun tersebut sembari mengekori yeoja tersebut menuju ruang tengah._

"_Emm, mungkin tuan Sungmin sedang tidur. Saya baru saja datang kemari 10 menit yang lalu tuan" jelas yeoja yang di sapa dengan Jung ahjumma tersebut. Jung ahjuma memang bekerja sebagai pelayan di mansion sungmin, namun itu hanya berlaku dari jam 08.00 pagi sampai jam 19.00 malam setelah selesai menyiapkan makan malam. Setelah itu jung ahjumma akan kembali kerumahnya._

"_Ah, arraso..." donghae melirik sebentar jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kiri tangannya. 'jam 08.25, tumben sekali sungmin belum bangun?' monolognya dalam batin. Namun..._

"_ARRRRGGGGGGGG..."_

_Suara teriakan itu sontak mengejutkan kedua orang yang ada di ruang tengah tersebut, dan keduanya reflek mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke lantai atas._

"_Tuan Sungmin/ Sungmin!" seru keduanya bersamaan dan dengan tergopoh – gopoh menaiki tangga menuju kamar sungmin._

_._

_Donghae membelalakkan mata melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya setelah ia membuka kamar sungmin, begitu pula dengan Jung Ahjumma. Bagaimana tidak, jika kau mendapati ruangan yang selalu rapi itu kini begitu berantakan seperti kapal pecah? 'apa ini? apa yang terjadi?' batin donghae. Namun, belum sempat ia menghilangkan kebingungannya, Donghae di kejutkan dengan teriakan Jung ahjumma yang memang sudah memasuki kamar Sungmin terlebih dulu untuk mencari asal suara teriakan dari namja tersebut._

"_Tuan Sungmin!" ahjumma Jung tercekat di depan pintu kamar mandi kamar sungmin sembari membekap mulutnya sendiri, terlalu terkejut sepertinya._

"_Ada apa?!" tanya Donghae dengan tergesa mendekati Jung ahjumma yang berdiri mematung. Jung ahjumma mengacungkan telunjuknya kedepan. Pandangan Donghae mengikuti arah telunjuk Jung ahjumma._

"_Astaga Sungmin!" pekik Donghae setelah mendapati pemandangan di depannya. Di depan sana terlihat Sungmin dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri terkapar dilantai dengan baju yang terkoyak sana – sini dan—_

'_What the— apa-apan ini?! Oh gost, demi apapun dia tidak mengenakan selembar kainpun untuk menutupi bagian privasinya!' Donghae menganga lebar. Syok tentu saja, namun ia segera sadar dan berlari ke arah Sungmin. Mengambil asal handuk yang terlipat rapi di lemari dan menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin kemudian menggendongnya untuk di baringkan diatas ranjang._

_Setelah meminta Jung ahjumma untuk merapikan kamar dan menyiapkan teh herbal untuk sungmin, Donghae mengambil baju ganti untuk sungmin dan menggantikan bajunya._

'_sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu min?' tanya Donghae dalam hati dengan raut sendu setelah ia selesai mengganti baju Sungmin dan merapikan selimutnya._

_Flashback end_

_._

_._

"Hey min, lihat aku.. hey... ada apa hum?" tanya Donghae kembali sembari melepaskan dengan perlahan pelukan Sungmin yang mulai mengendur. Sungmin masih betah dengan isakannya. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya seperti aliran sungai yang deras.

"Da-darah,,, a-aku.. da-darah itu.. makhluk i-itu,,, hiks..makh-luk itu telah...hiks.." Sungmin semakin meracau kalut. Namun, kemudian ia terpikirkan oleh sesorang.

"Kyu! Kyuhyun.. kyuhyun donghae-ya!" ia semakin panik mengguncang lengan donghae ketika mengingat Kyuhyun.

"Da-darah? Darah siapa?! Mahkluk? Apa yang kau makasudkan min?! Lalu, ada apa dengan Kyuhyun sungmin-ah? Oke, tenang.. sekarang tenangkan dirimu, oke?" Donghae mencoba untuk menenangkan Sungmin, namun di luar dugaannya sungmin malah membentaknya tidak sabaran.

"KYUHYUN, AKU HARUS BERTEMU DENGAN KYUHYUN DONGHAE-AH!" teriak sungmin frustasi sembari menyibak selimut dan mencoba turun dari ranjang, namun Donghae segera menahannya dengan menarik lengan Sungmin. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sungmin pergi sendirian dengan keadaan kalut seperti ini.

"Oke, oke,, baiklah aku akan mengantarkanmu menemui Kyuhyun tapi kumohon sekarang tenangkanlah dirimu dulu min." Donghae mencoba sekali lagi untuk menenangkan sungmin. Sungmin mencoba mengikuti saran Donghae. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak dan menarik nafas begitu dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

.

.

.

"KYU!" teriakan tenor namja bergigi kelinci itu terdengar nyaring ketika ia tiba di kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Namja yang sedang duduk menyandar di ranjang rawatnya sembari memainkan game portable yang ada di gadgetnya itu sontak terperanjat ketika tiba-tiba sebuah (?) tubuh montok menerjang tubuhnya memberikan pelukan.

"WOOW... Ya! Aish jinjja... Lee Sungmin, apa yang kau lakukan! Kau membuatku kalah!" sembur Kyuhyun membabi buta kepada namja yang membuat dirinya game over dan kini masih memeluk erat dirinya itu. Sungmin tidak peduli dengan kekesalan Kyuhyun karena kalah dalam game bodoh itu, Ia begitu lega melihat Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa bukan?" tanya Sungmin sedikit parau di bahu kyuhyun, karena belum lama ia menangis tadi. Kyuhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Sungmin, ia kemudian melepas pelukan Sungmin dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun menatap lekat manik mata teduh itu, sungguh manik itu meluluhkan kekesalannya kepada bunny boy ini tadi.

"Hey, ada apa? Kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja bukan? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi – tubi untuk memenuhi hasrat ingin tahunya sembari masih setia menatap kedua bola mata sungmin. Belum sempat sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, seorang namja masuk kedalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

"Ck—kenapa kau langsung meninggalkanku diparkiran tadi Sungmin-ah? Untung saja ada perawat yang mau membantuku menemukan kamar rawat bocah Cho ini" protes namja tersebut yang tadi sempat Sungmin tinggalkan di parkiran rumah sakit karena saking (?) terburu-burunya ia ingin melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun reflek menoleh ke sumber suara. Raut wajah mereka berdua berbeda melihat siapa namja yang baru mengeluarkan suaranya tadi. Sungmin dengan raut kikuk bersalahnya dan Kyuhyun—emm, sepertinya raut itu menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

"Mianhae Donghae-ah, aku sangat terburu – buru tadi" ujar sungmin sambil menggosok tengkuknya.

"Cih, kenapa kau membawa ikan mokpo ini kemari juga Ming?" protes Kyuhyun menampakkan raut datar, sembari menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Yak, dasar bocah tidak sopan! Dimana tatakramamu oeh? Bagaimanapun juga aku dan Sungmin lebih tua darimu. Panggil kami 'Hyung'?!" sentak Donghae tak terima dengan sikap seenaknya milik Kyuhyun.

"Cih, dalam mimpimu saja" Kyuhyun mencibir sembari memutar bola matanya malas. Donghae melotot horor, 'shit! benar – benar anak ini!' batinnya mengumpat.

Sebenarnya, ingin sekali ia memberikan bogemnya ke arah Kyuhyun, namun ia tahan untuk tidak menggunakan emosi, terutama di depan Sungmin. Entah apa masalahnya, mengapa mereka menjadi sulit untuk akur satu sama lain. Donghae bertemu dengan Kyuhyun 3 tahun yang lalu tepat 1 minggu setelah ia berkenalan dengan sungmin di sebuah musium untuk sebuah urusan kerjasama. Saat itu Sungmin mengenalkan Kyuhyun sebagai sahabatnya dalam mencari benda – benda bersejarah. Pada awalnya semua berjalan baik – baik saja sampai sikap Kyuhyun yang selalu seenaknya dan jauh dari sopan santun itu membuat dirinya sedikit geram. Apa karena dia dekat dengan Sungmin?

"Aku kesini hanya mengantarkan sungmin karena dia dengan kalut ingin bertemu denganmu setelah aku menemukannya—AHKK!" kata –kata donghae terputus oleh teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri karena kakinya diinjak kuat oleh sungmin.

"YAK! LEE SUNGMIN, APA – APAAN KAU INI! KENAPA KAU MENGINJAK KAKIKU, oeh?! Aish..!" Donghae menyembur sungmin sembari meringis mengangkat kakinya. Ia melotot kepada sungmin sebagai wujud protes jika 'Ini-Sakit-Bodoh!'. Sementara sungmin tidak memperdulikan donghae yang melotot kearahnya. Ia hanya menatap sekilas donghae dan kembali memandang Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah Kyu, kau baik – baik saja. aku hanya khawatir" ucap sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya masih asik menyaksikan kesakitan donghae akan ulah sungmin dan didalam hati ia tertawa 'rasakan kau ikan!' menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku baik – baik saja ming, Kau tidak usah khawatir, heum" ucap Kyuhyun lembut sembari menunjukkan senyum menawannya. Donghae yang melihat itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kami sudah mengganggu istirahatmu Kyu. Emm.. sepertinya Aku dan donghae harus pergi sekarang, ada sesuatu yang harus kami urus" ujar Sungmin pamit kepada Kyuhyun yang seketika mendapat raut tidak menyenangkan dari Kyuhyun.

"Oeh, kau akan pergi? Secepat itukah? Memang ada urusan apa kau dengan ikan ini ming?" tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

"Emm.. i-itu.. hanya urusan pekerjaan.. ya.. hanya urusan pekerjaan" Sungmin merasa gelisah mengatakan kebenarannya kepada Kyuhyun. 'Kyuhyun tidak boleh tahu, kyuhyun tidak harus terlibat lagi' begitu batinnya. Kentara sekali sungmin sedang berbohong dan Kyuhyun tahu itu. namun..

"Baiklah, pergilah. Aku juga harus istirahat" ujar Kyuhyun datar.

"Baiklah min, sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang" Donghae merangkul bahu Sungmin dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Hey bocah, sepertinya Aku yang akan menghabiskan waktuku bersama sungmin kali ini. hahaha..." Donghae tertawa dengan sangat puas setelah berhasil menggoda Kyuhyun, apalagi saat ia melihat wajah tidak suka itu ketika ia mengacak surai halus Sungmin.

'menyenangkan sekali mengganggu bocah Cho ini, haha..' begitulah batin Donghae. Karena sebenarnya Donghae menyadari jika Kyuhyun memiliki sikap posesif yang berlebih terhadap Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat tingkah kekanakan donghae hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng maklum.

"Kyu, kami pergi dulu ne" pamit sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan, kemudian setelah itu Sungmin dan Donghae pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dengan Donghae yang masih setia merangkul bahu Sungmin.

Tanpa mereka tahu seseorang yang masih duduk di ranjang kamar itu mengepalkan tangan menatap kebencian dan dendam kearah bayangan punggung yang baru meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Ia menyeringai sangat menakutkan 'tunggulah sampai ajalmu tiba, Lee Donghae'

.

.

Dua namja yang duduk berhadapan itu masih betah untuk berdiam diri satu sama lain. Sudah 10 menit sejak mereka duduk di kafe ini dan memesan 1 mocacinno dan 1 latte untuk masing – masing dari namja yang bermarga sama tersebut. Namja yang lebih mungil masih dengan kegiatan yang sama yaitu memainkan sendok untuk mengaduk – aduk lattenya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Namja lain di depannya mulai merasa jengah dengan sikap aneh namja mungil di depannya hari ini. Bagaimana tidak jika namja bernama Lee sungmin itu, tiba – tiba menyeretnya ke kafe ini setelah keluar dari rumah sakit dan mengatakan ingin berbicara sesuatu kepadanya. Namun lihatlah, ini sudah hampir lebih dari 10 menit dan namja itu masih diam saja.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan min?" tanya namja penyuka ikan nemo itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sungmin hanya menghela nafas panjang, antara ingin bicara atau ah entahlah—

"Sungmin-ah, kau hutang banyak penjelasan padaku. Apa yang terjadi denganmu sebelum aku menemukanmu dalam keadaan pinsan dan errr—, yah seperti itulah" entah mengapa Donghae sedikit merona mengingat kondisi sungmin saat itu.

"Hah, lupakan. Lalu, kenapa kau menyebut darah, makhluk dan kenapa kau tampak ketakutan?" cecar Donghae dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang sudah diprediksi sungmin akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Sungmin menutup mata sejenak, mencoba menguatkan diri. Mungkin berbagi dengan Donghae akan sedikit meringankan bebannya. Siapa tahu Donghae dapat membantunya. Tidak ada salahnya berbagi dengan Donghae, karena dia tidak mungkin menceritakan apa yang ia alami kepada Kyuhyun. 'hey, dia baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya jika kau lupa'

"Jadi.. Sebenarnya—"Huft, sungmin menghela nafas sejenak.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya—".

Donghae mulai mengatur duduknya untuk lebih mendengarkan dengan intens penjelasan yang akan di ucapkan sungmin. Satu tarikan nafas dan Sungmin mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk memulai ceritanya dimulai dari peristiwa saat Kyuhyun membaca isi perkamen itu.

.

.

Donghae menatap syok dengan cerita yang disampaikan oleh namja yang berada di depannya tersebut. Tidak di pungkiri Donghae menangkap nada gemetar dari suara yang di ucapkan namja cantik itu. Ia juga yakin sahabatnya itu kini sedang terguncang ketakutan dilihat dari tubuhnya yang tidak kalah gemetar.

"Min, kau yakin apa yang kau alami ini nyata? Apa kau tidak berfikir jika kau sedang mengalami halusinasi?" ujar Donghae menanggapi cerita Sungmin yang jujur membuat bulu romanya meremang.

"Akupun berharap seperti itu donghae-ah, tapi kejadian itu lebih dari sekedar halusinasi—hiks" sungmin tidak menyadari jika ia mulai terisak. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Sungmin menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Semua benar – benar nyata hae.. Apalagi saat aku memuntahkan darah itu. Sungguh, aku sangat takut donghae-ah" Sungmin menyambung kata-katanya dengan mengusap air mata yang selalu jatuh ketika Sungmin mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu. Entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat cengeng. Kadang ia berfikir, Apakah dia seorang namja? Mengapa selemah dan secengeng ini?

Donghae menggenggam sebelah tangan Sungmin yang ada di atas meja. Ia bermaksud untuk menenangkan dan menyalurkan dukungan mental.

"Tapi min, saat aku menemukanmu di sana tidak ada darah seperti yang kau ceritakan. Ini aneh bukan?" ujar donghae tiba – tiba. Sungmin mengernyit bingung..

"Benarkah? Kenapa bisa— itu tidak mungkin" cicit Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Donghae tidak begitu percaya akan ceritanya. 'Astaga, apa dirinya kini sudah gila?!'

"Sungguh,, ah— bukannya aku tidak percaya pada ceritamu tapi.. Aish, baiklah.. bagaimana jika aku melihat perkamen itu?" pinta donghae ketika melihat raut tidak menyenangkan dari sungmin seperti 'KAU-TIDAK-PERCAYA-DENGANKU? Atau KAU-PIKIR-AKU-GILA-Oeh?'

Sungmin mencoba berfikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia menggangguk. Donghae tersenyum kemudian mengusak surai hitam sungmin.

"Gwenchana,, aku akan membantumu min." Sungmin sedikit bernafas lega, setidaknya ia dapat membagi bebannya kepada orang lain.

"Emm, tapi Donghae-ah.. akhir – akhir ini setelah kejadian itu aku merasa seperti diikuti oleh seseorang" bisik sungmin pelan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Donghae.

"Jinjja-yo? Kau melihat wajahnya?" tanya donghae menyelidik dengan suara rendah ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah sungmin

Sungmin kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali duduk menyender pada kursi. Hah, Pening kini menyerang kepalanya. Sungguh, kejadian yang dialaminya semakin rumit dan membuat kepalanya pusing.

.

.

Mobil sport merah milik Donghae baru saja meninggalkan depan pintu gerbang mansion Sungmin, setelah ia kembali lagi ke mansion tersebut untuk melihat perkamen yang diceritakan oleh sungmin saat mereka di kafe tadi. Donghae menjanjikan kepada sungmin untuk mengantarkannya menemui kenalan yang bekerja di perpustakaan buku – buku serta perkamen kuno besok pagi.

Terlihat Sungmin masih berdiri didepan mansionnya untuk sekedar melihat mobil donghae yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di balik tikungan. Malam belum terlalu larut, kalau tidak salah baru jam 22.00 saat tadi sungmin melihat jam yang ada di ruang tengah mansionnya. Namun, hawa dingin entah mengapa begitu terasa kental saat ini.

Sungmin sedikit menggigil dan mengusap kedua lengannya saat angin menghantarkan hawa dingin tersebut menyapa kulit putih mulus yang hanya di tutupi kaos lengan panjang tipis. Ia berniat untuk beranjak masuk kedalam mansionnya. Namun baru saja dia memutar tubuh untuk melangkah masuk, seseorang menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Lee Sungmin.."

Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya , sungmin membalikkan tubuh untuk mengatahui siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya tadi.

Sungmin melihat ada seorang laki – laki berdiri beberapa langkah darinya didepan sana. Namja tersebut berperawakan tinggi tegap, dengan wajah yang cukup rupawan, rambut hitam pendek yang tertata rapi serta jangan lupakan lesung pipi yang tampak samar tersemat di kedua pipi itu. Sungmin meneliti dari atas sampai kebawah, orang tersebut mengenakan setelan serba hitam dengan mantel hitam panjang selutut yang sangat pas membalut tubuhnya.

"Nugusaeyo?" akhirnya kalimat tanya itu yang keluar dari bibir sungmin setelah beberapa saat ia mengamati namja tersebut dan Ia sama sekali tidak mengenalinya.

Namja di depannya itu menampakkan senyumannya sekilas, sehingga lesung pipit itu semakin terlihat dengan jelas.

"Kau tidak harus mengenalku, aku kemari hanya untuk perkamen itu" jawab suara bass namja misterius itu.

"Perkamen?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi. 'perkamen yang mana maksudnya? Apa jangan – jangan perkamen yang—'

"Perkamen yang kau temukan di Hutan Bloody Wood, Westseven" namja itu berujar setelah melihat raut kebingungan sungmin.

Sungmin terkejut bukan main, 'Bagaimana orang ini tahu ia menemukan sebuah perkamen yang menurutnya pembawa sial itu di hutan Bloody Wood?'

"Kenapa Kau bisa—" sungmin tidak meneruskan kalimatnya saat namja itu memotong pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya mengapa aku mengetahuinya sungmin, yang jelas kau harus—Arrgghh" suara namja itu tercekat. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan namja tersebut, namun tiba – tiba namja itu mengerang di depan Sungmin.

Namja itu seperti kesakitan memegang kepalanya, merunduk dan hampir jatuh berlutut.

Sungmin terperanjat mendengar rintihan namja di depannya itu. Tidak dipungkiri rasa iba muncul melihat namja itu mengerang kesakitan meskipun ia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, sehingga ia beniat untuk menghampiri namja tersebut dan menanyakan keadaannya.

Baru 3 langkah ia meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, langkahnya terhenti ketika namja itu mendongak dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke Sungmin.

Niat awalnya untuk menghampiri namja itu pupus. Sungmin tercekat dan melebarkan matanya. Ia tidak sanggup menggerakkan tubuh sama sekali. Gemetar, lemas, seakan rohnya di cabut dengan paksa dari dalam jasadnya.

'Mata itu... tidak!' Sungmin membekap mulutnya, dengan sisa – sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Sungmin beringsut mundur.

Ya, mata itu. Sungmin masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian yang belum genap sehari yang lalu ia alami.

"_AAA... TIDAK, LEPAS!"_

"_SIAPA KAU! LEPASKAN AKU! BRENGSEK! LEPAS!"_

"_Hiks... LEPASKAN AKU! TIDAK,,,, JANGANN!"_

"_ARRRGGG...Jangan.. Nghh.."_

"_ARRRGGGGG... BER-HEN-TIHH! Hhh... Berh- hen-tihh...! hiks..."_

"_ARRRGGGGGGGGG!"_

Kilasan – kilasan itu masih tergambar dengan jelas di benak sungmin, bagaimana saat dirinya di lilit oleh sulur – sulur mengerikan, piyamanya terkoyak tak beraturan, hingga bagian dimana dirinya dirasuki oleh genital Makhluk menakutkan bermata merah itu.

Dan kini, sungmin tepat menatap kedua buah mata merah yang sama persis dengan yang ia tatap saat itu pada namja yang mengerang di depannya tersebut.

Suara tersebut semakin lama semakin mengerikan, dan sungmin tidak salah lihat jika namja itu perlahan mencoba mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin kalut, panik dan takut. Ingin rasanya berteriak minta pertolongan. Namun, salahkan saja mansionnya yang berada di tempat cukup terpencil dan sepi ini. ia semakin tepojok mundur, sedangkan makhluk itu semakin mendekat.

"PERGI..! APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?! JANGAN GANGGU AKU, PERGII!" Sungmin berteriak frustasi, ia menggeleng kalut.

Makhluk itu semakin mendekat untuk menggapai sungmin. Sungmin semakin terpojok di depan gerbang rumahnya. Entah mengapa tubuhnya amat kaku untuk berbalik membuka pintu gerbang itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Apa mungkin karena terlalu takut sehingga ia lebih memilih menutup matanya dan meracau panik?.

Sungmin merasakan gerakannya terkunci, ia tidak bisa lari kemanapun dengan punggungnya yang menghimpit pintu gerbang. Sungmin hanya bisa berdoa dan pasrah, 'Jika memang aku harus berakhir saat ini mungkin itu lebih baik dari pada harus mengalami kejadian menakutkan seumur hidupku' pikir Sungmin, sebelum teriakan lain menyapa gendang telinganya.

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Oke, Chap.3 up! Mian chap ini ga seextrim chapter-chapter sebelumnya soalnya harus ada penyeimbang. Hahaha*ngeles.

Gimana ceritanya? Makin bingung? Atau makin runyam? Hehe... masih chapter 3, masih ada chapter selanjutnya...

Okey, Terimakasih banyak yang udah **Review ** di chap kemarin**:**

**Bunnyming1186, Fuji Ai Chan, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, TiffyTiffanyLee, olive1315, adebby137, WineKyuMin137, Lee Muti, Jung Eunhee, .5, Park Heeni, Cho rena joy, baekhyunniewife, LiveLoveKyumin, sukha1312, redbean9, , .9026, abilhikmah, , dirakyu, elfsissy701, sycarp, minminkyu, PopySalang137, OvaLLea, ona lee umin, kyuminikyu, ShinYangChoi, Guest, 137, ChoLee, alietha doll, Alfiani Vinc JOY, quiny9135, kezy, errory, Chikyumin, ShinJiWoo920202, zefanya, Yuliaksm, coffeewie137, efi flynn, stalkyumin, Karen Kouzuki, jung hyun min, ai, gyumin4ever, ryesungminkyu18, hervindar, KyuMinDaughter137, cholee kyumin, .7, HeePumpkin137. Dan semuanya yang gak bisa saya sebutin satu – satu #AuthorCapek...hehehe**

**Note:**

\- Yang masih tanya sebenarnya iblisnya siapa? Jawaban masih sama: **ikutin aja ceritannya.**

\- Yang tanya ming muntahin apa? Udah saya jawab di chap ini..*yup—Darah

\- Yang tanya apakah ming udah hamil? Masih dini untuk mengatakan itu sob.

\- Yang tanya apa hubungan iblis itu dengan kyu dan kenapa ngerape ming? **Ikutin aja jalan ceritanya** #timpukAuthor.

\- Yang tanya apakah scenenya ada yang terinspirasi dari evil dead? Yoyoi, anda benar sekali.. ada beberapa scene yang terinspirasi dari film2 horror karena author penggila film Horror, salah satunya evil dead. Kekeke...

\- Yang minta update kilat? Author sudah berusaha update kilat buat menghargai yang udah review. #kalianLuarBiasa..^^

Jujur author nyesek.. soalnnya yang **view hampir 3ribu lebih tapi yang ngeriview gak ada 1/15 **nya! #NasibNasib.. ya sudah, dilarang curhat!

.

.

Okey yeorobuunnnn...

Siapa namja misterius yang di temui Sungmin? Apa dia iblisnya? Lalu siapa yang berteriak memanggil Sungmin?!

**Review ditunggu ya...!**

Sampai jumpa di Next Chapter...! Selamat Penasaran!

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!

Annyeong...!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

WARNING:

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

**Main cast:**

Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

**Support cast:**

Choi siwon

Lee donghae

Lee hyukjae

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

**Summary:**

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun?

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

"_PERGI..! APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?! JANGAN GANGGU AKU, PERGII!" Sungmin berteriak frustasi, ia menggeleng kalut._

_Makhluk itu semakin mendekat untuk menggapai sungmin. Sungmin semakin terpojok di depan gerbang rumahnya. Entah mengapa tubuhnya amat kaku untuk berbalik membuka pintu gerbang itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Apa mungkin karena terlalu takut sehingga ia lebih memilih menutup matanya dan menggigil?. Sungmin merasakan gerakannya terkunci, ia tidak bisa lari kemanapun dengan punggungnya yang menghimpit pintu gerbang. Sungmin hanya bisa berdoa dan pasrah, 'jika memang aku harus berakhir saat ini mungkin itu lebih baik dari pada harus mengalami kejadian menakutkan seumur hidupku' pikir sungmin, sebelum teriakan lain menyapa gendang telinganya._

"_LEE SUNGMIN!"_

_._

**Teufelsbrut**

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapther 4**

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

Seseorang berbaju khas rumah sakit berteriak dengan lantang ketika melihat orang yang di kenalnya sebagai 'sahabat' sedang meringkuk ketakutan di depan pintu gerbang sembari menutup matanya dan meracau kalut. Orang yang berteriak itu sempat melihat sekelebat bayangan seseorang dengan kecepatan cahaya pergi meninggalkan sahabat yang di ketahui sebagai Sungmin itu, sebelum ia mendapati tubuh gemetar sahabatnya tersebut dalam keadaan memprihatinkan.

Namja berbaju rumah sakit itu lantas menghampiri sungmin dengan tergopoh – gopoh karena cemas jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan sahabat cantiknya.

"Sungmin-ah, ya.. Lee Sungmin, gwenchana?" namja itu mencoba menanyakan keadaan sungmin dengan menyentuh perlahan pundaknya yang gemetar.

"PERGI...! KU MOHON PERGI! PERGI KAU MAKHLUK TERKUTUK.. PERGII! Arrgg..Hiks.." Sungmin menggeleng kalut dan panik saat seseorang memegang pundaknya. Ia masih betah menutup matanya erat sembari mencoba melawan dengan menyentak tangan yang ada di bahunya membabi buta. Sungguh, ia benci di sentuh lagi oleh makhluk mengerikan di depannya.

Melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh sungmin, namja berbaju rumah sakit itu tersentak dan mengernyit. 'pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini' batinnya. Namja itu mencoba sekali lagi untuk memegang bahu sungmin. Kali ini sedikit lebih kuat sembari mengguncang bahu itu, supaya namja kelinci yang berada di depannya tersebut bisa membuka mata dan sadar siapa yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Hey ming,, lihat aku.. aku CHO KYUHYUN, Buka matamu sungmin-ah!" namja berbaju rumah sakit yang merupakan seorang cho kyuhyun itu sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Bukan maksud membentak, hanya saja dengan kondisi sungmin yang kalut dan menutup matanya rapat alhasil cara itulah yang ia gunakan agar bisa menarik perhatian sungmin.

Hening beberapa saat.

Sungmin masih dalam posisi meringkuk dengan nafas yang memburu. Namun, lambat laun ia menghentikan racauannya dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata secara perlahan, ketika ia mendengar seruan lantang seseorang yang tadi mengguncang pundaknya dan mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap sosok didepannya dengan mata yang dibasahi dengan air yang keluar dari dalamnya. Ia sangat mengenal orang itu. Benarkah orang itu kyuhyun?

"K-Kyu.. KYU!" Sungmin seketika menghambur kepelukan kyuhyun, saat menyadari sepenuhnya jika orang yang berada di hadapannya kini adalah sosok Cho Kyuhyun. Betapa leganya ia saat ini melihat sosok tersebut. Ia seperti terlepas dari jerat kematian pada saat itu juga.

"Nde,, ini aku ming-ah, aku Kyuhyun.." kyuhyun membalas pelukan sungmin, dan menepuk ringan punggungnya mencoba menenangkan.

"K-Kyu..hiks..kyu" panggil sungmin berulang kali dengan isakan yang menjadi seraya mempererat pelukannya pada kyuhyun. Ia mencengkeram baju atasan rumah sakit kyuhyun seolah sedang menyalurkan ketakutan yang begitu mendalam disana.

Kyuhyun dapat merasan itu. Ketakutan. Ya, jelas sekali jika saat ini sungmin dalam keadaan takut akan sesuatu. Jadi, bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya macam – macam kepada namja cantik yang berada di pelukannya kini.

"Ssstt... gwenchana.. ada aku disini bersamamu ming, tenanglah.. semua akan baik – baik saja, hmm. percayalah" Khyuhyun berujar lembut sembari mengusap punggung sungmin beraturan dan mendekap tubuh menggigil itu dengan penuh perlindungan. Entah apa yang di pikirkan kyuhyun sehingga kata-kata itu yang akhirnya keluar dari bibir indahnya. Mungkin sebagai ucapan penenang?.

Bagaikan sebuah mantra penyejuk jiwa, sungmin mulai merasa tenang setelah mendengar ucapan itu. Sungmin perlahan menghentikan isakannya dan melepaskan cengkraman pada baju atasan kyuhyun. Ia melepas pelukannya pada kyuhyun secara perlahan dan mata sayunya menatap intens kedua manik mata dark brown milik kyuhyun. Ia mencoba mencari keyakinan disana.

Kyuhyun membalas mata itu dengan penuh keyakinan jika semua akan baik – baik saja seperti yang ia katakan. Perlahan tangan dingin nan pucat itu terangkat menuju pipi kiri sungmin, mengusap jejak air mata yang ditinggalkan disana dan membelai pipi chubbi itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Seolah pipi itu akan berdarah ketika ia mengusapnya terlalu kasar.

"Tenanglah, aku bersamamu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum menawan terlukis di wajahnya. Sungmin seakan mendapat kekuatan lebih untuk terlepas dari belenggu ketakutan yang ia rasakan saat ini, sehingga dengan cepat ia mengangguk untuk merespon ucapan Kyuhyun.

'Ya, aku tidak sendiri.. ada kyuhyun bersamaku' batinnya

.

.

.

Degub jantung namja mungil itu entah mengapa berdetak tidak normal. hal ini bukan karena ia sedang dalam kondisi takut, namun—

'Aish,, ada apa denganku?! Kenapa malam ini aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain dari Kyuhyun? Dia—begitu menawan dan tampan ketika di lihat sedekat ini' monolog sungmin dalam hati, saat ia mengamati secara detail wajah terlelap di depannya mulai dari rambut berwarna brown agak ikal itu, turun menuju kedua mata yang tertutup dengan alis yang tampak tebal, jangan lupakan hidung mancungnya dan bibir tebal menggoda sehingga begitu mempesona dan di tambah kulit pucat dengan garis wajah yang tegas. Sungguh, pahatan yang sempurna untuk sebuah wajah. Sungmin tidak bermaksud berlebihan, namun ia mengakui bahwa ia begitu iri sekaligus takjub melihat sosok sempurna yang kini berada di hadapannya tersebut.

Hey, kenapa tiba – tiba pipi itu merona. Aigoo, seperti gadis – gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta saja kau Lee Sungmin?

'What?! Andwe! Apa yang aku pikirkan tuhan?! Tidak mungkin jika aku— aish, Pabbo-ya kau Sungmin. Seharuskan kau tidak menahan Tn Cho ini untuk—'

_Flashback _

_Setelah berhasil menenangkan sungmin dan mengajaknya untuk masuk kedalam mansion, kyuhyun mengantar sungmin ke kamarnya untuk istirahat. Sungmin memang terlihat syok dan butuh istirahat saat ini untuk menjernihkan fikirannya._

_._

_._

_Terlihat di dalam kamar benuansa serba pink itu seorang namja sedang merapikan selimut yang kini menutupi namja lain yang berbaring di atas sebuah ranjang king size di ruangan itu._

"_Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah" ucap namja yang masih mengenakan setelan pasien rumah sakit kepada namja cantik yang masih menatap sayu namja bermarga cho tersebut._

"_Kyu—mianhae"ujar lirih namja bernama Sungmin itu yang sukses menghentikan aktivitas kyuhyun merapikan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian tubuh sungmin._

"_Maaf? Untuk apa?" kyuhyun hanya menautkan alis, bingung._

"_Karena aku tidak menceritakan hal ini kepadamu lebih awal" ujar sungmin merasa besalah._

"_Hmm, Kau pasti punya alasan untuk tidak menceritakan hal apapun itu yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku, bukan?"_

"_Nde, kau benar. aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlibat dan— dan kejadian waktu itu terulang kembali. sungguh aku tidak sanggup melihatmu meregang nyawa seperti itu kyu. Aku takut kau—" sungmin tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimat yan ia ucapkan. Sungmin hanya dapat menutup mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya._

" _Baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya—" kyuhyun tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat sungmin menyela._

"_Tidak. Ku rasa kau juga harus tahu akan hal ini kyu" ujar sungmin sedikit tersirat nada keraguan disana._

"_Oke,, jadi kau ingin bercerita?" selidik kyuhyun yang kini mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang sungmin. Sungmin meranjak duduk dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan kyuhyun._

_Sungmin menceritakan semua kejadian mengerikan dan ganjil yang ia alami selama ini setelah kyuhyun membacakan isi dari perkamen tersebut. kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama, sesekali dahinya berkerut dan raut wajahnya sulit untuk di tebak. Datar. Begitulah, kira – kira respon yang ia tunjukkan._

_._

_._

_Sungmin mencoba mengatur emosinya kembali setelah menceritakan semuanya tanpa terkecuali, sampai bagian terakhir dimana ia bertemu dengan sosok asing tak di kenal beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum kyuhyun menemukannya di depan gebang mansion. Ya, sulit memang jika harus menceritakan hal yang tidak ingin kau ungkit, seperti halnya kau menggali lubang yang sudah mati – matian kau tutup. Begitu menyisakan trauma, itulah yang dirasakan oleh sungmin saat ini._

_Kadang sungmin berfikir apa mungkin ini bagian dari karma karena ia menyepelekan hal-hal yang berbau mistis? Ah,, entahlah—_

_._

_._

_Kyuhyun tidak merespon secara berlebihan seperti yang di tunjukkan oleh Donghae ketika Sungmin menceritakan hal yang sama. Kyuhyun hanya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, dan mengangguk dengan memasang muka stoic._

_Kyuhyun menghela nafas._

"_Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat ming" kyuhyun beranjak setelah mengatakan itu, namun pergerakannya terhenti saat tangan sungmin reflek menggenggam pergelangan tangannya._

"_Kau mau kemana kyu?"_

"_Aku juga akan istirahat, aku akan tidur di kamar tamu. Kau tidurlah" jawab kyuhyun_

"_KKajima—" cicit sungmin yang membuat kyuhyun menatap bingung._

"_Emm—i-itu..Bisakah,, bisakah kau malam ini menemaniku? Tidurlah disini bersamaku kyu, aku—" sungmin tidak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

"_Arrasso, aku akan menemanimu disini" sela kyuhyun sembari beranjak menaiki ranjang sisi sebelah sungmin duduk menunduk malu sekarang. _

_Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk itu dengan posisi menyamping menghadap sungmin._

"_Jja.. tidurlah ming" perintah kyuhyun yang di angguki oleh sungmin. Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya terlentang disisi sebelah kyuhyun._

_Sungmin masih terjaga, ia kemudian melirik kearah kyuhyun yang sudah menutup mata dengan tidur menyamping menghadapnya. Kemudian, sungmin merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping sehingga kini ia menghadap kyuhyun. Saat ia melihat wajah rupawan nan damai itulah jantungnya bermarathon ria._

_Flashback end_

"Mengagumi wajahku Ming?" tiba – tiba suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan dan mengejutkan Sungmin yang memang sedang memandang kagum wajahnya. Ingatkan aku jika sungmin tadi sempat memuji ketampanan ..

Sungmin membelalakkan mata, ia menjadi salah tingkah dan pipinya mendadak sepeti tomat ranum, ketika pertanyaan kyuhyun begitu tepat sasaran. 'Aish, sial ternyata Cho pabbo ini belum tidur oeh? Atau pura – pura tidur?'

"K-KAU— Yak, A-Ani... Tingkat percaya dirimu terlalu tinggi tuan Cho!" sungmin mencoba mengelak yang membuat kyuhyun semakin gemas menggodanya.

"Benarkah? Lalu, kenapa dari tadi kau memandangi wajahku tuan Lee? Terpesona, hmm?" goda kyuhyun yang kini membuka matanya dan menumpukan tangan kanannya sebagai bantal. Menampakkan seriangai yang bagi Sungmin sangat memuakkan.

"MWO! Terpesona? Aku? Ck.. itu tidak mungkin. Aku lebih tampan darimu kyuhyun-ah" sanggah sungmin asal.

"Pttffhahahaha, Kau? Tampan? Aigoo..Kau ini manis ming dan—"

"Yak! Berhenti bicara omong kosong kyu! Aku namja dan aku tidak manis... Aish aku ingin tidur" sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya tidur membelakangi kyuhyun dan beringsut menjaga space dari kyuhyun setelah mengeluarkan kedongkolannya. Sebenarya ia juga sedang menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah parah karena malu.

'Cantik' sambung kyuhyun dalam hati untuk kata – kata yang sempat terpotong oleh sungmin tadi.

"Kenapa kau berbalik ming?" Kyuhyun tahu sungmin sedang kesal sekarang, namun justru itu yang membuatnya gencar menggoda si bunny itu.

"..."

"Ya,, ya,, kau tidak ingin tidur menghadapku? Bagaimana jika ketika kau berbalik kau malah menemukan iblis itu dari pada aku dan—"

"ANDWE!" Seketika sungmin berbalik dan menghadap kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

"Kemarilah" kyuhyun menepuk tempat kosong terdekat dari tempatnya berbaring.

Sungmin hanya merespon dengan menautkan alis. Bingung, namun dia beringsut mendekati kyuhyun.

"Ya, kenapa kau lamban sekali?"

Grep—

Kyuhyun mendekap erat sungmin setelah ia menarik pinggang sungmin untuk merapat kearah tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan kepala sungmin pada dada bidangnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya diujung kepala sungmin. Ia menyesap wangi vanila yang menguar dari rambut hitam bunny ming itu. Demi dewa – dewi yunani, sekarang jantung sungmin semakin tidak bisa terkontrol. Bagaimana tidak jika posisi ini begitu err— romantis? Dengan sebelah tangan kyuhyun merangkul posesif pinggul sungmin, sedangkan kedua tangan sungmin menempel di dada bidang sang namja cho, dengan wajahnya yang menghadap dada itu pula.

"Kyu, apa yang kau—" sungmin mencoba melepas dekapan kyuhyun, ia sedikit mendorong dada kyuhyun. Namun kyuhyun justru mempererat dekapannya. Seakan tidak ingin kehilangan 'sahabat'nya itu.

"Ssstt.. Diamlah. Tidur!"perintah kyuhyun.

"T-tapi kyu—"

"Biarkan seperti ini. tidurlah" suara kyuhyun melembut, sehingga sungmin hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata dan menikmati perlakuan tiba – tiba dari kyuhyun yang jujur sangat membuat jangtungnya tidak sehat dan ia akui ia merasa nyaman serta aman berada di dekapan kyuhyun.

'Oh gost, apa – apaan ini? cho brengsek, kenapa kau membuat ku merona sepeti ini oeh? Apa aku sudah tidak waras? Shit, kenapa ini begitu nyaman?' umpat sungmin dalam batin.

Namun, Tanpa sadar sungmin menikmatinya dan melengkungkan senyum. Ia akhirnya menyerukkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kyuhyun mencari posisi nyaman, kemudian ia menutup mata untuk mengarungi alam mimpi.

Sedangkan namja yang mendekap erat tubuhnya juga mengukir senyum tipis, sebelum perlahan memberikan kecupan pada masing – masing kelopak mata yang mengatup milik namja manis di dipelukannya itu, dan terakhir memberi kecupan pada dahi sungmin.

"Jaljayo" ucap namja itu sebelum menutup mata dan menyusul untuk mengarungi mimpi.

'Aku merindukanmu, Aku mencintaimu' batin salah satu diantara kedua namja yang kini sedang mengarungi mimpi masing – masing sembari mendekap satu sama lain di bawah selimut yang sama dengan jalinan tangan yang jari – jarinya saling mengisi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 08.12, namun Donghae sudah berada di mansion sungmin. Namja pecinta ikan itu sekarang sedang duduk di ruang tengah menikmati secangkir green tea hangat sembari menunggu sungmin bersiap. Ia sudah berjanji kepada sungmin untuk mengantarkannya menemui 'teman' yang bekeja di perpustakaan tempat buku – buku dan perkamen kuno tersimpan.

"Kajja Donhae-ah, kita berangkat sekarang?" Sungmin muncul dari balik tangga dengan setelah kemeja biru laut di padukan dengan jeans hitam serta sepatu cat putih bergaris biru, terkesan simple namun menawan. Tidak lupa tas ransel ia sampirkan di bahu kanannya.

Donghae tersenyum menyambut sungmin dan beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau sudah siap? Baiklah, kita berang—" kalimat donghae terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang dari ujung tangga.

" Ming! Pinjami aku bajumu!"

Donghae terbelalak lebar sedangkan orang yang berteriak dan kini menuruni tangga hanya memasang raut datar.

"YAK! Kenapa kau ada di sini bocah?!" sentak donghae, sambil menunjuk orang yang dipanggilnya bocah, siapa lagi jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang berada di samping donghae sempat berjengit kaget akan teriakan nyaring donghae.

"Aigo, bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik ikan. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa pagi – pagi begini kau sudah kemari?" kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

"AISH.. Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya oeh?!" seru donghae.

"Hah.. bisakah kalian rukun satu hari saja?" gumam sungmin yang melihat tingkah kekanakan dari keduanya.

"Tidak akan/Mustahil" jawab kyuhyun dan donghae bersamaan dengan masing – masing memberikan tatapan tidak suka. 'kekanakan' sungmin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oke baiklah, terserah. Apa kita bisa pergi sekarang donghae-ah?" sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun, justru membuat kerutan di dahi kyuhyun.

"Ah, baiklah kajja kita pergi sekarang" jawab donghae sembari merangkul bahu sungmin.

"Yakk, kau akan pergi? kemana? Lalu kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian disini begitu?" berondong kyuhyun memicingkan mata.

"Ah ya benar. aku dan donghae akan menemui teman donghae yang bekerja diperpustakaan buku – buku kuno kyunnie.. jadi bagaimana jika aku dan donghae mengantarkanmu dahulu kembali ke rumah sakit?" usul sungmin.

"Wow, kau kabur dari rumah sakit?! Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau tidak mampu untuk membayar? hahaha" olok donghae.

"Diam kau ikan, bukan urusanmu". Sentak kyuhyun yang membuat donghae mengkeret seketika.

"Aku ikut ming." Putus kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kau—"

"Aku sudah sembuh. Lagipula aku diperbolehkan pulang hari ini ming, jadi Kita bisa ke rumah sakit dahulu untuk menyelesaikan administrasi, kemudian aku akan ikut pergi dengan kalian". Jelas kyuhyun

"Hah baiklah" akhirnya sungmin menyetujui usul kyuhyun untuk ikut bersama mereka dengan helaan nafas panjang. Ia malas untuk berdebat dengan namja keras kepala seperti kyuhyun. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya jika kyuhyun ikut.

.

.

.

Kini ketiga namja yang masing – masing adalah Donghae, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun itu memasuki perpustakan yang cukup besar di daerah Westmoon. Namja yang di ketahui sebagai donghae, mengedarkan pandangannya kesana – kemari untuk mencari sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang.

"Donghae-ah!" seru seseorang dari arah barisan rak buku ketiga dari tempat Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Donghae berdiri.

Donghae melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum ketika ia menemukan orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Sepertinya namja bergummy smile itulah yang donghae cari.

Namja itu berlari kecil menghampiri Donghae yang disampingnya berdiri sungmin diikuti Kyuhyun yang berada di samping sungmin.

"Kau datang?" tanya namja tersebut setelah tiba di depan donghae.

"Nde. Ah Eunyuk-ah, perkenalkan, dia adalah Lee Sungmin yang aku ceritakan padamu" ujar donghae menunjuk sungmin ketika namja yang dipanggil donghae sebagai Eunyuk itu tepat berada di depannya.

"Anyeong, Aku Lee Hyukjae. Kau bisa memanggilku eunyuk, sungmin ssi" sapa Eunyuk dengan sopan memperkenalkan diri. Terlihat sejak tadi senyum itu tidak luntur dari bibir manisnya.

"Ah ne, Aku Lee sungmin. Salam kenal Lee Hyukjae sii" sungmin membungkukkan sedikit badannya walau tidak sampai 90 derajat. Hey, dia masih mengerti tatakrama.

"Hahaha,, aigoo, tidak perlu seformal itu. panggil saja aku Eunyuk dan aku akan memanggilmu minnie, otte?" usul Eunyuk sumpringah.

"Ah nde, kuasa itu lebih baik" jawab sungmin sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

Kemudian mata Eunyuk beralih kepada namja yang berdiri di samping sungmin. Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Nugu?" tanya Eunyuk entah kepada siapa.

"Ah, Dia—"

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida, salam kenal Eunyuk ssi. Aku sahabat Sungmin" kyuhyun memotong ucapan donghae yang akan mengenalkan dirinya. Donghae hanya bisa mendengus 'Dasar tidak sopan'

Eunyuk kemudian tersenyum dan manggut – manggut mengerti.

.

.

Keempat namja tersebut saat ini duduk melingkari meja yang disiapkan bagi setiap pengunjung yang membaca buku di perpustakaan ini. Eunyuk mengambil tempat duduk untuk mereka, ditempat yang cukup tersembunyi dan beruntungnya perpustakaan tersebut kini masih terhitung sepi.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semua ceritanya dari donghae, dan aku juga sudah melihat foto perkmen yang diambil oleh donghae" ujar Eunyuk memulai pembicaraan. Benar, donghae sempat mengambil foto berkamen itu saat sungmin menunjukkannya kemarin malam untuk di tunjukkan kepada Eunyuk.

"Lalu, apa yang kau temukan eunyuk-ah?" tanya donghae yang terlihat lebih penasaran dari ketiganya.

"Emm—aku tidak yakin, tapi— bolehkah aku melihat secara langsung perkamen itu Minnie-ah?" pinta Eunyuk yang kini menatap lekat sungmin.

"Ah nde" sungmin membuka tas ransel yang tadi ia bawa dan mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen tua dari dalamnya, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Eunyuk.

Eunyuk membuka perkamen itu. Seketika dahinya berkerut, ia tampak serius mempehatikan isi pekamen itu.

"Dari cerita donghae, bukankah saat itu kau yang membaca perkamen ini Kyuhyun ssi?" tanya Eunyuk, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari perkamen.

"ya, benar. Wae?" tanya kyuhyun sedikit aneh. Eunyuk beralih menatap kyuhyun dengan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membacanya? Setahuku, simbol dan sandi – sandi ini sulit di pahami dan di pelajari bahkan seorang profesor arkeolog sekalipun, kecuali jika kau adalah keturunan jerman selatan itu sendiri"

Sungmin dan donghae segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kyuhyun. Tatapan mereka seolah meminta penjelasan dari namja yang masih duduk tenang itu.

"Molla. Yang aku tahu, aku pernah melihat perkamen serupa di tempat kerja ayahku. Aku hanya mengikuti metode ayahku menerjemahkan perkamen itu" Jawab kyuhyun enteng.

"Oeh, benarkah? Woah.. Daebak!"pekik Eunyuk kagum sekaligus tak percaya, ternyata ada metode yang seperti itu. Sepertinya ia harus belajar kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-ah, apa kau bisa mengajarkan metode itu padaku? Jebal?!" Pinta Eunyuk dengan puppy eyesnya yang di tanggapi rollingan mata dari kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Donghae yang sempat di buat tegang oleh pernyataan Eunyuk sweetdrop dengan kelakuan namja bergummy smile satu itu. 'Anak ini benar – benar, Aish!' rutuk keduanya dalam hati.

"Ya, Lupakan tentang metode apapun itu! Haish, Berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu Eunyukie! Jadi lebih baik kau jelaskan saja sebenarnya apa yang menimpa sungmin saat ini" Donghae yang jengah melihat Eunyuk yang merayu Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyesnya membuka suara. Cemburu oeh?

"Ck, Ne,,ne cerewet sekali. Baiklah Akan aku jelaskan, tapi aku masih belum yakin.. kemampuanku masih terbatas." Dengus Eunyuk yang ditujukan kepada donghae.

Eunyuk mengambil salah satu dari 3 buku yang tadi sempat Ia bawa sebelum duduk bersama sungmin, donghae dan kyuhyun.

Buku itu tampak kuno, terlihat seperti kitab dengan sampul yang sudah berwarna coklat usang, namun begitu klasik dengan ukiran yang menyembul dari sampul buku tersebut. sungmin sekilas sempat membaca sampul buku itu yang bertuliskan '_**Teufelsbrut**__**', **_dan dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menerjemahkan tulisan jerman tersebut.

"Ya, tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu minie-ah. Ini memang buku tentang kebangkitan keturunan iblis" ucap ringan Eunyuk ketika mendapati sungmin membelalakkan mata ketika melihat judul buku yang dibuka oleh eunyuk. Sungmin segera mengendalikan raut kagetnya. Ia tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah, lihat ini! dari yang sempat aku baca disini ada tiga cara dalam upacara pembangkitan iblis yaitu Penyatuan, Penanaman, dan Peleburan. Penyatuan, berarti menyatukan aura jiwa murni dengan jiwa iblis. Penanaman berarti, seperti menanamkan bibit iblis pada jiwa murni yang akan dipersembahkan dan peleburan adalah meleburkan jiwa – jiwa yang menjadi dendam dari seorang iblis." Jelas Eunyuk yang masih mendapat respon kebingungan dari ketiga namja yang menatapnya.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"lihatlah!"

Sungmin, donghae dan kyuhyun melihat gambar yang di tunjukkan oleh eunyuk. Lembar pertama berisi gambar seoang iblis yang sedang menggauli seorang wanita yang menampakkan raut kesakitan. Gambar kekedua terlihat wanita yang terpasung di tengah pentagram kemudian sesuatu di tanamkan oleh iblis kedalam dirinya dan gambar yang terakhir adalah gambar 7 manusia berserakan mati dengan masing – masing dari mereka terkalungkan rantai yang terhubung satu sama lain dan di tengah mereka ada wanita tadi yang berubah menjadi iblis menakutkan mengendong sesuatu berlumuran darah dikedua tangannya.

Ketiganya tercekat. Mengerikan. Itulah yang berada di benak mereka, terutama sungmin.

"I-ini, tidak— mungkinkah aku?" sungmin menggeleng kalut tidak percaya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin percaya.

"Mungkin saja. tapi aku masih ragu, karena kau adalah seorang namja minni-ah, sedangkan setiap pengorbanan akan jatuh pada seorang yeoja." Jelas Eunyuk bertopang dagu.

"Aku masih belum mengerti apa hubungan yang kau jelaskan dengan perkamen itu hyukie, apakah perkamen itu tempat untuk mengurung sosok iblis?" tanya donghae dengan muka polosnya.

"Hmm, kemungkinan itu ada. Tapi aku akan menujukkan kalian ini" Eunyuk mengambil buku lainnya yang bertuliskan sejarah masyarakat Jerman selatan dan buku satunya lagi yang berisikan misteri pada daerah Westseven bab hutan Bloody wood.

"Kau lihat ini, bukankah gambar ini sejenis dengan perkamen yang kau temukan minnie?" tunjuk Eunyuk pada gambar perkamen di buku tersebut. Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk, wajahnya tampak pucat pasi.

"Dalam buku ini di jelaskan bahwa sebuah perkamen dibuat oleh orang Jerman selatan jaman dahulu sebagai pesan kematian atau bagi mereka yang percaya dengan kekuatan sihir akan menganggap bahwa perkamen adalah tempat jiwa – jiwa tersesat berada, karena membawa sebuah dendam. Dengan kata lain sebuah perkamen akan dipercaya membawa suatu kutukan. Yang menarik disini kutukan tesebut akan berimbas kepada siapapun yang membacanya, bisa jadi orang itu akan mati saat itu juga" papar Eunyuk.

Sungmin dan donghae yang mendengarkan penjelaskan eunyuk melebarkan mata, namun berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang malah mengernyit heran.

"Siapapun yang membacanya? Berarti bukankah itu aku? Tapi, aneh.. aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dalam diriku. Semuanya baik – baik saja. bahkan aku masih hidup" kyuhyun membuka suara.

"Ne, itulah yang aku herankan. Kenapa hal ganjil itu malah menimpa sungmin?" eunyuk meletakkan tangannya di pelipis.

"A-apa mungkin karena aku yang meminta kyuhyun yang membacanya?" cicit sungmin ragu.

"Ck.. itu tidak masuk akal minnie-ah. Ku rasa alasannya bukan karena itu" eunyuk menepis komentar sungmin.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi denganku selanjutnya?" lirih sungmin menundukkan kepala, merasa sedih dengan nasibnya sendiri.

Eunyuk menghela nafas. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Hey, dia bukan peramal.

"Akupun tidak tahu sungmin-ah. Jika benar kau adalah jiwa murni yang dikorbankan itu, maka— selanjutnya iblis itu akan menanamkan sesuatu pada dirimu mengingat jika kau telah emm— di gauli olehnya seperti yang di jelaskan melalui gambar dalam buku ini" ujar eunyuk secara hati –hati

"Andwe! Aku tidak mau! Jebal tolong aku eunyuk-ah! Jebal.." sungmin menggenggam tangan eunyuk dengan kedua tangannya. Mata sungmin berembun, siap menumpahkan air mata yang sudah menumpuk. Perasaannya kalut. Ia sangat takut.

"Mianhae minnie-ah, aku belum menemukan buku yang membahas tentang cara menghentikan upacara pembangkitan iblis itu. tentu saja aku juga sangat ingin menolongmu. Tapi maaf aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan" Eunyuk berujar sendu, merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

"Tidak..hiks, bagaimana ini? A-aku... hiks" akhirnya petahanan sungmin runtuh. Ia tidak peduli jika ia dianggap namja cengeng. Ia bingung, bagaimana dengan nasibnya? Apakah akan sama dengan isi dari buku menjengkelkan itu?

Kyuhyun reflek memeluk tubuh gemetar sungmin yang berada di sampingnya. Membisikkan kalimat penenang untuk namja mungil itu.

"Ssstt.. tidak apa – apa ming, ada aku disini. Aku berjanji akan berusaha mencari jalan keluar untukmu. Kau tidak akan apa – apa, hanya cukup percaya padaku, arra?" kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi sungmin dengan tangannya, menyampaikan dari matanya yang memandang lembut wajah sungmin, jika namja berparas stoic tersebut akan melindungi namja berwajah manis dihadapannya.

Sungmin mulai luluh dan mengangguk. Bertumpu kepada kyuhyun sepenuhnya.

"aku akan menagih ganjimu Cho bodoh" sungmin berujar lirih sembari menghapus kasar air matanya.

Donghae dan Eunyuk yang menyaksikan kedua namja itu saling bertukar pandang seolah masing – masing dari mereka bertukar dialog dari tatapan itu.

'benar kataku kan chagi? Kyuhyun memang begitu proktektif' batin donghae menyeringai.

'Hah, kau benar hae-ah, dia begitu romantis. Tidak seperti kau!' eunyuk merubah tatapannya dengan deathglare mematikan. Donghae hanya menanggapi deathglare dari kekasihnya dengan cengiran bodoh. Oow, aku belum memberi tahukan kepada kalian jika meraka adalah sepasang kekasih?

.

.

Setelah sungmin berhasil tenang, sungmin dan kyuhyun pamit untuk pulang kepada Eunyuk dan donghae. Oeh, kalian tanya mengapa donghae tidak pulang bersama mereka? Donghae memberi alasan jika ada urusan lain dengan Eunyuk. Hahaha.. alasan klise, bilang saja ingin menghabskan waktu dengan kekasihmu Lee Donghae.

"Mianhae minnie-ah, aku tidak bisa membantu banyak" ucap eunyuk setelah memeluk sungmin sebagai ucapan perpisahan.

"Aniya- gwenchana, eunyuk-ah. Aku justru berterima kasih kau mau membantu" ucap sungmin menenangkan eunyuk agar tidak merasa tidak enak dengan dirinya.

"AH Iya.. kenapa aku hampi lupa" Eunyuk memekik kecil dan merogoh saku celana jins birunya.

Sungmin, donghae dan kyuhyun menatap penasaran kearah Eunyuk.

"Ini minnie-ah, itu adalah kartu nama dari kakak sepupuku. Namanya Kim Heechul, dia—mungkin bisa dianggap sebagai seorang shaman. Lebih banyak tahu tentang hal magis dari pada aku, Ku rasa kau bisa kesana untuk meminta bantuannya" eunyuk memberikan kartu nama bertuliskan KIM HEECHUL kepada sungmin.

Sungmin menerimanya dengan senang hati, ia tidak perduli jika kini ia mulai percaya akan hal mistis. Persetan dengan logika, entahlah sungmin kini tidak berfikir kanya mengandalkan logikanya saja. apapun akan ia lakukan demi lepas dari belenggu menakutkan yang sedang ia alami.

"Gomawo, Eunyuk-ah" sungmin kembali memeluk eunyuk.

"Cheonmaneyo minni-ah, jika kau membutuhkan bantuan jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku, arra?!" ujar eunyuk sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan menggengam tangan sungmin.

"Baiklah Eunyuh ssi, sepertinya aku dan sungmin harus pamit. Terimakasih karena sudah membantu" ucap kyuhyun menginterupsi.

" Baiklah.. baiklah, aku tahu Tuan posesif. Ck.. kenapa kalian tidak jadi sepasang kekasih saja!" celetuk eunyuk yang sukses membuat sungmin dan kyuhyun merah padam dari pipi sampai telinga karena malu. Sedangkan donghae mencoba menahan tawa dengan omongan to the point kekasihnya.

"Oeh.. Begitukah?! Apa kita terlihat seperti sepasang keka—"

"AH Baiklah, sepertinya kita memang harus pulang kyu. Eunyuk- ah, donghae-ah kami permisi pulang. Anyeong!" Sungmin memotong kata-kata kyuhyun yang akan membuatnya malu di hadapan eunyuk sembari menyeretnya untuk keluar dari pepustakaan itu. aigoo..

.

.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin berjalan menysuri trotoar untuk mencari taxi. Sial sekali, karena mereka datang ke pepustakaan tempat eunyuk bekerja dengan mobil donghae, dan manusia ikan itu katanya ada urusan dengan eunyuk sehingga alhasil mereka harus bejalan menuju jalan besar untuk mencari taxi. Sepanjang perjalanan sungmin hanya diam, kyuhyun tahu sungmin sedang kalut saat ini sehingga ia memberi kesempatan kepada sungmin untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Namun, tiba-tiba sungmin berhenti di depan sebuah etalase toko elektronik. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama tayangan berita yang disiarkan oleh tv plasma besar yang dipajang di etalase toko tersebut, dan kyuhyun berani bertaruh jika sungmin sempat mengerutkan dahi seperti mengingat sesuatu dan tidak lama ia membelalakkan mata, kemudian reflek mundur satu langkah.

Kyuhyun mengenyit bingung, ia menoleh untuk menyaksikan berita itu. 'tidak ada yang aneh? Hanya berita mengenai seorang pengusaha yang hilang. Ada apa?' batinnya.

"Aku harus cepat pulang kyu, kajja!" sungmin tiba – tiba menarik tangan kyukyun yang sedang dalam keadaan bingung, dan membawanya berlari.

"YAK, Ming-ah ada apa denganmu! Kenapa harus berlari? Aish.."teriak kyuhyun yang dipaksa berlari oleh tarikan sungmin. Ia bukan pelari yang baik.

"Aku harus memastikan sesuatu. Akan aku ceritakan nanti." Balas sungmin yang masih berlari sembari menarik kyuhyuh agar mereka cepat sampai di jalan besar untuk menemukan taksi. Maklum saja perpustakan kuno itu terletak di tempat terpencil dan jauh dari jalan raya.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang berada di depan laptopnya sekarang. Ia sempat berdebat dengan kyuhyun tadi saat namja manis ini menyuruh kyuhyun untuk pulang. Kyuhyun bersikeras ingin menemani sungmin Namun, ia bisa meyakinkan kyuhyun jika ia baik-baik saja sekarang dan butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan dirinya. Akhirnya kyuhyun mengalah dengan syarat, sungmin harus langsung menghubunginya jika terjadi sesuatu. Sungmin hanya mendecak sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk malas.

Dan kini sungmin berada di ranjangnya sendirian dengan laptop yang menyala menampilkan sebuah artikel.

_Choi Siwon, pengusaha berusia 28 tahun menghilang secara misterius sejak 2 hari yang lalu dari mansionnya yang berada di pulau Westseven saat ia dalam tugas untuk menghadiri acara kerjasama dengan perusaan terbesar milik keluarga Kim. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan batalnya kejasama antara Choi Coorporatin dengan Kim Coorporation 2 hari yang lalu. Tidak di ketahui motif menghilangnya pengusaha muda terkaya dalam ndunia bisnis tersebut. tidak ada tanda – tanda tindak penculikan maupun kekerasan di dalam mansion tempat namja itu terakhir berada. orang – orang terdekat pemuda tersebut tidak tahu dimana keberadaan pemuda berlesung pipi itu saat ini, sehingga saat ini perusahaan yang ia pimpin di pegang sementara oleh tangan kanan keluarga konklomerat Choi._

Sungmin membaca dengan seksama dan sedetail – detailnya.

'Choi siwon? Menghilang? 2 hari yang lalu? Apa mungkin—' monolog sungmin.

Sungmin segera mengscroll mousenya kebawah untuk melihat lebih jelas gambar namja bernama Choi siwon tersebut. siapa tahu dia salah bukan?

Namun, matanya membelalak. Ia meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah.

'Orang ini? Benar, dia orang itu. wajah mereka sama persis. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu tentangku? Bagaimana bisa dia tahu tentang perkamen itu?' batin sungmin.

Iya, yang di lihat sungmin saat ini sungguh mengejutkan. Orang misterius yang menemui sungmin saat itu di depan mansionnya memiliki rupa yang sama dengan namja bernama Choi Siwon, pengusaha yang menghilang secara misterius 2 hari yang lalu.

'Lalu, bagaimana ia memiliki mata yang dimiliki oleh makhluk itu. Bahkan saat ia menggeram suara itu sangat mirip dengan makhluk yang sudah—'

"AARGGG.. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya!" tiba-tiba sungmin berteriak dan mengacak surai hitamnya, seperti orang yang sedang frustasi. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Kepalanya menjadi pening. Apa lagi ini?

"Apa mungkin iblis dalam perkamen itu masuk kedalam tubuh orang ini? atau Diakah iblis itu?" gumam sungmin, sebelum menutup matanya untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan pikiran dan jiwanya yang lelah.

Jika di fikir secara logika semua menjadi berhubungan...

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

HAH,, Chap.4 Selesai! Mian baru update sekarang.. Perasaan saya lagi Ah entahlah— tentu kalian tahu lah kemarin adalah hari sakral untuk 'MING'. Jujur saya menjadi JOYER bukan 1 tahun atau 2 tahun, tapi sejak mereka bikin Minidrama. Bagi kalian yang JOYER pasti tahu itu sudah berapa tahun. jadi yah.. cukup berefek sedih saat lihat Kyu. *efekdengerinminialbumnyakyuyangsedihmulu.

Eits, jangan salah.. bukan berarti saya menulis ini untuk berhenti melanjutkan FF ini. it's no..no. hal itu bukan jadiin alasan untuk berhenti menulis tentang KYUMIN bukan?. Hahaha*ketawaiblis.

Okey, Terimakasih banyak yang udah **Review ** di chap kemarin**:**

**Dirakyu, elfsissy, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, onaleeumin18, Jung Eunhee, Bunnyming1186, TiffytiffanyLee, minminkyu, , LiveLoveKyumin, KyuminDaughter137, fitriKyumin, olive1315, .5, yunjae q, cho rena joy, Tika137, baekhyunniwife, BabyBuby, abilhikmah, mynamedhiendha, gyumin4ever, , Pinky05KwmS, , quiny9135, Pak Henni, Yuliaksm, ShinJiwoo920202, Harusuki Ginichi-137411, BellaKyungSoo, Alfiani Vinc JOY, akira lia, Guest, Karen Kouuki, cholee kyumin, .7, , ChuteKyuMin, Fuji Ai Chan, alietha doll, jung hyun mi, errory, younghee, ChoLee, ShinYangChoi, efi flynn, anakyumin, kezy, juechan, ai siti fatimah, nanakim, RyanryanforeverYaoi, Echa Myeong. Dan semuanya udah review chap sebelum2nya yang gak bisa saya sebutin satu – satu #CapekNulisBroo...hehehe**

**Note:**

Yang masih menebak – nebak sebenarnya iblisnya siapa? Selamat menebak ya guys

Yang tanya orang misterius itu siapa dan orang yang terakhir manggil sungmin itu siapa? Sudah saya jawab di chap ini.

Yang tanya apa nanti donghae mati? Ikutin aja ceritanya, okey.

Yang minta chapnya dipanjangin? Sudah saya panjangin chap. 4 ini jadi 5.158 word, apa masih kurang panjang? Hoho..

Yang minta jangan ada death chara? Emmm.. Mian itu cukup susah untuk dikabulkan. Hehe.

Yang minta pertanggungjawaban author karena penasaran? Ini author tanggung jawab dengan update chap.4, apa masih penasaran? Atau malah tambah penasaran? Kekeke...

Yang minta moment kyumin? Sudah saya beri di chap ini, walau tidak terlalu sweet.

.

Okey yeorobuunnnn...

Gimana dengan chap.4?

Apa benar iblis itu adalah seorang Choi siwon? Dan benarkah jika Choi siwon yang sudah memperkosa sungmin? Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Ming dan kyu selanjutnya?

.

**REVIEW Jusaeyo **** *setidaknya REVIEW KALIAN Mengembalikan mood author jadi lebih baik.**

Selamat Menebak! Sampai jumpa di Next Chapter...

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!

Annyeong...!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

WARNING:

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

**Main cast:**

Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

**Support cast:**

Choi siwon

Lee donghae

Lee hyukjae

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

**Summary:**

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun?

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

"_Apa mungkin iblis dalam perkamen itu masuk kedalam tubuh orang ini? atau Diakah iblis itu?" gumam sungmin, sebelum menutup matanya untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan pikiran dan jiwanya yang lelah._

_Jika di fikir secara logika semua menjadi berhubungan..._

_._

_._

**Teufelsbrut**

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapther 5**

Kedua namja itu tenggelam dalam kesibukannya masing – masing di sebuah ruangan yang berisikan jejeran rak – rak kayu dengan berbagai macam buku tertata rapi. Ditengahnya terdapat sofa beludru coklat yang sekarang diduduki oleh kedua namja tersebut dan sebuah meja kayu yang berada di depannya.

Salah seorang namja yang membawa beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya terlihat serius meneliti setiap kata yang tercetak dalam kertas itu. sedangkan namja lainnya terlihat tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Namja mungil itu hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa sembari menerawang ke atas langit-langit, menunggu namja yang duduk tidak jauh darinya menyelesaikan bacaannya.

Beberapa menit ruangan hanya di dominasi oleh suara detik jam, sampai salah seorang namja yang tadi sibuk akan bacaaannya membuka suara.

"Jadi—kau berfikir bahwa namja bernama Choi siwon ini iblis dari perkamen itu?"

"Ne, lebih tepatnya kurasa iblis itu masuk ke dalam tubuh namja itu kyu" ujar lirih namja yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada namja yang dipanggil kyu dengan tidak mengubah posisi tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin, ming? Bisa kau jelaskan alasannya?" tanya kyuhyun yang masih belum mencerna dengan benar alasan sungmin menuduh namja konglomerat bernama Choi Siwon sebagai seorang iblis.

Hey, jelas saja kyuhyun masih bingung jika tiba-tiba dia di telfon oleh sungmin untuk datang ke mansionnya dengan alasan ingin membicarakan hal penting, namun saat dia baru tiba di mension klasik itu, dengan tidak elitnya ia diseret ke dalam ruang kerja bunny ming itu untuk mendengarkan pengumuman konyol jika konglomerat ternama bernama choi siwon adalah seorang iblis. Bahkan sungmin sudah mencari tahu seluk beluk tentang choi siwon yang tadi kyuhyun baca.

"Dia pernah menemuiku dan meminta perkamen itu kyu, kau ingat kejadian saat kau menemukanku ketakutan di depan gerbang malam kemarin?" kini sungmin duduk dengan benar tanpa bersender dan menghadapkan dirinya ke arah kyuhyun,

"ah... ya, aku masih ingat. lalu—" tanya kyuhyun dengan meletakkan kertas – kertas ditangannya keatas paha

"saat itu namja ini (tunjuk sungmin pada gambar namja berdimple itu) berubah menjadi mengerikan, wujudnya sama seperti makhluk yang sudah— mempekosaku" jawab sungmin dengan nada pelan di akhir, ia menutup matanya, mencoba membangun pertahanan sebagai namja untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Dia alihkan pandangannya kembali ke gambar diri namja choi yang ia letakkan diatas pahanya.

"Aneh, kenapa harus namja ini? apa hubungan perkamen itu dengan namja ini? lalu, apa hubungannya denganmu?" tanya kyuhyun entah kepada dirinya atau sungmin. Namun, masih mendapat respon dari sungmin.

"entahlah, aku juga belum menemukan jawabannya." Gumam sungmin lesu.

Ruangan tersebut kembali hening. Baik kyuhyun maupun sungmin masih enggan untuk bersuara dan lebih memilih tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Namun, keheningan itu disambut oleh pekikan dari sungmin.

"Aah..benar!"

"yak, bisakah kau tidak tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu MING!" sungut kyuhyun yang sempat berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan sungmin.

"Tunggu, aku pernah membaca di sebuah buku jika sosok ruh, jiwa atau apapun itu bisa merasuk kedalam tubuh reinkarnasinya? Atau keturunan dari darahnya, bukan begitu kyu?"

"Oeh, itu—kurasa juga begitu, lalu apa menurutmu Choi siwon ini reinkarnasi dari iblis yang keluar dari perkamen itu?"tanya kyuhyun mencoba menebak isi pikiran sungmin.

"Nde, majja—jikapun bukan dia reinkarnasinya, pasti ada garis keturunan yang berkaitan dengan perkamen itu"jawab sungmin mantap dengan mata berbinar.

Ctak..

"Yak appo! kenapa kau menyentilku kyu?!" protes sungmin reflek mengusap dahinya setelah sebuah sentilan sukses membuat dahi tertutup poni itu memerah.

"Pabbo,,, jelas-jelas disini dia keturunan asli Grossenbrug bukan Westseven. Disini juga di tuliskan nenek moyangnya berasal dari Grossenburg. Bukankah kau sendiri tahu peradaban Grossenburg lebih sedikit modern dan maju dari pada Westseven? Mana mungkin mereka repot-repot membuat perkamen seperti itu" jelas kyuhyun enteng tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Haish—jika begitu saja tidak perlu menyentilku! Ini sakit bodoh! Jika bukan karena keturunan berarti dia adalah reinkarnasi dari iblis itu, aniya?" gerutu sungmin yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya 5 cm karena kesal.

Grep..

Tiba – tiba tangan kiri kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangan sungmin yang masih setia mengelus jidatnya, dan tangan kanannya bersiap untuk menyentil dahi itu lagi. Reflek mata sungmin terpejam, 'sepertinya aku salah lagi?' batinnya was-was.

Namun beberapa detik ia tidak merasakan apapun sampai—

Chu—

Sebuah benda kenyal menempel sempurna di dahinya, tepat dimana rasa sakit itu muncul. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, sungmin perlahan membuka mata. Ia melotot syok, pikirannya entah berlari kemana 'Moong'..

'apa ini? kyuhyun—'

"apa masih terasa sakit?"suara bariton kyuhyun belum menyadarkan sungmin spenuhnya dari keterkejutannya, sampai ia tidak sadar jika kyuhyun sudah melepaskan ciuman di dahinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sungmin masih bergeming, pandangan matanya beradu dengan mata kyuhyun yang jernih. Sungmin begitu terhanyut sampai—

Dug..

"Arrgg... Yak wae?!" kyuhyun berjengit memegangi tulang keringnya yang di sepak oleh sungmin.

"Kau tanya kenapa?! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya cho bodoh! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau dengan seenaknya menciumku!"protes sungmin dengan nafas yang memburu, antara kesal dan merona malu.

"Aish, hanya di dahi.. apa masalahnya?"kyuhyun tidak kalah kesal dengan perlakuan sungmin yang menendang tulang keringnya. Jangan salah, biarpun manis begitu, sungmin belajar martial art.

"Kau buta! Aku ini namja, dan kau juga namja! Jinjja, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, oeh?" pekik sungmin masih dengan nada tingginya.

"siapa yang bilang kau seorang yeoja ming?"tanggap kyuhyun enteng.

"Haish, aku punya harga diri sebagai namja NORMAL kyu, N-O-R-M-A-L! Apa kau tidak tahan merindukan yeoja-yeojamu diluar sana, sehingga kau sampai melampiaskannya kepadaku!"Sungut sungmin semakin menjadi dan entah kenapa hatinya mencelos mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"Ne..ne arraso, arraso!"ujar kyuhyun sambil menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

'aigoo—anak ini benar-benar..., apa dia tidak merasa bersalah sudah menciumku? Apa dia tidak ada niatan untuk minta maaf? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menciumku? Apa benar sebagai pelampiasan? Shit! Ada apa lagi dengan jantungku tuhan! Kenapa rasanya seperti tidak rela'

"Wae? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya kyuhyun yang heran dengan sungmin yang tiba-tiba menatapnya lama. Sungmin segera kembali dari lamunannya dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Mianhae.." ujar kyuhyun pelan

"Sudahlah, lupakan" entahlah, hanya kalimat itu saja yang dapat keluar dari bibir shape M milik sungmin.

"Baiklah, apa renacanamu selanjutnya ming?" tanya kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"oeh, itu aku juga belum tahu kyu.. rencananya hari ini aku ingin menemui Kim Heechul, sepupu eunyuk itu. Siapa tahu dia bisa membantu, bukankah eunyuk bilang dia seoarang shaman?" jelas sungmin dengan emosi yang sudah terkendali.

"hmm, baiklah aku ikut denganmu. Bagaimana jika kita cari alamatnya sekarang?" ujar kyuhyun memberi saran.

"oke, lebih cepat, lebih baik.. kajja!"

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya di ikuti dengan kyuhyun untuk kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan besiap mencari alamat yang tertera dalam kartu nama yang diberikan oleh eunyuk satu hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin ini alamatnya ming?" tanya namja stoic yang berdiri di samping namja mungil di depan sebuah pintu sebuah rumah dengan aksen hitam bergaya jerman kuno tanpa adanya pagar pembatas. Kyuhyun sedikit tidak yakin karena tempat rumah itu berdiri di kawasan terpencil. Terlihat masih banyak pohon tinggi hampir menyerupai hutan.

Namja kecil yang merupakan sungmin itu meneliti kembali alamat yang tertera di kartu nama dengan tulisan disisi kiri pintu tersebut.

"Ne, sepertinya ini rumahnya kyu" ujar sungmin sembari mencari bel yang digunakan sebagai penanda adanya tamu.

"Oeh, tidak ada bel rumah. Apa diketuk saja?" gumam sungmin entah kepada siapa, karena kyuhyun masih memperhatikan sekitar.

Tok.. tok.. tokk

"Permisi!"

Tok.. tok..tok..

Berkali-kali sungmin mengetuk dan berteriak, namun tidak ada satu orangpun yang keluar.

Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat memperhatikan pemandangan sekitarpun saat ini ikut membantu sungmin untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Permisi! Apa ada orang! Kim Heechul-ssi!" teriak kyuhyun berulang namun hasilnya tetap sama.

"aish, apa mereka tidak mendengar jika ada tamu? Atau rumah ini kosong?" gerutu sungmin yang ditanggapi dengan kyuhyun yang mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia juga tidak tahu.

Namun, ketika kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar rumah tersebut ia menangkap benda serupa lonceng tergantung disisi kanan sebuah jendela disamping pintu tersebut.

"apa mungkin menggunakan ini?"tanya kyuhyun kepada sungmin sembari menunjukkan lonceng berbahan kuningan yang baru saja ia ambil dari tempatnya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kyuhyun, ia dengan seksama memperhatikan benda tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia berkata 'coba saja kyu'.

Kyuhyun mencoba membunyikan lonceng tersebut sebanyak 3 kali, tidak sampai satu menit lonceng itu berhenti berbunyi, seseorang dengan dandanan nyentrik, rambut sebahu dan paras yang cenderung cantik keluar dari rumah tersebut. Sekilas pandangan mata kyuhyun menatap wajah orang itu. Walaupun tidak begitu jelas pupil mata brown itu sempat melebar beberapa detik sebelum kembali ke bentuk semula. Kemudian kyuhyun menutup matanya sekilas dan membuka mata itu lagi.

"Ah,, anyeonghasseyo agashi, apa kami bisa bertemu dengan kim heechul ssi?" ujar sungmin yang terkejut akan kemunculan sosok yang membuka pintu di depannya sembari membukkukan badan 90 derajat untuk menjaga kesopanan. Kyuhyun hanya membungkukkan sedikit badannya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Nugusaeyo?"jawab orang tersebut dengan suara bukan khas yeoja, apa mungkin—

"apa anda namja?"tanya sungmin spontan. Orang tersebut hanya berrolling eyes sembari meneliti dua orang asing yang berdiri di depannya.

"ah,, maafkan saya, saya tidak tahu jika anda seorang namja"ujar sungmin merasa tidak enak.

"aigoo—aku bertanya siapa kalian dan apa mau kalian!"orang tersebut meninggikan suaranya, terkesan tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Emm,, perkenalkan saya Lee sungmin dan ini (menunjuk kyu) teman saya Cho Kyuhyun, kami ingin bertemu dengan Kim Heechul ssi, apakah ada?"tanya sungmin lebih berhati-hati dan sabar.

"Kalian sudah bertemu dengan orang yang kalian cari, lalu apa mau kalian?!"orang tersebut masih betah dengan nada bicaranya yang terkesan ketus.

"Oeh, kau kim heechul ssi itu?"Sungmin meneliti dari ujung kaki sampai rambut. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan interaksi antara sungmin dan orang yang mengaku sebagai kim heechul tersebut.

"apa tujuan kalian kesini hanya untuk memandangiku?! Membuang-buang waktu saja" heechul yang merasa risih dipandangi oleh kedua orang asing didepannya mulai jengah.

"ah,, tidak, tidak... kami datang kesini untuk meminta bantuanmu Kim Heechul ssi, kemarin eunyuk—ah aniya, Lee hyukjae ssi telah—"kalimat sungmin terpotong dengan pekikan lantang dari heechul.

"Haish.. bocah itu! tunggu disini sebentar"

Heechul tiba-tiba masuk kembali kedalam rumah setelah memekik dan menghentakkan kakinya, meninggalkan sungmin dan kyuhyun yang melongo menatap kepergian namja cantik itu jauh kedalam rumah yang masih tebuka sebagian.

"Orang yang aneh sekaligus unik"gumam sungmin tanpa sadar.

"begitu pula rumahnya" tambah kyuhyun.

.

.

Orang bernama heechul itu kembali ketempat dimana sungmin dan kyuhyun menunggu diluar pintu. Sungmin dan kyuhyun sempat mendengar nada tinggi khas orang sedang murka kepada seseorang, dan sungmin sempat menangkap kalimat _'monyet bodoh, jika kau kembali mengirim orang-orang asing kemari untuk mengganggu waktuku, Kau akan ku cincang! Ini yang terakhir kalinya! Kau mengerti, Lee hyukjae?!'_ dari arah dalam rumah heechul. Sepertinya ia sedang berbicara melalui telfon dengan eunyuk. Tetapi kenapa marah-marah seperti itu? entahlah..

"Masuklah" ujar heechul kepada sungmin dan kyuhyun sembari membuka lebar akses masuk rumah tersebut.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun bergantian masuk diikuti heechul di belakangnya. Heechul sempat melirik kearah pohon maple yang berada sekitar 3 m dari rumahnya. Ia memicingkan penglihatannya, sebelum akhirnya ia masuk dan menutup pintu. Ternyata dibalik pohon maple tersebut sesosok makhluk sedang berdiri dengan tatapannya yang tidak lepas dari pintu dimana ketiga namja yang masing – masing adalah sungmin, kyuhyun dan heechul masuk.

.

.

Ketiga namja itu kini duduk dengan posisi heechul duduk menghadap kyuhyun dan sungmin yang duduk bersebelahan. Sofa dengan ukiran dari kayu mahoni itu terkesan klasik dan unik, semua barang yang terlihat diruangan tersebut bernuansa hitam, perak dan gold, dengan desain interior menganut gaya jerman selatan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau berurusan dan ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain, tapi karena bocah monyet itu memohon agar aku membantu kalian ya apa boleh buat. Jadi, kalian ingin meminta bantuan apa kepadaku? Apa kalian diganggu oleh hantu? Atau kalian ingin aku mengusir hantu?" berondong heechul langsung pada intinya.

"Oeh, begini Kim Heechul ssi—"sungmin mulai beucap namun segera dipotong oleh heechul.

"panggil saja aku heenim, aku tidak suka dengan kesan formal" potongnya santai yang membuat sungmin sedikit dongkol namun ia masih bisa cukup bersabar.

"hmm, sebenarnya disini aku yang mengalami hal ganjil itu heenim ssi, aku mengalami hal mengerikan setelah—"lagi-lagi kalimat sungmin terpotong.

"Kau sedang diikuti, bukankah kau merasa begitu?" tebak heenim dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan menaruh kedua tangannya diatas lutut.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit terkejut. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang akan ia sampaikan, namun tidak di pungkiri bahwa ia juga sering merasakan seperti ada yang mengikuti. Apa heenim ini mengetahui sesuatu?

"N-Ne, bagaimana kau bisa tahu? kadang aku merasa seperti diikuti dan diperhatikan oleh orang lain. Tapi tidak ada siapapun disekitarku saat itu" jawab sungmin sedikit gugup.

"kau diikuti seseorang? Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku ming?"ujar kyuhyun yang sedikit mengeluarkan tatapan protesnya. Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk maaf dan tersenyum kikuk.

"ehem.. dia mengikutimu sampai kesini tadi, namun sepertinya ia sudah pergi. lagi pula itu bukan orang, kurasa makhluk itu cukup mempunyai energi negatif yang tinggi. Apa kau pernah menyakiti orang? Atau membunuh orang?" tebak heechul asal.

"A-aniya,, sebenarnya aku mengalami kejadian menyeramkan seperti itu setelah aku menemukan sebuah perkamen heenim ssi"jelas sungmin lantang.

"Perkamen?" heenim mengernyit, tatapan itu seolah meminta penjelasan lebih rinci dari ucapan sungmin. Kyuhyun yang bosan dengan pembicaraan bertele-tele ini segera mengambil perkamen yang berada didalam tas ransel yang diletakkan dipangkuan sungmin.

"Perkamen ini"

Heenim menerima perkamen yang disodorkan oleh kyuhyun dan membukanya, seketika kedua pupil mata itu melebar, ekspesi wajah itu menampakkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Wajah kelewat cantik untuk namja itu berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"D-Dimana k-kau menemukan ini sungmin-ah?" tanya heenim dengan nada suara yang bergetar.

"Aku menemukannya di Hutan Bloody Wood, Westseven" jawab sungmin

Heenim berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba memburu, ia menarik nafas dalam untuk rangkaian kalimat berikutnya.

"K-kau belum membacanya kan, sungmin-ah?" sungguh heenim tidak ingin prediksi buruk yang berada dalam benaknya menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi, namun—

"Aku yang membacanya Heechul ssi" terdengar suara kyuhyunlah yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kau—" Heenim tercekat, demi apapun jantungnya seakan di pompa dua kali lebih cepat. Peluh semakin membanjiri keningnya. Ia mengerat genggamannya pada perkamen, kemudian mencoba mengatur deru emosinya dengan menutup mata dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sungmin yang melihat respon dari heenim setelah melihat perkamen terebut sedikit merasa khawatir.

"kau baik-baik saja heenim ssi?" namun heenim tetap tidak bergeming.

Ia perlahan membuka matanya dan meletakkan perkamen itu pada meja di depannya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu segera mengambil perkamen itu dan menyimpannya kembali pada tas ransel sungmin.

"apa yang sudah kalian alami setelah bocah bodoh ini (tunjuknya pada kyuhyun) membaca perkamen itu, sungmin-ah?" tanya heenim sedikit memicingkan matanya kepada kyuhyun seolah menyalahkannya. Kyuhyun sedikit mendengus dan tidak suka dengan panggilan 'bocah bodoh' dan lagi tatapan menjengkelkan itu.

Sungmin menceritakan semua kejadian mengerikan yang ia alami dan itu sukses membuat wajah pucat heenim semakin kentara. Banyak nafas yang heenim hembuskan dengan kasar ketika mendengar penuturan sungmin.

"Tunggulah sebentar" heenim beranjak dari duduknya setelah sungmin mengakhiri ceritanya.

.

Setelah beberapa saat heenim muncul dengan buku tua berukuran tanggung yang sudah lusuh ditangannya. Sampul buku itu sudah cukup pudar dan entah apa tulisan yang tercetak di depannya. Hanya gambar ukiran bunga mawar berwarna hitam yang masih tampak dikeempat sisi buku tersebut.

"Ini adalah catatan leluhurku. Ia bernama casey— aku belum sepenuhnya mempelajari catatan ini, tapi jika dari apa yang kau ceritakan berarti iblis itu sudah berhasil melakukan ritual yang pertama sungmin-ah, selanjutnya ia akan melakukan ritual yang kedua. Aku tahu ini akan berat, namun jika kau ingin selamat maka kita harus mencegah ritual kedua itu terjadi"tutur heenim

"lalu Bagaimana cara mencegah ritual kedua itu heenim ssi?" tanya sungmin mulai putus asa.

Heenim perlahan menunduk, membolak balik buku tersebut sampai halaman tengah. Ia sedikit ragu.

"Kau harus membaca mantra yang akan aku berikan ketika iblis itu muncul sungmin-ah, maka iblis itu tidak akan bisa menjamahmu, kau terlindungi dan tidak akan terpengaruh. Karena sebelum diadakan ritual kedua kau harus mengucapkan mantra dibawah pengaruh iblis itu sebagai jalan pembuka ritual kedua. Jika iblis itu tidak berhasil mempengaruhimu dan kau tidak mengucapkan mantra itu maka ritual kedua tidak akan terjadi, sehingga pada saat itu juga iblis itu akan lenyap dengan sendirinya dan kau akan selamat". Papar heenim sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"kapan ritual kedua itu dilakukan heenim ssi?"tanya sungmin mulai menemukan semangat hidupnya.

"tepat ketika bulan separuh ke 397 yaitu setelah purnama ke 396, 7 hari setelah ritual pertama dilakukan. Kau harus membaca mantra ini apapun yang terjadi sungmin-ah, kau hanya bisa mengandalkan dirimu sendiri".

Heenim kemudian merobek satu lembar dari halaman kosong di buku tersebut, entah apa yang terjadi yang jelas sebelum merobek lembar dalam buku tersebut, ia menutup mata dan mengucapkan seperti mantra dan —

sret, dari robekan tersebut keluar percikan cahaya.

Ia kemudian meletakkan kertas tersebut diatas meja. Heenim kembali memposisikan tangannya diatas kertas tersebut, mulutnya menggumam sesuatu dan perlahan jarinya seperti menulis sesuatu. Tidak ada satu hurufpun yang tercetak diatas kertas tersebut.

'Orang gila mana yang mengharapkan adanya rangkaian huruf jika kau tidak menulis menggunakan tinta atupun alat tulis yang meninggalkan bekas diatas kertas', namun pemikiran itu salah ketika heenim menarik tangan sungmin.

"Aku membutuhkan darahmu" ujarnya sembari menggigit ujung jari sungmin dengan giginya.

"akh.." sungmin meringis ngilu, darah segar keluar dari ujung jarinya, kemudian menetes diatas kertas tadi dan seketika matanya terbelalak menyaksikan darahnya menyusut seolah terhisap oleh kertas dan perlahan digantikan dengan tulisan latin berwarna merah seperti darahnya.

Setelah tulisan itu timbul heenim memberikannya kepada sungmin.

"Ingat sungmin-ah, kau tidak boleh menghilangkan tulisan mantra ini atau jatuh ketangan iblis itu. jika kau gagal, orang-orang yang terkait dengan pekamen itu akan mati"peringat heechul.

Sungmin menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Tulisan mantra yang saat ini di genggamnya adalah penentu hidup dan mati dirinya dan orang lain.

.

.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun permisi pulang setelah heenim memberikan tulisan mantra itu. mereka berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobil mereka terparkir. Namun salah seorang dari kedua namja tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan membiakan namja lain berjalan menghampiri mobil mereka, ketika ia menangkap dari ekor matanya jika pintu mahoni itu telah tertutup dan sang empunya rumah telah masuk kedalamnya. Seringaian tercetak jelas pada sudut bibir namja tersebut.

'Tak ku sangka kita akan bertemu secepat ini casey, atau lebih tepatnya— apa ku sebut saja dengan reinkarnasimu?' ujar namja tersebut dalam hati.

"Kyu.. apa yang kau lakukan? Sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiri di situ! Ayo kita pulang, palliwa!" teriak sungmin dari dalam jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Oeh,, Ne!" kyuhyun segera menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir.

"Kau ini lamban sekali, palliwa" cecar sungmin saat kyuhyun sudah sampai didalam mobil duduk dibangku kemudi.

"Ya, ya... dasar cerewet!" gerutu kyuhyun sembari memasang seatbeltnya. Namun ia teringat sesuatu.

"ah ming, tentang tulisan mantra itu aku khawatir jika kau yang menyimpannya. Bukankah heechul mengatakan saat ini kau sedang di ikuti?" tanya kyuhyun sedikit tersirat nada khawatir disana.

"Aish, benar juga. ottokaji? Emm.. bagaimana jika kau saja yang menyimpannya kyu?" usul sungmin melancarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"oeh,, aku?"tunjuk kyuhyun kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ne.. hanya kau yang aku percaya disini kyu. Apa kau tidak mau?!" sungmin sedikit mengeluarkan nada ancaman dan tatapan siap membunuh. Kyuhyun yang mengerti itu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"aigoo,, baiklah, baiklah. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku akan menyimpannya. Apapun akan ku lakukan untukmu. Kau puas?" cibir kyuhyun yang di sambut oleh senyum manis sungmin dengan pipi yang merona. Kyuhyun kemudian melajukan mobilnya untuk kembali pulang ke mansion.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai lelah dan kini digantikan oleh pekatnya malam tanpa adanya penghias di atas sana. Seorang namja nyentrik dengan wajah cantiknya sedang menikmati sejuknya angin malam. Ia berdiri didepan gazebo yang berada di belakang rumah dengan bentangan danau berwarna hijau lumut di depannya.

Mata itu terpejam, namun telinganya masih bisa menangkap suara angin yang menyapu helaian rambut lurusnya.

Wush—angin itu berhembus tak biasa, bau ini begitu familiar di hidungnya. Wangi bunga mawar.

"Kau datang?" ucap namja yang masih betah menutup matanya kepada sosok namja yang muncul di belakangnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa casey" sahut namja yang tengah berdiri menghadap punggung sempit namja yang ia sapa dengan 'casey'. Dari nada bicaranya suasana ini seperti sepasang kawan yang sudah berpisah lama.

Perlahan namja bernama 'casey' itu membuka mata, menarik nafas dalam dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menyambut namja yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku bukan casey tapi kim heechul" ujar datar namja yang ternyata adalah heechul itu tak suka.

"Well, baik kau adalah kim heechul maupun casey, bagiku kalian berdua tetap saja sama" tutur namja yang perlahan mulai mendekat kearah heechul berdiri.

"Ck, jangan samakan aku dengannya. Aku lebih suka dengan diriku sendiri!" ucap heechul santai sedikit arogan sembari menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"hahaha.. bahkan sikap aroganmu saja sama persis dengan dirinya. Mana mungkin aku tidak menyebutmu casey? Lagipula aku menyukai nama itu"

"sudahlah, apa kau kesini hanya untuk memperdebatkan sebuah panggilan, oeh?" heechul mulai merasa kesal dengan namja yang dengan seenaknya menertawakannya tadi.

"tentu saja tidak, aku datang kemari hanya sekedar mengunjungi dan menyapa teman lama. Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Casey"

Heechul hanya bisa memutar bola mata jengah mendengar panggilan itu melalui lubang telinganya.

"Jangan bertele-tele, katakan dengan jelas! Apa kau yakin kemari hanya ingin menyapaku tanpa berkeinginan untuk membicarakan iblis perkamen itu?" tanya heechul dengan seringaian diujung bibirnya.

"Ah,, itu juga termasuk salah satu alasan mengapa aku kemari" ucap namja yang kini sudah berada di samping danau, memandang hamparan kelam genangan air di depannya.

Heechul ikut memposisikan dirinya menghadap danau, sama seperti namja di sampingnya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berujar.

"4 hari lagi ritual kedua akan dilakukan oleh iblis itu. kau harus menghalanginya, karena dengan hanya mantra pelindung yang sudah ku berikan saja kurasa tidak akan cukup. Aku belum tahu seberapa besar kekuatan iblis itu, dan lagi—" heechul berhenti sejenak untuk memandang namja disampingnya.

"aku sulit menangkap keberadaan iblis itu. jadi, jika Kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk memperkuat pertahanan mantra yang telah aku berikan kepada sungmin maka semua akan baik-baik saja" sambung heechul kembali.

"begitukah?" taggapan datar di berikan oleh namja tersebut.

"Ya, setidaknya itu yang aku rencanakan. Namun, Ini akan menjadi pertempuran yang berat jika kita tidak berhasil menggagalkan ritual yang kedua itu. Kita berdua akan dalam bahaya dan— pada akhirnya kiata sama-sama mati mengenaskan" ujar heechul dengan kalimat terakhir yang ia bisikkan tepat pada lubang telinga namja yang berdiri disampingnya.

.

.

.

the other side...

Namja mungil itu terlihat resah dan terus mengeliat. Peluh membanjiri dahi dan ujung rambutnya. Sebenarnya apa yang namja mungil bernama sungmin ini alami?

_Sungmin melihat dengan jelas melalui kedua matanya sosok yang ia kenali sebagai kyuhyun sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari 2 orang yang wajahnya terlihat begitu samar. Ingin rasanya sungmin membantu, berteriak memanggil kyuhyun dan menghajar kedua lelaki bertubuh tanggung itu dengan jurus martial artnya. Namun entah mengapa tubuh sungmin sulit untuk di gerakkan, seakan ia hanya disetting untuk menjadi penonton disana. _

_Belum sungmin mengerti dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang seperti batu, ia di kejutkan dengan munculnya sosok namja lain menggenggam sebuah belati berwarna perak perlahan mendekat kearah kyuhyun yang masih memberontak melepaskan diri. Sungmin melebarkan matanya, ia panik melihat namja dengan belati ditangannya tersebut semakin dekat kearah kyuhyun dan mengangkat belati itu tinggi-tinggi. Jantung sungmin memburu, ia ingin menyelamatkan kyuhyun namun sungguh demi apapun tubuhnya begitu sulit untuk digerakkan, hingga—_

_Jlep—krass, belati itu tepat menghujam dada sebelah kiri kyuhyun dalam hitungan detik, sungmin tercekat. Mulutnya sempat terkunci. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah orang yang menusuk jantung kyuhyun menyeringai bagaikan iblis. Ia belum mengidap kepikunan sehingga ia masih ingat dengan jelas wajah rupawan yang sedang menusukkan lebih dalam belati itu ke dalam dada kyuhyun. Choi siwon—_

_Sungmin berteriak histeris saat kyuhyun terbatuk memuntahkan darah dan tampak sekarat._

"_Andwe.. KYU! KYUHYUN! TIDAK.. CHO KYUHYUN!"_

.

.

"KYUHYUNNN! Hah,,,hah..hh" sungmin terbangun dan reflek mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan nafas yang memburu dan keringat dingin menetes memenuhi wajah pucatnya. Jantungnya terpacu berkali – kali lipat lebih cepat saat ini. tanpa sadar air matanya sudah mengalir tanpa di perintah sehingga menimbulkan isakan kecil yang membuat dirinya kian sulit untuk bernafas.

Sungmin mengerat selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh gemetarnya. Ia berusaha untuk meredakan isakan begitu pula dengan jantungnya. Sungmin mengambil nafas panjang, berusaha untuk menghirup udara dengan baik dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Sungmin menutup matanya sejenak, ia mulai sadar jika ia baru saja bermimpi. Mimpi yang begitu buruk.

Namun, apa maksud mimpinya tadi? Mengapa namja yang ia tahu bernama choi siwon itu menusuk kyuhyun? Bukankah choi siwon itu namja yang ia curigai sebagai—'Iblis'?

'oh tidak, mungkinkah akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan kyuhyun? Jangan-jangan kyuhyun akan—' wajah sungmin kembali pucat pasi dengan kedua mata yang memancarkan sorot ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huft Akhirnya chap ini selesai.. perjuangan melanjutkan FF diantara UAS, jadi mianhae kalau update telat *deepbow untuk para reader yang udah nunggu.**

Okey, Terimakasih banyak yang udah **Review ** di chap kemarin, walaupun ada 10 reviewer yang entah hilang kemana *mungkinLagiUASjugaKayakSaya, hehe..

Thanks to**:**

**Park Heeni, onaleeumin18, .7, , LiveLoveKyumin, , abilhikmah, Jung Eunhee, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Harusuki Ginichi – 137411, Gyumin Cho, fitriKyumin, Tika137, yunjae q, baekhyunniewife, TiffyTiffanyLee, , .5, mingyust, ShinJiWoo920202, elfsissy701, minminkyu, dirakyu, cho rena joy, juechan, .925, chbjkglnv, jung hyun mi, kezy, Alfiani Vinc JOY, cholee kyumin, GyuMin Cho, Guest, Innocentming, efi flynn, ShinYangChoi, Younghee, errory, ai siti fatimah, gyumin4ever, ChoLee, violetYSelf, sukha1312, . Dan semuanya udah review chap sebelum-sebelumnya yang gak bisa saya sebutin satu – satu..#KalianLuarBiasa**

**Note:**

1\. Yang Masih penasaran sama iblisnya? **Ada kejutan di Chap selanjutnya..**

2\. Yang tanya kapan scene mpregnya? **Bentar lagi kok, hehe tunggu aja okey...**

3\. Yang mau bawa detectiv conan? Owh, boleh2.. sekalian bawa sherlock home ya, author mau minta tanda tangan.. hehe..

4\. Yang minta banyakin kyumin momentnya? Lagi berusaha buat kyumin moment sebanyak-banyaknya..

5\. Yang tanya knpa kyu msh hdup stelah bca perkamen? Ming bkal lairin ktrunan iblis? mksud dri gmbr tentang 7 orang yg di rantai dan siapa death chara? **Ikutin aja ceritanya.. mulai chap 7 dan seterusnya mungkin akan menjawab pertanyaan ini. hehe..**

6\. Yang masih semangat menebak-nebak?** Selamat menebak kawan...!**

Okey yeorobuunnnn...

Gimana Chap.5 Readers?

Siapa sebenarnya casey? Apakah ritual kedua akan terjadi pada sungmin?! Lalu apakah mimpi sungmin tentang kyuhyun akan menjadi kenyataan?

Selamat Menebak Lagi! Sampai jumpa di Next Chapter...

**Review selalu ditunggu...**

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!

Annyeong...!

SELAMAT UJIAN...


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

WARNING:

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

**Main cast: **

Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

**Support cast:**

Choi siwon

Lee donghae

Lee hyukjae

Kim heechul

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

**Summary:**

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun?

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

_Sungmin mengerat selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh gemetarnya. Ia berusaha untuk meredakan isakan begitu pula dengan jantungnya. Sungmin mengambil nafas panjang, berusaha untuk menghirup udara dengan baik dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Sungmin menutup matanya sejenak, ia mulai sadar jika ia baru saja bermimpi. Mimpi yang begitu buruk._

_Namun, apa maksud mimpinya tadi? Mengapa namja yang ia tahu bernama choi siwon itu menusuk kyuhyun? Bukankah choi siwon itu namja yang ia curigai sebagai—'Iblis'?_

_'oh tidak, mungkinkah akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan kyuhyun? Jangan-jangan kyuhyun akan—' wajah sungmin kembali pucat pasi dengan kedua mata yang memancarkan sorot ketakutan._

_._

_._

**Teufelsbrut**

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapther 6**

Namja berperawakan mungil itu sekali lagi menarik nafas panjang. Ia berusaha menetralkan nafas yang sempat menderu tadi. Dialihkan pandangannya pada jam weeker yang terpajang diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. '02.15' itulah angka yang tertera pada jam tersebut.

Huft—

Ia mencoba kembali berbaring untuk tidur, namun pikirannya masih melayang ke mimpi buruk yang baru ia alami tadi sehingga namja pemilik nama sungmin itu masih betah untuk terjaga. Tidak lama ia kembali terduduk dan mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan gusar. Sungmin merasa tidak tenang. Ia harus memastikan kondisi kyuhyun sekarang.

Pemuda penyuka kelinci itu kemudian menyambar smartphone pink yang tergeletak diatas nakas tempat tidurnya. Ia mendial nomor yang sudah di hafalkannya di luar kepala.

Nada sambunglah yang terdengar pertama kali menyapa telinga sungmin.

Cukup lama sehingga membuat bunny min ini semakin gusar, 'ayolah kyu.. angkat.. jebal.. angkatlah!'

"_Yeobossaeyo—yak nuguya?! apa kau tidak punya otak! Ini jam berapa eoh?!"_ teriak suara di seberang sana membuat sungmin berjengit kaget.

"K-Kyu,, ini aku— apa aku membangunkanmu?" cicit sungmin. Hening beberapa saat, sepertinya kyuhyun sedang mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"_Hmm, kau ming wae?"_ tanya suara di seberang sana yang terdengar parau khas orang yang kesal di bangunkan dari tidur secara paksa itu.

"Mian, Apa kau baik-baik saja?" sungmin bertanya lirih.

"_Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, memangnya ada apa eoh? sesuatu terjadi padamu?" _terdengar nada kecemasan pada suara kyuhyun.

"Aniya, tidak terjadi sesuatu padaku. aku hanya ingin memastikan kondisimu." Jawab sungmin dengan kelegaan dihatinya.

Suara helaan nafas kyuhyun terdengar begitu jelas dari seberang sana. Sebelum —

"_Yak.. kau membangunkanku tengah malam begini hanya untuk bertanya kondisiku?! Aish benar-benar—"_ sentak kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin kembali menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Aigoo... sepertinya kau memang benar-benar baik-baik saja. ya sudah, aku tutup saja. anyeong!"

Tutt...

Sungminpun menutup panggilan telfonnya tanpa mendengar jawaban dari kyuhyun. Ia sungguh tidak ingin mendengar omelan kyuhyun saat ini, sangat berisik dan hampir membuat telinganya tuli. Persetan jika besok kyuhyun akan bersungut kesal padanya, yang pasti sekarang ia merasa lega jika kyuhyun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. kini sungmin bisa kembali tidur dan berdoa agar mimpi mengerikan tadi tidak mampir kembali dalam tidur indahnya. Semoga.. namun sepertinya sungmin tidak bisa mengistirahatkan matanya kembali. aigoo...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak habis fikir, mengapa bunny min tersayangnya bertamu sepagi ini setelah semalam dengan tidak elitnya sang pemilik aegyo itu membangunkan tidur indahnya pada jam-jam lewat tengah malam. Dan sekarang lihatlah, anak itu seperti depresi berat dengan mata sayu dan kantung mata tebal.

Sungmin kembali menghela nafas, ia masih betah untuk tidak bergeming.

Kyuhyun yang merasa bosan akhirnya mendekati sungmin yang duduk pada sofa marun panjang ditengah ruang kerja kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sebelumnya berdiri menyandar pada meja kerja tepat 2 meter dari sofa tersebut.

"Kau kenapa ming? Apa ada sesuatu yang menggangumu?" kini kyuhyun duduk tepat di samping sungmin.

"Huft— entahlah, aku ingin semuanya cepat berakhir dan—" sungmin menghela nafas kembali.

"dan aku ingin tidak sampai ada korban kyu" sambungnya lirih sembari memejamkan mata, teringat akan mimpi buruknya semalam.

"terjadi korban? Maksudmu ming?" tanya kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, 'sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres'.

Sungmin membuka mata dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kyuhyun. Pandangan itu begitu sayu dan penuh keputusasaan.

"Semalam, aku bermimpi tentangmu kyu. Iblis itu—ani, namja bernama Choi siwon itu menusukmu dengan belati perak. Kau berteriak, meronta, namun— namun aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat iblis itu semakin menusukkan belatinya ke jantungmu, kyu. Kau— kau terlihat sekarat, kau kesakitan dan memuntahkan darah tapi aku tak bisa menolongmu. Aku, aku—" sungmin meracau hebat. Ia kalut. Mata bening itu berkaca-kaca, namun tidak sampai ia menumpahkan air mata. Ia sudah tidak ingin membuang air matanya lagi hanya untuk takut pada iblis itu. sungmin ingin melawan.

"Hey,, lihat aku, bukankah aku baik-baik saja? Sudahlah, tidak akan terjadi hal seperti yang dimimpimu itu. Mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur ming, kau hanya takut dan ketakutanmu itu terbawa ke alam mimpi, jadi jangan pikirkan mimpi itu, okey.." kyuhyun hanya menanggapi enteng, ia mencoba membuat sungmin merasa relaks.

"yah—semoga saja kau benar. aku hanya ingin semua ini berakhir kyu, aku ingin cepat mengakhirinya! Apapun akan kulakukan asal semua ini berakhir!"sungmin berujar dengan lantang. Nafasnya memburu, terlihat dimata itu tekad yang begitu kuat untuk melawan dan bertahan. Sungmin merasa tidak tahan dan muak dengan ketakutan yang selalu menghantuinya. Ia ingin bebas.

"Woow, wow, tenang ming, tenang. Ah—tunggu sebentar" kyuhyun teringat akan sesuatu yang kemarin ia temukan diruang perpustakaan buku sejarah keluarga. Ia beranjak untuk pergi ke balik rak-rak buku yang berjejer rapi di ruang kerjanya itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya. Lagi-lagi sebuah buku kuno. Kali ini berwarna hitam pekat tanpa sampul(?).

"Bacalah." Kyuhyun menyodorkan buku itu kepada sungmin yang sempat tertegun dan mengerutkan dahi melihat buku aneh itu.

Sungmin kemudian menerimanya dan membuka satu persatu isi buku tersebut untuk dibaca.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah sungmin meneliti dan membaca isinya, matanya terbelalak. Sungmin menolehkan pandangannya kepada kyuhyun yang duduk menyandar disampingnya.

"Kau yakin dengan ini—" sungmin tercekat dan kembali membaca ulang buku tersebut.

Buku itu ternyata berisikan tentang upacara atau ritual untuk memusnahkan iblis atau mengunci iblis kembali pada kegelapan. Itu yang bisa sungmin simpulkan setelah membaca buku di tangannya.

"Akupun tak tahu, tapi tidak salahnya mencoba mengikuti apa yang ada di buku itu. bukankah kau ingin semuanya berakhir, ming?!" tanya kyuhyun sarkastik.

"emm, ne. Tapi, dimana kau mendapatkan buku ini?" tanya sungmin menyelidik.

"Buku itu aku temukan kemarin di perpustakaan sejarah keluargaku, ku pikir buku itu akan berguna" jawab kyuhyun seadanya.

Sungmin hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan kyuhyun tanpa beralih dari tulisan latin jerman khas jerman selatan yang tercetak pada buku itu.

"Ah kau benar, ku rasa buku ini akan berguna jika aku melafalkan mantra yang kemarin heenim berikan. Bukankah mantra itu akan melindungiku dari iblis itu kyu?" tanya sungmin memastikan.

"Hmm, itulah yang kupikirkan. Kau bisa melindungi dirimu dengan mantra dari Kim heechul itu sementara kita akan melakukan ritual yang ada di buku tersebut. mulanya hari ini aku akan ke mansionmu untuk memperlihatkan buku ini, tapi ternyata kau sudah kemari. Beruntung sekali bukan? hehe" jelas kyuhyun sembari terkekeh entah apa yang membuatnya lucu. Sungmin hanya terdiam seolah berfikir beberapa saat.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu kyu. Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, kau akan—" sungmin memandang intens kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan, tenanglah. Selama kau membaca mantra yang di berikan heechul, lalu kita bisa menyelesaikan ritual ini, Kita akan baik-baik saja dan iblis itu akan musnah" ujar kyuhyun begitu tenang.

"kau yakin? Bukankah heenim mengatakan aku hanya perlu membaca mantra yang ia berikan agar iblis itu tidak mempengaruhiku dan tidak bisa melakukan ritual ke dua, selanjutnya iblis itu akan musnah dengan sendirinya?" tutur sungmin yang merasa ritual di buku itu hanya akan mendatangkan bahaya pada kyuhyun.

Namun, kyuhyun mengambil alih buku itu dari tangan sungmin dan membukanya pada bagian mendekati akhir.

"Baca bagian yang ini" tunjuknya pada tulisan bercetak merah tebal pada buku tersebut.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada tulisan yag ditunjuk oleh kyuhyun. Membaca dengan teliti rangkaian kata dan kalimat yang terdapat pada paragraf tersebut.

Seketika matanya melebar, ia menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan tangan kanannya. Pandangannya ia alihkan kepada kyuhyun, mencoba mencari kepastian.

"Tidak mungkin, benarkah ini? Tunggu—" sungmin mulai menghitung dengan jarinya. Dan ia tercekat

"malam ini?" gumam sungmin sulit percaya.

Kyuhyun kemudian menggangguk. Ia menghela nafas dan memegang pundak sungmin yang masih syok.

"Malam ini kemungkinan iblis itu akan melakukan ritual pembuka untuk ritual kedua ming. Memang yang dikatakan Heechul benar, tapi kita tidak tahu seberapa kuat iblis itu dan seberapa lama mantra heechul akan melindungimu. jadi, sebelum dia melakukan ritual pembuka itu, kita harus memusnahkannya terlebih dahulu dengan cara yang ada dalam buku ini" tunjuk kyuhyun pada buku yang berada di pangkuan sungmin.

Sungmin meneguk ludah susah payah, ia bingung. Pikirannya berkecamuk, terlalu berbahaya dan beresiko untuk kyuhyun jika mereka- dia dan kyuhyun- melakukan ritual seperti yang ada di buku tersebut. Namun, kata-kata kyuhyun ada benarnya, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin seberapa kuat iblis itu dan seberapa hebat mantra heechul menjaganya dari iblis itu. Jika seperti itu, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba bukan? tapi—

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku ming, percayalah aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau mengikuti apa yang ku katakan, hmm?" seolah mengerti perang batin dalam diri sungmin, kyuhyun mencoba untuk meyakinkan.

"K-Kyu—" sungmin semakin kalut dan bimbang.

"Ssstt... cukup pikirkan semua ini akan berakhir. Aku melakukan semua ini hanya untuk melindungimu" kyuhyun berujar penuh arti.

Sungmin menutup mata, mencoba memantapkan hatinya. Semoga pilihannya ini tidak akan membuatnya menyesal dan menimbulkan korban. Sungmin perlahan membuka mata dan dengan sekali tarikan nafas ia mengangguk untuk melakukan ritual yang ada pada buku tersebut. Entah apa nama buku itu.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin saat ini berada di ruang tengah mansionnya yang disulap menjadi lapang. Kursi-kursi sengaja di singkirkan untuk menaruh lilin-lilin yang tersusun membentuk sebuah pentagram. Ritual yang akan mereka lakukan sengaja di mansion milik sungmin, karena di mansion itulah semuanya di mulai.

Kyuhyun sedang meletakkan lilin terakhir untuk menyempurnakan bentuk pentagram yang ia buat. ia kemudian melirik jam yang ada di tangannya. Pukul 23.25, yang berarti 35 menit lagi menuju tengah malam. Terlihat diluar sana malam semakin gelap. Suara binatang malam semakin jelas di telinga. Udara dinginpun semakin terasa menusuk kulit.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada sungmin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sedari tadi sungmin hanya mengawasi setiap gerakan kyuhyun mempersiapkan ritual yang dulu sempat ia anggap konyol ini.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati sungmin dan memegang pundaknya, ada sedikit remasan untuk menyalurkan kekuatan pada mental sungmin.

"Kau siap?" tanya kyuhyun seolah memberi aba-aba sungmin sebelum ia memulai ritual. Sungmin hanya merespon dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, dari buku ini kau harus berdiri di tengah pentagram itu dan membaca pada baris ke 5 sampai ke 7. Lalu, jangan lupa kau harus membaca mantra di kertas ini ming" kyuhyun memberikan buku yang berada di tangannya berikut kertas mantra yang diberikan oleh heechul kepada sungmin.

Sungmin menerima ke dua benda itu dengan tangan gemetar.'Oh tuhan, tolong kami, selamatkan kami malam ini' pintanya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tangan gemetar sungmin, reflek menggenggam tangan itu dan meremasnya lembut. Ia seperti menyalurkan kekuatan untuk 'sahabat' tercintanya itu.

"Gwenchana, kita akan baik-baik saja. Hanya ikuti saja kata-kataku apapun yang terjadi, arra?"kyuhyun berbisik lembut ditelinga sungmin. Kata-kata itu membuat sungmin berdesir dan mendapatkan sedikit banyak tambahan energi.

Sungmin menatap manik brown kelam itu dan mengangguk pasti.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik" setelah mengatakan itu sungmin bersiap di posisinya, berdiri ditengah-tengah lilin pentagram. Sedangkan kyuhyun berada disebelah kanan sungmin kemudian melirik kembali jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. '10 menit lagi' batinnya.

Kemudian kyuhyun memberi aba-aba kepada sungmin jika ritual ini akan ia mulai. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, pertanda ia siap. Melihat itu, kyuhyun mulai memejamkan mata dan merapalkan beberapa mantra yang mungkin sudah ia hapalkan dari buku yang kini berada di tangan sungmin.

Sungmin mulai mempersiapkan diri. Tidak dipungkiri kini jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namun, ia mencoba tenang dan berkonsentrasi. Cukup membaca buku itu, membaca mantra dari heechul, ritual selesai dan semuanya akan kembali normal. Ya, ia harus bisa menyelesaikan ini.

Beberapa menit setelah kyuhyun melakukan tugasnya, tiba-tiba—

Wush—

Angin entah datang darimana menyerbu kesegala arah. Semuanya bergemuruh, persis seperti kejadian saat perkamen itu di baca. Lilin-lilin yang tersusun menjadi pentagram bergoyang dengan brutal, namun anehnya lilin tersebut tidak mati. Kyuhyun dan sungmin masih tidak bergeming pada tempatnya masing-masing.

Suasana semakin mencekam saat lampu mulai tak beraturan menyala dan mati. Sungmin melihat semuanya, bagaimana bayangan itu menyusup diantara deru angin dan berputar bagaikan angin beliung berwarna hitam yang siap menghantam apapun di depannya.

Sungmin tercekat. Ketakutan itu mulai melingkupi dirinya sampai ia tidak sadar jika kyuhyun berteriak—

"SUNGMIN, BACA BUKU DAN MANTRANYA! BACA!" teriak kyuhyun yang menghalau angin ribut dengan lengannya menutupi wajah, sementara tubuhnya mulai terhuyung tak stabil.

Sungmin kembali pada kesadarannya saat mendengar teriakan kyuhyun. Ia segera membaca dengan suara gemetar bait per bait yang diawali bait ke 5 dan di akhiri bait ke 7.

_Rückkehr der Dämon Seele in der Ewigkeit. in einem schwarzen Loch terdasar Kruste gefangen, kommen mit einer neuen reinen Seele. der Knechtschaft des Teufels in der Hölle. zerstört !_

_Kembalikan jiwa iblis dalam keabadian. terkurung dalam kerak lubang hitam terdasar, munculkan jiwa murni yang baru. belenggu iblis di dalam neraka. _

_Musnah!_

_._

Angin semakin gemuruh tak terkendali. Benda-benda yang ada di ruangan tersebut berhamburan dan terbanting. Suara pecahan vas, jam dinding dan kaca menambah suasanya menjadi begitu mencekam. Namun anehnya angin itu tak menyentuh sungmin sama sekali.

Bahkan Kyuhyunpun tak luput dari amukan angin itu. ia terbanting keatas meja yang terbalik. Debumam keras terdengar kala tubuh itu menghamtam begitu kuat meja yang berada 5 meter darinya.

Bruugkk— BRAAKK!

"AKKHHH.." Kyuhyun memekik nyaring, membuat sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kyuhyun dan menghentikan rapalannya untuk memanggil nama namja itu.

"KYUU!"

"J-JANGAN BERHENTIHH..hh! LANJUTKAN! BACA MANTRANYA SEKARANG! AAKKHH..HHh" Teriak Kyuhyuh diantara deru nafasnya dan ringisannya.

Sungmin tercekat dikala angin puting hitam itu menyusut dan berubah menjadi bentuk sosok makhluk seperti bayangan hitam bermata merah menampakkan urat-urat muka yang menonjol. Makhluk itu berbentuk manusia dengan tubuh tegap atletis dan wajah yang familiar. Bersyukurlah dengan mata sungmin yang masih melihat dengan jelas rupa makhluk itu walaupun lampu diruangan itu seperti lampu diskotik.

Sungmin melebarkan matanya saat makhluk itu menggeram dan perlahan mendekati dirinya saat ini. Jantungnya memburu, tubuhnya kelu untuk di gerakkan. Ia begitu gemetar. Seperti kaset yang diputar berulang-ulang di kepalanya, kejadian saat malam persetubuhan itu kembali terngiang di pikirannya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun menatap kalut kearah makhluk yang mendekati sungmin. Ia berusaha berdiri dan berteriak sembari menghampiri sungmin diantara terpaan angin yang menyulitkan gerakannya.

"LEE SUNGMIN! BACA MANTRANYA!" lagi-lagi pekikan kyuhyun menyadarkan sungmin dari kekakuan.

Ia dengan kalap membuka kertas mantra yang di berikan oleh heechul dan membacanya tanpa tahu isi mantra tersebut.

_Brechen jeden Fluch, in eine reine Seele wie die neuesten Angebote Teufel vereint. die reine Seele, die aus Rache eingeschlossen ist zurück. Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

_Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

_._

Sosok itu dengan membabi buta ingin mencengkeram tubuh sungmin, ia berniat membanting tubuh sungmin agar keluar dari pentagram tersebut saat sungmin membaca mantra di kertas itu. Sosok itu seolah-olah ingin menghentikan sungmin membaca mantra tersebut. Namun naas, justru hal itu dihalangi oleh kyuhyun dan alhasil tubuh kyuhyun terpelanting cukup jauh menghantam dinding saat akan menjadi tameng.

Brugggkkk

"ARRRGG! Uhukk... uhkk" pekikan kesakitan keluar dari bibir kyuhyun yang terbatuk mengeluarkan darah.

Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya karena begitu keras menghantam dinding. Sakit menjalar pada punggungnya.

Seketika lampu diruangan tersebut mati dan lilin yang membentuk pentagram itupun mati.

Deepp—

Semuanya gelap total. Sungmin yang masih merapalkan mantra tersentak dan panik. Tiba – tiba suasana menjadi hening.

"K-Kyu.."cicit sungmin lirih

"KYU..!" panggil sungmin lagi dengan suara agak meninggi, namun tidak ada jawaban. Kini pikiran sungmin mulai panik.

"KYUHYUN DIMANA KAU!" Sungmin berteriak kalap, namun belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"AARRRGGGGGGHH!"

Sungmin mendengar suara teriakan seseorang dari arah belakangnya.

"KYU!" Sungmin berniat akan beranjak menghampiri suara teriakan tersebut namun—

"J-JANGAN KE- ARGG- K-KEMARIHH! T-TETAP D-DI TEM- ARRGGHH- TEMPATMU M-MIN!" Suara yang terdengar seperti suara kyuhyun itu berujar susah payah.

"TAPI KYU—" Sungmin tidak bisa berfikir apapun.

"KU BILANG TETAP DI TEMPAT DAN BACA MANTRANYA..! Hhh..hhh" Kyuhyun terengah dengan suara memburu.

Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kyuhyun dan makhluk itu. Semuanya sangat gelap dan sungmin tidak bisa melihat apapun. Ia hanya bisa mendengar debuman keras beberapa kali disertai geraman milik makhluk itu dan sahutan teriakan milik kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak bisa membaca mantra itu. Ia hampir gila dan frustasi karena semuanya gelap. Namun sungmin mencoba mengingat dalam kepanikan. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi, namun konsentrasinya terpecah karena pekikan seseorang yang ia percaya sebagai kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

"AARRGGGHHH...KKhh"

'Shit..ayolah Lee sungmin, ingatlah! Ayolah' pintanya dalam hati. Sungguh ia ingin menangis dan meraung saat ini, ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada kyuhyun. 'Tuhan, Tolonglah kyuhyun tidak boleh mati' rapalnya dalam hati sambil menutup mata Sampai—

_Brechen jeden Fluch—in eine reine Seele wie die neuesten Angebote Teufel vereint—die reine Seele—die aus Rache eingeschlossen ist zurück—Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

_Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

_._

Sungmin mengikuti suara yang menuntunnya merapalkan mantra tersebut. itu seperti suara kyuhyun.

.

_Brechen jeden Fluch—in eine reine Seele wie die neuesten Angebote Teufel vereint—die reine Seele—die aus Rache eingeschlossen ist zurück—Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

_Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

_._

Sungmin dengan tak terkontrol mengucapkan mantra tersebut secara berulang-ulang. Ia seolah mendapatkan kembali jiwanya.

Lama kelamaan debuman itu tak terdengar di gantikan dengan riuhnya angin berhembus seperti puting beliung. Kembali ruangan tersebut gemuruh, sebelum akhirnya—

_Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

_Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

_Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

Sungmin melafalkan lantang mantra terakhir bersamaan dengan suara kyuhyun yang ikut mengucapkan mantra itu pada kalimat terakhir.

Byarrr...

Seluruh ruangan menjadi terang.

Hening—

Sungmin perlahan membuka mata dengan nafas yang memburu. Ia edarkan pandangannya kesekitar.

Matanya menatap horor pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Makhluk itu menggeram dan tunggu,

dia berubah—

"AARRGGGGG!" namja yang bertelanjang dada tersebut berteriak menjambak rambutnya. Ia kemudian berlutut dan terbatuk.

"Uuhhukk.. hkkk" dari dalam mulutnya keluar darah berwarna hitam kemerahan.

Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek di depan sana yang menatapnya syok. Ia ingin menggapai namja mungil tersebut, Namun—

Deg—

Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba tubuh namja tersebut meluruh berubah menjadi butian-butiran pasir hitam seiring dengan pekikakan yang menyayat hati.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

Wush— dan angin puting beliung menyapu butiran pasir itu serta membuat semuanya kembali seperti semua.

Sungmin tertegun. Namja tadi yang ada di depannya, bukankah dia adalah Choi Siwon? Wajah itu, sungmin tidak mungkin salah. Tapi, mengapa mata itu seperti menyiratkan kepedihan dan penyesalan?

"Uhuk.. uhuk" suara batuk dari arah samping kanan sungmin menyentak lamunannya. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Disana terlihat kyuhyun yang terduduk mengelepar sembari memegang dadanya. Darah basah masih terlihat jelas di sudut bibir dan hidungnya. Sungmin terbelalak melihat kondisi kyuhyun yang mengenaskan.

"KYUHYUN!" ia memekik dan segera menghampiri kyuhyun.

Grep—

Sungmin menghambur memeluk kyuhyun. Tanpa bisa di kontrol, angis sungminpun pecah memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Hiks..K-Kyu, A-akuu, k-kita, hiks.." sungmin tidak mampu meneruskan begitu lega, ah ani sangat lega. Kyuhyunpun membalas pelukan sungmin. Ia mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya untuk berbicara.

"K-kita berhasil ming, kita berhasil melakukannya..hhh..hh" ujar kyuhyun diantara suaranya yang menderu.

Sungmin mengangguk beberapa kali, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kyuhyun.

"N-ne, kita berhasil melakukannya kyu, hiks.."

.

.

.

.

JJDUARRR...

Suara jendela terdobrak secara paksa dari sebuah kamar disebuah rumah yang berada di wilayah terpencil. Disusul dengan masuknya angin dan pecahnya vas bunga mawar merah di kamar tersebut.

"ANDREWW!" Pekik seorang namja perparas cantik dengan rambut sebahu yang terbangun duduk dari tidurnya.

Peluh bercucuran membanjiri pelipisnya dan nafasnya memburu satu-satu. Ia menggeleng kalut, tenggorokannya terasa tercekik. Dadanyapun panas seperti terbakar.

Sesuatu seolah menghantamnya secara tak kasat mata tepat didada namja yang tak lain adalah Kim Heechul itu.

Jduuagg—

"AAKKKHHH" Heechul membungkuk memegangi dadanya yang nyeri tidak kepalang, sebelum kemudian—

"Uhukk.. huekk" darah ia muncatkan dari mulutnya membasahi baju, selimut dan seprai berwarna cream miliknya.

"Hhh...hhhh" heechul mengatur deru nafasnya yang putus-putus. Tangan kanannya masih memegangi dadanya yang nyeri, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia membelalakkan mata. Tangannya gemetar, sebelum kemudian tangan itu mengepal hingga buku-bukunya memutih.

"Sial,, apa mungkin andrew telah—"

Deg..

"Tidak mungkin, Tidak...ini tidak mungkin" heechul menggeleng panik, ia meracau bak orang kesetanan.

"TIDAK..!"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun balas mengeratkan pelukannya pada sungmin dan menaruh dagunya pada pundak nyaman itu. Dirinya sangat menikmati aroma tubuh orang yang sejak dahulu sampai sekarang ia cintai. Selamanya dan sampai kapanpun ia akan selalu ingat wangi tubuh ini.

Tanpa sungmin tahu dan sadari sudut bibir itu terangkat, menyeringai bak seorang iblis di balik bahunya. Mata itupun berubah menjadi merah semerah darah.

'Ya Kau berhasil Sungmin,,, Kita berhasil melakukannya.. Kita berhasil melakukan ritual pembuka ritual kedua'

.

_Brechen jeden Fluch—in eine reine Seele wie die neuesten Angebote Teufel vereint—die reine Seele—die aus Rache eingeschlossen ist zurück—Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

_Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

_Patahkan segala kutukan, satukan kedalam jiwa murni sebagai persembahan terakhir iblis. Kembalikan __jiwa murni yang terkurung dalam dendam. _

_Bukala__h __ jiwa murni yang terkunci!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiyaahaha... akhirnya.. chap yang ditunggu-tunggu keluar juga!

Ada yang ingin bunuh authorkah?*ngumpetditongsampah.

Okey...

**Note:**

**1\. Adakah yang masih penasaran siapa iblisnya?**

**2\. Hayoo siapa yang tebakannya bener?**

**3\. Yang tanya kenapa siwon punya mata sama wajah kaya iblis? Apa hub siwon sama kyu? Apakah Cuma buat pengalihan doank? Ooh.. thats no no, semua akan terjawab di chap selanjutnya.**

**4\. Yang tanya siapa yang ngobrol sama heechul? Sudah bisa di tebak dari chap ini.**

**5\. Yang udah memberikan saran tentang penulisan kata? ThanKYU banget, saya suka kalau ada yang mau memberikan kritik dan saran membangun. Jjang!**

**6\. Ada kejutan apa lagi di chap selanjutnya?**

**.**

**.**

Yuup, Terimakasih banyak yang udah **Review ** di chap 5 kemarin**:**

**Thanks to:**

**Bunnyming1186, GyuMin Cho, LiveLoveKyumin, unicorn ajol, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, TiffyTiffanyLee, , yunjae q, baekhyunniewife, onaleeumin18, cho rena joy, Jung Eunhee, ryesungminkyu18, , .7, dirakyu, fitriKyuMin, Lee Muti, juechan, Park Heeni, elfissy701, abilhikmah, ShinJiWoo920202, Harusuki Ginichi – 137411, gyumin4ever, , alietha doll, kezy, akira lia, KimNana, cholee kyumin, rivalAL, ai siti fatimah, kyuminkyu, lee mingma, Alfiani Vinc, leony, ShinYangChoi, efi flynn, ChoLee, cottoncandyme, Karen Kouzuki, jung hyun mi, Guest, errory, Za Kyumin, zagiya joyjins, Innocentming. Dan semuanya udah review chap sebelum-sebelumnya yang gak bisa saya sebutin satu – satu..#KalianSelaluLuarBiasa**

**.**

**.**

Okey guys..

**Gimana dengan chapter 6? **

**Apa yang akan terjadi dengan nasib sungmin selanjutnya? Misteri apa lagi yang akan terkuak? Siapa kyuhyun sebenarnya? Apakah dia kerasukan iblis atau—?**

Yang masih semangat menebak-nebak chapter selanjutnya? Selamat menebak lagi kawan!

Sampai jumpa di kejutan chapter selanjutnya...

**Review selalu di tunggu! Makin banyak review makin cepet update.. (****Berhubung chap ini special chap author bakal publish chap selanjutnya kalau chap ini bisa dapet review terbanyak****..hehe) ***maklumReviewnyaMakinkesiniMakinDikit..

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!

Annyeong...!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

WARNING:

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

**Main cast: **

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Support cast:**

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Heechul

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

**Summary:**

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

_Kyuhyun balas mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan menaruh dagunya pada pundak nyaman itu. Dirinya sangat menikmati aroma tubuh orang yang sejak dahulu sampai sekarang ia cintai. Selamanya dan sampai kapanpun ia akan selalu ingat wangi tubuh ini._

_Tanpa Sungmin tahu dan sadari sudut bibir itu terangkat, menyeringai bak seorang iblis di balik bahunya. Mata itupun berubah menjadi merah semerah darah._

'_Ya Kau berhasil Sungmin,,, Kita berhasil melakukannya.. Kita berhasil melakukan ritual pembuka ritual kedua'_

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapther 7**

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk ketika tirai itu disingkap oleh namja manis yang sudah berpenampilan rapi dengan kaos hangat panjang berwarna merah dan celana jins pendek selutut.

"Eunghh..."lenguh namja lain yang berada diatas tempat tidur, sepertinya ia merasa terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang menerpa wajah tampannya.

Namja manis yang menyingkap tirai itupun membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum melihat keliatan namja tampan yang masih betah untuk tidak membuka matanya.

Ia kemudian menghampiri ranjang yang berada di tempat itu dan duduk ditepiannya.

"Kyu... bangunlah" ujar namja manis itu dengan sedikit mengguncang namja tampan yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun untuk membangunkannya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya yang berat. terlihat sekali jika ia masih merasa ngantuk. Ia berusaha untuk membiasakan pengelihatannya dan menemukan namja manis bernama Sungmin yang sudah berpakaian rapi duduk di depannya.

"Eungghh,, ming, kau sudah bangun? Jam berapa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara paraunya khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Nde, aku sudah bangun dari jam 7 tadi. Ini sudah hampir jam setengah sembilan Kyu" jawab Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Ah, jinjjayo?" Kyuhyun berusaha untuk bangun namun sekujur tubuhnya terasa remuk dan sakit.

"Akhh.."Kyuhyun memekik lirih dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa seperti ditimpa batu 10 ribu ton. Pusing dan pening.

"Gwenchana? Apa badanmu masih terasa sakit Kyu?" Sungmin berujar dengan raut cemas. Ia kemudian membantu Kyuhyun untuk bangun dan duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Gwenchana, hanya sedikit pusing" jawab Kyuhyun denga senyum menyungging di bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sungmin menjadi semakin cemas, walaupun sebenarnya tubuh Kyuhyun masih terasa kelu.

Sungmin menatap iba dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah luka memar yang berada di bawah mata, disudut bibir dan luka di pelipis itu. Belum lagi luka yang berada di sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun yang ia lihat saat mengobati Kyuhyun tadi malam. Sungmin merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun menjadi terluka karena dirinya.

Jika saja dahulu ia tidak memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menerjemahkan perkamen itu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Tidak ada yang namanya iblis, ritual aneh, dan Kyuhyun tidak akan mengorbankan dirinya seperti yang ia lihat tadi malam untuk melindunginya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sendu. Kyuhyun yang ditatap dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca itupun merasa ada yang aneh.

"Kau kenapa Ming? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun dan menunduk.

"Maaf, aku telah membuat dirimu terluka seperti ini Kyu" Sungmin berujar lirih hampir seperti gumaman, namun masih ditangkap baik oleh pendengaran Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu". Kyuhyun berujar santai. Ia tahu dengan betul jika Sungmin akan terus merasa bersalah akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa tidak apa-apa. Salahkan saja sifat Sungmin yang memang seperti itu.

"Tapi—" belum selesai Sungmin berucap, Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya.

"Aigoo, apa kau tidak bosan meminta maaf dari semalam, eoh? Aku saja hampir mati bosan mendengar suara rengekan cemprengmu itu" Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana agar tidak terasa kaku. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin terus-terusan merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf. Menyebalkan memang ketika seseorang terus menerus meminta maaf padamu padahal kau sudah mengatakan tidak apa-apa dan tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan.

"Haish,, itu karena aku merasa bersalah bodoh!" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya karena merasa kesal sendiri.

'Apa-apaan anak ini? aku hanya meminta maaf karena merasa bersalah? Kenapa dia mengatakan bahwa aku merengek? Dengan suara cempreng pula? Dasar Cho bodoh!' umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

"Hahaha,,, baiklah jika kau merasa bersalah kau harus—"

Ting tong.. ting tong..

Kata – kata Kyuhyun terpotong oleh suara bel dari pintu depan yang dipencet berkali-kali dengan tidak sabaran.

"Oeh, sepertinya ada tamu?" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama diam untuk menajamkan pendengarannya. Maklum saja jarak antara pintu depan dan kamar Sungmin cukup jauh dan kamar Sungmin berada di lantai atas.

Mwo? Ada yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa Kyuhyun tidur dikamar Sungmin? Alasannya sepele, Sungmin ingin menjaga dan mengobati Kyuhyun yang terluka setelah ritual menegangkan itu. Alhasil Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun untuk menginap di mansionnya dan tidur dikamar tidurnya. Kyuhyun yang merasa badannya remuk redam dan merasa lelah akhirnya menerima permintaan Sungmin dan tertidur dikamar Sungmin saat sedang diobati.

Ting tong.. ting tong...

"Ah benar ada tamu" gumam Sungmin yang beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau ada janji dengan sesorang Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin akan beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

"Aniyo.. Baiklah aku akan bukakan pintu dulu dan kau tuan Cho, sekarang kau mandilah. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, setelah itu kita akan sarapan". Ujar Sungmin yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar untuk membukakan pintu untuk orang yang pagi-pagi sudah bertamu dan sepertinya akan menunda acara sarapannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu diluar mansion Sungmin berdirilah namja yang tidak kalah mungil dengan pemilik mansion tersebut. Namja mungil itu berpenampilan kasual dengan mantel coklat dan celana jins hitam, jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam yang masih bertengger di atas hidung mancungnya dan sebuah koper yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ia sepertinya terlihat kesal dengan beberapa kali menghentakkan kakinya dan juga tangannya sibuk memencet bel dengan tidak sabaran.

"Nugusaeyo—Noe?" akhirnya pintu mansion itu terbuka dengan menampakkan Sungmin dari balik pintu dengan tampang cengonya.

"Yak Hyung, kau ini darimana saja, eoh?! kenapa lama sekali membukkan pintunya?!" sembur namja mungil yang langsung masuk tanpa diperintah. Namja mungil itu membawa serta koper birunya yang diseret masuk.

"R-Ryeowook-ah, K-Kau kenapa ada disini? Kapan kau kembali?" berondong Sungmin kepada namja mungil yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Ryeowook.

"Ckck... aku sudah kembali dari London sekitar 2 hari yang lalu hyung, lalu aku ketempat kakek, dan kemudian kemari" jawab Ryeowook dengan riang sembari melepaskan kacamata hitamnya.

Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru mansion Sungmin untuk menelusuri setiap detail mansion mewah milik kakak sepupunya itu. Sepertinya sedikit ada perubahan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku akan kemari bocah?"tanya Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"Surprise! Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu hyung... Sudahlah dimana kamarmu?! Aku lelah hampir setengah hari dalam perjalanan untuk mencari mansionmu dengan koper berat ini" ujar Ryeowook dengan dramatis. Berlebihan..

"Tunggu, maksudnya apa ini?" tunjuk Sungmin pada koper besar yang tadi diseret masuk oleh Ryeowook.

"Aigoo, tentu saja koper berisi keperluanku untuk tinggal disini". jawab Ryeowook enteng.

"Mwo? Kau akan tinggal disini?" Sungmin sedikit terkejut akan keputusan mendadak Sepupunya itu.

"Aku akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu hyung, apa kau keberatan dengan saudaramu sendiri hyung?" tanya Ryeowook berkacak pinggang.

"A-aniya, setidaknya kau bisa memberi tahuku dulu Kim Ryeowook. Jika kau memberi tahuku, maka aku akan meminta tolong Jung ahjuma untuk menyiapkan kamar untukmu, sebelum ia cuti menjenguk anaknya" ujar Sungmin yang sedikit sebal dengan kelakuan seenaknya Ryeowook.

"Tidak perlu hyung.. Ah aku akan tidur di kamarmu saja, bukankah terakhir kali aku kesini kamarmu diatas?" Ryeowook dengan santainya melenggang ke lantai atas.

"Yak,,tunggu, Jangan seenaknya Kim Ryeowook! Haish bocah itu" Sungmin akan melangkah menyusul Ryeowook sebelum anak itu berteriak untuk—

"Hyung...! Tolong bawakan koperku keatas ne?!" Ryeowook berteriak dari atas tangga lantai 2 kepada Sungmin yang masih di bawah.

"Haish.. dasar merepotkan" rutuk Sungmin dengan ogah-ogahan menyeret koper biru besar milik Ryeowook menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

Ryeowook dengan semangat menuju ke kamar Sungmin. Ia sungguh ingin melepas lelahnya dikasur empuk milik hyungnya itu. Berbekal ingatan 4 tahun yang lalu saat terakhir kali ia mengunjungi Sungmin di mansion ini, ia mencoba mengingat letak kamar saudara sepupunya itu.

'Semoga saja kamar Sungmin hyung masih berada ditempat yang sama sepeti 4 tahun yang lalu alias tidak pindah ke ruangan lain' harapnya dalam hati.

Ryeowook membuka pintu mahoni bercat coklat yang ia duga sebagai kamar Sungmin dengan tidak sabaran tanpa tahu ada seseorang didalam sana yang sedang memakai kaosnya.

"OMMO..! Hyaaaaaaa!" Ryeowook memekik dengan nyaring.

Ia reflek menutup mulutnya. Pekikan Ryeowook membuat namja yang sedang mengenakan kaos panjang berwarna biru itu berjengit dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia reflek mengenakan kaosnya dengan cepat walaupun memar pada tubuhnya masih terasa sakit saat bergesekan dengan kain kaosnya.

Sungmin yang mendengar lengkingan Ryeowook tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri namja itu dengan masih menyeret koper berat sialan milik orang yang baru saja menjerit tadi.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau berteriak Wookie-ah?"

"D-Dia, n-nuguya? Dan Kenapa dengan wajahnya?" Tunjuk Ryeowook pada namja yang sempat terkejut melihat Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Ryeowook.

"Ah,, dia Cho Kyuhyun temanku" Sungmin menjawab enteng.

Kyuhyun yang menjadi pusat perhatian dari namja mungil bernama Ryeowook itu pun dengan perlahan menghampiri Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang masih berada diambang pintu.

"Nuguya Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan dari Sungmin.

Baru saja Sungmin akan membuka mulutnya, Ryewook dengan semangat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Anyeong.. Chonen Kim Ryeowook imnida, Aku sepupu Sungmin hyung. Salam kenal Kyuhyun –ssi!" tidak lupa Ryeowook menjabat tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur dan menampakkan senyum paling manis untuk pemuda di depannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun Imnida" Kyuhyun membalas perkenalan Ryeowook dengan menampakkan senyum manisnya juga.

'Aigoo, apa dia seorang pangeran? Tampan sekali! Pasti akan lebih tampan jika memar-memar itu tidak ada' Ryeowook mulai berfantasi dengan pikirannya akan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu saat Kyuhyun membalas senyumnya. Sampai ia lupa untuk melepaskan jabatannya. Terpesona, eoh?

"Emm, Ryeowook-ssi, sampai kapan kau akan terus menjabat tanganku?" ucapan Kyuhyun seketika menyadarkan Ryeowook dari keterkagumannya.

"Ah, eoh.. M-Mian" Ryeowook segera menarik tangannya dengan gugup. Ia terlihat salah tingkah dan jika diperhatikan pipi itu sudah merah bak kepiting rebus.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menghadapi tingkah aneh Ryeowook. Sementara Sungmin berolling eyes ria melihat interaksi kedua orang didepannya.

"Kyu, apa kau sudah mandi? Sebaiknya kau tunggu aku dimeja makan, aku sudah membuatkan sandwich untuk sarapan. Aku akan membereskan kamar untuk Ryeowook dulu" ujar Sungmin yang ditujukan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, arraso" jawab Kyuhyun mengerti.

"Kajja, Wookie-ah.. Kau tidak akan tidur dikamarku, Kau akan tidur dikamar lain. Sepertinya ada kamar yang cukup rapi, tinggal diberesakan dan meletakkan barangmu disana maka kau bisa istirahat" ajak Sungmin yang menggandeng Ryeowook untuk menuju kamar yang dituju. Namun dengan cepat Ryeowook melepas tangan Sungmin.

"Tunggu hyung, sepertinya aku lapar. Bagaimana jika aku sarapan dulu?!" pinta Wookie dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Eoh? Bukankah kau bilang lelah dan ingin istirahat?" Sungmin menautkan keningnya bingung.

"Ne..T-tapi aku lapar hyung. Bukankah hyung tuan rumahnya, dan aku tamu disini? Bagaimana jika hyung saja yang membereskan kamar? Ayolah hyung aku ingin sarapan.. ne..ne" Ryeowook mengandalkan rengekannya untuk membujuk Sungmin.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. 'Dasar! Apa-apaan bocah ini? menyuruh seenaknya?! Aish jinjja!' umpat Sungmin dalam hati, benar-benar kesal.

"Huft, baiklah" Sungmin akhirnya menyerah. Ia memang tidak ingin kesal sendiri berdebat dengan sepupunya yang keras kepala itu.

"Yeey, Kajja Kyuhyun – sii kita sarapan" ajak Ryeowook yang menggandeng cepat lengan Kyuhyun.

"Eoh, n-nde" Kyuhyun membalas canggung dan mengikuti Ryeowook yang menyeretnya ke meja makan, meninggalkan Sungmin yang berdiri cengo di depan pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terlihat cukup akrab untuk dua orang yang dikatakan baru saling kenal. Seperti saat ini, mereka asik bercengkrama.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kenapa ada memar-memar di wajahmu?" tanya Ryeowook ketika dia sudah cukup akrab dengan Kyuhyun setelah menceritakan kehidupannya di London dan menceritakan masa kecil Sungmin yang cukup membuat Kyuhyun tertawa lebar.

"Eoh, ini?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada memar yang bertengger diwajahnya. Ryeowook menanggapi dengan anggukan imutnya.

"Hmm, ini karena aku menolong seseorang yang hampir dirampok" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya untuk membohongi Ryeowook.

Hey, Orang bodoh mana yang akan bilang jika dia telah melakukan ritual berbahaya dan dihajar habis-habisan oleh seorang iblis? Alasan tidak logis bukan?

"Ah, jinjja –yo? Lalu bagaimana dengan rampoknya? Apa kau menghajarnya sendirian? Lalu kenapa kau berada di mansion Minnie hyung?" berondong Ryeowook dengan antusias.

"Emm, itu.. ne aku menghajar rampoknya sendiri, namun yah aku kalah karena jumlah mereka 5 orang. Tapi kebetulan Sungmin datang dan menolongku. Yah, begitulah Ryeowook –ssi" Kyuhyun masih melancarkan cerita bualannya.

"Aigoo, pantas saja. Ah, ngomong-ngomong jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Bukankah kita seumuran? Panggil saja aku Ryeowook atau Wookie dan bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu Kyu saja?"usul Ryeowook dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Hmm, baiklah Wookie-ah" Kyuhyun berujar manis.

Mereka berdua asik berbincang sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Sungmin sudah selesai membereskan kamar untuk Ryeowook dan kini menghampiri mereka di meja makan.

"Sepertinya seru sekali. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sungmin yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ryeowook dan mengambil Roti tawar yang ada diatas meja dengan selai strowberi yang tersedia ditempat yang sama.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan obrolannya dan mengedarkan pandangan mereka kearah Sungmin.

"Eoh hyung, kau sudah selesai? Haha.. Kami hanya bercerita masa kecil kami masing-masing" Jawab Ryeowook yang sudah selesai menghabiskan sandwich jatah Sungmin, sehingga alhasil Sungmin hanya makan roti selai untuk sarapan.

"Hahaha.. Ne, Wookie juga menceritakan masa kecilmu yang pernah didandani menjadi yeoja cilik Ming, aku jadi ingin melihatnya. Pasti saat itu kau manis sekali. Kekeke.." Kyuhyun dengan watadosnya mengumbar aib yang sudah diceritakan oleh Ryeowook tadi.

Uhuukk...

Sungmin tersedak roti selainya ketika mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun. Ia segera menyambar segelas air putih yang berada dekat dengan jangkauannya. Entah itu milik siapa, sepertinya milik Ryeowook.

Sungmin kemudian menatap garang pada Ryeowook yang menampakkan cengiran bodohnya dan memasang V sign dengan kedua jarinya.

"Kim Ryeowook.. Kau?" Sungmin berujar dengan aura kelam mematikan. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal dan malu. Bisa-bisanya sepupu menyebalkan ini membongkar aibnya.

"A-ampun hyung, peace.." lagi-lagi Ryeowook menampakkan cengiran bodohnya ketika melihat Sungmin seolah ingin mencincangnya hidup-hidup.

"Hei sudahlah Ming, jangan marah seperti itu, bukankah kita bersahabat? Kenapa kau harus malu?" ujar Kyuhyun enteng.

Kini giliran Sungmin yang mengalihkan pandangan mematikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Yak Kau! Bukankah kau sudah selesai makan? Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang!" sembur Sungmin yang terlanjur dibuat dongkol.

"Yah hyung, kenapa terburu-buru? Aku sedang asik berbincang dengan Kyuhyun, Biarkan Kyu disini lebih lama lagi hyung, dia sedang sakit" bujuk Ryeowook yang ingin dekat dengan Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi.

"Justru karena dia sakit, dia harus beristirahat dirumahnya bukan disini. Dirumahnya lebih nyaman dan tenang, bukan begitu Kyu?" Sungmin menampakkan deathglare tajamnya seolah berkata 'JAWAB IYA atau KAU MATI!'

"Eoh, n-ne. Tidak apa Wookie-ah. Aku akan berkunjung kemari lagi nanti dan kita bisa berbincang lagi, hmm?" Kyuhyun menampakkan senyum menawannya dan berusaha membuat Ryeowook senang.

Aigoo, sepertinya usahanya berhasil, lihatlah betapa senang dan cerianya anak itu.

"Jongmal? Baiklah, kau istirahatlah yang banyak Kyu agar cepat sembuh. Aku akan memasakkan makanan untukmu ketika kau datang lagi kemari, otte?" Ryeowook berujar penuh semangat.

"Nde, kau harus memasak masakan yang enak, arro?" Kyuhyun melayangkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk dengan antusias. Oh yeah, betapa senangnya.

Ya tuhan. sungguh jantung Ryeowook berdetak semakin kencang. Pipinya memerah parah.

Sementara itu Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya berdecak malas sembari menghabiskan roti selainya. Sepertinya ada yang iri disini, eoh?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini berada di dalam mobil Sungmin tepat didepan kediaman Kyuhyun, setelah sebelumnya ia harus bersusah payah membujuk Ryeowook untuk tidak ikut mengantarkan Kyuhyun. Hal ini karena setelah mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang ia harus menemui kepala Museum untuk menyerahkan perkamen terkutuk itu.

"Kau tidak turun Kyu?" Sungmin berujar secara halus, setelah didalam mobil tersebut sempat dilanda keheningan cukup lama.

Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun akan langsung turun dari mobilnya setelah Sungmin mengatakan tidak bisa mampir kerumahnya. Namun ternyata Kyuhyun masih betah untuk berdiam cukup lama di dalam mobilnya.

"Apa sekarang kau merasa lega ming?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit bingung untuk mencerna pertanyaan itu. akan tetapi ia segera sadar kemana arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik nafas dan membuangnya pelan.

"Ne, aku sangat lega. Akhirnya semua hal menakutkan itu berakhir. Gomawo Kyu" Sungmin sungguh tidak bisa mengungkapkan kelegaannya dengan kata-kata.

Ia bersyukur, sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Ucapan terimakasihpun sepertinya tidak akan cukup.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat kedalam dua bola mata hitam itu. ia menemukan sebuah rasa kelegaan, kebahagiaan dan tidak ada lagi sorot ketakutan disana.

'Andai saja kau tahu Lee Sungmin, jika semuanya akan dimulai dari sekarang' Batin itu menyeringai licik.

"Kyu.. waeyo? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" suara Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

"Ah, aniya. Aku senang kau bisa kembali seperti dahulu Ming, bisa menjalani kehidupan normal tentunya" Kyuhyun masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Sungmin.

"Ne,. Semuanya karena bantuanmu Kyu, Terimakasih"

Sungmin berujar lembut dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi mengungkapkannya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus masuk. Kau hati-hati dijalan ne.." Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak turun dari mobil Sungmin dan berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumahnya.

Sementara itu Sungmin membuka kaca mobil bagian kemudi untuk berpamitan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Masuklah kau harus banyak istirahat supaya cepat sembuh! Aku pergi dulu, ne?" setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin menjalankan mobilnya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Arraso... hati-hati!" Kyuhyun berteriak nyaring sembari melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Sungmin sudah melaju menjauhi rumahnya.

Tepat saat mobil Sungmin tidak terlihat, seringaian di bibir itu muncul. Aura iblis kental disekitar tubuh namja berkulit pucat tersebut. Matanya berubah menunjukkan kilatan merah.

"Caesy, lihat apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu setelah ini"

Seringaian itu makin lama makin lebar menghasilkan tawa yang mengerikan, disusul dengan hembusan angin yang meleburkan namja itu menjadi butiran-butiran debu hitam dan makin lama menjadi pusaran angin hitam yang pergi menuju kesuatu tempat.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian ritual mengerikan itu dilakukan. Sungmin memulai hidup normalnya dengan sangat mulus. Ia kembali bekerja untuk museum, berkunjung kembali ke kafe milik sahabatnya Kim Joong Woon atau lebih akrab dikenal dengan Yesung, serta kehidupan normal lainnya yang biasa ia jalani. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun sudah sembuh dan memar-memar yang ada ditubuhnya mulai menghilang. Kyuhyun seperti biasa, ia sesekali menemui Sungmin dimansionnya atau sekedar berbincang dengan Ryeowook. Jika dilihat kini Kyuhyun lebih dekat dengan Ryeowook. Sempat anak itu mengatakan jika Ryeowook namja yang manis. 'apanya yang manis? Menjengkelkan dan seenaknya itu baru benar' rutuk Sungmin dalam batin terlampau kesal. Biarkanlah, yang terpenting hidupnya benar-benar kembali normal.

Ia bagaikan terlahir kembali. Sungguh tidak ada beban dan ketakutan yang membayangi hidupnya saat ini. Semua sudah berakhir.

Walaupun sampai saat ini ia belum mendengar berita jika namja bernama Choi Siwon itu sudah ditemukan dengan keadaan bernyawa atau tidak, ia tidak peduli. Yang jelas dia sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika iblis namja itu hancur menjadi debu dan menghilang.

Sungmin meyakini semuanya sudah selesai karena selama hampir 3 hari ini tidak terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk kepada dirinya. Lagi pula bulan setengah yang di katakan Heechul sebagai saat dimana ritual kedua dilakukan sudah tidak tampak dari malam kemarin, jadi ia benar-benar yakin jika iblis itu sudah musnah.

Tunggu, Heechul? Ah benar, Sungmin belum mengucapkan terima kasih kepada namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini berada di depan rumah klasik yang berada jauh terpencil. Rumah namja cantik yang beberapa waktu lalu ia datangi bersama Kyuhyun untuk meminta bantuan.

Ya benar, Sungmin sedang berdiri didepan rumah Kim Heechul dengan memegang lonceng kecil yang dulu sempat digunakan sebagai bel. Sungmin sudah beberapa kali membunyikan lonceng tersebut, tapi orang yang diharapkan tidak kunjung muncul.

Ia merasa bosan dan lelah. 'Kenapa tidak ada yang keluar? Apa tidak ada orang di dalam? Sepi sekali?' monolognya dalam batin.

Sungmin akhirnya menyerah membunyikan lonceng yang sudah ia lakukan selama 30 menit. ia menggunakan metode lain yaitu—

"KIM HEECHUL –SSI! APA KAU DIDALAM?! KIM HEENIM- SSI! INI AKU LEE SUNGMIN!"

Dug..dug..dug...

Ya, Sungmin berteriak sembari menggedor pintu mahoni itu dengan tidak sabaran.

"KIM HEECHUL-SSI!" Panggilnya lagi, namun tidak ada jawaban.

'Aishh,,, sebenarnya kemana dia? Apa heenim sedang pergi?'

Setelah hampir 2 jam Sungmin menunggu dan berusaha untuk mengetuk maupun berteriak seperti orang gila, orang yang ingin ditemuinya itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Maka dari itu Sungmin terpaksa pulang, lagipula hari sudah sore.

'Hah, mungkin lain waktu saja aku kemari lagi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, sepertinya memang tidak ada orang' putusnya.

Sungmin akhirnya menuju tempat parkir mobilnya dan beranjak pulang, tanpa tahu jika didalam rumah itu begitu berantakan. Apa yang terjadi?.

.

.

.

Sungmin memutar kemudi mobilnya menuju sebuah kafe yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mansionnya. Sepertinya mampir sebentar dikafe sahabatnya Yesung bukan ide yang buruk.

Klining—

Sungmin baru saja masuk kedalam kafe, namun sudah disambut teriakan bass milik Yesung.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin hanya melambaikan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum. Yesung segera menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung kemari, apa kau terlalu sibuk eoh?" Yesung menepuk – nepuk punggung Sungmin cukup keras dan memeluknya erat, menandakan begitu rindunya dengan pelanggan sekaligus sahabatnya ini.

"Yak hyung, kau menepuk punggungku terlalu keras. Apa kau ingin membunuhku?" canda Sungmin yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat ala Yesung.

"hahaha... kau ini. Ayo, duduklah.. akan ku buatkan pesananmu. Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Yesung antusias.

"kau yang paling tahu apa yang selalu aku pesan hyung" ujar Sungmin sedikit menggoda.

"Aigoo,, baiklah seperti biasa, Cappucino latte, dengan sedikit cream. Benar?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Arraso, ada yang lain?" Yesung bertanya untuk pesanan lain.

"Tidak ada, cukup itu saja. aku hanya ingin menikmati latte buatanmu" jawab Sungmin masih dengan senyumnya

"Oke, tunggulah sebentar" Yesung kemudian beranjak untuk membuat pesanan Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin duduk sendiri di tempat favoritnya.

.

.

Tidak lama Yesung membawa pesanan ke meja tempat Sungmin berada.

"Pesananmu, cappucino latte dengan sedikit cream. Nikmatilah" Yesung berujar dengan senyum yang menawan sembar meletakkan pesanan Sungmin diatas meja.

"Gomawo hyung".

"Ah, kenapa kau datang sendiri? Kemana bocah itu?" Tanya Yesung yang membuat kerutan di dahi Sungmin.

"eEoh, Nugu?"

"Aish bocah yang selalu mengekorimu Min, siapa lagi kalau bukan bocah Cho itu? Kemana dia?" Yesung mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Oh, Kyuhyun.. Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang bersenang – senang dengan sahabat barunya. Aku tidak perduli" jawab Sungmin malas yang tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi kesal. Sensitif sekali?

Ya, hari ini Ryeowook mengajak Kyuhyun jalan – jalan mengelilingi kota. Ryeowook beralasan dia orang baru dikota ini dan ingin melihat pemandangan dan suasana di kota berkabut ini. sehingga dengan sedikit paksaan Kyuhyun menerima ajakan Ryeowook untuk menemaninya berkeliling kota.

"Hahaha, sepertinya kau merasa kesal ne?"goda Yesung yang melihat raut tidak mengenakkan dari cara bicara Sungmin.

"Aniya! Siapa yang kesal? Aku tidak kesal. Untuk apa aku kesal?" sanggah Sungmin cepat.

"Ya karena Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk bersama orang lain sekarang. Bukan begitu?" tebak Yesung yang membuat Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya menikmati latte.

"Aniya, aku tidak—"

"Aigoo, kau masih sama saja Min. Dari dahulu saat Kyuhyun sibuk mengencani yeoja-yeoja itu kau akan datang sendirian kemari dan hanya menikmati secangkir latte. Kau mengatakan tidak kesal, namun bahasa tubuh serta nada bicaramu mengatakan sebaliknya. Apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan Yesung sukses membuat Sungmin terbelalak.

"Mwo, a-aniya. I-itu tidak mungkin, apa kau bercanda hyung? A-aku namja dan Kyuhyun juga namja" Sungmin menyangkal dengan keras. Namun entah mengapa hatinya terasa tercubit. Perasaan aneh itupun muncul, seperti mengutuk dirinya sendiri akan jawaban yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Sungmin menjadi serba salah.

"Ckck, kenapa tidak? Haih, yasudahlah.. aku harus melayani pengunjung lain. Kau nikmati saja suasana di kafe ini"

Yesung beranjak dari meja Sungmin untuk kembali melayani pengunjung lain. Sementara itu Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam dan berdialog dengan perasaannya sendiri.

'Apa benar aku menyukai Kyuhyun? Mungkinkah? Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Dia namja normal, dan aku pun— ah entahlah aku bisa menyebut diriku normal lagi atau tidak sekarang'. Sungmin kembali menyeruput lattenya diiringi alunan musik di kafe tersebut

.

.

.

.

Suara langkah terdengar memasuki ruang tengah mansion cukup mewah itu dari arah pintu depan.

"Eoh, kau sudah pulang hyung?" Ryeowook yang sedang menonton siaran televisi bertanya kepada Sungmin yang baru memasuki mansion.

"Hmm..." Sungmin hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman dan tetap melajukan langkahnya menuju tangga atas. Ia lelah dan ingin berendam air hangat.

"Ah hyung,, tadi ada yang menelfon kemari menanyakanmu!" teriak Ryeowook ketika ia teringat akan orang yang menelfon ke mansion.

Sungmin kemudian berhenti di tengah tangga dan berbalik. Sungmin menautkan alis

"Nugu?"

"Dia bernama Lee Donghae, katanya kau susah di hubungi hyung" jawab Ryeowook.

"Oh, itu karena ponselku kehabisan baterai dan mati"

"Aku bilang kau sedang pergi dan dia berpesan agar kau menelfonnya" adu Ryeowook menyampaikan pesan dari orang bernama Donghae.

"Ah, arraso.. baiklah, aku akan menelfonnya nanti setelah mandi dan makan malam" Sungmin bergumam dan melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Malam beranjak semakin sunyi. Setelah makan malam, Sungmin bergegas menuju kekamarnya dan menelfon Donghae, sedangkan Ryeowook kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menonton film action favoritnya.

Ia terlalu asyik menonton sehingga tidak sadar jam telah menunjukkan 11.47 hampir tengah malam.

Ryeowook mulai menguap, tanda alarm dalam tubuhnya meminta untuk tidur. Ryeowook merenggangkan sendi-sendinya dan melirik jam klasik yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

'Eoh, sudah jam 11 lebih ternyata. Pantas saja mataku mengantuk' monolognya. Ia kemudian mematikan televisi yang menayangkan tulisan 'the end' tanda film sudah berakhir.

Ryeowook menggerakkan tubuh dan kepalanya yang kaku ke kanan dan kekiri.

Wush—

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus menyapa kulit putihnya. Entah mengapa Ryeowook merasa malam ini begitu dingin.

Ia kemudian mengusap kedua lengannya dan beranjak untuk menuju kamar tidur miliknya. Tepat ketika ia baru beberapa langkah menuju tangga—

Teng...teng..

"Ommo!" Ryeowook berjengit kaget mendengar suara dentingan jam klasik yang cukup memekkan telinga itu.

"Aish jinjja, mengagetkan saja" dengus Ryeowook yang reflek mengusap-usap dadanya untuk menenangkan jantung yang sempat berdetak kencang.

Ryeowook kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan saat jam itu berhenti berdenting, terdengar suara gaduh dari arah kamar Sungmin.

PRANNGG..! Brakkk!

Ryeowook kembali menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga kedua. Ia berusaha menajamkan pendengaran.

'apa yang sedang Sungmin hyung lakukan? Kenapa terdengar seperti benda jatuh? Dan lagi suara apa itu? apa terjadi sesuatu? Jangan-jangan— pencuri?'

Ryeowook sudah berfikiran macam-macam setelah mendengar suara berisik dari arah kamar Sungmin. Ia menaiki tangga dengan mengendap – endap, sedangkan tangannya membawa sapu lantai untuk melindungi diri.

Ia dengan perasaan was-was dan takut menuju ambang pintu kamar Sungmin. Ryeowook semakin kalut ketika tidak terdengar lagi suara gaduh seperti pintu yang terdobrak tadi. Ia sendiri merasa takut jika pencuri itu membawa senjata, namun ia juga khawatir dengan nasib Sungmin yang berada di dalam. Dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan Ryeowook perlahan membuka kamar Sungmin yang memang tak pernah di kunci tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Ryeowook meneguk ludah susah payah ketika mendapati kamar Sungmin yang remang dengan hanya diterangi cahaya dari luar balkon yang masuk dari pintu yang terbuka.

Tunggu, pintu yang terbuka? Jangan-jangan —

Ryeowook semakin erat memegang sapu dengan kedua tangannya. Sengaja pintu kamar Sungmin ia buka untuk memudahkannya berlari keluar dan meminta bantuan jika memang benar ada pencuri.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah ranjang Sungmin, mencari dimana keberadaan Hyungnya itu. Namun, ia belum bisa melihat dengan jelas dari posisinya berdiri. Akhirnya Ryeowook memberanikan diri untuk melangkah dan berbisik memanggil hyungnya.

"H-hyung, Sungmin hyung"

Tepat ketika Ryeowook dekat dengan ranjang Sungmin, angin berhembus menyingkap tirai transparan yang menutup pintu kearah balkon.

Trak—

Sapu yang dipegang Ryeowook lolos dari tangannya dan terjatuh.

Deg— ia tercekat, jantung Ryeowook memburu tak terkendali, tubuhnya gemetar. Dengan bantuan sinar bulan, Matanya terbelalak menangkap pemandangan horror didepan sana.

Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Sungmin berada digendongan sosok hitam dengan mata merah semerah darah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Ryeowook bersumpah jika makhluk mengerikan itu menampakan seringaian dari wajah yang menonjolkan urat saraf tersebut. ia juga berani bertaruh jika ia melihat darah berwarna merah kehitaman keluar dari seringaian itu.

Ryeowook ingin mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang kelu untuk mundur kemudian lari dan meminta bantuan, Namun tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia benar-benar takut sehingga tubuhnya mati rasa dan kaku. Nafas Ryeowookpun semakin memburu. Ia bahkan sampai lupa cara untuk berteriak dan meminta bantuan.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan tuhan? Sungmin hyung'

Ryeowook semakin kalut ketika pusaran angin seperti beliung membawa tubuh makhluk itu dan Sungmin hyungnya pergi.

Tak lama Ia berhasil menggerakkan tubuhnya yang gemetar untuk mengejar mereka dan sempat berteriak memanggil nama Sungmin.

"Tunggu! SUNGMIN HYUNG!"

Namun tiba-tiba angin besar merangsek masuk keruangan tersebut dan—

Wushhhh—JJDUAGGKK...

"AARRRGGGGGGHHHH"

BRUUKKK...

Tubuh Ryeowook terhempas dan terbanting menghantam dinding kamar. Tulang belakangnya terasa remuk, kepala belakangnya yang menghantam dinding terasa pening sehingga tidak lama kegelapan menyapa dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang namja terlihat sedang berdiri di depan pintu mansion milik Sungmin. Salah seorang dari mereka yaitu namja dengan muka kenakan sedari tadi sibuk untuk memencet bel mansion itu, namun tidak ada siapapun yang keluar untuk membukakan pintu. Sedangkan namja lainnya yang berambut pirang asyik mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar mansion yang terhitung cukup mewah tersebut. Ia berdecak kagum dengan gaya arsitektur bergaya jerman barat yang tercetak pada bangunan di depannya.

Namja berambut pirang tersebut kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya kearah namja lain yang masih gigih memencet bel bahkan sampai berseru memanggil nama si tuan rumah.

"Apa kau yakin Sungmin di mansionnya? Sepertinya tidak ada orang disini Hae" namja berambut pirang itu bertanya memastikan kepada namja yang ia panggil dengan Hae disampingnya.

"Aku yakin dia ada dimansionnya hari ini, semalam kita sempat berbincang di telfon dan lagipula aku sudah mengatakan kepadanya jika kita akan kemari Eunyukie" namja yang ternyata adalah Lee Donghae tersebut memberi keyakinan pada kekasihnya yang mulai menampakkan wajah bosan.

"Kau sudah menghubungi ponselnya?" tanya Eunyuk lagi.

"Sudah chagi, tapi tidak ada jawaban" jawab Donghae sembari mengeluarkan Smartphonenya untuk kembali menelfon Sungmin.

Eunyuk berolling eyes malas. Tentu saja ia merasa bosan , bayangkan saja mereka hampir lebih dari 15 menit berdiri didepan pintu mansion itu dan sang empunya rumah tidak kunjung muncul.

Eunyuk yang tidak sabaran kemudian mencoba keberuntungan dengan membuka pintu mahoni berukiran didepannya. Siapa tahu tidak terkunci.

Ckrek—

Binggo! Pintu tidak terkunci.

"Hae-ah, Donghae-ah,,, Yak Lee Donghae!" teriak Eunyuk yang panggilannya tidak diindahkan oleh Donghae akibat sibuk dengan panggilannya kepada Sungmin.

"Wae?! Aku sedang menelfon Sungmin, Eunyukie" sungut Donghae tak terima diteriaki.

"Aish, lihat ini" tunjuk Eunyuk pada pintu mansion yang sudah terbuka.

Donghae menautkan alis untuk meminta penjelasan Eunyuk.

"Bukankah kau bilang Sungmin ada di dalam? Ku rasa tidak apa-apa jika kita langsung masuk saja, otte? Mungkin saja ia sedang di kamar mandi atau tidur" usul Eunyuk dengan deduksinya.

Donghae berfikir sebentar sebelum dia mengangkat bahunya dan bilang 'Baiklah'.

.

.

Donghae dan Eunyuk sudah berada di ruang tengah mansion Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, yak Lee Sungmin aku dan Eunyuk sudah datang. Kau dimana?!" Donghae berteriak dari arah ruang tengah sembari mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok pemilik mansion tersebut.

Begitu pula dengan Eunyuk, ia pun mencoba memanggil Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah,, Aku Eunyukie, ayolah keluar! Kau tidak berniat menemui kami? Hellow,, Sungminnie!"

Namun tetap saja tidak ada sahutan. Kesunyian masih menjadi dominan, sepertinya tidak ada siapun di mansion ini.

"Kemana semua orang? Biasanya Ahjumma Jung sudah ada di mansion pada jam-jam sekarang" gumam Donghae merasa heran dengan kondisi mansion Sungmin yang sepi senyap.

"Cari saja kekamarnya, mungkin saja Sungmin sedang tidur" Ujar Eunyuk memberi saran.

"Hmm, kita keatas"

Donghae kemudian berjalan kearah tangga di ikuti oleh Eunyuk yang mengekor dibelakannya untuk menuju kamar Sungmin berada.

Dari tangga Donghae tampak mengerutkan keningnya ketika pintu kamar Sungmin nampak terbuka. Ia kemudian sedikit mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai dikamar tersebut.

Eunyuk tetap mengekori Donghae di belakang.

Donghae sedikit membuka pintu tersebut sembari memanggil nama Sungmin.

"Min..."

Kriet—

Tepat ketika ia membuka lebih lebar pintu tersebut Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan begitu pula dengan Eunyuk untuk mencari Sungmin, namun—

Deg—

Mata mereka berdua sama-sama terbelalak ketika melihat seseorang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri tak jauh dari dinding pintu disebelah kanan ranjang.

"Ommo! Ya tuhan.." Eunyuk reflek menghampiri tubuh namja kecil tersebut untuk melihat kondisinya diikuti oleh Donghae.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mengeliat resah dengan mata yang masih tertutup namun bola matanya bergerak kesana – kemari dibalik kelopak mata itu. Donghae dan Eunyuk sudah mengangkat tubuhnya dan meletakkan Ryeowook keatas ranjang Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung,, Andwe... Andwe, Arrrggg... ANDWE!" teriak Ryeowook histeris spontan membuka matanya.

"Hei, tenanglah... ssstt,, tenanglah" bujuk Eunyuk yang mengusap punggung gemetar milik Ryeowook.

Ryeowook megedarkan pandangan dan tiba-tiba ia menggeleng kalut melihat dua orang asing yang kini berada di depannya. Pikirannya tentang kejadian semalam membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih sehingga ia meronta menghindari sentuhan Donghae dan Eunyuk.

"Siapa kalian?! PERGII! Jangan sakiti aku! SUNGMIN HYUNG! PERGI! ARRRGGG..."

"Tidak, tidak.. kita tidak akan menyakitimu. Jadi tenanglah, kami teman Sungmin, aku Lee Donghae dan ini Lee Hyukjae" Donghae berusaha untuk menjelaskan dan menenangkan Ryeowook.

"Ne, sebenarnya kau siapa? Apa yang sudah terjadi?" berondong Eunyuk yang masih berusaha membuat kontak dengan Ryeowook.

"Hiks.. Andwe,, Sungmin Hyung, Dia membawa Sungmin hyung.. tidak, SUNGMIN HYUUNG! hiks" Ryeowook meracau hebat, ia tetap meronta dan beringsut kebelakang menjauhi kontak fisik Donghae maupun Eunyuk.

Donghae dan Eunyuk benar-benar tidak tahu lagi cara menenangkan namja mungil yang mereka temukan, sampai—

"Ryeowook-ah!" seseorang memanggil Ryeowook dari arah pintu.

Secara bersamaan Donghae dan Eunyuk mengedarkan pandangannya kearah pintu diikuti oleh Ryeowook.

"K-Kyu!" pekik Ryeowook dengan deraian air mata ketika menyadari namja yang baru memasuki kamar Sungmin tersebut adalah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri ke tiga namja yang berada diatas ranjang Sungmin, terutama menghampiri namja yang memiliki tubuh paling kecil diantara ketiga namja tersebut.

"Ada apa ini? apa yang terjadi padanya?!" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya seolah mengintimidasi. Matanya ia tujukan kepada Donghae dan Eunyuk secara bergantian.

Sedangkan Ryeowook langsung menerjang Kyuhyun untuk memeluk namja itu ketika Kyuhyun baru saja menghampirinya. Ryeowook menagis tergugu menumpahkan ketakutannya.

"Kami juga tidak tahu. Bocah ini kami temukan tak sadarkan diri ketika kami sedang mencari Sungmin" jawab Donghae yang seperti tidak terima atas nada bicara Kyuhyun yang seolah menyalahkan dirinya dan Eunyuk.

"Lalu untuk apa kalian datang kemari?!" tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik masih dengan nada bicara yang kurang ramah.

"Aku dan Sungmin sudah ada janji untuk membahas perkamen yang akan ia serahkan kemusium. Lagi pula aku sudah mengatakan kepada Sungmin jika akan kemari. Kau sendiri? kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kesini?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Donghae tak kalah ketus.

"Aku kemari untuk mengembalikan ponsel Ryeowook yang tertinggal di mobilku, ini buktinya!" jawab Kyuhyun datar sembari menunjukkan ponsel yang ia keluarkan dari saku jinsnya.

Eunyuk yang melihat pertengkaran kedua namja didepannya tanpa pemperdulikan kondisi Ryeowook itu mulai geram.

"Yak kenapa kalian malah bertengkar, eoh?! Behenti membuat suasana menjadi keruh, sekarang kita harus tanyakan kepada namja ini apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" omel Eunyuk kepada Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang masih memasang tampang siap perang.

Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook dan mencoba membuatnya tenang.

"Ssstt, Wookie-ah, tenanglah ada aku disini.. tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu, hmm" Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Ryeowook yang berada di sampingnya. Kepala Ryeowook ia sandarkan di dada bidangnya.

"Ne, kami juga tidak akan melakukan hal buruk kepadamu. Kami teman Sungmin, lebih baik kau tarik nafas dan buang perlahan untuk lebih relaks" Eunyuk berujar untuk membantu Kyuhyun menenagkan Ryeowook.

Tak sia-sia, Ryeowook mengikuti saran Eunyuk dan mulai sedikit tenang.

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Wookie-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Kyu, hiks.. Sungmin hyung, D-dia, dia telah.. dia hiks,, telah dibawa oleh makhluk mengerikan bermata meraah itu kyu.. a-aku, aku tidak bisa menolongnya.. a-aku— hiks" Ryeowook menjelaskan dengan susah payah diiringi isakannya, ia kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan ketika mengingat kembali kejadian yang dialaminya semalam.

Kening ke tiga namja bernama Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Eunyuk tersebut berkerut. 'Makhluk? Mengerikan? Bermata merah? Jangan-jangan—"

Donghae, Eunyuk dan Kyuhyun saling melempar pandang.

"Apa kalian memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?" Eunyuk melontarkan pertanyaan ambigu.

"Mungkinkah? Tapi semalam Sungmin sempat bercerita jika iblis itu telah musnah, bukan begitu Cho Kyuhyun?!" kali ini Donghae memicingkan matanya pada Kyuhyun karena dari cerita yang ia dengar dari Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun juga ikut ritual pemusnahan iblis itu.

"Ne, saat itu kami memang mengadakan ritual pemusnahan iblis dan aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri jika iblis itu berubah menjadi debu dan menghilang" Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan santai.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa? Aish,, Bagaimana kita menemukan Sungmin sekarang?!" tanya Donghae lagi.

Kyuhyun menudian mengedarkan pandangannya kepada Eunyuk.

"Kau tentu lebih tahu akan hal semacam ini Eunyuk-ah?" ujar Kyuhyun datar.

Eunyuk berfikir sejenak. ia diam beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi jika iblis itu berniat mengadakan ritual kedua maka kita bisa menemukan Sungmin ditempat pertama kali perkamen itu ditemukan" jelas Eunyuk seperti yang ia ketahui dari buku yang ia baca.

"Itu berarti Hutan Bloody Wood, Westseven?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun dijawab anggukan oleh Eunyuk.

"Baiklah, sudah di putuskan aku dan Donghae akan kesana mencari Sungmin. Dan kau... bisakah kau menjaga Ryeowook disini, Eunyuk-ah?" pinta Kyuhyun yang masih setia mengusap pucuk kepala Ryeowook yang mulai tenang dan tertidur menyandar pada dadanya. Sepertinya ia kelelahan menangis.

"Hmm, baiklah. Jadi nama bocah ini Ryeowook?" Eunyuk bertanya polos sembari menunjuk Ryeowook yang sudah mendengkur halus.

"Ne, dia Kim Ryeowook, saudara sepupu Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun yang menidurkan Ryeowook diatas tempat tidur.

"Baiklah, kajja kita berangkat sekarang Kyuhyun-ah.. kita harus cepat" Donghae beranjak berdiri dan melangkah meningglkan kamar Sungmin, setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Eunyuk dan sempat mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibir namja penggila pisang itu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat adegan cheesy itu hanya bisa berolling eyes ria dan kemudian mengekori Donghae dari belakang setelah sebelumnya ia juga berpamitan dengan Eunyuk.

.

.

.

Hutan lebat Bloody Wood tampak remang walaupun saat Kyuhyun dan Donghae masuk ke mulut hutan suasana masih terhitung sore. Namun ketika mereka sampai di dalam hutan hanya sedikit cahaya matahari yang mampu menembus lebatnya hutan ini. hal ini yang menambah sisi keangkeran dari hutan yang berada di daerah Westseven tersebut.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae mencari gua dimana perkamen itu ditemukan berbekal peta dan kompas yang kini berada ditangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin ini jalannya Kyu? Kita sudah hampir 2 jam memasuki hutan ini, aku lelah... bisakah kita beristirahat?" tanya Donghae yang sudah kelelahan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berpedoman pada arah kemana peta itu membawa mereka pergi.

Kyuhyun melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya 17.25, itu artinya sebentar lagi petang.

"Jika kau ingin istirahat, istirahat saja sendiri. Biar aku sendiri saja yang mencari Sungmin. Kita tidak punya waktu banyak, sebentar lagi petang, itu berarti kita harus menemukan Sungmin sebelum petang" ujar Kyuhyun datar dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang duduk bersender pasrah dibawah pohon.

"Aish.. Yak Cho! Tunggu!"

.

.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang, seorang namja tengah tertatih mencoba berjalan tanpa alas kaki dengan susah payah. Sesekali ia menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Kedua bola mata basah itu menampakkan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Penampilannya mengenaskan dengan hanya mengenakan piyama atasan saja. Untung saja piyama itu sedikit longgar sehingga menutupi daerah pribadinya sampai ke paha.

Nafas namja itu memburu. Dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan. Keringat dingin mebanjiri pelipisnya. Sesekali ia meringis menahan sakit yang luar biasa mendera perutnya. Perutnya terasa seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum dan panas ketika ia memaksakan diri untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Tak jarang ia menjadikan pohon sebagai tumpuannya berpegangan untuk berdiri.

Satu yang namja manis itu inginkan, mempertahankan kesadarannya dan keluar dari hutan terkutuk itu.

Srakk..Brukkk...

"AKKKHHH..." Ia kembali terjatuh ketika tak sengaja terantuk akar pohon.

Namja itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berdiri, namun badannya sudah diambang batas. Ia lagi-lagi terjatuh lemah. Sungguh ia ingin meraung, menangis dan menyerah saat ini, namun suara seseorang yang di kenalnya membuat ia seolah memiliki harapan baru.

.

.

.

"Sungmin...! Lee Sungmin! Dimana Kau Ming!" teriak Kyuhyun yang menerobos kesemak-semak hutan.

Donghae tertinggal dibelakangnya, namun tidak cukup jauh.

Srakkk—

Bunyi daun kering yang diseret membuat Kyuhyun menjadi waspada. Ia menajamkan penglihatan dan pendengarannya. sampai—

"Kyu..."

Suara panggilan lemah itu membuat Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah.

Pandangannya terkunci pada sosok di depan sana. Terlihat didepan sana Sungmin berjalan tertatih berusaha untuk menghampiri dirinya dengan tangan kanan bertumpu pada pohon dan tangan kiri memegang perutnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan mata yang sayu serta ringisan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Selain itu jika dilihat kebawah, Oh tuhan! apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, Ia hanya mengenaikan atasan piyama tidurnya dan—

Apa itu? Darah pekat terlihat menuruni selangkangannya mengalir disepanjang kaki Sungmin.

Sungmin hampir menggapai Kyuhyun sampai—

BRUUKKKKK...

"Sungmin!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Huhuhu... Mianhae baru update sekarang! Lagi ribet sama kuliah dan kemarin laptop sempat ngambek, jadi updatenya telat... T_T

Sebagai permintaan maaf **chapter ini saya panjangin sampai 6 ribu words**.. hahaha semoga para readers puas!

Okey, Terimakasih banyak yang udah **Review ** di chap 6 kemarin**:**

**Thanks to:**

**fitriKyumin, Bunnyming1186, unicorn ajol, zagiya joyjins, abilhikmah, chademon21, baekhunniewife, , errory, Hyunki2204, lee mingma, JungYongie, LiveLoveKyumin, ncisksj, Nana88123Kim, dirakyu, onaleeumin18, QuinJjang, CutieJoyers137, cho rena joy, .925, , HarukaElf137, ChiKyumin, ShinYangChoi, cottoncandyme, Guest, GyuMin Cho, jung hyun mi, ChoLee, , Fuji Ai Chan, mynamedhiendha, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, gyumin4ever, minnie-minnie-mine, PopySalang137, kyuminkyu, alietha doll, anak hantu, akira lia, Alfiani Vinc, ratih, Nuralrasyid, Park Heeni, ina, ai siti fatimah, lovegirl, kezy, .7, Za KyuMin, TiffyTiffanyLee, .5, juenchan, Yuliaksm, Karen Kouzuki, cholee kyumin, OangeCoLi, vinay137, minnieGalz, Chella-KMS, EFI FLYNN, Harusuki Ginichi – 137411, ShinJiwoo920202, miira, Shin Seo Chan BagjeGRF, Younghee, 137, Cywelf, Nameleekyu, HeePumpkin137, tomogrevy, , Pusycat3. Dan semuanya yang udah review chap sebelum-sebelumnya dan gak bisa saya sebutin satu – satu..#KalianSangatLuarBiasa.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE:**

**1\. Yang udah ngoreksi tata bahasa dan penulisan. ThanKyu very much guys! Sudah mulai saya usahakan di Chap ini.**

**2\. Yang masih penasaran KYU iblis murni atau hanya kerasukan? Selamat penasaran..**

**3\. Yang minta dibikin adegan seru tiap chapter? Emm, ya diusahakan tapi sudah ada porsinya masing-masing guys. Untuk alur, sebenernya tidak berniat untuk menjadikannya lambat, soalnya author bingung ada yang minta chapnya dipanjangin, jadi author masukin adegan yang mungkin 'gak penting' kekekeke..**

**4\. Yang tanya untuk NC, Ada waktunya say.. mungkin chapter depan atau depannya lagi. Hehehe...**

**5\. Yang masih bingung tujuan Kyu melakukan ritual? Ikutin aja ceritanya.. tar juga bakal kebongkar sendiri.. Yuhuu..**

**6\. Yang tanya tentang mantra dan bilang mantranya sama tapi kenapa jadi artinya beda? Hayoo di baca lagi.. itu mantra yang di buku sama di kertas yang dikasih heechul beda lho... kenapa yang di kasih heechul ga tak kasih translate dulu dan di akhir baru tak kasih translate? Aigoo biar seru donk.. dan kenapa sungmin langsung baca mantra yang dikasih heechul tanpa peduli artinya? Gimana ya respon kalo orang lagi panik? Tentu dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang ia anggap akan menyelamatkannya dan binggo! Dia baca mantra dari heechul yang udah di ubah isisnya sama si Evil. Hahaha... kekeke..*ketawaIblis.**

**7\. Oke, cukup... author udah sedikit bongkar rahasia diatas, jadi Ada kejutan apa lagi di chap selanjutnya? **

**.**

Yuhuu Readers..

**Gimana dengan chapter 7? **

**Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sungmin? Siapa sebenarnya yang membawa Sungmin? Apakah ritual kedua akan dilakukan atau sudah dilakukan? Lalu bagaimana nasib Heechul?**

Yang masih semangat menebak-nebak dan menunggu chapter selanjutnya? Selamat menebak dan menunggu kawan!

**Review, kritik dan saran selalu di tunggu!**

Sampai jumpa di next chap...

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!

Annyeong...!


	8. Chapter 8

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

WARNING:

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

**Main cast: **

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Support cast:**

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Heechul

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

**Summary:**

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

"_Kyu..."_

_Suara panggilan lemah itu membuat Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah._

_Terlihat didepan sana Sungmin berjalan tertatih ingin menghampiri dirinya dengan tangan kanan bertumpu pada pohon dan tangan kiri memegang perutnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan mata yang sayu serta ringisan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibirnya. _

_Selain itu jika dilihat kebawah, Oh tuhan! apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, Ia hanya mengenakan atasan piyama tidurnya dan—_

_Apa itu? Darah pekat terlihat menuruni selangkangannya mengalir disepanjang kaki Sungmin._

_Sungmin hampir menggapai Kyuhyun sampai—_

_BRUUKKKKK..._

"_Sungmin!"_

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapther 8**

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun segera berlari untuk menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang terkulai lemas.

Sungmin terjatuh kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun dengan kesadaran yang menitipis, bahkan nafasnya berhembus sangat lemah dan satu-satu.

"K-Kyuhh.." Sungmin masih sempat memanggil Kyuhyun dalam ambang kesadarannya, sebelum kegelapan menghampiri seluruh penglihatannya.

"Ming,, Sungmin-ah! Bertahanlah Sungmin!" Kyuhyuh berteriak kalap mengguncang tubuh dingin Sungmin yang berada di dekapannya.

"Donghae! YAK LEE DONGHAE,, Cepat KEMARI!"

Mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun tak jauh didepannya, Donghae segera melesat menghampiri sumber teriakan itu.

"Ya tuhan! Sungmin!" Donghae berlari kalap menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih dalam keadaan panik mengguncang tubuh mengenaskan Sungmin dalam pangkuannya.

"Apa yang terjadi Kyu?! Kenapa— Ya tuhan, Lee Sungmin"

Donghae tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia begitu syok menemukan kondisi Sungmin yang begitu menyedihkan dan mengenaskan itu. Bagaimana tidak, jika Sungmin kini dalam keadaan separuh telanjang dengan muka dan bibir yang pucat pasi, kulit yang mendingin serta darah segar keluar menuruni selangkangannya? What the f***?!

"Sudahlah, ayo kita bawa Sungmin pergi dari sini.. Bantu aku Donghae-ah,, cepat!" Titah Kyuhyun yang mulai mengendalikan emosinya.

Donghae bergegas membantu Kyuhyun dengan mengangkat Sungmin untuk diletakkan di punggung tegap Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu mereka segera mencari jalan keluar untuk kembali ke mansion Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam mulai menjelang, sang surya beristirahat pada peraduannya. Kini ke 3 namja itu sedang menunggu namja lain yang sedang membersihkan namja yang diketahui adalah Sungmin disalah satu kamar mansion mewah itu.

Beberapa saat namja dengan gummy smile itu menuruni tangga setelah tugasnya membersihkan Sungmin selesai. Ketiga namja yang salah satunya adalah Kyuhyun segera menerjang namja tersebut untuk menanyakan kondisi Sungmin.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia terluka?" Kyuhyun bertanya tidak sabaran, sangat terlihat raut kecemasan disana.

Namja bergummy smile yang diketahui sebagi Eunyuk menghela nafas berat.

"Huft, tidak.. Sungmin tidak terluka kecuali bagian analnya, sepertinya sesuatu dipaksa masuk melewati bagian itu" jawab Eunyuk menjelaskan dengan miris.

"Mwo?! Sungmin hyung... apa yang telah dilakukan iblis itu?" kini Ryeowook yang bertanya entah kepada siapa.

Ya, Ryeowook sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin melalui cerita Eunyuk. Saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya, ia sempat berontak dan memanggil nama Sungmin beberapa kali. Namun Eunyuk dapat menenangkan anak itu dan atas paksaan dari Ryeowook, Eunyuk menceritakan semuanya dari awal.

"Mungkinkah iblis itu telah berhasil melakukan ritualnya?" Donghae memberikan perkiraannya.

"Entahlah, kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai—" kalimat Eunyuk terpotong oleh teriakan dari atas, tepatnya dari kamar Sungmin.

"AAARRRGGGGGG!"

"Sungmin / Sungmin hyung!" reflek ke 4 namja itu berlarian menuju kamar Sungmin untuk melihat kondisi namja itu.

Kyuhyun yang paling awal berlari untuk menghampiri kamar Sungmin.

Brakk—

Pintu itu di buka Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabaran. Di dalam sana ia melihat Sungmin sedang meringkuk dan menutupi kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangan. Tubuhnya bergetar, isakan dan ringisan keluar dari namja ringkih itu.

"Sungmin, Ming... Sungmin-ah" Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati Sungmin untuk merengkuhnya.

"AARRRGGGHHH, JANGAN! HENTIKAN! TIDAK! PERGI! Hhh..hh... PERGI!" Sungmin semakin meringkuk dan menjambak rambutnya brutal.

"Ming, ini aku Kyuhyun.. ssst tenanglah, oke? Lihat, ini aku Ming" Kyuhyun mencoba lagi berkontak fisik dengan Sungmin.

Sedangkan ketiga namja yang lain hanya berdiri mematung dan menatap iba. Sempat Ryeowook akan menghampiri Sungmin, namun gerakannya di tahan oleh Eunyuk yang seolah berkata dari matanya 'Biarkan Kyuhyun saja'.

"Arrggg...hhh..hh... Pergi! Hiks.. Kyuuh.. tolong! T-Tolong aku Kyuuhh.." Sungmin masih meracau hebat.

"Hey, Ming lihat aku.. ini aku Kyuhyun. Aku Kyu, Sungmin" Kyuhyun memegang pundak gemetar Sungmin.

Secara perlahan Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Peluh dan air mata membanjiri wajah itu. Tatapannya sayu dan sarat akan ketakutan. Sungmin masih terisak hebat hingga—

Grep..

Ia memeluk Kyuhun dengan sangat erat. Sungmin menangis tergugu seolah ingin mengatakan kepada Kyuhyun jika ia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Nafasnya menderu begitu pula dengan jantungnya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jika Sungmin sangat terpukul saat ini.

"Gwenchana, aku disini bersamamu Ming. Aku akan melindungimu, maafkan aku yang begitu lamban menolongmu hingga membuatmu menunggu.. maaf" Kyuhyun berujar penuh penyesalan dan kata-kata itu terdengar sendu.

"Kyuhh.. hiks.. jangan pergi, kumohon" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir bergetar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Ia kemudian bergumam untuk menjawab permintaan Sungmin dan memberikan kecupan cukup lama pada pundak terekspos Sungmin untuk menenangkannya.

Adegan itu disaksikan oleh ketiga namja yang dua orang dari ke-3 namja tersebut menghembuskan nafas lega, sedangkan satu namja lain yang berada di dekat pintu mengalihkan pandangannya guna menutupi rasa tidak nyaman dalam dadanya. Entah mengapa dia sangat tidak suka melihat perlakukan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, sehingga matanya kini memanas.

'Shit, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Sungguh, aku tidak rela Kyu' batin namja mungil itu penuh amarah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback _

Namja mungil yang tergeletak diatas batu besar itu perlahan mulai membuka kedua belah manik matanya. Mata namja itu berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya. Pikirannya belum sepenuhnya mencerna apa yang sedang ia alami. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul pada otaknya yang entah mengapa kali ini otak cerdasnya sangat lamban dalam memproses.

'Dimana ini?' batin namja tersebut sembari mengedarkankan pandangan kesekitar.

Sekelilingnya tampak samar karena hanya di terangi cahaya bulan yang menerobos dari luar. Namun dalam penerangan yang minim tersebut, namja mungil itu masih bisa melihat dinding batu terjal yang berada di sekitarnya. Ia pun merasakan permukaan tempat dimana ia berbaring terasa kasar dan lembab. Khas dari sebuah gua.

Pandangannya menerawang, mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian terakhir yang ia alami. Beberapa detik ingatannya mulai memproses dan— namja mungil itu tercekat. Ia mengingat dua buah bola mata merah mengerikan sebelum akhirnya kedua matanya memberat dan hanya ada gelap dalam ruang penglihatannya.

Namja mungil itu seketika berusaha bangkit, namun—

'Uhg..kenapa? kenapa dengan tubuhku?'

Tubuh namja mungil itu sulit untuk di gerakkan. Ia tolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa gerangan yang menahan kedua kaki dan tangannya. Seketika namja penyuka pink itu terbelalak. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terentang dan masing-masing terikat oleh sulur berlendir yang tidak pernah ia lupakan dalam hidupnya. Sulur yang mengikatnya pada saat malam 'persetubuhan' itu. Dimana sulur menjijikkan itu mengikatnya begitu kuat, sehingga ia hanya mampu mengeliat.

Namja diatas batu itu masih berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun nihil. Sungguh cengkraman sulur-sulur hitam berlendir itu sangat kuat, hingga saat ia sibuk meronta—

Byarr..

Entah bagaimana caranya ruangan menjadi terang dengan cahaya obor yang tertata rapi disekeliling dinding gua tersebut yang menyala sendiri hampir bersamaan tanpa disulut api satu-persatu.

Seketika pemandangan itu menyita perhatian namja mungil yang kini bisa kita lihat ternyata adalah Sungmin dari acara Mari-meloloskan-diri.

Lamat-lamat secara lambat laut muncul sesosok berjubah hitam memakai tudung dengan— 'oh Shit! Mata merah itu? Tidak mungkin, Tidak.. iblis itu sudah musnah' batin Sungmin melotot horror dan menggeleng panik.

Sosok itu semakin lama semakin jelas, namun Sungmin hanya mampu melihat sorot tajam matanya dari tempatnya berbaring tanpa melihat seluruh wajahnya yang menonjolkan urat-urat saraf hitam di balik tudung. Sungmin makin mengeliat resah, meronta namun entah bagaimana sulur itu semakin membelit kedua tangan dan kakinya.

.

"Lepaskan aku! Iblis laknat! Jika kau berani lawan aku secara jantan! Bedebah! Brengsek!" Sungmin masih melancarkan pemberontakannya dengan berusaha meronta dari ikatan sulur-sulur laknat itu. Namun, nihil.

Sungmin hanya bisa berteriak menantang untuk menekan rasa takut dan paniknya.

Iblis itu masih tidak bergeming. Ia tetap pada posisinya, berdiri sekitar 2 meter dari tempat Sungmin berbaring.

Sungminpun merasa heran, mengapa iblis itu hanya mematung didepan sana. ' Ah persetan, yang pasti aku harus lepas dan keluar dari sini' batinnya

"Ugh.. sialan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku iblis terkutuk?! LEPASKAN AKU!" Sungmin berteriak lantang. Ia hampir frustasi dan tidak peduli jika yang di hadapannya saat ini adalah sosok iblis mengerikan.

"Lepaskan ak—" Sungmin tercekat, demi tuhan dia tidak mau lagi melihat seringaian itu. firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi hal yang buruk.

Dan—

Benar saja. setelah iblis itu menampakkan seringaiannya. Kedua tangan penuh kuku panjang hitam itu menengadah seolah mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Suaranya menggelegar membuat bulu roma meremang.

Satu tangan itu menunjukkan jarinya kearah Sungmin, kemudian—

Sreettt—

Dengan sekali perintah bawahan piyama yang di kenakan Sungmin beserta dalamannya terobek tak beraturan hingga tak ada satupun kain yang menutupi area bawah Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng panik. Keringat dan peluh membanjiri pelipisnya.

"Tidak! Jangan lagi! Kumohon, tidak!" Sungmin menggeleng brutal. Ia seakan sudah memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sama seperti malam itu, iblis itu akan 'menyetubuhi' nya lagi! Oh no.. poor Sungmin.

.

.

"Tidak! JANGAN..! AKKHH..!" Pekikan Sungmin sangat nyaring ketika tanpa perintah otaknya kedua kaki itu mengangkang dan melebar dengan sendirinya dengan sulur yang masih setia mengikat kedua kaki tersebut saling berlawanan.

Sungmin tak bisa lari dan melawan, walaupun Iblis itu tetap dalam posisinya berdiri, sebab sialnya iblis itu juga dapat mengendalikan seluruh tubuh Sungmin dari bahu hingga tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan perintah dari gerakan tangan iblis laknat di depan sana.

Sungmin kini bagaikan boneka puppet yang di mainkan oleh tangan sesosok iblis.

"Hiks.. Kumohon! JANGAN SIKSA AKU! BUNUH SAJA AKU!" Sungmin meraung, menangis dan berteriak hingga pita suaranya sakit dan serak, namun—

Nihil...

Iblis itu menggeram..

Sungmin terdiam seketika mendengar geraman mengerikan itu. matanya tak lepas dari aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh iblis itu, hingga—

Ia tercekat, nafasnya memburu.. matanya pun melotot melihat apa yang dilakukan iblis itu.

Didepan sana iblis itu menyayat bagian dada kiri dimana disana terdapat jantung dengan kuku tangan kanannya. Sementara dari balik jubah hitamnya ia mengeluarkan botol berisi abu dengan tangan kirinya.

Iblis itu menumpahkan abu didalam botol keatas tanah dan menyiramnya dengan darah hitam dari jantung yang entah itu —berdetak atau tidak— yang ia sayat.

Sungguh demi semua boneka kelinci pink yang ia koleksi, kejadian mengerikan terjadi setelah hal itu dilakukan. Sungmin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana abu hitam pekat itu mulai menggelembung satu demi satu. Kemudian gelembung-gelembung itu bagai larva yang meletup-letup dan lambat laun warna hitam itu berubah menjadi merah bercampur coklat tanah dan OH GOD!

Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ketakutan menyelubungi diri dan jiwanya. Dari mata bening itu kita bisa melihat jika serpihan abu itu kini berubah menjadi seonggok daging, bergerak, dan mengeliat?

Iblis itu tetap merapalkan mantra entah apa dan masih mengguyurkan 'darah'nya pada daging mengeliat itu.

Nafas Sungmin memburu, ia tidak bisa menerka apa yang akan ia alami selanjutnya? Firasatnya mengatakan hal ini lebih mengerikan dari sekedar di 'setubuhi'.

.

.

.

"TIDAK! JA-JANGAN! Hiks! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Sungmin kembali berteriak histeris. Bagaimana tidak?

Bayangkan jika kau dalam posisinya saat ini dengan tubuh yang tak bisa berkutik terpasung oleh sulur, kaki terbuka mengangkang dan seonggok daging yang ternyata jika di lihat dengan seksama itu adalah janin prematur berusia tujuh bulan dengan semua bagian kulit keriput dan beberapa mengelupas merangkak mendekat kearahmu? Merayap semakin dekat dan semakit dekat..

'What the.., Oh my!'

"AAARRRGGGG... Tidak! Apa yang akan kau lakukan iblis?! Bunuh saja aku! Hiks.. Bunuh ak— Akkhh.." Sungmin menggigil ketakutan tatkala sesuatu yang lunak menyentuh pintu analnya. Oh tidak!

Sungmin menggeleng frustasi. Menatap iba sembari menangis kepada sang iblis, berharap ia bisa di bebaskan dari siksaan ini. Namun sayang.. Iblis itu hanya memberikan sebuah sunggingan smirk dan satu perintah—

'_Eingehen!' (Masuk!)_

"AAARRGGHH.. Nnghh..hh" Sungmin merasakan anusnya robek saat itu juga, ketika sesuatu sebesar tempurung kelapa berusaha menerobos masuk kedalamnya. Sungguh, demi apapun bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit dan panas.

Sosok janin itu terus saja menerobos masuk kedalam liang lubang anus Sungmin untuk memasukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin menjerit ironi. Air matanya tak henti mengalir. ia menggigil dan peluh membanjiri wajahnya. Jika harus memilih, ia lebih baik mati saat itu juga dari pada harus tersiksa.

"AARRRGHHH... C-cukuphh.. hiks... S-sakith, Urgh.." Sungmin mengerang ketika janin itu sudah menenggelamkan kepala sampai bahu. Terlihat perut bawah Sungmin membuncit sebesar tempurung kelapa.

"Akkhhh... S-sudah, he-hentikanhh...hiks.. b-bunuh aku sa-AARRGGHH..!" Kali ini bahu lunak berlendir dan keras itu masuk sehingga tersisa bagian perut dan kedua kaki mungil mengkerutnya.

"Urgh.., B-Berhentihh.. hiks..Ahh..hh.." Sungmin semakin meronta antara sakit, takut, dan entahlah. Ia hanya bisa meraung dalam tangis berikut nafasnya yang memburu.

"hh.. hah..Urgh.. S-sakith— A-aku ti-tidak..ahh..Ku- AARRGGHHHH!" Sungmin memekik dengan wajah yang menengadah keatas serta mata yang melotot lebar. kuku-kukunya mencengkram batu untuk melampiaskan sakit yang teramat sangat hingga Sungmin mati rasa dan—

Slup.. seonggok janin itu tertelan masuk seluruhnya kedalam anus Sungmin dan berdiam pada perut Sungmin sehingga perutnya kini tampak membesar, sebesar wanita hamil berusia 8 bulan.

Masuknya seluruh tubuh janin itu diiringi oleh lolongan anjing yang bersahutan dan burung gagak yang berarak terbang disertai dengan kedua mata Sungmin yang lambat laun mulai terpejam. Tidak lama gelap mendominasi penglihatannya dan Sungmin tidak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang lemah.

.

.

.

Tetesan air dari celah atap gua itu mengenai wajah namja manis yang tergeletak mengenaskan dan tak berdaya diatas sebuah batu.

"Eunghh.." namja manis itu melenguh. Bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari berusaha untuk membuka kelopaknya.

Lambat laun manik mata memikat itu terbuka sayu.

Pening, adalah hal yang pertama dirasakan namja bernama Sungmin tersebut. ia berusaha mengingat lagi, dan..

Deg—

Kilasan bayangan kejadian mengerikan mengenai tubuhnya yang terikat sulur, kemudian iblis itu datang, daging yang menjadi janin, lalu... janin itu masuk anusnya dan... Tidak!

Sungmin reflek duduk dan memeluk perutnya.

'Eoh, aku bisa bergerak? Dimana sulur itu?' batinnya sembari memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya yang sempat terikat oleh sulur. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar untuk memastikan ada tidaknya sulur yang sempat melilit kedua tangan dan kakinya itu.

Setelah tahu tubuhnya bisa lepas dari sulur dan dapat di gerakkan lagi, Sungmin memeriksa seluruh badannya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Perutnya masih rata. Yah, kecuali dia yang tidak mengenakan bawahan piyama seperti sebelumnya.

Ah persetan dengan pakaian, yang terpenting ia bisa lari dari gua terkutuk ini. Pikiran itulah yang mendominasi benak Sungmin sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri.

.

.

Sungmin mencoba membawa dirinya yang lemah keluar dari gua. Ia tidak memperdulikan apapun selain lari dari tempat iblis terkutuk itu, sampai-sampai darah yang mengalir menuruni selangkangannyapun tidak ia rasakan dan pedulikan.

Sungmin hanya berfikir untuk berlari dan berlari dengan hati yang was-was. Ketakutan menyelimuti dirinya dengan tubuh yang lemah dan menggigil. Naas, semakin ia berlari sakit pada perut yang ia rasakan saat keluar dari gua semakin menjadi. Sesekali ia meringis menahan sakit yang luar biasa mendera perutnya. Perutnya terasa seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum dan panas ketika ia memaksakan diri untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Tak jarang ia menjadikan pohon sebagai tumpuannya berpegangan untuk berdiri.

Berkali-kali ia harus terjatuh dan hampir menyerah sampai ia mendengar—

"_Sungmin...! Lee Sungmin! Dimana Kau Ming!"_

Suara itu—

'Kyu..' batin Sungmin memperoleh harapan baru.

Sungmin mencoba dengan sisa tenaganya mengikuti asal teriakan yang ia yakini sebagai Kyuhyun, hingga—

Benar di depan sana Sungmin melihat ada Kyuhyun yang tercekat memandang miris kearah Sungmin yang mencoba untuk mendekat. Namun, Sungmin hanya bisa menagkap suara teriakan Kyuhyun yang memanggil namanya sebelum kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

_Flashback end_

_._

_._

_._

Keempat namja itu saling diam diruang tengah mansion Sungmin hingga salah seorang yang memiliki kulit paling pucat bersuara.

"Aku akan membawa Sungmin tinggal bersamaku" putus namja yang kini berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau yakin Kyu?" tanya namja bergummy smile yang kini duduk menyilang kaki.

"Ya, kurasa disini sudah tidak aman. Paling tidak Sungmin akan dalam pengawasan dan perlindunganku jika kami tinggal bersama" Kyuhyun berujar mantap dengan menyedekapkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Kenapa harus kau? Sungmin bisa tinggal dengan Hyukkie, bukankah dia yang lebih tahu akan hal semacam ini?" Donghae menyela tanpa rem.

"Aku memang harus bertanggung jawab atas dirinya Donghae-ah, karena... semua berawal dari diriku. Mengertilah" Kyuhyun berujar lemah diakhir kata.

"Sudahlah Hae, Kyuhyun benar.. sepertinya akan lebih baik jika Sungmin tinggal bersama Kyuhyun" sela Eunyuk sehingga Donghae tidak jadi untuk melanjutankan protesnya.

"Arra,, arra.. baiklah bocah, Apa aku bisa mengandalkanmu?" Donghae akhirnya mengalah namun dengan mendengus sebal.

"Ck.. kau masih meragukanku? Tenang saja, serahkan saja padaku.. Sungmin akan aman" Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya congkak.

"Aku juga akan tinggal bersama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung" tiba-tiba suara halus dari namja yang tak kalah mungil dari Sungmin terdengar. Dialah Ryeowook.

Ketiga namja yang tadi terlibat perbincangan 'lebih tepatnya percekcokan antara dua namja yang bertampang stoic dengan namja berparas ikan ' mengerutkan alis.

"Kau— bukankah kau hanya berlibur disini dan akan kembali ke London, Wookie-ah?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Eunyuk dan Donghae yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa saling pandang dan mengedikkan bahu.

"Sudah ku putuskan, aku akan menjaga Sungmin hyung" ujar Ryeowook mantap 'dan mendapatkan dirimu, Kyu' sambungnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Sebaiknya kau tidak usah terlibat Wookie-ah, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu juga" Kyuhyun mencoba menasehati.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kyu, aku bisa menjaga diri. Lagipula aku saudara Sungmin hyung, bagaimanapun juga sebagai saudara aku harus melindunginya. Jadi bagaimana?" Ryeowook masih kekeuh dengan keinginannya.

"Tapi—"

"Ayolah Kyu.. Jebal.."Ryeowook memohon dengan puppy eyes aegyonya.

"Arraso, Kau boleh tinggal bersamaku dan Sungmin Kim Ryeowook, tapi kau harus mengurusi dirimu sendiri. Aku bukan orang yang suka untuk direpotkan" Kyuhyun berujar datar sembari berlalu menuju tangga atas bermaksud kekamar Sungmin.

'Gotca..' hati Ryeowook memekik senang. Senyum lima jarinya ia kembangkan dengan lebar.

"Aigoo.. tenang saja aku tidak akan merepotkanmu Kyu—, justru kau harus berterima kasih kepadaku karena akulah nanti yang akan mengurusmu dan Sungmin hyung!" Ryeowook menanggapi dengan nada yang tinggi, sebab Kyuhyun sudah berada di ujung tangga atas.

"Terserah.." hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan gelap mendominasi langit. Suasana mansion Sungmin semakin sunyi senyap. Donghae dan Eunyuk sudah pulang dari 3 jam yang lalu, sedangkan Ryeowook kini telah terlelap menapaki mimpi dikamarnya. Sementara itu Sungmin terlelap setelah sebelumnya ia kembali berteriak histeris tatkala Kyuhyun tak berada di sampingnya. Sepertinya kejadian yang ia alami saat berada di gua menorehkan bekas trauma yang cukup mendalam.

Kriet—

Pintu sebuah kamar tidur bernuansa pink itu dibuka secara perlahan. Menampakkan seorang namja tinggi, berkulit pucat dengan wajah stoic yang memasukinya.

Kyuhyun, namja yang diam-diam memasuki kamar namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin tersebut secara perlahan mendekati ranjang pemilik aegyo face yang sedang terlelap dengan damai diatas pembaringannya.

Kemudian namja itu duduk di tepian ranjang Sungmin dengan hati-hati. Ia sangat menikmati pemandangan wajah bak malaikat yang terlelap dengan damai di depannya. Mata namja Cho itu sarat akan kebahagian dan cinta yang mendalam, walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar dan lagi, seringaian tercetak nyata pada bibir tebal itu.

Perlahan tangan kanannya ia angkat, kemudian meletakkan tangan itu di balik piama yang menutupi perut Sungmin. Ia mengusap perut Sungmin dengan gerakan memutar. merasakan kehangatan yang begitu nyata dari dalam perut tersebut.

"Bersabarlah anakku— sebentar lagi. Ya, Sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan aura pertamamu" Kyuhyun berucap ambigu dengan masih mengusap perlahan permukaan perut Sungmin.

Walaupun terasa sangat lemah, namun detakkan itu ada di dalam perut Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan pada telapak tangannya seolah yang berada dalam perut Sungmin mengerti akan apa yang ia sampaikan.

"Eunghh—"Sungmin melenguh. Sepertinya ia merasa terusik dengan kegiatan Kyuhyun yang 'mengelus' perutnya. Namun, mata itu tidak sampai membuka. Ia hanya gelisah, mungkin terlalu lelah setelah mengalami berbagai kejutan mengerikan akhir-akhir ini.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang kearah wajah Sungmin yang penuh peluh. Ia tersenyum, tunggu... kali ini bukan seringaian, namun itu benar-benar senyum tulus yang ia tunjukkan.

Tangan yang mulanya berada pada perut Sungmin kini berpindah untuk mengusap peluh dan rambut namja aegyo tersebut.

Secara lembut Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan punggung tangannya, membuat namja manis tersebut merasa nyaman dan kembali terlelap dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ke -2 sejak kejadian 'penculikan' Sungmin oleh sang iblis. Sungmin sudah di bawa Kyuhyun ke rumah klasiknya untuk tinggal bersama, begitu pula dengan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun memang hampir satu setengah tahun tinggal sendiri semenjak ibunya meninggal dan ayahnya memutuskan untuk tinggal diluar negeri untuk mengembangkan penelitian sejarahnya. Entahlah, Kyuhyun tidak ambil peduli. Ayahnya memang orang yang memiliki obsesi tinggi. Mengabaikan segalanya, bahkan ibu dan dirinya sekalipun.

Kriet—

Pintu kamar yang menjadi kamar Sungmin terbuka, menampakkan Kyuhyun dengan nampan makanan di tangannya.

"Makan malammu Ming..." Kyuhyun berujar sembari duduk di tepian ranjang Sungmin dan meletakkan baki makanan diatas paha Sungmin yang kebetulan sedang duduk menyender pada sandaran ranjang.

"Gomawo Kyu, aku merepotkanmu lagi" Sungmin berucap lirih sembari menerima nampan tersebut.

Malam ini, lagi-lagi Sugmin makan malam diatas tempat tidur. Alasannya? Entah mengapa tubuhnya sangat lemas dan lemah untuk sekedar berdiri dan berjalan. Keadaan ini ia alami sejak pertama kali ia sadarkan diri. ia sendiripun tak tahu sebabnya.

"Aniya, Sudahlah jangan pikirkan itu. Kajja, kau harus makan" Kyuhyun menampakkan senyum tulusnya.

Sungmin membalas tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun dan mulai menyendok makanannya untuk dimasukkan kedalam mulut.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih menemani Sungmin sampai ia selesai makan. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan intens sembari menampakkan senyum nakalnya.

"W-Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti i-itu Kyu?" Sungmin yang merasa risih di tatap seperti itu bertanya ragu sembari meletakkan nampan dengan piring kosong diatas nakas.

"Kau sengaja menggodaku, hmm?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin reflek memundurkan kepalanya. Ia begitu gugup saat ini, jantungnya sudah tak beraturan bagai lari marathon ber mil-mil, mendapati wajah tampan Kyuhyun hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajahnya.

"A-ap-pa m-maksudmu?"

"Ck..ck..ck, kau ini tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu Lee Sungmin. Lihatlah dirimu yang makan begitu lahap dan belepotan seperti itu"

Kyuhyun memang benar, cara makan Sungmin yang tidak sabaran seperti tidak makan berwindu-windu menjadikannya belepotan disana-sini. Apalagi dengan sisa minyak yang mengkilap di bibirnya serta sempat tadi Sungmin menjilat jari-jarinya untuk membersihkan sisa bumbu makanan yang menempel pada jari-jari tersebut.

Err.. itu begitu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang berada di samping bibir Sungmin dengan Bi—

Chup—

Birnya...

Sungmin mendelik terkejut mendapat ciuman mendadak dari Kyuhyun tepat pada bibirnya..

'Eoh...' sepertinya otak pentiumnya sedang memproses dengan kata 'Loading'.

"Yak.. Aish, apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!" Sungmin reflek menyentuh bibirnya.

"Tentu saja membersihkan sisa-sisa makananmu, apa lagi memangnya?" Kyuhyun menjawab santai dengan tanpa dosa.

"M-mwo?! YAK.. Kau ini!"

Pletak—

"Yak.. APPO! Haish..." Kyuhyun reflek mengusap kepalanya yang sukses mendapat jitakan cantik dari Sungmin.

"Rasakan! Kau pikir kita sedang bermain drama?! Seenaknya mencium orang! Dasar Cho yadong bodoh!" Sungmin berteriak kesal sembari melayangkan pukulan dengan bantal kearah muka dan kepala Kyuhyun dengan brutal.

"Aww..Ya.. YA.. Yak.. Hentikan Ming.. yak.. Lee Sungmin, Aww.. Hentikan!" Kyuhyun mencoba menangkap bantal bulu itu dan menariknya dari tangan Sungmin.

Mereka saling tarik dan rebut sehingga entah bagaimana kini tubuh Kyuhyun tepat menindih tubuh Sungmin yang berada di bawahnya. Dengan bulu-bulu bantal yang berterbangan.

Mata mereka saling beradu. Rasanya begitu aneh. Perasaan rindu yang begitu lama menyeruak dihati Sungmin. Perasaan ini, seperti ia pernah merasakan sebelumnya. Perasaan nyaman dan terlindungi.

Apakah perasaan ini Cinta? Bahkan perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap Kyuhyun melebihi perasaan cintanya terhadap yeoja yang sempat menjadi kekasihya dan tega meninggalkan dirinya dahulu.

Perlahan keduanya terbawa suasana. Kyuhyun semakin menundukan wajahnya tepat kearah wajah Sungmin untuk kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Ciuman itu berupa pagutan yang begitu lembut dan lama.

Sungmin mulai menikmati ciuman lembut yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Ia reflek menutup matanya untuk lebih menikmati pagutan yang semakin lama semakin intens dan dalam.

"Eunghh.."Sungmin melenguh, ketika pagutan itu terlepas dan membuat benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun.

Kembali ia membuka matanya dan menemukan kedua manik mata Kyuhyun yang jernih dan menenagkan.

Kyuhyun mengusap sebelah pipi Sungmin dengan punggung tangannya. Menikmati betapa cantik dan menggoda Sungmin dimatanya saat ini.

"Kau cantik, ming" Kyuhyun berujar seduktif tepat didepan wajah Sungmin.

Blush—

Pipi itu merona parah mendengar pujian yang sebenarnya bukan pujian jika kau adalah seorang laki-laki. Namun, entah mengapa Sungmin tidak membantah marah seperti biasanya. Ia justru membuncah dan tersipu bagai gadis perawan yang digombali oleh kekasihnya. Memalukan memang..

Kembali Kyuhyun menabrakkan bibir kenyalnya, kali ini kedahi Sungmin. Sungguh, ia memperlakukan Sungmin dengan amat sangat lembut.

Kecupan itu beralih turun menuju kedua mata Sungmin, kemudian menuju kedua pipinya dan berakhir pada bibir Sungmin yang bagaikan candu untuk Kyuhyun, walaupun ini adalah kali pertama mereka berciuman.

Sungmin menikmati permainan bibir Kyuhyun pada bibirnya. Ia sesekali membalas pagutan Kyuhyun yang semakin dalam dan menuntut. Saling menyesap bibir dengan bergantian, atas dan bawah.

"Eunnghh..."desahan itu muncul ketika Kyuhyun berhasil melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Sungmin. Mengabsen segala sesuatu yang berada disana. Menyesap lidah Sungmin yang berusaha dengan susah payah mengimbangi permainan lidah Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya sudah mengalung ke leher Kyuhyun untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak melawan, ia membiarkan semuanya terjadi sesuai kendali Kyuhyun.

Ciuman yang didominasi oleh Kyuhyun itu luar biasa membawa Sungmin melayang jika tidak mengingat kebutuhannya sebagai manusia yaitu bernafas. Maka, dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutan dalamnya ketika Sungmin memberikan kode berupa pukulan halus pada bahunya saat ia harus mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen.

"Ahh.. hah..hh.." Sungmin segera meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

Ya Tuhan... Pemandangan yang di lihat Kyuhyun saat ini membuat nafsunya tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Lihatlah Wajah Sungmin yang memerah dengan mata sayu dan nafas yang terengah-engah naik turun. Ditambah lagi bibir merah bengkak dan mengkilap akibat saliva mereka berdua yang tertinggal. Benar-benar—

"Bolehkah aku memilikimu Ming?" ucap Kyuhyun serak karena menahan nafsu yang membumbung tinggi di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak bergeming, ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun sayu. Sebernya iapun merasakan hal yang sama, hasratnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Namun, Sungmin hanya mampu diam..

"Sungmin-ahh.."

Suara Kyuhyun hampir mirip dengan anak kucing yang meminta seekor ikan saat ini. ia begitu menginginkan Sungmin, namun Sungmin tetap saja diam, ia tidak merespon.

Hingga saat ia menatap mata Sungmin yang sayu dan ketakutan, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyerah dan beranjak dari atas tubuh Sungmin.

Bodoh, tidak seharusnya dia seperti ini pada Sungmin bukan? Mungkin Sungmin masih trauma dengan kejadian 'pemerkosaan' yang di lakukan oleh iblis itu.

"Mianhae ming, Aku sudah lepas kendali.. maaf, seharusnya aku tidak—ah sudahlah, lupakan apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu tadi"

Kyuhyun hampir beranjak berdiri dengan wajah yang bersalah.

Namun sebuah tangan menahannya dan menarik Kyuhyun sehingga kembali menindih tubuh mungil itu. Kemudian namja di bawahnya menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan menyambar tidak sabaran bibir kissable diatasnya.

Kyuhyun dibuat terkejut dan membelalakkan mata atas apa yang tiba-tiba dilakukan oleh Sungmin.

"Hapus semua jejak iblis itu yang melekat pada tubuhku Kyu.." Sungmin berujar lirih setelah melepas ciumannya.

Kyuhyun masih mencerna kata-kata Sungmin, sehingga ia hanya bisa melongo..

"Miliki aku kyu,," Ucapan Sungmin membuat kesadaran Kyuhyun kembali. Setelah bisa mencerna kata-kata Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir shape M milik Sungmin. Mereka saling menyesap dan memagut tak sabaran. Bagai sepasang kekasih yang sudah terpisah beribu tahun lamanya. Perasaan keduanya melebur dan menyatu menjadi satu seiring semakin menyatunya bibir itu semakin dalam.

Logika yang dijunjung tinggi oleh Sungmin sudah tertutup dengan rasa cinta dan nafsunya. Membuat fakta atas persamaan gander terlupakan.

'Memang harus begitu Lee Sungmin, Kau adalah milikku. Bagus, semua sempurna sesuai rencana' Seringaian licik nampak pada bibir Kyuhyun tanpa diketahui oleh Sungmin yang menutup mata saat bibirnya turun menuju leher Sungmin untuk memberikan kissmark disana.

"Eunghh.. Kyuhh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Hyaaaa... Mian readerdeull saya baru bisa update sekarang...waduh udah sebulan yak?T_T, lagi jalanin KKN soalnya.. Ini aja curi-curi waktu buat nulis.. hehe..

Okey, Terimakasih banyak yang udah **Review ** di chap 7 kemarin, yang udah nunggu dan yang udah PM saya untuk ngelanjutin FF inijuga.

**Thanks to:**

**dirakyu, .7, , GyuMin Cho, PumpkinEvil, Snxon8grf, Chella-KMS, onaleeumin18, fitriKyuMin, Park Heeni, LiveLoveKyumin, .5, mynamedhiendha, Lee mingma, sifkyumin136, alietha doll, ChoJiMin137, ChoLee, abilhikmah, Pusycat3, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Innocentming, SheeHae, zagiya joyjins, Za Kyumin, TiffyTiffanyLee, gyumin4ever, Harusuki Ginichi – 137411, cho rena joy, OvaLLea, fariny, Guest, Kezy, ShinYangChoi, karen kouzuki, kyuminkyu, tomogrevy, Alofiani Vinc, MinnieGalz, Yuliaksm, baekyunniewife, kyumin, Cywelf, juechan, ShinJiWoo920202, efi flynn, , kyuminmi, Kitukie, CutieJoyers137, jung dewi, younghee, , coffewie137, HeePumpkin137, FarahYue, . **

**Dan semuanya yang udah review chap sebelum-sebelumnya yang gak bisa saya sebutin satu persatu..#KalianAmatLuarBiasa.**

**NOTE:**

1\. Yang tanya Kyu itu kemasukan iblis atau memang iblis, ada saatnya itu akan terbongkar. Clue: nanti ada flashback masa lalu Kyu sama Min.

2\. Yang tanya kapan Min hamil? Udah di jawab di chap ini :D

3\. Yang tanya WonChul musnah atau ga? Tunggu di next chap ya..

4\. Yang sudah mengoreksi Typo makasih buanyak.. tapi untuk chap.7 baris ketiga paragraf awal itu bukan mistake atau typo. Di baca lagi ya.. itu bunyinya 'Tersenyum melihat keliatan' pemirsah, keliatan= keliat =mengeliat, bukan 'kelihatan'.. hehe

5\. Yang tanya apakah muka Kyu beda banget antara saat jadi iblis sama manusia? Kenapa Ming sampe gak ngenalin? Sebenarnya ga juga sih. Coba deh chingu perhatiin, bukankah setiap kali iblis itu datang selalu diiringi dengan mati lampu atau cahaya yang minim? Apalagi wajah iblis itu menonjolkan urat-urat, yah kalian bisa tahu sendirilah jawabannya kenapa Sungmin gak ngenalin iblis itu.

6\. Yang mengharapkan NC, terpaksa ane cut.. hahaha*ketawaSetan, soalnya lagi KKN, takut ketahuan sama anggota lain. Kekeke, sabar ya...

7\. Oke, yang masih bingung atau mau tanya-tanya tentang chapter ini bisa di **kotak review..** kalau sempat aku jawab di chap selanjutnya..

.

.

Yuppy..

Gimana dengan chap 8?

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Rencana apa yang iblis itu rencanakan?

**Review ya guys.. don't be Silence reader!**

** Saya jadi sedih dan gak semangat nulis kalau kalian jadi Silence reader. **#Curhat **T_T**

** Kritik dan saran lebih baik dari pada jadi Silence reader, jadi saya bisa tau FF saya ini layak atau gak untuk dibaca.. okey?**

Sampai jumpa di next chap...

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!

Annyeong...!


	9. Chapter 9

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

WARNING:

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

.

.

**Main cast: **

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Support cast:**

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Heechul

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

**Summary:**

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

"_Miliki aku kyu,," Ucapan Sungmin membuat kesadaran Kyuhyun kembali. Setelah bisa mencerna kata-kata Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya._

_Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir shape M milik Sungmin. Mereka saling menyesap dan memagut tak sabaran. Bagai sepasang kekasih yang sudah terpisah beribu tahun lamanya. Perasaan keduanya melebur dan menyatu menjadi satu seiring semakin menyatunya bibir itu semakin dalam._

_Logika yang dijunjung tinggi oleh Sungmin sudah tertutup dengan rasa cinta dan nafsunya. Membuat fakta atas persamaan gander terlupakan._

'_Memang harus begitu Lee Sungmin, Kau adalah milikku. Bagus, semua sempurna sesuai rencana' Seringaian licik nampak pada bibir Kyuhyun tanpa diketahui oleh Sungmin yang menutup mata saat bibirnya turun menuju leher Sungmin untuk memberikan kissmark disana._

"_Eunghh.. Kyuhh..."_

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

Entah siapa yang memulai, saat ini kedua namja itu – Kyuhyun dan Sungmin – sudah menanggalkan kain yang membungkus setiap jengkal kulit mereka masing – masing. Tak khayal kedua tubuh itu tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Mereka rela membebaskan segala kehangatan yang diberikan oleh kain yang mereka pakai dengan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh masing-masing kulit mereka yang menempel satu sama lain.

Namja jangkung yang berada diatas namja mungil bernama Sungmin itu masih memimpin dan mendominasi perang bibir yang kedua insan itu lakukan. Mereka saling menyesap, menjilat, melilit bahkan gigitan halus pada bibir atas dan bawah menambah gairah yang semakin meninggi.

Namja yang berada dibawah tak henti-hentinya mendesahkan nama sang dominan disini. Merangkulkan kedua tangannya ke leher sang dominan untuk lebih menekan dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia lakukan dengan seorang namja, namun tidak dipungkiri apa yang ia rasakan sungguh luar biasa.

"Ngghh.. Kyuhh.." desahan itu semakin menggila tatkala Kyuhyun, sang dominan mengalihkan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin menuju ke ceruk lehernya. Menyesap dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan yang cukup jelas disana.

Tak hanya satu tempat ia memberikan tanda bibir itu. ia gencar menandai leher namja dibawahnya seolah ingin mengklaim bahwa hanya ia yang berkuasa dan berhak atas namja mungil itu.

Sang namja mungil mendongakkan kepala untuk memberikan akses lebih kepada namja diatasnya agar leluasa dalam mengerjai leher yang sudah penuh bekas tanda tersebut. Kedua tangan namja mungil itupun tak tinggal diam. Ia mencengkram halus rambut belakang sang namja jangkung untuk menyalurkan sensasi kejut yang diberikan oleh bibir sang dominan diatasnya.

.

.

"Eungh..mmhh..ngh" Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya memberikan tanda disetiap jengkal tubuh Sungmin, mulai dari leher, turun kedada, merambah keperut dan terakhir pada benda kebanggaan sang namja mungil. Membuat sang namja mungil merinding nikmat menerima sensasi aneh bagaikan listrik statis yang menjalar keseluruh implus sarafnya.

"Kyuhh.. akuhh– " Sungmin tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sentuhan Kyuhyun yang lembut membuatnya melayang.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat benda diantara selangkangan Sungmin menegang dan berkedut. Secepat itukah? Padahal permainan baru saja akan dimulai, tetapi si kelinci mungilnya sudah _turn on?_

"Kau sensitif sekali ming, padahal aku belum memulainya" Kyuhyun berbisik parau di dekat telinga Sungmin seduktif, kemudian menjilat telinga itu dan mengulumnya bagaikan lolipop.

"Eunghh.. Kyuhh, J-Janganhh.. menggodah—akh..Kuuh—Ahh!" Sungmin mendesah tertahan saat Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menggesekkan bagian tubuh bawahnya dengan benda Sungmin yang sudah tegak berdiri. Ini gila! Sungmin benar-benar dibuat gila dan melayang, padahal benar yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, bahkan ini belum permainan inti.

"Nghh.. Emmhh..." tangan nakal Kyuhyun kini bermain pada nipple mungil berwarna kecoklatan dan menggoda milik Sungmin yang menegang. Kyuhyun meremas, memilin dan memelintirnya, membuat sang empunya menggelinjang geli sekaligus nikmat.

"Kau menyukainya sayang?" Kyuhyun menggoda dan berujar dengan desahan tertahan akibat perbuatannya sendiri yang masih menggesekkan miliknya dan Sungmin dengan intens.

"Emmhh... i-yahh.. akuhh – menyukainyahh—Owhh... Kyuhh!" Sungmin memekik lantaran tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun meraup nipplenya dan menghisap dengan tidak sabaran seperti bayi yang haus akan ASI sang ibu.

"Ahh.. pelanhh- ohh.. pelanhh—Kyuhh" Sungmin berkata lain dengan tindakannya. Justru kedua tangan mungil itu semakin menarik, meremas dan menekan kepala Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam hisapannya. Sungguh, rasanya tak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Terlalu menyenangkan dan menggelikan di waktu yang bersamaan. Sungmin terus mendesah.

Puas dengan menghisap kedua nipple Sungmin secara bergantian, Kyuhyun berpindah untuk bermain-main dengan kejantanan Sungmin yang lebih kecil dari miliknya.

Ia kemudian memijat kejantanan itu dengan tempo pelan namun teratur. Sungmin yang masih terbuai dengan sisa-sisa sensasi sentuhan di nipplenya tersentak mendapat perlakuan tersebut.

Ia mendesah hebat namun segera disumpal dengan bibir Kyuhyun yang memagutnya brutal.

"Ahh..Mmmpphh...mmph" suara kecipakan saliva keduanya mengudara menjadi lagu yang mengiringi sunyinya malam.

.

.

"AKKKHHH.. Kyuuhh!" Sungmin keluar memuntahkan lahar spermanya ditangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tangannya yang penuh dengan cairan cinta milik sang 'kekasih'. Ia kemudian menjilat cairan itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

"Hmm, manis.. seperti dirimu Ming" Kyuhyun masih bisa menggoda Sungmin yang sedang mengatur deru nafasnya akibat orgasme pertamanya. Sungmin merona malu dengan peluh yang sudah membanjiri pelipisnya.

Lihatlah Sungmin sekarang, mata yang sayu, mulut yang terbuka dengan kulit putih mengkilat dan dada yang naik turun membuat Kyuhyun tidak sabar untuk memasukkan miliknya saat itu juga.

Namun, Kyuhyun harus sabar. Ia harus mempersiapkan Sungmin lebih dahulu, terlebih dengan tubuh Sungmin saat ini yang terhitung masih lemah. Ia harus melakukannya secara perlahan.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati sensasi menyenangkan sisa-sisa orgasmenya sembari menetralkan tarikan nafasnya.

"Kau lelah, hm?" Kyuhyun mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajah Sungmin. Membelai rambutnya sayang.

Sungmin reflek membuka mata dan menemukan dua manik mata Kyuhyun yang jernih serta teduh menenangkan.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala. Mengatakan jika ia tidak merasa lelah dan baik-baik saja.

"Kita lanjutkan?" Kyuhyun tetap meminta persetujuan dari Sungmin. Ia tidak ingin memaksakan nafsunya pada tubuh Sungmin yang lemah.

Sungmin menggangguk sembari tersenyum tanda setuju dengan pemintaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum dan mengecup kening Sungmin agak lama, menyalurkan tanda kasih yang begitu mendalam pada namja aegyo tersebut.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan" Kyuhyun berujar meyakinkan.

"Cepatlah, aku menginginkanmu berada di dalamku Kyu" Sungmin tanpa sadar mengeluarkan _dirty talk_nya. _Naughty_ ming...

"Ckck, kelinci nakal. Sudah tidak sabar eoh?"

Sungmin baru menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia semakin tersipu malu dan memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan nakal Kyuhyun yang tak henti – hentinya menggoda.

.

.

Sungmin hanya mampu terbaring pasrah dengan peluh yang semakin deras dan kaki mengangkang lebar. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memberi Sungmin kesempatan untuk memuaskan dirinya karena tubuh Sungmin yang lemah. Alhasil hanya Kyuhyun yang bekerja keras disini untuk memuaskan hasratnya maupun Sungmin.

"AKKHH... Nggahh... Ngh.. "Sungmin mendesah dan mencengkram alas tidur dengat kuat tatkala lidah Kyuhyun bermain-main di dalam pintu masuk Sungmin. Mengeluar masukkan lidahnya, memutar dan menjilat pintu anal Sungmin guna membasahinya. Desahan Sungmin semakin lama semakin tak teratur saat Kyuhyun menghisap pintu analnya. Kakinya refleks menjepit kepala Kyuhyun yang berada diantara selangkangannya dengan kepala yang mendongak dan mulut terbuka lebar. tubuh Sungmin sudah bergetar hebat, sepertinya ia akan sampai lagi, namun—

Slup.. Kyuhyun menghentikkan hisapannya kemudian tersenyum aneh. Sungmin merasa kehilangan dengan lidah Kyuhyun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kebawah untuk melihat apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang dengan muka masam.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin yang gagal untuk mencapai klimaks.

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai dan memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang anal Sungmin.

"Ohh,, Emmhh, Kyuhh.." Sungmin menggelinjang hebat. Ia merasa aneh dengan satu jari Kyuhyun yang masuk. Namun, semakin lama terasa menyenangkan dan nikmat dengan gerakan jari Kyuhyun yang maju mundur didalamnya.

Kyuhyun menambah lagi dengan dua jari kedalam hole Sungmin yaitu jari tengan dan jari manis, sehingga dalam anal Sungmin berhimpitan tiga jari sekaligus.

"Ngghhh... Kyuhh—Owhh,, AKKH!" Sungmin semakin brutal mendesah ketika Kyuhyun menggerakkan jarinya menyilang dan menggunting untuk melebarkan lubang Sungmin. Jarinya tak sengaja mengenai titik sensitif namja mungil dibawahnya sehingga Sungmin semakin dibuat hilang akal.

Sungmin merasa melayang saat jari Kyuhyun menyentuh titik kejutnya. Ia gemetar dan semakin mencengkram sprei yang sudah tak berbentuk itu menjadi semakin kusut. Perutnya melilit dan ia hampir sampai—

Slep— namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menginterupsi klimaks Sungmin yang ketiga dengan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Sungmin mendesah kecewa. Kyuhyun benar-benar sedang mempermainkannya. Sungmin menjadi geram dan berteriak frustasi.

"Yak.. WAE?! Kenapa kau—"

Jleb..

"AARRGGGHHHH!" Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun menghentakkan miliknya dengan sekali sentak kelubang Sungmin. Kontan tindakannya menghentikan kekesalan Sungmin dengan jeritan hebat.

Bagaimana tidak? Kau bisa bayangkan jika tiba-tiba saja benda keras, besar nan tumpul tanpa persiapan dan aba-aba masuk begitu saja menerobos lubangmu yang masih tergolong sempit? Tentu saja itu menyakitkan bukan?. Yeah, Rasa sakit dan panaslah yang diterima Sungmin pada daerah analnya sampai tubuh bawahnyapun seketika mati rasa.

"AKKHH,, Ap-po,, Sa – kithh.. Kyuu" Sungmin merengek dengan matanya yang berkaca – kaca. Ia refleks mencengkram punggung Kyuhyun dengan kukunya untuk menyalurkan sakit luar biasa yang menyerang analnya. Kyukyunpun mendesis merasakan perih pada munggungnya. Sepertinya kuku – kuku Sungmin menancap terlalu kuat disana.

Kyuhyun masih belum bergerak. Ia masih menunggu Sungmin terbiasa dengan miliknya yang tertanam dalam hole sempit itu. Kyuhyun merasakan otot – otot didalam rektum Sungmin menjepitnya begitu kuat. Kyuhyun menggeram, ia merasakan Sungmin tegang dan semakin gelisah.

"Mianhae, tapi jika tidak begini kau akan semakin sakit. Tenanglah ming, relaks saja. Oke" Kyuhyun berusaha untuk membuat Sungmin tenang dengan mengecup bibirnya secara lembut tanpa nafsu. Kedua tangannya ia tumpukan diantara kepala Sungmin untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menindih namja tak berdaya di bawahnya.

"Sssstt.. tapi ini s-sakith Kyuu.. Ughh" Sungmin meringis tertahan. Entahlah tiba-tiba saja perutnya menjadi kencang dan melilit seperti ada yang bergerak abstrak di dalam sana namun samar. Sungmin merasa tak nyaman dengan perutnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam. Ia tahu semakin Sungmin tegang dan menolak dirinya semakin sakit rasa yang ditimbulkan. Kyuhyun kemudian mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap perut Sungmin dengan gerakan memutar.

Sungmin mulai merasa relaks setelah Kyuhyun mengusap perutnya sehingga sakit dan tegang yang ia rasakan berangsur-angsur mereda.

"Apa sekarang terasa lebih baik, hmm? Atau kita hentikan saja?" Kyuhyun hampir melepaskan tautan bawahnya dari tubuh Sungmin, namun Sungmin dengan refleks memeluk dengan erat tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga mereka semakin merapat.

"Jangan berhenti. Aku baik-baik saja, bergeraklah" Sungmin mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun erat, sepertinya ia takut kehilangan. Ia sudah meneyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan dunianya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Ia tahu Sungmin menginginkannya. Kemudian setelah ia mengecup sekilas dahi Sungmin, secara perlahan ia menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tempo yang tidak terlalu cepat namun dalam. Sungmin sudah mulai terbiasa dengan benda yang bersarang pada lubangnya. Ia tampak menikmati segala perlakuan Kyuhyun dan perlahan membuka diri serta mnyerahkan segalanya kepada Kyuhyun.

Keduanya semakin terbawa suasana. Sungmin mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun semakin menjadi kala milik Kyuhyun menghantam telak titik sensitifnya. Kyuhyun seolah membawanya melayang sampai titik tertinggi dunia. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, tak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin. Ia menggeram dengan suara rendahnya, menunjukkan bahwa kesejatiannya terlalu dimanjakan akan pijatan otot-otot dalam hole Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin cepat dalam memaju mundurkan miliknya di dalam Sungmin. Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua. Ranjangpun tak henti-hentinya berderit seakan sebentar lagi roboh. Pergumulan mereka semakin panas berbanding terbalik dengan dinginnya suhu udara di luar sana.

"Kyuhh.. a-akkuhh.. owh.. h-hampir,, Ahh"Sungmin meracau hebat, kala dirasanya tubuhnya bergetar dan perutnya merasakan tegang karena sesuatu yang ingin melesak keluar dari miliknya. Ia tersentak semakin brutal mengikuti sentakan Kyuhyun yang tidak beraturan. Kedua kakinya sudah memeluk pinggul Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam tusukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencengram alas sprei itu kuat, menyalurkan segala rasa yang ingin ia keluarkan.

"AKKHHH.." akhirnya Sungmin sampai pada klimaksnya. Ia mengejang hebat dan menyemburkan cairannya membasahi perut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memejamkan mata menikmati orgasme yang kedua dengan nafas memburu satu-satu. Jujur ini menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan. Ia merasa tenaganya terkuras banyak.

"Oh... a-aku akan m-menyusulmu s-sayanghh..Urgh"Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan. Sungmin bisa merasakan milik Kyuhyun membesar dan berkedut didalamnya. Kyuhyun hampir sampai dengan satu tarikan serta dorongan dalam dan—

"AKKHHHHH...Hhh"Kyuhyun menyemburkan benihnya didalam Sungmin. Ia masih tersentak sentak untuk mengeluarkan semua benihnya. Sentakan terakhir yang begitu dalam bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang memagut lembut bibir Sungmin yang terbuka. Sungmin bisa merasakan cairan Kyuhyun yang masuk kedalamnya, begitu hangat dan terasa penuh.

"Mmmhh.." ciuman mereka terlepas. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama terengah. Mereka berlomba untuk menghirup oksigen secara rakus.

Kyuhyun ambruk kesamping Sungmin sehingga tautan tubuh mereka terlepas. Mereka masih menetralkan nafas mereka masing-masing. Percintaan ini benar-benar luar biasa.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah damai Sungmin yang terlelap disampingnya. Namja aegyo itu sepertinya begitu kelelahan sehingga tanpa sadar langsung tertidur menyamping menghadap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menumpukan satu tangannya untuk menopang kepala dengan posisi menyamping menghadap Sungmin. Tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengusap peluh Sungmin yang masih tertinggal di keningnya.

"Terimakasih Sungmin-ah, Saranghae" bisik Kyuhyun didepan wajah Sungmin. Senyum terpatri di wajahnya, dan setelahnya ia mengecup dahi Sungmin cukup lama untuk menyalurkan betapa dirinya sangat mencintai dan menginginkan namja di depannya ini.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengarahkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap perut Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Kau harus tumbuh dengan baik di dalam sana, Anakku"

Setelah ucapan yang tidak cukup jelas itu Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuh polosnya kearah tubuh polos Sungmin untuk mendekapnya. Ia kemudian menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut sebelum menyusul Sungmin berkelana kealam mimpi. Ternyata tanpa Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya bunny Ming kita sedang mimpi indah eoh?

.

.

.

.

Suasana remang menyelimuti kamar disebuah apartemen yang terletak tak jauh dari sebuah perpustakaan kuno.

Dua orang namja sedang asik bercumbu menyalurkan hasrat biologis yang menjadi kebutuhan terbesar setiap namja dimalam harinya.

Namja dengan muka kekanakan itu memagut pasangannya dengan liar. Sedangkan namja gummy smile yang menjadi lawan ciumannya menerima dengan susah payah serangan bibir yang namja penyuka ikan itu lancarkan.

"Eunghhh..." namja bergummy smile yang diketahui sebagai Eunyuk melenguh tatkala namja pasangannya yaitu Donghae melesakkan lidah untuk mengajak lidahnya bermain. Mereka saling memagut, menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit atas dan bawah masing-masing dari bibir mereka.

Nafsu sudah berada dipucuk kepala. Eunyuk meremas dengan gusar rambut belakang Donghae karena dia sudah harus memperoleh oksigen. Namun sang namja ikan masih betah untuk memagut lebih dalam, hingga—

BRAKKK—

Suara dentuman keras menginterupsi kegiatan ciuman panas mereka. Eunyuk dengan refleks mendorong Donghae untuk mengahiri pagutan keduanya dan mempertajam pendengaran untuk mengetahui suara berisik apa yang tengah malam seperti ini mampir ke apartemennya.

"Wae?" keluh Donghae karena aktivitasnya terganggu.

"Kau tidak dengar tadi ada suara pintu terbanting, eoh?" Eunyuk sedikit jengah dengan Donghae yang ternyata tidak peka terhadap keadaan sekitar ketika ia sedang dalam nafsu tinggi.

"Benarkah?" Donghae bertanya seperti orang bodoh.

Kemudian ia dan Eunyuk semakin mempertajam pendengaran masing-masing. Namun, sampai beberapa saat mereka tidak mendengar apapun. Hanya hembusan angin malam yang menyibak gorden transparan di depan jendela kamar apartemen Eunyuk.

"Kau yakin mendengar sesuatu? Tidak ada apapun. Mungkin suara yang kau dengar hanya kucing liar yang menabrak tong sampah" Dongae berujar enteng. Eunyuk menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia juga tidak terlalu yakin apa itu, tapi benarkah itu 'kucing'? ah entahlah..

"Sudahlah, bagaimana jika kita teruskan urusan kita, hm? Chagihh " Donghae menaik turunkan alis dengan desahan diakhir ucapannya untuk menggoda Eunyuk.

"Aish,, dasar ikan mesum"

"Tapi kau suka bukan?" balas Donhae.

Eunyuk memukul bahu Donghae tidak terlalu keras dengan pipi yang merona parah. Donghae hampir menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir sexy milik kekasihnya namun—

BRAKK... PRANNKKK...

Sesuatu seperti kaca terbanting, mengagetkan Donghae dan Eunyuk yang kini saling menatap heran.

"Apa itu?" tanya Eunyuk kepada satu-satunya orang yang berada disitu. Ia mulai was-was, takut jika ada pencuri masuk apartemennya.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengeceknya" Donghae segera beranjak dari tempat tidur, meninggalkan Eunyuk yang sudah berantakan dengan selimut menutupi tubuh atasnya yang sudah hampir _half naked._

Chu—

"Aku akan segera kembali" Donghae kemudian melangkah keluar setelah memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Eunyuk untuk melihat suara berisik yang sudah mengganggu kegiatan senang-senangnya malam ini.

.

.

.

Donghae mengendap diantara minimnya cahaya ruang tamu apartemen tersebut. Ia sudah bersiap membawa tongkat pemukul kasti milik kekasihnya untuk berjaga siapa tahu ada pencuri yang masuk dan membawa senjata. Ia harus bersiap dari serangan si 'tamu tak diundang' kapanpun mereka menyerang.

Sudah hampir beberapa menit ia mengitari seluruh ruangan asal suara gaduh itu muncul. Mengecek jika ada orang selain mereka diapartemen itu, Namun tidak ada apapun dan siapapun disana. Hanya ada hembusan angin dari pintu kaca balkon yang terbuka.

'Eoh, terbuka?'

Donghae mendekati pintu tersebut secara perlahan. Ia masih tetap siaga untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk nantinya.

Angin berhembus menerpa wajah Donghae yang menengok kesekililing balkon. Ia menegokkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, kiri dan bawah namun, tidak ada apapun. Ia mengedikkan bahu. Pikiran positifnya menganggap semua baik – baik saja namun—

Wush—

Sekelebat bayangan seseorang bergerak cepat dibalik punggungnya.

Refleks ia berbalik dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Siapa?!" Donghae menajamkan penglihatannya. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun. Entah mengapa ketakutan mulai menjalari dirinya.

Jantung Donghae terpacu semakin cepat. Ia segera berbalik untuk menutup pintu balkon dan menguncinya. Akan tetapi saat dia membalikkan badan, tubuhnya terpaku pada satu sosok yang menyita perhatiannya. Mata merah itu—

"K-Kau..."

.

.

.

Eunyuk merasa gelisah menunggu kedatangan Donghae yang tak kunjung memunculkan batang hidungnya. Ia sedikit cemas membayangkan hal – hal buruk yang mungkin menimpa kekasihnya itu. Jangan – jangan kekasih tampannya itu sedang bertarung dengan pencuri bersenjata dan.. dan— Tidak!

Eunyuk hampir beranjak dan berlari untuk menyusul Donghae, namun—

Kriet—

Pintu kamar tidurnya terbuka secara perlahan, menampilkan siluet orang berdiri disana.

"Donghae-ah" Eunyuk memanggil orang yang dianggapnya sebagai Donghae tersebut.

Ia menajamkan penglihatannya ketika orang itu secara perlahan menghampiri dirinya yang berdiri disamping ranjang.

Penerangan yang minim membuatnya bersusah payah untuk menerka apa yang terjadi sampai tunggu—

Eunyuk tercekat, matanya terbelalak— itu benar Donghaenya, kekasihnya. Namun, kenapa?

Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang berada di belakang Donghaenya?

Eunyuk syok ketika ia menelusuri tubuh Donghae. Tubuhnya kaku dan kelu. Tidak mungkin.. Tidak!

Eunyuk menggeleng frustasi. Matanya pasti salah, tapi –

Ia tidak sanggup lagi, sungguh ini adalah mimpi buruk.

Jika dilihat dengan seksama, didepan sana Donghae berdiri dengan bagian jantungnya tertembus oleh sebuah tangan yang berusaha memisahkan jantung milik Donghae dari tempatnya.

Dada bagian kiri Donghae memuncratkan banyak darah. Dengan jelas dan nyata sesosok makhluk yang membelakangi Donghae menyeringai menampakkan mata merahnya yang memberikan tauma mendalam pada penglihatan Eunyuk. Eunyuk hanya bisa membatu, membisu dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri mengapa ia tidak mampu untuk sekedar berteriak.

Srett... Crasss...

Didepan mata kepalanya sendiri, Eunyuk menyaksikan jantung Donghae ditarik secara paksa keluar dari tempat semestinya. Eunyuk bisa melihat bagaimana tangan hitam berjari panjang itu membuat lubang sebesar telapak tangan di dada Donghae sehingga Eunyuk bisa melihat dada itu tembus dari depan ke belakang.

Brrussss...

Donghae memuncratkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya kearah Eunyuk yang hanya berada pada jarak satu setengah meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Darah Donghae menyiprat ke wajah dan dada Eunyuk. Eunyuk tercekat. Ia bergetar tak karuan.

Donghae mengejang, ia berusaha menggapai Eunyuk yang berada didepannya untuk meminta tolong—

Bruggkk...

Badan Donghae tepat menimpa Eunyuk. Dan tepat pada saat itu—

"ARRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Eunyuk menjerit histeris.

.

.

.

Makhluk iblis itu menyeringai melihat jantung Donghae yang masih berdetak ditangannya. Ia kemudian menggumamkan mantra atau entalah itu sehingga lama kelamaan jantung itu mengeriput dan menjadi hitam, begitu pula dengan tubuh Donghae yang sama mengeriputnya dengan jantung itu. seolah sari-sari kehidupan yang ada pada tubuh Donghae terhisap seluruhnya.

Mengeriputnya tubuh Donghae bersamaan dengan keluarnya kabut hitam dari dalam tubuh dan jantung Donghae. Kabut itu ternyata merupakan aura yang kini melayang, berputar seperti angin puting beliyung dan melesat pergi menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan oleh sang iblis.

.

.

.

Seorang namja mungil yang saat ini tengah terlelap dibawah selimut disebuah kamar klasik bernuansa merah marun itu tidak menyadari akan sesuatu yang sedang mendatanginya.

Jendela kamar namja kelinci itu tidur terbuka dengan tiba-tiba.

Swing...

Wush—

Angin yang masuk melalui jendela menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh terlentang namja mungil bernama Sungmin. Untung saja tubuh itu sudah terbungkus dengan piyama lengkap, sepertinya Kyuhyun tak lupa memakaikan piyama sebelum ia pergi dari kamar tersebut.

Suara gemuruh disertai kabut hitam muncul setelah hembusan angin yang memasuki kamar itu. kabut tersebut dengan cepat berputar-putar diatas perut Sungmin yang tertutupi piaya. Secara perlahan kabut tersebut masuk kedalam perut Sungmin, seolah terhisap kedalamnya. Semakin lama perut dibawah piayama tersebut membesar secara perlahan seakan tertarik mengikuti sesuatu yang tumbuh didalam perut tersebut.

Perut itu berhenti membesar ketika kabut itu masuk seluruhnya kedalam sana. Kini terlihat perut Sungmin seperti wanita hamil sebesar 3 bulan. Sesuatu didalamnya bergerak lemah seolah mendapatkan sebuah kehidupan.

Tak lama Sungmin mengernyit merasa tak nyaman dengan perutnya. Matanya masih enggan membuka namun tangannya tanpa sadar mengusap perut yang sedikit menonjol itu. ketika ia mengusap perutnya lembut, hal tersebut terasa nyaman dan entah sesuatu yang bergerak secara abstrak didalamnya perlahan berhenti. Sungmin kembali tenang dalam tidur dengan tangan yang diletakkan diatas perutnya, seolah melindungi apapun yang berada didalam sana.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang perlahan muncul dari peraduan mengawali sejuknya pagi dengan kicauan burung gereja yang saling bersahutan menambah kehangatan nyanyian pagi.

Seorang namja yang masih berselimut sebatas perut dari sebuah kamar klasih bernuansa merah marun mengeliat tanda terusik oleh terpaan cahaya pagi yang masuk tanpa permisi dari celah jandela sehingga menyilaukan mata tertutupnya.

"Eunghh..."

Ia kemudian membuka perlahan mata rubby itu dan mengerjap imut. Menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang menerobos masuk kedalam retina.

Ia melirik jam klasik yang bertengger pada dinding bernuansa merah marun itu. Pukul. 07.45. 'Sudah pagi rupanya'

Namja bernama Sungmin tersebut dengan perlahan mencoba bangun dari tidurnya dan terduduk.

"Aww..." ternyata bagian bawah tubuhnya masih terasa sakit. Pipinya merona parah mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan dengan Kyuhyun 'sahabatnya' semalam. Sungmin tanpa sadar mengembangkan senyum malunya. Oww,, wajahnya sungguh manis sekaligus menggemaskan saat ini. ia meraba pipinya yang tiba-tiba memanas.

'Eoh?' ia tertegun setelah mengetahui bahwa ia sudah berpakaian piyama lengkap. Pasti Kyuhyun yang sengaja memakaikan ia piyama.

'Ah, benar.. dimana si tuan Cho itu?' Sungmin sedikit cemberut karena tidak mendapati Kyuhyun berada disampingnya tidur atau setidaknya membangunkan dirinya mungkin.

Ia kemudian merentangkan otot-otot tangan, punggung dan pinggangnya yang terasa kaku. Sungmin lagi-lagi merasa heran, Tubuhnya terasa segar. Bagaimana bisa? Apa dia sudah sembuh? Ia kemudian mencoba untuk berdiri dan benar saja, Sungmin tidak merasa lemas atau lemah seperti 3 hari sebelumnya. Ia merasa sangat sehat sekarang.

'Baguslah, aku sudah sehat. jadi aku tidak harus merepotkan Kyuhyun atau Ryeowook lagi bukan'.

Akhirnya Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari sisa-sisa perbuatannya dan Kyuhyun semalam.

.

.

.

Dua orang namja sedang dalam kegiatannya masing-masing. Seorang namja yang lebih tinggi sedang menyesap kopi dengan mendengarkan siaran berita dari TV plama yang berada diruang santai sekaligus merangkap sebagai dapur dan ruang makan. Pentry dengan ruang santai tersebut tanpa sekat sehingga, kita dapat melihat kesibukan namja lain yang lebih mungil sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja makan.

"Kyu, kau tak membangunkan Sungmin Hyung untuk sarapan? Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan di nampan seperti biasa" namja mungil yang bernama Ryeowook berujar pada namja yang sedang duduk santai di kursi sofa ruang santai.

"Ah, kau benar. aku akan—"baru saja Kyuhyun meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan akan beranjak ke kamar Sungmin dilantai atas, teriakan membahana dari atas tangga mengejutkannya.

"KYUU..."

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook serempak menengok kearah sumber suara. Terlihat Sungmin diatas sana berlari menuruni anak tangga menuju ke arah Kyuhyun dan menerjangnya.

Hup—

Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba.

"Waeyo?"

"Bagaimana ini? A-aku...Aish.."Sungmin berujar gelisah.

"Waeyo Ming? Katakanlah ada apa, hm?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin. Ryeowook yang melihat itu sedikit risih dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ehem.. kau sudah sehat, hyung?" Ryeowook berujar sedikit dingin,

"Eoh, Wookie-ah.. Ne, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang" jawab Sungmin dengan sumpringah.

"Baguslah" Ryeowook berujar datar.

"Gomawo Wookie-ah, kau sudah merawatku" Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Ryeowook, sehingga yang dipeluk agak terdorong sedikit kebelakang.

"Yak, hyung tidak usah berlebihan seperti ini!" Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menampilkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Hei, sebenarnya kenapa kau tadi berteriak seperti itu hm?" Kyuhyun masih penasaran dengan tindakan konyol yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin.

"Ah, i-itu, emm.. i-itu, a-aku, aish, lihatlah! Bukankah aku gendut? Ini akibat karena aku selalu berbaring ditempat tidur Kyu, ottoke?" ratap Sungmin memperlihatkan perut yang sedikit terlihat buncit dibalik kaos pinknya.

'Eoh?' Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sama-sama memiringkan kepalanya, dan tak lama—

"Hftt...hahhaha" mereka berdua menertawakan Sungmin yang mengerucutkan bibir.

"YAK! Kenapa kalian tertawa?!" hardik Sungmin kesal.

"Aigoo, hanya karena itu kau berteriak heboh hyung? Jinjja, kau seperti orang bodoh" Ryeowook berujar tanpa menyaringnya terlebih dahulu. Sungmin semakin merengut. Matanya berkaca-kaca, entah kenapa ia menjadi begitu sensitif dan melankolis. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ayo Kyu, kita sarapan saja. Kau juga bisa ikut sarapan dengan kami hyung jika kau mau" Ryeowook berucap halus pada Kyuhyun namun sangat kontras dengan ucapannya kepada Sungmin yang terkesan tak peduli. Kemudian dengan entengnya Ryeowook mengapit lengan Kyuhyun untuk diajaknya menuju meja makan. Tanpa penolakan Kyuhyun mengikuti Ryeowook dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menampakkan tampang cemberutnya sembari mengusap-usap perut buncitnya.

.

.

.

Ketiga namja tersebut makan dengan tenang, kecuali satu namja mungil yang sedari tadi berceloteh ria kepada namja tinggi yang duduk ditengah. Sesekali Kyuhyun menanggapi celotehan Ryeowook dengan senyumannya, membuat Sungmin sedikit merasa terasingkan.

"Aku selesai, aku ingin kekamar." Sungmin meletakkan sumpitnya dan beranjak dari kursi makan.

"Eoh, kau sudah selesai Ming. Perlu kuantar ke kamar?" tawar Kyuhyun, namun segera diinterupsi oleh Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya Sungmin hyung sudah sehat Kyu, jadi kurasa Sungmin hyung bisa kekamarnya sendiri. bukan begitu hyung?" Ryeowook memicingkan matanya kepada Sungmin untuk mendapat persetujuan.

"N-ne" jawab Sungmin lirih. Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya merasa tidak yakin.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sudahlah Kyu, lagipula kau belum selesai makan. Selesaikan dulu makanmu" titah Ryeowook sedikit memaksa.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk mantap, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Baiklah" Kyuhyun pasrah dan kembali memakan makanannya.

Ryeowook menyeringai. Ia puas karena merasa menang, 'Mulai saat ini akan ku buat Kyuhyun menyukaiku dan menjadi milikku hyung, sama persis ketika kau dulu merebut Minah dariku'. O-ou sepertinya ada yang sedang terlibat dendam masa lalu disini?

Ryeowook dan Sungmin adalah saudara sepupu yang sangat dekat satu sama lain, sebelum gadis cantik bernama Bang Minah hadir diantara mereka. Minah adalah teman satu angkatan Ryeowook di Senior High School, dua tingkat dibawah Sungmin. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, Minah dan Ryeowook bersahabat. Namun, Ryeowook ternyata memendam perasaannya kepada Minah, dan Sungmin tahu itu karena Ryeowook menceritakan semuanya kepada Sungmin. Sayang, pada kenyataannya Minah malah memilih Sungmin untuk menjadi namjacingunya. Sungmin yang melihat cinta tulus seorang Bang Minah dan kebaikannya tidak kuasa menolak pernyataan juniornya tersebut. Dan tragisnya Ryeowook mengetahui jika Minah telah menjalin kasih dengan Sungmin saat ia akan menyatakan cintanya kepada Minah. Sejak saat itu hubungan Ryeowook dan Sungmin sempat merenggang, namun tidak cukup lama hal tersebut berlangsung karena mereka kembali menjadi saudara seperti sedia kala. Ryeowook memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke London guna melupakan Minah dan menghindari Sungmin, Akan tetapi sakit hati itu masih ada dan tertutup rapat dalam hati Ryeowook, padahal hubungan Sungmin dan Minah sudah berakhir. Lebih tepatnya Sungmin yang dicampakkan disini. Namun, sepertinya Ryeowook sudah merasa terkhianati oleh sahabat dan saudaranya walau tidak secara langsung. Alhasil, ketika ia melihat tatapan penuh cinta dari Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun, ia mulai merencanakan semuanya untuk merebut Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan gontai untuk menuju kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan pandangannya tertuju pada TV plasma yang masih menyala. 'Kenapa tidak dimatikan saja, jika tidak ditonton. Dasar tidak hemat!' umpat Sungmin dalam hati sembari mengambil remote tv yang tergeletak dimeja.

Hampir saja ia menekan tombol _off _tangannya terhenti secara otomatis memperhatikan Breaking News pada layar TV tersebut.

_Pagi ini telah ditemukan sesosok mayat diduga korban pembunuhan di sebuah apartemen didaerah Westmoon, tepatnya 2 km dari perpustakan buku-buku bersejarah. Polisi daerah Westmoon telah mengidentifikasi bahwa mayat tersebut adalah seorang arkeolog muda bernama Lee Donghae (25 th). Jasad ditemukan dengan kondisi yang tidak wajar dan mengenaskan yaitu dengan tubuh mengkerut hitam dan mengelupas serta dada terdapat lubang, sedangkan jantungnya menghilang entah kemana. Didekat jasad tersebut polisi menemukan seorang lelaki berpenampilan berantakan dengan darah yang tercecer diwajah dan tubuhnya menatap kosong serta berteriak histeris. Disinyalir lelaki tersebut adalah kekasih korban yang mengalami syok serta trauma berat. Polisi sudah mengamankan kekasih korban yang sampai saat ini belum bisa dimintai keterangan. Motif dari pembunuhan ini masih belum jelas. Namun polisi menemukan coretan menggunakan darah korban pada dinding kamar tersebut. Diduga ini adalah sebuah pesan yang ditulis oleh pelaku._

'_A Aid JorNath JerDen C'_

_Sampai berita diturunkan polisi masih berusaha untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. untuk sementara jasad Lee Donghae dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk diautopsi._

Trak—

Sungmin menjatuhkan remote digenggamannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kepalanya pening, serasa dihantam batu berton-ton. Ia bagai mendapat mimpi buruk disiang hari. Benarkah yang ia dengar dan lihat ini?

'Tidak! Bukan, pasti bukan. Tidak mungkin itu Lee Donghae Sahabatnya. Tapi.. berita itu menyatakan—'

"TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN! BOHONG...!" Sungmin berteriak histeris, hingga terdengar oleh Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang masih berada di meja makan.

Kyuhyun dengan tergesa menghampiri tubuh Sungmin yang hampir merosot dengan kedua tangan menelungkup kepalanya.

"Sungmin-ah, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah mendekap tubuh bergetar Sungmin.

"Tidak.. Tidak mungkin itu Donghae, tidak Kyu.." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia terpukul.. amat terpukul saat ini.

Ryeowook yang sempat melihat berita tersebut, ikut membelalakkan mata dan menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Ia sungguh tak percaya.

"K-Kyu.. li-lihatlah" Ryeowook berkata dengan terbata sembari menunjuk layar tv yang menampilkan berita kematian Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah tv plasma di depan sana. Raut itu menampakkan keterkejutan.

"Donghae" ujarnya lirih hampir seperti bisikan.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin yang sudah merosot duduk dilantai. Matanya kabur melihat keadaan jasad Donghae yang terbunuh mengenaskan. Siapa? Siapa yang tega membunuh sahabatnya itu dengan sekeji itu? apakah ini perbuatan manusia? atau— Sungmin akhirnya tergolek lemas dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Yuhuu..chap 9 update, mian kalo NC-nya berantakan.. ottokatjiii?

Oke, terimaksih banyak buat yang udah Review di chap 8 kemarin.

**Thanks to:**

**Jung Eunhee, onaleeumin18, abilhikmah, kyuminmi, Harasuki Ginichi, Za KyuMin, TiffyTiffanyLee, , diah, errory, Cywelf, , HeePumpkin137, wulankyu92, Chella kms, efi flynn, Guest, Karen Kouzuki, fitriKyuMin, quiny135, , LiveLoveKyumin, sifkyumin136, alietha doll, ai siti fatimah, ryeSungminkyu18, ChoJiMin137, cho rena joy, PRISNA, MinnieGalz, SheeHae, Lee mingma, Viyomi, Nurulrasyid, VanHunhan2, akira lia, coffeewie137, Park Heeni, luthfindasf, HanitaCho, ChoLee, RyanryanforeverYaoi, Innocentming, chu, cholee kyumin, orange girls, ratu kyuhae, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, kyuminkyu, shyuuu, dirakyu, shinyangchoi, gyumin4ever, , OvaLLea, kezypark, lee eun chan, juechan, Zagiya, ShinJiWoo920202, SHL7810, , , Guest, rheeming, , tomogrevy, Dan semuanya yang udah review chap2 sebelumnya yang gak bisa saya sebutin satu – satu..#KalianJinjjaDaebakk... ^^**

**Note:**

Yang ngira Aura disini sperma kyu? Oh tidak, udah dijelasin di chap ini.

Yang tanya heenim ahjuma pergi kemana? Tar juga nongol sendiri... kekeke..

Yang mau enceh, sudah ane kabulin tuh.. tapi mian kalo berantakan. hehe..

Yang tanya kyu baik atau ga? Seiring berjalannya cerita chingu pasti bisa menilai sendiri.

Yang request buat rencana kyu gagal? Ane sudah memperhitungkan broh,, jadi nikmati aja..wookeehh..

Oke, seperti biasa yang mau tanya-tanya tentang chapter ini bisa di **kotak review..** kalau sempat jawaban di chap selanjutnya..

.

.

**Ahay...yayaya...**

**Gimana chap 9?**

**Apa arti dari pesan berdarah itu? siapa korban selanjutnya? Apakah Sungmin akan sadar siapa iblisnya?**

**Sangat ditunggu Reviewnya readerdeull..**

Sampai jumpa di next chap...

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!

Annyeong...!


	10. Chapter 10

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

WARNING:

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

**Main cast: **

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Support cast:**

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Heechul

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

**Summary:**

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

"_Tidak.. Tidak mungkin itu Donghae, tidak Kyu.." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia terpukul.. amat terpukul saat ini._

_Ryeowook yang sempat melihat berita tersebut, ikut membelalakkan mata dan menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Ia sungguh tak percaya._

"_K-Kyu.. li-lihatlah" Ryeowook berkata dengan terbata sembari menunjuk layar tv yang menampilkan berita kematian Donghae._

_Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah tv plasma di depan sana. Raut itu menampakkan keterkejutan._

"_Donghae" ujarnya lirih hampir seperti bisikan._

_Kyuhyun semakin mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin yang sudah merosot duduk dilantai. Matanya kabur melihat keadaan jasad Donghae yang terbunuh mengenaskan. Siapa? Siapa yang tega membunuh sahabatnya itu dengan sekeji itu? apakah ini perbuatan manusia? atau— Sungmin akhirnya tergolek lemas dan tak sadarkan diri. _

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

Ketiga namja dengan postur yang berbeda itu terpaku melihat keadaan namja lain dengan penampilan 'mengenaskan' didepan sana. Namja itu meringkuk dengan rambut berantakan seolah namja tersebut menjambaknya berulang kali, terbukti dari helaian rambut yang tercecer dilantai. Namja itu menyambunyikan wajahnya pada kedua tangan yang terlipat memeluk lutut dan telapak tangan yang mengepal. Tubuh namja dengan rambut blonde itu bergetar, ia meracau lirih.

"Eunhyuk-ah..." seorang namja dengan postur mungil dari ketiga namja tadi memanggil sendu. Eunhyuk masih tidak bergeming. Ia tetap merunduk dan meracau tak jelas.

"Eunhyukie,, ini aku Sungmin" namja mungil yang mengaku dirinya Sungmin itu ingin beranjak mendekati Eunhyuk dan merengkuhnya. Ia ingin menenangkan namja kurus yang sungguh melihatnya saja membuat Sungmin miris. Namun sebuah tangan kokoh menahannya untuk melangkah.

"Jangan, Ming. Eunhyuk masih belum stabil. Kau tadi dengar sendiri bukan jika ia bisa saja melukaimu saat kau mendekatinya, seperti dua perawat yang terluka saat mencoba memberikan obat penenang kepadanya" kali ini suara berat bariton milik Kyuhyun mengingatkan Sungmin pada pesan yang disampaikan seorang dokter Jiwa kepada mereka saat akan memasuki ruangan Eunhyuk untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Aniya, gwenchana.. Eunhyuk mengenalku dan dia tidak akan melukaiku Kyu, percayalah.." Sungmin berujar meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akan membantah sekali lagi, namun Sungmin segera menatap Kyuhyun dengan yakin dan mengangguk. Kyuhyun tahu Sungminnya tidak ingin dibantah kali ini. ia menghela nafas berat dan mengendurkan cengkramannya pada bahu Sungmin, hal ini dimanfaatkan Sungmin untuk melepas cengkraman Kyuhyun dan beranjak mendekati Eunhyuk.

Kini Sungmin berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Eunhyuk yang duduk meringkuk. Tangan Sungmin perlahan memegang bahu Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyukie..." Sungmin memanggil dengan lembut.

Merasa namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang dikenal, Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepala.

Mata itu terlihat kosong, tampak menyiratkan kesedihan sekaligus ketakutan.

"S-Sungmin" suara Eunyuk berujar lirih hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Beberapa saat mata itu terlihat redup dan sayu. Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum tatkala ia merasa tak ada penolakan dari Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyukie, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu dan Donghae?"

Namun, entah apa yang terjadi setelah Sungmin menanyakan itu Eunhyuk menatap lurus dan melebarkan mata. Sungmin berani bertaruh jika sorot mata itu menyiratkan ketakutan dan dendam. Bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari dan tidak fokus.

Eunhyuk mengeratkan tangannya yang mengepal. Apakah dia sedang menggenggam sesuatu? Entahlah..

Ia mulai meracau kesetanan.

"Iblis! Iblis itu.. Pembunuh! Donghae.. D-Donghae! Tidak! Donghae mati! Tidak!" Eunhyuk berteriak histeris.

Deg..

'Iblis?' mata Sungmin membulat 'Iblis itu memang belum musnah? Tapi kenapa bisa? Benarkah iblis itu yang telah melakukannya—'

"AARRGGHH! PERGIII!"

Karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, Sungmin tidak sadar jika Eunhyuk mendorongnya dengan keras.

Brugkk..

"Ahk.."

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Sungmin yang terjerembab lumayan jauh kebelakang akibat dorongan Eunhyuk.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membantu Sungmin berdiri dan menjauhkannya dari Eunhyuk. Sungmin hanya diam dan mengangguk. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ada apa denganmu Eunhyukkie?' Sungmin menatap sedih.

Sementara namja mungil lain yang dari tadi hanya diam, menatap sendu kearah Eunhyuk yang meringkuk. Ia merasa iba. Tidak dipungkiri ia juga ingin menenangkan Eunhyuk dan merangkulnya seperti yang dilakukan Eunhyuk kepadanya kala itu. Akhirnya setelah menimbang, ia memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk hyung, tenanglah. Ini aku Ryeowookie" Ryeowook mencoba menarik perhatian Eunhyuk yang masih meracau dan berteriak.

Eunhyuk menatap nyalang kearah Ryeowook yang perlahan mendekatinya. Nafas Eunhyuk memburu karena lelah berteriak.

"Tenanglah, oke. Gwechana.. aku tidak akan menyakitimu". Ryeowook mencoba lebih dekat dengan masih mengucapkan kata 'tenang' dan 'tidak akan menyakitimu' berulang-ulang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah sadar yang didepannya adalah Ryeowook, tanpa diduga—

Greb—

Eunhyuk memeluk Ryeowook erat. Ryeowook yang sempat terkejut akan tindakan Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba itu sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Untung saja ia mempunyai reflek yang cukup bagus sehingga dapat menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh.

Ryeowook membalas pelukan dari tubuh bergetar Eunhyuk.

"Gwechana.. aku disini hyung" Ryeowook menepuk pelan punggung Eunhyuk yang naik turun akibat menumpahkan air matanya.

Sementara itu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang melihat Eunhyuk sedikit tenang menghela nafas lega.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sebaiknya kau dan Sungmin hyung panggilkan dokter sekarang" ujar Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"A-ah ne, kajja Ming-ah.." itu suara Kyuhyun.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Lebih baik a-aku disini saja Kyu, aku takut jika Eunhyuk nantinya akan menyerang Ryeowook secar tiba-tiba" Sungmin berujar khawatir.

"Ck.. aku tidak apa-apa, justru sepertinya karena kau disini dia jadi seperti ini. Kka! Cepatlah, sebelum dia mengamuk lagi". Titah Ryeowook sedikit berdecak.

Nyut— perkataan pedas Ryeowook tepat mengenai sasaran. Sungmin menunduk, 'Wookie benar..'

"Arrasso, ayo Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin berujar lesu dan menarik Kyuhyun keluar, meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian bersama Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kini sedang berada diruang santai rumah Kyuhyun. Ya, mereka bertiga telah kembali kerumah Kyuhyun beberapa menit yang lalu setelah dokter di rumah sakit jiwa tempat Eunhyuk mendapat perawatan menjelaskan kondisinya dan Eunhyuk sudah dalam keadaan tenang akibat pengaruh obat. Ia sempat memberontak namun tenaganya habis untuk melawan 3 perawat dan satu dokter yang memberikan suntikan obat penenang.

"Aku akan pergi menemui Heechul Kyu" Sungmin berujar memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Eh? Kim Heechul? Wae?"Kyuhyun tampak mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau lihat sendiri bukan, jika Eunhyuk mengatakan 'iblis', 'pembunuh'? aku yakin iblis itu yang telah membunuh Donghae. Iblis itu belum musnah bahkan 'dia' sempat menculikku, ritual iblis sialan itu masih berlanjut!"Sungmin sedikit terbawa emosi sehingga meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Ya, aku tahu iblis itu belum musnah, tapi kenapa bisa? Bukankan kita sendiri melihat iblis itu menghilang saat itu?"ujar Kyuhyun yang menampakkan raut bingung.

"Hah—itu.. itu juga aku tidak tahu dan hal itulah yang menjadi pertanyaanku saat ini Kyu." Sungmin mulai merendahkan nada bicaranya.

"Tapi ming untuk apa iblis itu membunuh donghae? Hmm, dan lagi ada kemungkinan lain jika Donghae memang dibunuh seseorang bukan? Lagipula Polisi sedang menyelidikinya saat ini"Kyuhyun mencoba mengeluarkan pendapat.

"Tidak mungkin! Kematiannya sangat tidak wajar Kyu, bahkan jantungnya hilang! Manusia mana yang bisa membunuh tanpa jejak! Eunhyuk adalah saksi matanya, dan.. dan dia sangat ketakutan, aku yakin iblis perkamen terkutuk itu yang sudah membunuhnya! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam Kyu. Aku akan menemui Heechul"Sungmin kembali terbawa emosi sehingga tanpa sadar ia meninggikan nada bicaranya lagi.

Ia benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini. Kepalanya hampir meledak karena memikirkanya. Satu-satunya hal yang terlintas dipikiran Sungmin sekarang adalah menemui Heechul dan menanyakan semuanya. 'Heechul pasti tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini. Jika benar iblis itu pelakunya, aku harus mencegah agar tidak terjadi korban selanjutnya' Sungmin berujar dalam batin.

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dalam.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu. Ingat, kau tanggung jawabku sekarang" Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian dengan lembut mengusap ringan pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Blush—

"Y-Yak! Aku bukan anak kecil! Aish!"

Eeii.. bagaimanapun juga Sungmin adalah seorang namja. Ingat itu N-A-M-J-A. Tentu saja sisi kelaki-lakiannya akan protes jika diperlakukan demikian. Walaupun jika dilihat dengan teliti ada rona merah seperti blush on dipipinya. Aigoo..

"Eoh hyung, Kyu.. kalian mau kemana?" tiba-tiba Ryeowook datang dengan handuk yang masih mengalung dilehernya. Jika dilihat sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mandi.

"A-ah Wookie-ah, aku dan Kyuhyun akan pergi sebentar menemui seorang teman. Kau tak apa bukan jika kami tinggal?" Sungminlah yang menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook barusan.

Ryeowook mengernyit, " Kalian tidak mengajakku?" ada nada sedikit protes disana.

"Eerr.." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun seolah meminta bantuannya 'Ayolah Kyu, katakan sesuatu pabo!'. Sungmin hanya tidak ingin melibatkan sepupunya itu terlalu jauh.

"Wookie-ah, kami hanya—" alasan yang akan Kyuhyun berikan dipotong begitu saja.

"Arraso, pergilah. Aku akan dirumah saja kalau begitu"

'Eh,, tumben sekali, biasanya dia akan merengek dan memaksa ikut?' batin Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang kini saling melempar pandang.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Yasudah, ayo Ming, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang" Kyuhyun dengan gentlenya menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"A-ah, n-ne.. kita pergi dulu Wookie-ah, annyeong"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan bergumam tanda mengiyakan.

Tanpa kedua namja itu sadari, pandangan Ryeowook menatap lekat punggung kokoh dan lebar namja yang mempunyai postur lebih tinggi.

'Haruskah aku menemuinya sekarang?', monolog Ryeowook dan bergegas pergi dari ruang tersebut.

.

.

Waktu hampir menunjukkan jam 03.00 sore. Sungmin terduduk lunglai disamping kemudi. Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas karena ia harus fokus menyetir.

Hah — helaan nafas itu keluar dari mulut mungil Sungmin. Terdengar frustasi. Ayolah bagaimana tidak? Ia dan Kyuhyun tidak mendapati Heechul dirumahnya. Bahkan seorang pencari kayu mengatakan rumah itu sudah kosong dari 1 Minggu yang lalu? Sungmin sempat terkejut mendengar penuturan itu. 'Kosong? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu dimana Heechul?' dan saat ditanya, pencari kayu itu hanya meminta maaf sebab ia tidak tahu.

'Arrgg... bagaimana ini? apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

Sungmin menutup mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh, tiba-tiba kepalanya menjadi pening. Rasanya ingin sekali menghantamkannya ke jendela mobil, tapi... Hei, dia belum ingin dicap sebagai namja kurang waras. Hah—

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana Ming?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari jalanan di sana.

"Molla, aku tidak tahu Kyu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sungmin berujar lirih, ia hampir putus asa.

Ia tidak tahu Heechul dimana, tidak ada petunjuk tentang itu. Kenapa semua jadi rumit seperti ini? Donghae tewas, Eunhyuk depresi dan sekarang Heechul pergi entah kemana bagai ditelan bumi.

Hah, andai saja dari awal dia tidak bermain-main dengan perkamen itu. tunggu..

Perkamen? ya, itu dia! Otak Sungmin segera memproses dengan cepat apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

"Kyu, antarkan aku kemusium.. sekarang!"

"E-eh.. n-ne" Kyuhyun yang sempat dikejutkan dengan pekikan Sungmin segera memutar balik arah menuju musium.

'Semoga ada petunjuk' batin Sungmin berharap.

.

.

**In the other side..**

Namja mungil itu, Ryeowook. Setelah kepergian Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ia segera bergegas menuju garasi dan mengeluarkan mobil Sungmin yang dibawa ke rumah Kyuhyun.

Ia kemudian menancap gas untuk pergi kesuatu tempat.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan Ryeowook berkali-kali memandang GPS sebagai petunjuk arahnya. Selain itu ia juga memikirkan pesan yang dituliskan oleh Eunhyuk kepadanya.

_Flashback _

_Ryeowook masih berusaha menenangkan Eunhyuk dengan memeluknya. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru saja keluar memanggil dokter._

"_Ryeowook-ah.. dengarkan aku" Eunhyuk berbisik tepat ditelinga Ryeowook._

"_Hyung.. kau—" Ryeowook tercekat, ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Eunhyuk pada telinganya._

"_Dengar,, kau harus selamatkan Sungmin dan kita semua Wookie-ah, hanya kau yang bisa aku andalkan saat ini. Bacalah pesan yang aku tulis" Eunhyuk kemudian memasukkan sesuatu yang berada pada genggamannya kedalam saku jaket tebal Ryeowook._

_Ryeowook masih diam mencoba mencerna perkataan Eunhyuk._

"_Kau harus menemuinya sendiri, jangan beri tahu siapapun. Ingat Wookie-ah kau harus pergi sen-di-ri-an!" Eunhyuk memberi penekanan pada kata 'sendirian' walaupun terdengar lirih._

"_N-Ne hyung" Ryeowook hanya bisa tergagap._

_Kemudian Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya dan menatap penuh harap kedalam mata Ryeowook._

"_Semua bergantung padamu Wookie-ah"._

_Ryeowook kemudian mengangguk, walaupun ia sendiri masih belum mengerti maksud dari perkataan Eunhyuk._

_._

_Sepulang dari rumah sakit tempat Eunhyuk dirawat, Ryeowook segera menuju kamarnya dengan alasan ingin segera mandi._

_Sesampainya dikamar ia langsung merogoh saku jaket tebalnya untuk membaca pesan dari Eunhyuk._

_Kemudian ia membuka kertas dengan bertuliskan huruf dari darah yang mengering itu. Apa mungkin Eunhyuk menulisnya dengan darahnya sendiri?_

_**Temui orang yang bernama Kim Heechul di daerah Scream Town dekat Red Waterfall didalam hutan Darkwest. Jangan beritahu siapapun jika kau menemuinya terutama Kyuhyun**__. _

_Ryeowook tiba-tiba mengernyitkan dahi ketika membaca nama Kyuhyun. 'kenapa dengan Kyuhyun?' namun ia kembali meneruskan membaca._

_**Kau akan tahu segalanya dan dia akan membantu kita, terutama Sungmin untuk menghentikan iblis itu menghabisi korban selanjutnya. Cukup Donghae saja yang menjadi korban. Jika tidak kita semua akan mati termasuk kau. **_

_Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya, 'Mati? Kita semua? Apa-apaan ini, kenapa aku juga—'_

_**Percayalah padaku, hanya kau harapanku saat ini. aku hanya bisa memberi pesan ini. waktuku tidak banyak.**_

'_Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku— Aish'_

_Ryeowook menggenggam kertas pesan itu erat. Ia begitu bimbang._

_Flashback off_

_._

Namun disinilah ia sekarang, tepat di depan sebuah bangunan tua berdinding batu setelah mencari kedalam hutan dengan berjalan kaki yang membutuhkan waktu cukup lama. Ryeowook tiba di tempat yang dituliskan Eunhyuk pada pesannya. Semoga saja orang yang bernama Kim Heechul ini ada dan bisa menjawab kebingungan serta rasa penasaran yang ia rasakan saat ini.

.

.

"Ayolah profesor, tolong berikan kembali perkamen itu pada kami. Kami benar-benar membutuhkannya saat ini" Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan sang profesor bernama Kim Yongwoon pemilik musium tempatnya bekerja untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Terhitung ia sudah membujuk profesor itu untuk yang ke-4 kali sejak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tiba di musium.

"Tetap saja tidak bisa Sungmin-ah, kau telah menyerahkan perkamen itu kepada musium ini dan perkamen itu sudah menjadi benda bersejarah milik pemerintah" profesor yang lebih akrab dipanggil Prof Kim Kangin itu tetap bersikeras untuk tidak memberikan kembali perkamen yang Sungmin minta.

"Profesor.. jebbal, kali ini aku mohon bantulah kami" Sungmin tetap tidak menyerah.

"Mianhae Sungmin-ah, aku tidak bisa"

"Tapi prof—" Sungmin tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika sang profesor menggelengkan kepala.

"Aish!" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya kepada Kyuhyun yang masih dalam mode diam, 'ayolah Kyu bantu aku, katakan sesuatu!' Sungmin menggeram dalam batin.

Seolah mengerti, Kyuhyun berdehem.

"Ehem, Profesor Kim..sebenarnya kita meminta kembali perkamen itu bukan tanpa alasan".

Profesor Kim mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa makudmu Kyu?"

"Profesor, anda pasti tahu bukan jika setiap perkamen menyimpan rahasia?" Kyuhyun melancarkan alasannya.

"Ne, Lalu?"

"Kami akan menyelidiki rahasia perkamen itu lebih lanjut, Prof. Bukankah jika kami berhasil menguaknya, kita dapat menguak salah satu sejarah dari negeri ini? Ah,,,dan lagi musium ini akan diuntungkan bukan?" ujar Kyuhyun diserta smirk andalannya.

'Haha, alasan yang bagus Cho! Kau benar-benar cerdas'. Lihat saja, profesor yang dihadapannya itu sepertinya tengah berpikir. Mudah sekali membodohinya.

"Kau tentu tidak sedang meragukan kemampuan kami dalam menguak misteri benda-benda bersejara bukan?" tambah Kyuhyun yang berhasil menggoyahkan pendirian sang profesor.

"Tentu saja aku tidak meragukan sedikitpun kemampuan kalian, tapi—"

"Beri kami waktu 2 Minggu untuk menyelidikinya, kau boleh mengambil kembali perkamen itu jika kami tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun untuk menguak misteri didalamnya Profesor." sela Kyuhyun.

Profesor Kim menjadi diam sesaat. Ia sedang memikirkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Melihat pertanda baik, Sungmin segera melancarkan bujukannya.

"Jebbal profesor, bukankah selama ini kau selalu mendukungku? Ayolah.. nee " pandangan mata Sungmin yang ditujukan kepada profesor Kim itu seperti anak kucing yang meminta untuk dipunggut.

Aigoo, sadarkah kau Lee Sungmin jika namja jangkung di sampingmu sedang menatap iritasi?

"Hah.. baiklah, aku akan berikan perkamen itu kepada kalian" putus profesor Kim pada akhirnya walaupun ia terdengar mendecak.

"Ck..tunggulah disini sebentar" ujar profesor Kim seraya beranjak untuk mengambil perkamen yang disimpannya.

Setelah beberapa saat profesor Kim kembali dengan membawa perkamen dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Ambilah! Ingat Aku hanya memberikan waktu 2 Minggu saja untuk kalian menyelidikinya, dan jika dalam 2 Minggu kalian tidak mendapatkan apapun, perkamen itu harus kembali. Jadi manfaatkan waktu yang sudah ku berikan, arra?!"

Sungmin mengangguk semangat sembari menerima perkamen yang disodorkan kepadanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

.

.

.

Seorang namja dari dalam kafe menatap sebuah mobil yang baru saja memasuki area parkir kafe tersebut. Namja itu tersenyum mengenali mobil tersebut adalah milik salah seorang sahabatnya. Namun seketika mata sipit namja tersebut memicing ketika seseorang yang keluar dari dalam mobil hitam itu bukanlah sahabatnya. "Eoh, bukan Sungmin ya..nugu?' monolognya dalam hati.

.

Namja mungil yang baru saja memasuki kafe yang berada di dekat tempat tinggal sepupunya itu segera mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk berfikir, atau setidaknya menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kalut.

Jangan tanya kenapa dia sampai ketempat ini? Dia baru 1 Minggu yang lalu tiba dari london, tentu saja dia belum familiar dengan tempat makan atau kafe dikota ini. Satu-satunya tempat yang terlintas dipikirannya adalah _**Turtle Cafe, **_alasanyakarena kafe tersebut sering dibicarakan oleh hyung sepupunya. Satu yang ada dibenaknya saat itu, 'Nama kafe yang aneh? Apa-apaan itu Turtle Cafe? Apa kafe ini menjual makanan dengan bahan dasar kura-kura?'. Namun hyung sepupunya mengatakan jika pemilik kafe tersebut merupakan seorang penggila kura-kura.

Namja mungil itu kemudian menempati tempat disudut kafe yang cukup tenang. Ia kemudian memesan secangkir latte untuk melepaskan rasa lelah dan pening.

Hah— pemuda itu menghela nafas. Pikirannya kembali mengingat perbincangannya dengan namja cantik bernama Kim Heechul beberapa jam yang lalu.

'Apakah semua yang dikatakan namja itu benar? Apa orang itu yang sudah melakukan semua hal mengerikan yang dialami Sungmin hyung selama ini? dan Sungmin hyung... tunggu, kenapa aku harus peduli dengan Sungmin hyung? Cih, bukankah aku membencinya? Haish.. ada apa denganku?'

Namja mungil tersebut terlalu larut dalam lamunannya sehingga tidak menyadari seseorang yang tengah menghampirinya dari tadi.

"Anyeong...!" suara bass seseorang menyentak Ryeowook dari acara 'mari-melamun' itu.

Ryeowook, namja mungil itu mengernyitkan dahi ketika seorang dengan mata sipit dan tidak terlalu tinggi tersenyum lebar sedang berdiri dihadapannya yang hanya terhalang oleh sebuah meja kafe.

"N-ne? Nugu?"

"A-AH.. perkenalkan, aku Kim Jongwoon. Panggil saja aku Yesung" ucap namja didepan Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"O-oh, ne.. Kim Ryeowook" Ryeowook menerima uluran tangan Yesung dan menjabatnya. Ryeowook memandang sedikit aneh kepada namja yang sedari tadi masih betah menebarkankan senyum lima jarinya.

"Emm.. Ryeowook-ssi kau sendirian saja? Dimana Sungmin?" tanya namja itu tiba-tiba setelah mereka melepas tautan tangan mereka.

"Eoh, N-ne, wae? Tunggu, kau kenal dengan Sungmin hyung?" Ryeowook menaikkan sebelah alisnya, 'Siapa orang ini? Kenapa mengenal Sungmin hyung?'. Ia merasa curiga dengan namja yang tiba-tiba 'sok-akrab' didepannya.

"Ye? Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia adalah sahabtku dan juga pelanggan tetap di kafe milikku ini" jawab Yesung dengan menampilkan cengiran bodohnya.

Ryeowook yang mendengar itu hanya ber-O ria. 'Pantas saja Sungmin hyung sering membicarakan kafe ini, ternyata kafe ini milik sahabatnya'.

"Ah, Ryeowook-ssi, boleh aku duduk disini?" pinta yesung menunjuk kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi Ryeowook, hanya dipisahkan oleh meja.

"Silahkan saja.." Ryeowook menjawab acuh.

"Eerr,, jika boleh tahu, kau siapanya Sungmin? Igo,, aku melihatmu keluar dari mobil Sungmin tadi. Apa kau temannya?" cecar yesung dengan semangat.

"Aniya, aku bukan teman Sungmin hyung, tapi aku saudaranya. Lebih tepatnya sepupu" jawab Ryeowook santai sembari meneyesap lattenya.

"Jinjja? Kau sepupunya yang ada di London itu? Aigoo.." tawa dengan suara bass itu membahana.

Ryeowook menatap yesung dengan wajah menyelidik, seolah ingin bertanya,'bagaimana kau tahu aku di London?'

"Jangan menatapku dengan wajah bertanya begitu, Sungmin selalu menceritakan sepupunya yang menetap di London. Ternyata yang dikatakan Sungmin memang benar, kau manis dan menggemaskan, Ryeowook-ssi."

Eoh— Ryeowook tercenganng dengan penuturan Yesung, terutama dengan pernyataan 'manis dan menggemaskan' yang mengakhiri kalimat yesung, membuat Ryeowook ingin memuncratkan latte yang ada didalam mulutnya.

Ryeowook segera meneguk paksa lattenya dan berdehem.

"Ehem, b-benarkah? Apa saja yang Sungmin hyung ceritakan pada anda Yesung-ssi" Ryeowook bertanya dengan bahasa seformal mungkin kepada Yesung. Walaupun ia tinggal di London cukup lama tapi ia masih tahu akan sopan santun dan sadar jika orang dihadapannya tersebut mungkin lebih tua dari dirinya mengingat dia adalah teman dari hyung sepupunya.

"Haeyy.. tidak usah seformal itu, panggil saja aku Yesung 'hyung' karena sepertinya kau lebih muda dari ku.. Yah, itupun jika kau mau Ryeowook-ssi" lagi-lagi Yesung bertingkah sok akrab.

"Ah, n-ne.. kau juga boleh memanggilku Wookie saja jika kau mau"

"Eoh, jongmal? Wuahh joha.. panggilan yang manis"

Ckck, kenapa kau dari tadi terus saja menggombalinya Yesung-ah?

"Emm, kau belum menjawab pertanyaaanku tadi Yesung hyung, Apa saja yang Sungmin hyung ceritakan tentangku?" Ryeowook mengulang pertanyaannya. Ia merasa penasaran apa saja yang diceritakan hyungnya itu kepada orang yang sedikit err.. aneh? Ini.

"Oh tentu saja banyak, seperti—bla..bla..bla"

Yesung dan Ryeowook berbincang ringan. Sesekali perbincangan itu dihiasi dengan tawa bass dari Yesung dan kikikan Ryeowook. Yesung memang orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Ryeowook untuk sesaat bisa melupakan kebimbangannya sejenak setelah bertemu dengan Yesung.

.

.

.

Namja mungil itu menatap lekat kedalam ruangan yang terdapat seseorang tengah menekuni sesuatu didalamnya. Ia memegang erat handle pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

'_Kau tahu Wookie-ah Sungmin pernah mengatakan jika dia bukanlah hyung yang cukup baik dan bisa diandalkan untuk Dongsaengnya. Entahlah dia tidak menceritakan detailnya, namun Ia pernah merutuki kebodohannya sendiri saat ia telah melukai dongsaeng tersayangnya atas tindakan bodoh yang ia lakukan. Hah, Sungmin itu benar-benar seperti yeoja, dari luarnya saja ia terlihat tegar dan manly tapi didalamnya dia sungguh hangat. Bukankah kau setuju dengan ku Wookie-ah?'_

Ryeowook kembali terngiang dengan ucapan Yesung saat dikafe tadi. Benarkah Sungmin hyungnya sangat menyesal telah melukainya? Apakah dia terlalu jahat jika ia menyimpan dendam selama ini?

Entah sudah berapa kali dalam sehari ini ia menghela nafas lelah. Ryeowook kemudian menutup mata untuk menghalau kebimbangannya. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan dan perlahan menghampiri sosok hyung yang dahulu membuatnya kecewa.

'Haruskah aku menolongmu hyung?' Ryeowook menatap lekat sosok yang sedang duduk dan serius mengamati sebuah perkamen dan beberapa buku tepat di depannya berdiri. Jujur saja Ryeowook masih merasa bimbang antara ego dan hatinya.

"Sungmin hyung..." Ryeowook memanggil Sungmin untuk memberitahu keberadaannya yang sepertinya tidak mengusik Sungmin sama sekali.

"Eoh, Wookie-ah. Apa makan malam sudah siap?" tanya Sungmin yang sempat menatap Ryeowook sebentar dan kembali sibuk dengan buku yang berada pada tangan kirinya.

"Ne, sudah. Aku kemari untuk mengajakmu makan malam hyung" Ryeowook kemudian duduk pada sofa disebelah Sungmin duduk.

"Ah arraso.. apa Kyuhyun juga sudah menunggu dibawah?"

"Kyuhyun sedang mandi dikamarnya, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan turun"

"Hmm, baiklah... kau dan Kyuhyun makan malam duluan saja. aku harus menyelesaikan ini terlebih dulu" tunjuk Sungmin pada perkamen dan beberapa buku yang terbuka.

"Aku akan menyusul nanti. Lagipula aku belum terlalu lapar" ujar Sungmin sembari tersenyum.

"Hyung—" Ryeowook menatap lekat hyung disampingnya.

"Hmm?"

"Kau belum menemukan sesuatu? Tentang.. kematian Donghae hyung, apakah ada petunjuk?"

Sungmin seketika menghentikan aktifitas membacanya dan menatap lekat Ryeowook.

"Untuk saat ini aku belum menemukan sesuatu Ryeowook-ah, mungkin ini akan sulit".

Ada rasa pesimis pada akhir kalimat itu.

"Ah ne, Wookie-ah.. ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu" ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba ketika ia mengingat sesuatu. Sungmin lalu menutup bukunya dan meletakkan buku itu pada meja. Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ryeowook.

"Apa itu hyung?"

"Kau— Bisakah kau kembali ke London? Kurasa kau sudah cukup menghabiskan waktu liburanmu disini" kali ini Sungmin menatapnya serius.

"Wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali kau menyuruhku kembali ke London? Apa kau tidak suka jika aku disini?" cerca Ryeowook yang sedikit terbawa emosi dengan permintaan hyungnya yang terkesan seperti mengusirnya.

"Aniya, bukan begitu Wookie-ah. Keadaan disini sedang kacau. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi ikut terlibat terlalu jauh. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu" Sungmin berujar sendu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kejadian yang menimpa Donghae terjadi pada saudaranya itu.

Ryeowook sedikit terkejut dengan alasan Sungmin. Ia pikir Sungmin memintanya pergi karena takut ia akan merebut Kyuhyun. Tapi benarkah alasannya seperti itu?

"Begitukah alasanmu hyung? Apakah tidak ada alasan lain? Karena Kyuhyun misalnya" Ryeowook memancing Sungmin dengan pertanyaan.

"Kyuhyun? Maksudmu apa Wookie-ah, aku tidak mengerti" Sungmin dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan ambigu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau menyukai Kyuhyun bukan?"

Deg—

Jantung Sungmin berdetak 2 kali lipat. Ia seperti maling yang tertangkap basah telah mencuri. Kedua matanya seketika melebar.

"W-Wokkie-ah, K-Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku—"Sungmin menjawab gugup.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya hyung, mengaku saja" Ryeowook menyeringai.

"I-itu—" Sungmin menunduk untuk meneyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Kau tentu merasakan jika selama ini aku berusaha mendekatinya bukan? Tentu kau—"

"Aku tahu. Ya, tentu saja aku tahu jika kau juga menyukainya Ryeowook-ah" Sungmin menyela dengan masih menundukkan wajahnya.

Deg, deg..

"Hyung—" Ryeowook tercekat karena tidak menyangka hyungnya akan berfikiran begitu.

"Arraso.. jika kau menyukainya aku akan tetap diam dan merelakannya untuk mu" ujar Sungmin menampakkan senyumnya. Ryeowook sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Sungmin. ia sedikit masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan hyungnya itu.

"K-kau, yakin? Bagaimana jika dia menyukaimu dan lebih memilihmu?"

"Tenang saja Wookie-ah, Aku tidak akan mengatakan kepadanya jika aku menyukainya. Aku— A-Aku akan menghapus rasa sukaku padanya. Ya, kalau perlu aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Kyuhyun. K-Kurasa Kyuhyun juga pasti lambat-laun akan menyukaimu Wookie-ah" papar Sungmin dengan nada terdengar gemetar disetiap katanya meskipun tidak terlalu kentara.

Sungmin menatap teduh kedalam mata Ryeowook, mencoba untuk meyakinkan saudaranya itu.

"Benarkah? Cih, kau ingin aku disebut sebagai orang jahat begitu? Bersenang-senag diatas penderitaanmu"

"Tidak, kau salah Ryeowook-ah. Aku hanya sangat menyayangimu, hanya kau saudaraku didunia ini. Kau tahu betapa jahatnya aku saat dulu aku meyakitimu dengan keegoisanku. Aku merebut orang yang kau cintai. Jadi jika karma itu ada, aku sudah menyiapkan diriku untuk menerimanya" mata Sungmin sedikit berembun mengingatnya.

Plakk— seperti sebuah tangan tak kasat mata yang menampar telak hati Ryeowook saat Sungmin mengatakan semua itu. ia selama ini tidak melihat jika hyungnya itu juga terluka dan selalu merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak ingin egois lagi Ryeowook-ah. Jika harus memilih, aku akan memilih kebahagiaanmu nae dongsaengie. Jadi jika Kyuhyun dapat membuatmu bahagia maka kau boleh memilikinya dan kumohon kembalilah ke London. Kau juga bisa mengajak Kyuhyun kesana. Setidaknya disana kau akan baik-baik saja, dan aku akan merasa lega karena sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan menimpamu"

Ryeowook menampakkan senyum tipis setelah mendengar penuturan panjang lebar dari Sungmin.

'Kini aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung. Aku akan membantumu lepas dari iblis itu'

"Sayangnya, kali ini aku tidak akan menurutimu hyung. Kau pikir Kyuhyun akan setuju dengan ide bodohmu ini, aku berani bertaruh si tuan Cho itu tidak akan ikut denganku walau kuseret dia sekalipun. So, last choice , Aku akan membantumu DI-SI-NI"

Sungmin seketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ryeowook.

"Jangan bodoh Ryeowook-ah! kau tahu didepan sana entah siapa lagi yang akan menjadi korban. Maut sedang mengancam kita. Aku tidak—"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa denganku hyung. Ini keputusanku sendiri. Kau kira aku bisa tenang membiarkan saudaraku sendiri menghadapi maut sementara aku pergi seperti seorang pecundang? Cih.. kau bercanda?" Ryeowook mendecih.

"Tapi Kau—"

"Sudahlah, aku akan turun dan menunggumu dibawah. Jangan terlalu keras berfikir... cepatlah makan dan jangan ungkit hal tidak penting seperti itu lagi."

Ryeowook kemudian berlalu dari ruangan tersebut dengan kelegaan dihatinya.

Ternyata anggapan terhadap hyungnya selama ini salah. Dendam yang membutakan mata hatinya kini telah runtuh. Kini, tujuannya berbelok. Ia yang ingin membalas dendamnya kepada Sungmin saat ada kesempatan berbalik menjadi melindunginya jika ia diberi kesempatan.

'Ya, walaupun aku tidak akan merebut Kyuhyun darimu tapi aku akan tetap memisahkan dia darimu hyung. Biarkan kesalahpahaman ini tetap berlangsung. Aku akan tetap berpura-pura menyukai kyuhyun, jadi setidaknya itu akan membuatmu menjaga jarak darinya. Yeah,,Ini bukan karena dendam melainkan demi keselamatanmu, Sungmin hyung. Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Kyuhyun? Aku akan menyelidikinya nanti, aku tidak boleh gegabah dan terlihat mencurigakan. Aku harus mendapatkan bukti siapa dia, apakah benar ia terlibat.'

Setelah bermonolog dengan pikirannya Ryeowook turun menuju meja makan yang ternyata sudah ada Kyuhyun yang terduduk manis disana.

.

.

Ketiga namja yang telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka itu sedang berada di ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Mereka, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sedang berkutat dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Sungmin yang sedang serius menekuni buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kuno yang dahulu pernah ia datangi saat bertemu Eunhyuk. Kemudian Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengamati buku yang lain. Sedangkan Ryeowook walaupun ia menghadap pada sebuah buku, namun sebenarnya tatapannya tidak lepas mengamati gerak-gerik seseorang diruangan itu.

'Apa yang selanjutnya kau rencanakan Kyuhyun-ah?' batin Ryeowook.

"Akh.. Ngh " Ringisan kecil keluar dari mulut shape M milik Sungmin. Gerakan tangannya reflek memegang perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang mendengar ringisan pelan Sungmin mengalihkan perhatian kepada Sungmin.

"Waeyo Hyung? Kau tak apa-apa?" Ryeowook memandang khawatir kearah Sungmin. berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat santai dan kembali membaca bukunya.

"Entahlah,, dari kemarin aku merasa kurang nyaman dengan perutku Wookie-ah seperti ada sesuatu yang emm—bergerak. Ah, Sudahlah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" ujar Sungmin lirih.

Ryeowook memicing, perasaannya diliputi kekhawatiran dan ketakutan,'Bergerak? Mungkinkah?' ia kembali teringat perkataan Heechul yang demi apapun sampai sekarang ia kurang mempercayai apa yang ia dengar.

'Tidak mungkinkan jika Sungmin Hyung—'

"Apa yang kau rasakan hyung? Apa kau merasakan perubahan pada tubuhmu?" Ryeowook mencecar Sungmin dengan sedikit pertanyaan aneh.

"Gwenchana Wookie-ah, mungkin hanya masalah lambung. Kau tidak usah khawatir seperti itu" Sungmin mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Ia tidak lagi menampakkan ringisannya.

'Bagaimana mungkin aku akan berpikir kau baik-baik saja?' Ingin sekali Ryeowook meneriakkan itu kepada Sungmin, namun ia tahan agar seseorang diruangan itu tidak curiga. Ia kemudian menarik nafas dan melirik sebentar kearah Kyuhyun yang tetap sibuk dengan bukunya.

'Santai sekali kau Kyu? Sepertinya kau memang sudah tahu sesuatu eoh?' Ryeowook mulai memicing curiga.

"Kyu, Wookie-ah lihat ini" Suara Sungmin menginterupsi pikiran Ryeowook. Ia kemudian beranjak ketempat dimana Sungmin duduk begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menunjukkan buku yang ia baca. Buku yang dahulu sempat Eunhyuk tunjukkan kepadanya diperpustakaan. Buku tentang kebangkitan iblis, '_**Teufelsbrut**__**'. **__(ingat di chap 4?)_

Deg—

" Bukankah setelah penyatuan adalah penanaman?" Sungmin meneguk lidahnya kelu, ia baru mengingat sesuatu, tapi ia belum yakin.

"Ne, lalu?" Kyuhyun menampakkan raut bingungnya.

"Aku— baru mengingatnya, ada hal yang belum aku ceritakan kepada kalian, sebenarnya—" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kalut.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi, mereka kemudian memandang dengan tidak sabar apa yang akan dikatakan Sungmin. seolah menuntutkejelasan.

Setelah menelan ludahnya susah payah, akhirnya ia menceritakan kejadian saat ia dibawa oleh iblis laknat itu ke sebuah gua beberapa hari yang lalu. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sama-sama menampakkan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

'Semuanya sama dengan yang Heechul ceritakan. Shit!' Ryeowook tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangan.

"Apa mungkin iblis itu menanamkan sesuatu pada tubuhku Kyu? Tapi aku merasa itu seperti mimpi buruk, aku juga tidak merasakan perubahan yang aneh pada tubuhku" Sungmin berujar yakin. Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil alih buku yang di baca oleh Sungmin. ia kemudian menemukan sederet tulisan kecil diantara penjelasan panjang buku itu.

"Lihat ini, sang korban persembahan akan mengandung Keturunan iblis untuk menambah keabadian dan memperbanyak bangsa iblis itu sendiri yang akan ditukar dengan jiwa murni korbannya". Ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan tulisan yang ia temukan.

"Eoh? Mengandung? Hamil anak iblis maksudmu? Lalu aku—" Sungmin sedikit ngeri jika itu terjadi padanya.

"Yeah, tidak mengherankan karena semua korbannya adalah wanita. Aku juga kurang yakin jika menyimpulkan kau akan mengandung seperti mereka mengingat kau adalah seorang namja Min" Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu dengan santai.

Sementara orang yang sedari tadi diam -Ryeowook- mencerna dengan serius penjelasan Kyuhyun tadi.

"_Iblis itu telah berhasil menanamkan benihnya. Kau tahu Ryeowook-ssi hal mengerikan itu telah terjadi. Saat ini didalam tubuh Sungmin telah berkembang sosok keturunan iblis"_

"_Apa maksudmu Heechul-ssi?"_

"_Sungmin sedang mengandung keturunan iblis?"_

"_Mwo?! Kau bercanda! Mana mungkin? Dia seorang namja!"_

"_Iblis itu telah melakukannya. Sekarang ini bukan saatnya mempermasalahkan hal itu, yang jelas kita harus menyelamatkan Sungmin sebelum semuanya menjadi sangat terlambat"_

Ryeowook teringat percakapannya dengan Heechul kembali. Namun, tetap saja logikanya tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk mempercayai hal ini. Hell no?! Bagaimana bisa seorang namja hamil seperti yeoja eoh? Memiliki tempat untuk bertumbuh janin saja tidak! Oh Tuhan kegilaan macam apa lagi ini?!

"Bagaimana jika seandainya benar kau mengandung hyung?" tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Ryeowook tanpa diperintah.

"MWO! Maldo andwe! Aku Namja Ryeowook-ah! Berfikirlah dengan realistis" Sungmin sedikit tersinggung karena ia disamakan dengan yeoja yang bisa mengandung.

"Aku hanya mengatakan 'seandainya' hyung. Lagipula kupikir Iblis itu bisa melakukan apa saja bukan?" ujar Ryeowook tanpa dosa.

Deg..deg— Sungmin mencerna perkataan Ryeowook, 'Benar juga, tapi—'

"Aish! Hentikan pikiran konyolmu itu Kim Ryeowook!"

"Tapi, ku pikir perkatan Ryeowook mungkin juga ada benarnya Ming. Iblis itu bisa melakukan apa saja" Kali ini Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan Cho?! Haish... sepertyinya kalian memang harus diperiksakan ke dokte jiwa!" Sungmin semakin berteriak.

"Ya.. Lee Sungmin, kenapa kau berteriak! Ini baru spekulasi" Kyuhyun yang tidak terima diteriaki ikut meninggikan suaranya.

"Spekulasi yang bodoh dan tidak masuk akal! Baiklah,, besok kita temui Eunhyuk dan tanyakan kepadanya" ujar Sungmin yang masih terbawa emosi tanpa memikirkan kata-katanya terlebih dahulu.

"Aigo, sepertinya kau harus diingatkan eoh? Kau lupa Eunyuk sedang depresi? Bagaimana bisa dia ditanyai hal seperti ini pabo!" Kyuhyun berolling eyes ria.

"Yak! Aku tidak peduli! Dan jangan sebut aku pabo karena kau yang pabo CHO! Aish.." Sungmin mengacak rambutnya dan menghentakan kaki, ia merasa kesal kemudian beranjak pergi setelah meneriaki Kyuhyun.

Ia begitu emosi, 'Bagaimana bisa mereka berfikiran seperti itu? mengandung? Anak iblis? Shit. Itu tidak sedikitpun terlintas dalam benakku.. memikirkannya saja membuatku jijik dan merinding ngeri'

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Sensitif sekali, seperti yeoja hamil saja" gumam Kyuhyun yang masih didengar oleh Ryeowook. Ryeowook memandang lekat Kyuhyun yang memandang kepergian Sungmin dengan senyum setelah bergumam hal demikian. Senyum itu, seolah menampakkan kebahagiaan yang tulus.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan Cho?' Monolog Ryeowook dalam hati.

.

.

Ryeowook diam-diam memasuki ruang kerja Kyuhyun untuk mencari sesuatu. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pamit untuk mengunjungi Eunhyuk lagi dirumah sakit. Ia memang tidak ikut bersama mereka dengan alasan menjaga rumah. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 10.09 pagi saat ia masuk keruang kerja itu.

Ia masih berusaha mencari sesuatu yang disimpan hyungnya semalam diruangan ini.

'Ah, Ketemu!' batinnya memekik riang setelah menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari.

Oh, perkamen ternyata. Eoh? Untuk apa?

Ryeowook kemudian membuka perkamen tersebut dan meneliti dengan seksama isi perkamen tersebut.

Ia baru saja teringat ucapan Heechul kepadanya tadi malam ketika ia akan beranjak tidur. Perkataan Heechul sejauh ini semuanya benar. Harusnya jika kali ini perkataan Heechul juga benar, pasti didalam perkamen ini ada sesuatu seperti yang ia pikirkan.

'Tunggu— ini?" mata Ryoeowook terbelalak melihat rangkaian tulisan yang berputar seolah mengelilingi gambar pentagram ditengah-tengan perkamen setelah ia menerawangnya pada cahaya matahari yang masuk. Tidak begitu jelas memang jika dilihat secara sekilas.

'Tulisan ini sama seperti tulisan pada dinding kamar Donhae hyung saat dia terbunuh, dan— hmm, sepertinya menggunakan darah segar, tapi kenapa dua kata didepannya seperti darah yang sudah mengering bahkan hampir mendekati hitam?'

"_jika kau kurang percaya, Kau bisa menyelidikinya sendiri Ryeowook-ssi. Kau akan menemukan sesuatu pada perkamen itu jika kau melihatnya dibawah sinar matahari. Itu adalah rangkaian nama korban yang akan iblis itu bunuh dan 'dia' menuliskannya dengan darah segar dari tubuhnya"._

_Ryeowook terperangah, 'mengerikan' batinnya._

"_Iblis itu akan membunuh satu-persatu korbannya, dan dua diantara mereka sudah tewas. Kau akan melihat tulisan darah itu mengering pada nama koban yang telah mati Ryeowook-ssi"_

"_Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"_

"_Iblis itu akan kembali membunuh korbannya tepat 2 hari dari sekarang"._

Deg—

Perbincangannya dengan Heechul mengiang dipikirannya. 'Hari ini? iblis itu akan kembali membunuh hari ini? tapi siapa?'

.

.

Tubuh kaku itu mengantung diatas atap-atap sebuah kamar. Kedua namja yang berniat menjenguk orang yang bersangkutan dikejutkan dengan pemandangan mengerikan didepan sana. Bagaimana tidak? Jika didepan mata kepalamu sendiri orang yang begitu kau kenal meregang nyawa dengan cara tragis!

Pada mulanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berniat untuk menjenguk Eunhyuk dirumah sakit jiwa tempat ia dirawat. Namun ketika Sungmin membuka pintu kamar milik kekasih sahabatnya itu, ia dikejutkan dengan tubuh Eunhyuk yang mengantung kaku dengan seutas tali dari sprei yang diikat simpul mati diatas langit-langit kamarnya. Terlihat lidah Eunhyuk menjulur dengan kedua mata yang melotot hampir keluar. Kakinya menggantung dengan kursi yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya tergantung.

Sekuat tenaga Sungmin menjerit histeris.

"AAAARRGGHH! EUNHYUKK!"

Sedangkan namja disampingnya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa melotot menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang menjadi tontonananya itu..

Teriakan nyaring Sungmin menyebabkan seketika kamar Eunhyuk menjadi gaduh dan ramai dengan lalu lalang dokter dan perawat yang mencoba untuk menurunkan Eunhyuk beserta memeriksa kondisinya. Salah satu dokter yang memeriksa tubuh kaku Eunhyuk menggeleng lemah. Eunhyuk dinyatakan tewas.

.

Kyuhyun menarik keluar Sungmin yang menangis histeris. Ia mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang meracau dengan pelukan. Sungmin bergetar, nafasnya memburu berikut dengan jantungnya yang terpacu kencang hingga tidak terasa gelap menyelimuti penglihatannya. Ia tidak ingat apapun setelah itu, hanya ada gelap yang menyelimutinya. Kemudian disusul dengan Sungmin yang tergolek tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Ryeowook terkejut saat membukakan pintu depan. Ia melihat kondisi hyungnya, Sungmin yang jauh dikatakan baik-baik saja. Sungmin terlihat tidak berdaya bersandar pada bahu Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sembab dan kemerahan. Mata itu terus mengeluarkan liquidnya disertai dengan isakan lirih.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin Hyung Kyu?" Ryeowook segera menuntut penjelasan dengan sorot matanya.

Kyuhyun yang diberi pertanyaan hanya menghela nafas dan masih memapah Sungmin yang lemas menuju kamarnya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti, setelah mengantar Sungmin istirahat dikamarnya".

Perkataan Kyuhyun itu semakin membuat Ryeowook penasaran. 'Apa lagi yang terjadi kali ini?'

.

Setelah mengantarkan Sungmin untuk istirahata di kamarnya Kyuhyun menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Sekedar untuk mendinginkan tenggorokan dan kepalanya.

"Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan tuan Cho?" Ryeowook berujar datar dengan menyedekapkan tangannya dan bersandar pada dinding pintu dapur yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun mengambil minum.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas sejenak, dan meletakkan gelas air minum kosong ditangannya keatas meja pentri.

"Eunhyuk— dia meninggal"

JDERR— pernyataan itu sejenak membuat Ryeowook terperangah. Ia membelalakkan mata.

"M-MWO! K-kenapa?"

"Dia tergantung dikamarnya. Aku dan Sungmin yang menemukan jasadnya disana" Kyuhyun memberi jeda sejenak, "Menurut dokter dan polisi dia depresi berat dan terlalu larut dalam kehilangan sehingga dia mengakhiri hidupnya dengan gantung diri."

"T-tidak mungkin.." Ryeowook menutup mulutnya sendiri karena shok. Tubuhnya serasa lemas seolah otot sendinya kian tercabut, ia terhuyung kebelakang namun tidak sampai terjatuh. Matanya mulai berembun dan dalam hitungan detik air mata itu mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Hiks.." sebuah isakan lolos dari bibirnya yang selalu mengeluarkan suara merdu. Kyuhyun yang melihat betapa syok dan rapuhya Ryeowook kemudian mendekat dan memeluknya.

"SStt.. Sudahlah wookie-ah, aku tahu ini begitu mendadak, akupun sangat terkejut. Apalagi Sungmin, dia sangat terpukul" Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Ryeowook yang bergetar dengan lembut.

Ryeowook tidak bergeming. Dia tidak membalas maupun menolak pelukan Kyuhyun. Perasaannya tak menentu, ia kalut, berang dan menahan emosi yang membuncah. Bagaimanapun juga Eunhyuk sudah ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Walaupun hanya terhitung beberapa hari saja mereka bertemu, Ryeowook sudah bisa merasa nyaman dengan Eunhyuk mengingat namja penyuka pisang itu mempunyai kepribadian yang riang dan _easy going_. Memikirkan itu, Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Ryeowook mengepalkan tangan menahan amarahnya sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih.

'Eunhyuk hyung, iblis itukah— iblis itukah yang telah membunuhmu? Oh God, Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan iblis itu Kyu? Apa benar kau juga terlibat seperti yang Heechul katakan?'

Batin Ryeowook menggeram marah. Kedua tangan yang mengepal itu bergetar antara takut sedih dan marah, seolah semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu.

'Kupastikan kau juga akan membayar ini semua Kyu, jika sampai aku menemukan bukti kau terlibat didalamnya'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 10 update! Mian readerdeull semuanya kalo Updatenya lama..#Bow 900. Saya lagi sibuk sama skrepsong.. dan kemarin kena musibah kecelakaan sampe tangan kiri saya fraktur..hehe.. Doain aja ya biar skripsi saya lancar dan cepet sembuh jadi bisa tetep nulis. Haha..

Oke, terimaksih banyak buat yang udah Review di chap 9 kemarin.

**Thanks to:**

**Semuanya yang udah ngerasa ngeriview kemaren...kira-kira ada 70 orang..hehe, mian ga bisa disebutin atu-atu, *kondisi tangan lagi ga mendukung. Pokoknya kalian LUAR BIASA...Tanpa riview kalian, I'm nothing...**

**Note:**

Yang mau min cepet tau iblisnya, tar juga ada masanya..hehe

Yang tanya apa hub iblis sama hae? Oke, bocoran... ada hub masa lalu.

Yang tanya apa ada yang bisa menghilangkan kekuatan iblis itu? kasih tahu ga ya? Hihi... ada kok, tapi masih harus disimpen.

Oke, seperti biasa yang mau tanya-tanya tentang chapter ini bisa di **kotak review..** kalau sempat jawaban di chap selanjutnya..

Yang ingin mengenal saya lebih lanjut bisa lewat PM saja.. okey?

Yang tanya akun FB, lewat PM aja yah?

**Oke siip, Gimana chap 10?**

**Ommo! Benarkah Eunhyuk korban dari sang iblis? Siapa lagi korban selanjutnya? Apa yang akan dilakukan Ryeowook? Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?**

**Tunggu di chap selanjutnya yaa..**

**Tiada kesan tanpa adanya Review readerdeull sekalian..**

Sampai jumpa di next chapter...

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!

Annyeong...!


	11. Chapter 11

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

WARNING:

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

**Main cast: **

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Support cast:**

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Heechul

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

**Summary:**

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

_Ryeowook tidak bergeming. Dia tidak membalas maupun menolak pelukan Kyuhyun. Perasaannya tak menentu, ia kalut, berang dan menahan emosi yang membuncah. Bagaimanapun juga Eunhyuk sudah ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Walaupun hanya terhitung beberapa hari saja mereka bertemu, Ryeowook sudah bisa merasa nyaman dengan Eunhyuk mengingat namja penyuka pisang itu mempunyai kepribadian yang riang dan easy going. Memikirkan itu, Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Ryeowook mengepalkan tangan menahan amarahnya sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih. _

'_Eunhyuk hyung, iblis itukah— iblis itukah yang telah membunuhmu? Oh God, Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan iblis itu Kyu? Apa benar kau juga terlibat seperti yang Heechul katakan?'_

_Batin Ryeowook menggeram marah. Kedua tangan yang mengepal itu bergetar antara takut sedih dan marah, seolah semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu._

'_Kupastikan kau juga akan membayar ini semua Kyu, jika sampai aku menemukan bukti kau terlibat didalamnya'_

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

Namja mungil bermarga Kim yang sedang terduduk di tepi ranjangnya itu tampak meremat tangannya dengan gusar. Hari akan menjelang malam dan pikirannya semakin kalut memikirkan sesuatu.

'Sial, kenapa kata ketiga tidak berubah seperti dua kata sebelumnya? Seharusnya jika benar Eunhyuk hyung korban dari iblis itu, kata 'Jor' dalam tulisan itu berubah menjadi hitam seperti dua kata sebelumnya, 'A' dan 'Aid'..kenapa? kenapa? ARRGHH!' Ryeowook menggeram dalam batin.

Ia benar-benar frustasi dan panik. Pikirannya buntu setelah ia membuka kembali perkamen laknat itu untuk memastikan dugaannya benar. Namun, apa yang ia dapat justru diluar perkiraannya.

Eunhyuk memang mati bunuh diri, bukan karena iblis itu.

Lalu siapa? Siapa korban selanjutnya?

'malam ini? ya, aku harus tahu apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun malam ini. aku harus mengawasinya. Jika kyuhyun memang terlibat, dia adalah petunjuk untuk mengetahui siapa korban selanjutnya'.

Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya, memandang matahari yang perlahan tenggelam diufuk barat dengan awan hitam suram menandakan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur permukaan bumi dengan deras. Seolah turut menangisi kepedihan hati namja manis yang menatap kosong hamparan taman rumah kyuhyun yang hanya tersekat oleh kaca tembus pandang.

Pikiran sosok manis itu sepertinya melayang tidak di tempat. Ingatannya memutar kembali peristiwa-peristiwa yang menjadi momok besar dalam hidupnya belakangan ini. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua sahabatnya mati sia – sia dengan sangat mengerikan.

Kelopak manik mata itu menutup perlahan. Sungguh ia ingin bernafas dengan normal saat ini, namun ledakan emosi didalam dadanya membuat ia merasa sesak dan terhimpit. Kedua tangan yang menggantung bebas dikedua sisi tubuhnya itu bergetar dan terkepal erat. Semua ini semakin menakutkan dari pada saat pertama kali ia melihat makhluk itu. ketakutan yang selalu menghampirinya kala membayangkan siapa lagi orang terdekatnya yang akan menjadi korban.

Memikirkan itu, tanpa terasa setetes cairan asin menuruni matanya.

'Maafkan aku, Donghae-ah, Eunhyuk-ah. Kenapa? Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini Tuhan?', Meratap, hanya itulah yang bisa namja manis itu lakukan saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Ming?" sebuah rengkuhan kedua tangan kekar melingkupi tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Membuat sang empunya tubuh berjengit kaget dan refleks membuka matanya.

"K-kyu.. ap-apa yang kau lakukan? Le-lepas" cicit namja manis itu berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan yang bertengger diatas perutnya. Namun sang pelaku perengkuhan – Kyuhyun justru mengeratkan pelukannya sembari menyamankan diri.

"Diamlah, aku ingin seperti ini"

Sungmin merasakan pundaknya memberat karena Kyuhyun menyurukkan kepalanya pada pundak itu.

Demi apapun, jantung Sungmin kini beromba-lomba berdetak liar menyamai tabuhan genderang. Iapun tak tahu sejak kapan perasaan berdesir itu muncul, yang ia tahu perasaan ini sama dengan perasaannya terhadap kekasihnya dulu namun lebih kuat. Perasaan ini tidak hanya sekedar perasaan menyayangi sebagai sahabat dan ia menerka jika perasaan itu adalah cinta? Mungkin?.

Ia merasakan tarikan dan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang hangat pada perpotongan lehernya. Ini terasa nyaman untuknya. Ia merasa ada kekuatan yang dapat menopang jiwa rapuhnya saat ini. Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, mengamati guyuran hujan yang semakin deras.

"Hmm, kau sangat hangat Ming.. nyaman sekali.." Kyuhyun bergumam nyaman dibahu Sungmin. Namun, Sungmin masih betah untuk tidak menanggapi Kyuhyun hingga hening beberapa saat, hanya suara derasnya hujan yang mendominasi.

"Hh..."helaan nafas itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun sehingga memecah keheningan, "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus-menerus Ming, kematian Donghae dan Eunhyuk bukan salahmu. Semuanya sudah menjadi takdir"ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

Sungmin tampaknya tergugah dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, sehingga iapun bersuara.

"Walaupun memang semua ini adalah takdir, tapi setidaknya mereka tidak mati dengan cara mengenaskan seperti itu Kyu! Takdir ini terasa— kejam"Sungmin tak kuasa menahan emosinya, ia berujar lemah diakhir kalimat.

Kyuhyun semakin memeluk erat, berusaha meredam luapan emosi Sungmin dengan rengkuhan kenyamanan yang ia coba berikan.

Sungmin mendecih,"Cih, bahkan aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menghentikan semuanya. Aku tidak berguna" gumamnya seraya menunduk.

Tanpa kedua insan ini sadari, ternyata di belakang mereka telah berdiri sosok yang tak kalah mungil dari Sungmin. ia menatap tajam punggung keduanya sembari berdecak dalam hati.

'Tsk, tidak bisa di biarkan! Aku harus menjauhkan Sungmin hyung dari Kyuhyun sebelum semua yang berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun menjadi jelas. Aku harus melakukan cara itu'

Sosok mungil itu kemudian dengan tiba-tiba memecah suasana yang tampak terlihat 'mesra' di depan sana.

"EKHEMM..!" ia berdehem keras. Membuat kedua insan yang berada di depannya melonjak kaget dan reflek keduanya menoleh ke belakang.

Salah satu dari mereka-Sungmin- segera melepas rengkuhan tangan namja jangkung yang masih bertengger pada pinggangnya ketika melihat Ryeowook berdiri di belakang mereka dengan tatapan sinis.

"W-Wokkie-ah.."cicit Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman karena dengan bodohnya berpelukan ria dengan orang yang 'dianggapnya' di cintai oleh Ryeowook.

"Wah.. wah, sepertinya aku mengganggu kemesraan kalian ne?!" ucap Ryeowook sarkastik dengan memicingkan mata kearah Sungmin yang gugup setengah mati.

"Haish, tentu saja! Yak, Wokkie-ah kenapa kau kesini? Apa makan malam sudah siap?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan entengnya yang membuat Sungmin ingin menampar muka bodoh disampingnya itu.

"M-Mwo?! Tsk.. makan malam katamu?! Kau pikir aku hanya pembantumu disini EOH! KALIAN MEMBUATKU MUAK! MENYEBALKAN!" Ryeowook berteriak lantang dan bersungut – sungat. Ia menghentakkan kaki sebelum berbalik dan berjalan secepat mungkin meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. berharap Sungmin akan mengejarnya.

Sungmin menjadi gusar dan panik, dalam benaknya hanya ada satu kemungkinan 'Ryeowook marah dan cemburu kepadanya', sehingga tanpa pikir panjang ia mengejar Ryeowook untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini. Namun sebelum beranjak, ia sempat berkacak pinggang kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyu yang merasa terintimidasi.

"Kenapa kau bilang? Dasar bodoh! Ini semua karena ulahmu Cho! Aish..." Sungmin sudah akan menjitak kyuhyun dengan mengangkat satu tangannya, namun ia segera teringat Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah tunggu..." Sungmin kemudian sedikit berlari kecil mengejar Ryeowook, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terbengong seperti anak autis.

"Eoh? Aku? Apa salahku?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada diri sendiri.

.

.

"Ryeowook-ah tunggu! Hosh..hosh" Sungmin terengah – engah karena harus berlari menaiki tangga untuk mengejar Ryeowook. Ia merasa lelah, entah mengapa akhir – akhir ini tubuhnya terasa mudah lelah.

Ia kemudian menahan Ryeowook yang akan menutup pintu kamarnya ketika sampai di depan kamar itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?!"Ryeowook berakting sesinis mungkin.

"Wookie-ah.. ayo kita bicara, akan ku jelaskan semuanya" Sungmin berusaha membujuk Ryeowook.

"Ck, untuk apa?! Ku lihat kau sangat menikmatinya tadi" Ryeowook kini seperti pemeran antagonis di dalam drama – drama yang pernah Sungmin tonton. Dengan wajah yang culas dan tangan menyedekap didepan dada. Wow! Perfect.

"Ayolah Wookie-ah, aku ti-tidak seperti itu tadi. Tadi Kyuhyun hanya—"

"Cukup hyung! Kau—" tunjuk Ryeowook tepat di depan muka Sungmin "Ternyata kau masih sama saja, Eoh? Tsk,, Keputusan yang bodoh karena aku sempat mempercayai kata – kata manismu itu kemarin, sungguh munafik!" Ryeowook menghardik keras tepat didepan Sungmin, Sungmin tercekat. Ryeowook tidak pernah seperti ini. Sungmin hanya diam dalam keterkejutannya, hingga—

"Cih, pergilah! Memuakkan.." Ryeowook mengusir kasar dan akan kembali menutup pintu kamarnya, namun—

Grep— tangan Sungmin mencekal menahannya.

"Jebal, Wookie-ah.. Kyuhyun hanya berusaha menghiburku, tidak lebih. Percayalah padaku", Sungmin benar – benar memelas sebisa mungkin, namun Ryeowook masih tetap dalam posisi diamnya. Melihat itu Sungmin menunduk lesu, ia merasa gagal menjadi Hyung untuk dongsaengnya ini. menggigit bibirnya Sungmin akhirnya berujar sendu.

"Katakan! Katakan, Apa yang harus kulakukan Wookie-ah? Sungguh, Demi Tuhan Kim Ryeowook, aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan kata-kataku termasuk untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun untukmu"

Bingo! Kata – kata inilah yang Ryeowook tunggu sejak tadi, 'Aigoo,,, mudah sekali menipumu hyung' batin Ryeowook.

Ryeowook dengan mempertahankan ekspresinya masih terus melanjutkan peran yang ia buat. Ia kemudian menghela nafas. Berpura – pura mempertimbangkan ucapan Sungmin.

"Baiklah, karena kau yang meminta maka mulai sekarang—" tandas Ryeowook berhenti sejenak, "menjauhlah dari Cho Kyuhyun!" lanjutnya dengan penuh tekanan diakhir kalimat.

DEG—

Sungmin mematung, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Apa tadi? Menjauh? Dari Kyuhyun? Apa bisa?

Ryeowook yang melihat Sungmin hanya diam menjadi was – was, namun segera ia memancing hyungnya tersebut.

"Tsk..Lihatlah, sudah ku duga, Kau tak sanggup bukan? Aku—"

"Aku sanggup" ujar Sungmin mantap. Membuat Ryeowook memekik senang dalam hati, Namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan ekspresi senangnya itu.

"Hmm baguslah, Ah.. kali ini aku tidak mau kau melanggar janji yang kau buat hyung"ujar Ryeowook puas. Setidaknya saat ini ia begitu lega.

Ia kemudian tersenyum penuh kepada Sungmin dan segera memeluknya. Sehingga tidak menyadari balasan senyum terpaksa dari lengkungan bibir Sungmin.

"Ne.. Wookie-ah" ucap Sungmin seolah tak ada lagi kekuatan untuk mengucapkan kata itu.

'Maafkan aku hyung, ini demi kebaikanmu, dan tinggal satu rencana lagi yang akan membuatmu benar-benar menjauh dari Kyuhyun' seringaian tampak disudut bibir Ryeowook yang tersenyum.

.

.

"Eungh... eummp..Kyuhh" Ryeowook mengerang, seolah – olah menikmati ciuman panas antara bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun yang menempel sempurna ketika namja Aegyo dengan piyama soft pink itu memasuki dapur.

Mata Kyuhyun membelalak, pikirannya menjadi kosong ketika secara tiba – tiba bibirnya disambar penuh nafsu oleh bibir Ryeowook setelah namja mungil itu menyatakan bahwa ia menyukainya.

Namun erangan lain yang lolos dari bibir sosok di belakangnyalah yang membuat ia tersentak mendapatkan kesadaran kembali.

"A-AKHH!"

"Su-suming hyung?" ujar Ryeowook dengan polos pura – pura terkejut melihat Sungmin memergoki mereka sedang berciuman dan entah kenapa tiba – tiba Sungmin mengerang sembari memegangi perutnya.

Kyuhyun melotot horor mendengar Ryeowook yang berucap 'Sungmin Hyung?' di depan wajahnya yang menatap ke balik punggung Kyuhyun dengan lurus. Oh shit! Apa Sungmin melihatnya?

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM RYEOWOOK!" Bentak Kyuhyun murka. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menolehkan pandangannya kebelakang setelah sempat mendorong jauh tubuh Ryeowook dari tubuhnya dan— Damn! Bagai kilat yang menyambar tubuhnya saat ini, Ia meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. Disana, Ia melihat Sungmin yang sedikit membungkuk meringis sembari memegangi perutnya.

"M-mi-mian, ssstt" Sungmin bergegas berbalik untuk segera pergi dengan tergopoh dari tempat itu. Entah mengapa hatinya sakit, begitu pula dengan perutnya.

"Su-Sungmin! Minga-ah! Tunggu..!" Kyuhyun hendak mengejar Sungmin namun tangannya dicekal oleh Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan dikejar! Kumohon.."pinta Ryeowook dengan wajah memelas.

"Aish, Lepas!" kyuhyun menghempas kasar tangan Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook sedikit menciut.

"KAU—!" Kyuhyun menunjuk tepat di depan muka Ryeowook. ia menggeram "HAISH! Shit!"Kyuhyun mengacak kasar rambutnya dan bergegas menyusul Sungmin.

Namun sayang, Sungmin sudah lebih dahulu memasuki kamar dan menguncinya.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Malam semakin larut, namun hujan tidak henti – hentinya turun. Seperti biasa, aku akan kedapur untuk mengambil minum guna persediaan jika aku tiba-tiba bangun ditengah malam.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Sayup – sayup ku dengar suara tertahan seseorang di dalam dapur. 'Siapa?' pikirku.

Namun, ketika aku baru menginjakkan kaki diambang pintu dapur.

DEG—

Kubelalakkan mataku melihat adegan yang cukup— emm.. 'panas' di depan sana. Jangtungku serasa ditarik paksa dari tempatnya. Tubuhku kaku dan kelu.

"Eungh... eummp..Kyuhh"

'Apa – apaan ini?! Ryeowook dan K-Kyu-hyun? Berciuman?'

Aku tersadar kembali ketika sesuatu menghantam perutku sangat keras.

DUG—

"A-AKHH!" reflek ku pegangi perutku dan sedikit membungkukkan badan, dan aku berani bersumpah jika baru saja ada sesuatu dari dalam perutku yang— me-menendang? Namun, ku halau pikiran anehku itu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya di depan sana karena aku sibuk dengan menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di perutku.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM RYEOWOOK!" aku mendengar Kyuhyun membentak Ryeowook. aku masih meringis tertahan.

"M-mi-mian, ssstt" akupun beranjak dari tempat itu dengan tergopoh. Ingin segera membaringkan tubuhku yang lelah dan meredakan rasa sakit diperutku dan juga dadaku.

Tanpa sadar secara emosional air mataku sempat terjatuh, namun aku segera mengusapnya. Aku ingin segera tidur!

Sayup ku dengar Kyuhyun yang memanggilku dan adu mulut antara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sempat terjadi. namun aku tak peduli. Aku segera memasuki kamarku dan menguncinya.

Tak lama kyuhyun menggedor kamarku.

"Sungmin-ah! Ming! Buka pintunya! Yak Lee Sungmin, kau salah paham! Aish, Dengarkan penjelasanku Ming!"

Kyuhyun masih berteriak beberapa kali namun tak ku hiraukan. Aku hanya mampu meringkuk dengan menggigit bibir bawahku dan mencengkram perutku yang berangsur membaik. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun saat ini!

**Sungmin POV end**

**.**

Ryeowook menyeringai setelah Kyuhyun menghilang dibalik dinding dapur. Rencananya sukses besar. Ia memanfaatkan kebiasaan Sungmin yang akan selalu menyediakan air minum di kamarnya setiap malam. Peluang ini dimanfaatkan baik olehnya dan tidak disia – siakan oleh Ryeowook.

_Flashback_

"_Kyu, aku ingin bicara" Ryeowook kini telah berdiri di depan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk membaca di ruang tengah._

"_Hmm, Bicaralah.." ucap Kyuhyun yang masih menekuni bacaannya._

"_Tidak disini Kyu, ayo ikut aku!" Ryeowook menyeret tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya,sehingga posisi kyuhyun menjadi berdiri dan buku yang di pegang Kyuhyun terjatuh ke sofa._

"_Yak, Apa-apaan kau ini!" Kyuhyun yang terkejut merasakan lengannya tiba – tiba di tarik meninggikan suara. Namun tubuhnya yang sudah dalam posisi berdiri tersebut dengan mudah Ryeowook dapat menarik tangannya dan membawa Kyuhyun menuju—dapur?_

" _Kenapa kau mengajakku ke si—" pertanyaan Kyuhyun terhenti karena Ryeowook—_

"_Aku menyukaimu Kyu, Aku mencintaimu!" ucapnya dan tanpa Kyuhyun duga secara tiba – tiba ketika Kyuhyun sedang mencerna kalimat yang di ucapkan Ryeowook, bibir itu menyambar bibir Kyuhyun dengan bringas._

"_Eungh... eummp..Kyuhh"_

_Dan BOOMM.. terjadilah semua yang dilihat Sungmin_

_Flashback end_

.

Semalaman suntuk Ryeowook terus mengawasi pergerakan Kyuhyun diantara dinginnya udara malam yang semakin bertambah karena hujan. Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah lelah membujuk Sungmin untuk membuka pintu paska insiden 'ciuman paksa' yang dilakukan Ryeowook kepadanya dan setelah itu tidak keluar lagi. Ryeowook akhirnya menyerah pada rasa kantuk yang menyerang dan tertidur disofa ruang tengah dengan posisi meringkuk hampir menjelang pagi.

.

.

Suasana hari ini tidak seperti biasa. Semua menjadi sangat canggung terutama untuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin selalu menghindar setiap kali Kyuhyun ingin berinteraksi dengan dirinya, walaupun tidak secara terang-terangan. Tapi tetap saja Sungmin seperti menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Ryeowook yang selalu menempel kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi hingga Kyuhyun merasa jengah.

Kyuhyun sudah menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi malam itu kepada Sungmin, namun apa tanggapannya?

'Itu bukan urusanku? Jadi kenapa aku harus marah?' oh god! Ini membuat Kyuhyun frustasi. Bagaimana Kyuhyun mempercayai ucapan Sungmin, sedangkan sikapnya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Setidaknya jika benar ia tidak marah harusnya Sungmin bisa bersikap seperti biasa bukan? Tidak harus menghindarinya! MENGHINDARINYA! Oke, itu akan semakin memperjelas jika Sungmin memang benar-benar marah. Itulah yang berada di pikiran jenius Kyuhyun sekarang.

Hampir seharian penuh Sungmin berusaha tidak berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya melakukan sapaan basa-basi dan menjawab seadanya. Bahkan Sungmin tidak membiarkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun terlibat obrolan yang hanya ada mereka berdua saja lebih dari 5 menit. apa itu tidak keterlaluan? Oh, bahkan sebelum – sebelumnya Sungmin akan tahan mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun berjam – jam. Begitupula dengan kontak fisik. Jangan berharap lebih karena Sungmin benar – benar tidak ingin disentuh oleh laki – laki bermarga Cho itu.

Baiklah, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kyuhyun sudah menahannya hampir seharian ini, jadi dia harus bertindak.

"Sungmin-ah, kita harus bicara sekarang!" Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Sungmin yang baru keluar dari ruang baca.

Terkejut, Sungmin refleks menoleh dan mengernyit.

"Mau bicara apa?! Aku mengantuk, aku ingin—"ucapan Sungmin terhenti karena tanpa basa – basi

Sret— Kyuhyun menyeret tangan Sungmin menuju ruang tengah dengan tidak sabaran.

"Yak,,, Lepas! Apa – apaan kau ini, Eoh?!" Sungmin berteriak dan menghempaskan cekalan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Tidak dipungkiri ia merasa sakit dipergelangan tangannya yang kini memerah.

"Kau yang apa – apaan! Apa maksudmu menghindariku Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun tidak kalah lantang membentak. Iapun ikut tersulut emosi.

"Tsk,, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti" Sungmin mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah sembari menghindari tatapan marah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pura – pura bodoh Lee Sungmin. aku tahu kau sedang menghindariku, jadi kenapa? Kenapa kau menjaga jarak denganku!" tuntut Kyuhyun yang sudah tak bisa di tahan.

"Apanya yang kenapa? Aku tidak menghindarimu. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Sudahlah.. aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat" baru saja Sungmin akan berbalik beranjak dari tempatnya, namun—

"Kau masih marah dengan kejadian malam itu, eoh? Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan jika aku dan Ryeo—"

"Aku tidak marah! Sudah kukatakan itu BU-KAN U-RU-SAN-KU" Sungmin menyambar perkataan Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ck,,, lalu apa? Kau cemburu?" tuding Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Tsk... Jangan bicara omong kosong Cho. Cemburu? Haha, Lucu sekali" Sungmin tertawa hambar. Sepertinya perdebatan ini tidak akan terelakkan.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau menghindariku! Beri alasan kenapa kau menghindaiku Lee Sungmin" desis Kyuhyun menekan amarahnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas, ia tahu sifat Kyuhyun yang akan terus memaksa sebelum ia memberikan alasan. Lalu, apa yang harus ia katakan? Mengatakan jika saat ini ia sedang mati – matian membuang rasa cintanya pada Kyuhyun dan merelakannya untuk Ryeowook begitu? Oh, itu bunuh diri namanya.

"Aku hanya...aku tidak ingin orang lain salah paham dan tersakiti dengan kedekatan kita" akhirnya kalimat inilah yang dapat keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah jelas bukan jika Ryeowook— menyukaimu" ada sedikit nada getar ketika Sungmin mengucapkan itu.

"Ck,, jadi karena itu kau menghindariku?"

Sungmin hanya diam, tidak merespon pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Melihat itu Kyuhyun hanya tertawa getir.

"Diam, berarti 'iya"ujarnya lagi.

"Jika kau sudah tahu, kuharap kau juga—"

"Bagaimana jika aku yang menyukaimu?"

DEG—Pertanyaan Kyuhyun seketika membuat sungmin terdiam dan terbelalak. Sungmin tak mampu untuk berkata apapun ketika Kyuhyun mendekat kearahnya. Tepat didepan Sungmin, ia membisikkan—

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin"

JDERRR...

Pengakuan Kyuhyun seolah menyambar tepat di jantung Sungmin. Sungmin kelu, tidak mampu berkata apapun ketika maniknya bertemu dengan manik kelam Kyuhyun. Bagai terseret kedalam lubang hitam tak berdasar dari mata kelam Kyuhyun, Sungmin bungkam. Ia menelusuri kebohongan disana, namun justru ia tidak mendapatkan apapun, hanya keteduhan dan keyakinan penuh didalam manik mata kelam itu. Ada rasa bahagia karena Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan, namun sesak itu kembali muncul tatkala ia teringat akan janjinya kepada Ryeowook.

"K-Kyu..."lirihnya hampir tak terdengar.

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin-ah" lagi, kata sakral itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun yang berada tepat didepan bibir Sungmin. kedua tangan Kyuhyun sudah mencengkram masing – masing kedua bahu itu. mencoba merapatkan jarak diantara mereka. Terus menyelami kedua mata yang memantulkan diri pasangan mereka masing – masing.

Sungmin tak bergeming. Ia seakan tertarik dalam pesona kesungguhan yang Kyuhyun pancarkan, hingga jarak itu kian menipis dan kedua bibir itu hampir saja bertabrakan satu sama lain sebelum—

"Tidak — Sungmin kembali pada kewarasannya dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh. "Yak! Apa kau gila! Kau bilang me-mencintaiku?! Hahahaha.. lelucon macam apa yang kau buat ini Cho?! Menggelikan—hahahaha" Sungmin tertawa getir seolah semuanya hanya sekedar lelucon.

"Lelucon katamu? Aku sangat serius Lee Sungmin"Kyuhyun menatap tajam, tak terima melihat reaksi Sungmin yang begitu keterlaluan, 'Hei, kau pikir bagaimana rasanya jika kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu hanya ditanggapi dengan gurauan?'

DEG—Sungmin seketika menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap mata itu, dan dalam mata itu tersirat sebuah amarah serta kekecewaan.

Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang serius saat ini, tapi— 'Maafkan aku Kyu' batinnya sendu. Namun, egonya tidak mengijinkan dia menyerah pada perasaan.

"Tsk, Jika benar begitu. Sayang sekali, karena aku masih punya sedikit kewarasan untuk tidak menyukai sesama jenis. Aku namja, dan aku normal" ujar Sungmin datar.

Nyut— bagai pedang yang menusuk tepat dipusat kehidupan Kyuhyun saat kata – kata itu keluar dari bibir Sungmin yang manis.

Seringaian tampak pada bibir rupawan itu, sehingga menambah ketampanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Pembohong, aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku Lee Sungmin"desis Kyuhyun tajam.

Seketika pupil itu melebar, 'OH God! Tolong aku! Sungguh aku tidak wringin membohonginya'

"Kau mencintaiku bukan? JAWAB AKU LEE SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun membentak tidak sabaran.

'YA, AKU MENCINTAIMU KYU! Sangat, aku sangat mencintaimu!' ingin sekali kalimat itu ia ucapkan di depan Kyuhyun sekarang, sayangnya—

"Tidak, Aku tidak mencintaimu" Akhirnya kalimat inilah yang keluar dengan mulus dari bibir Sungmin setelah terdiam cukup lama. Bertolak belakang dengan hatinya yang menjerit pilu.

'TIDAK! Hiks..Maaf, maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah, maaf aku membohongimu..hiks'

Sungmin menahan dengan segenap kekuatannya agar liquid sialan yang terbendung dipelupuk matanya tidak terjatuh.

"Hah-hahahaha,,, Kau berkata seperti ini bahkan setelah apa yang telah kita lakukan?" ujar Kyuhyun sarkastik.

"Cukup KYUHYUN-ah! Semua yang kita lakukan malam itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan besar! Bahkan aku ingin merutuki diriku sendiri betapa dungunya aku. Jika boleh jujur apa yang kita lakukan adalah hal terbodoh dan menjijikan yang pernah aku lakukan sepanjang hidupku!"

Sungguh Sungmin ingin pergi sekarang juga untuk menghindari Kyuhyun sejauh – jauhnya. Ia merasa tersiksa melihat kilatan kedua mata penuh kekecewaan yang terpancar dari mata Kyuhyun setelah apa yang ia katakan. Sungmin ingin mengiris lidahnya sendiri saat kalimat itu keluar dengan tanpa hambatan. Seolah semua yang mereka telah lakukan pada malam itu suatu hal yang tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Hati sungmin menjerit dan meraung untuk di bebaskan,'Andwe! Hiks.. Tidak seharusnya aku menyakitimu Kyu! Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan ini, jadi ku mohon mengertilah' pintanya dalam hati.

Sungmin menatap pilu namja di depannya yang menunduk dan terdiam seribu bahasa. Sungmin tahu dia sudah sangat keterlaluan menyakiti namja yang 'dianggapnya' baik seperti Kyuhyun. Oh tuhan, betapa Sungmin ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya. Namun ia tidak ingin goyah. Ia sudah berjanji kepada Ryeowook.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku akan pergi. Aku lelah, ingin istirahat" ujar Sungmin bergetar setelah keheningan mendominasi cukup lama. Tanpa adanya respon dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin berbalik dan berniat untuk pergi. Namun suara bariton penuh luka itu menahannya.

"Apakah semua yang kita lakukan malam itu tidak ada artinya untukmu? Sebegitu menjijikannyakah aku dimatamu?"

Sungmin menghela nafas. Mencoba bernafas diantara himpitan sesak didadanya saat ini. 'Cukup Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau harus tanyakan itu? aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini, jebbal...' Sungmin kemudian menutup mata.

"Ya, tidak berarti apapun. Maka, berhentilah berbicara omong kosong. Mungkin ini akan menyakitkan untukmu, tapi— sekuat tenaga ia menggigit bawah bibirnya untuk meredam isakan— aku tidak mempunyai rasa yang sama sepertimu Kyuhyun-ah. Jadi mianhae, kusarankan kau berikan saja cintamu itu pada orang lain. Bukankah Ryeowook mencintaimu? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk memberikan cintamu untuknya saja?"

DEG—'Apa yang kau bicarakan Sungmin-ssi? Kalimat bodoh macam apa itu?'

Setetes air mata sudah tak mampu dibendung dipelupuk mata seorang Lee Sungmin yang kini serapuh kaca tipis yang mudah pecah. Perasaan itu membuncah, Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin kuat, persetan dengan bibirnya yang akan terluka yang jelas isakan tertahannya tidak sampai keluar.

"Hah.. begitu ya?"—Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, "Hh, baiklah tidak ada salahnya ku coba saranmu itu Sungmin-ssi"

Nyut— kata – kata datar itu sungguh menghujam tepat pada dada sebelah kiri Sungmin. terlalu sakit. 'apakah benar setelah ini Kyuhyun akan menerima cinta Ryeowook? kenapa? Kenapa harus sesakit ini? kenapa merelakan harus sesakit ini rasanya? Tolong, siapapun hentikan rasa sakit dan sesak ini!'jerit Sungmin membatin. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya mengepal.

Mereka berdua – Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama – sama terluka.

"Ya, itu jauh lebih baik"

Setelah dengan sok tegar Sungmin berucap demikian, ia segera bergegas untuk sampai dikamarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap sendu punggung bergetar milik Sungmin.

"Tsk,, Kau bukan aktor yang handal Ming" Kyuhyun berdecih dan senyuman getir tampak pada wajah tampan itu.

Kyuhyun jelas tahu perasaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana ia tidak tahu jika ia melihat punggung itu bergetar saat pergi menjauhinya. Kyuhyun berani bertaruh jika Sungmin tadi sedang mati – matian menahan tangis.

Sementara sosok lain yan sedari tadi menjadi penguping dibalik tembok sempat menatap punggung Sungmin saat pergi.

'Mianhae Hyung, aku tidak punya pilihan lain.' batin sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Ryeowook melihat redup punggung yang menghilang di balik tangga itu.

.

.

Ryeowook kembali menelan kekecewaan. Sudah dua hari ini ia mengawasi Kyuhyun. Namun tak secuilmu gerak – gerik Kyuhyun yang membuatnya curiga. Dan lagi— apa – apaan sebenarnya ini? Sudah hampir dua hari ia tidak mendapati tulisan diperkamen itu berubah, yang artinya korban berikutnya belum terbunuh. Oh tuhan, bahkan prediksi Heechul salah besar kali ini. iblis sialan!

Apakah iblis itu menunda untuk membunuh karena sesuatu? Emm, karena cuaca sedang tidak mendukung mungkin? hey dua hari ini hujan lebat asal kalian tahu. Mungkin saja... tapi alasan konyol macam apa itu? oh ayolah, bahkan iblis itu tidak memerlukan payung atau jas hujan untuk membunuh!

Ck abaikan pemikiran Ryeowook yang konyol itu. Ryeowoowk menggeram dalam diam, ia memandang keluar jendela kamarnya yang masih disuguhi dengan hujan. 'Kenapa cuaca menjadi buruk sekali? Huft..'

.

In the other side..

"Hahh.. dimana? Kenapa tidak ada? Terakhir kali ku taruh disini.." helaan dan gumaman kecil muncul dari namja mungil yang sedang mengobrak – abrik tempat penyimpanan di ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

Sungmin— namja manis itu sedang mencari perkamen yang ia letakkan di lemari kecil metalik di almari atas tempat penyimpanan barang. Sudah hampar 15 menit ia menggeledah seisi ruangan itu, namun Sungmin tidak menemukan yang ia cari. Apa dia lupa menaruhnya? Atau ada seseorang yang mengmbil? Namun dirumah ini hanya ada dirinya, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

'Apa kutanyakan saja pada Ryeowook? tapi kurasa dia tak akan mengambilnya. Untuk apa?' Sungmin berfikir sejenak, 'atau ku tanyakan saja pada Kyuhyun? Tapi—aish, tidak..tidak' Sungmin menggeleng keras kala mengingat hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun yang semakin renggang dan carut marut sejak terakhir kali mereka berbicara. Bahkan seharian ini ia tidak berbicara satu patah katapun kepada Kyuhyun. Begitupula dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat lebih acuh kali ini. mengingat itu membuat nyeri didada kirinya muncul kembali.

Sungmin menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia menutup mata mencoba mendistraksi diri untuk mengenyahkan sakit yang menyiksa pada rongga dadanya. 'Aku baik – baik saja, semua akan baik – baik saja. Keputusanku benar. Apa yang kau lakukan benar Lee Sungmin'. terus, dan berulang – ulang Sungmin mengucapkan kata baik – baik saja sembari memegang dadanya. Kyuhyun benar – benar memberikan efek yang besar rupanya.

Setelah tenang dan kembali bernafas normal. Sungmin membuka matanya untuk kembali pada tujuannya berada di tempat ini. Sungmin harus segera menemukan cara untuk membunuh iblis itu. Maka setelahnya Sungmin kembali mencari perkamen yang mungkin saja ia lupa meletakkannya dimana.

Sret—sret—

Trak—

Bunyi benda jatuh tertangkap pendengaran Sungmin saat ia sibut menarik tumpukan buku-buku dan gulungan perkamen – perkamen kuno koleksi ayah Kyuhyun di lemari penyimpanan atas.

Sungmin kemudian menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menyipitkan mata. Menangkap dengan kedua matanya benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang tergeletak dilantai kayu tersebut.

'Kotak apa ini?' Sungmin mengambil benda kotak persegi panjang berukuran panjang 20 cm itu. Ia meneliti dengan seksama kotak tersebut. Terlihat ukiran diatas tutup kotak itu. Ukiran timbul serupa bunga mawar dan sulur dengan aksen sulur berwarna emas dan bunga berwarna hitam.

Sungmin mengernyit. Digugah oleh rasa penasaran ia pun mencoba membuka kotak antik tersebut.

Ckrek— Bunyi segel kotak yang terbuka membuat Sungmin semakin bernafsu untuk mengetahui isi di dalamnya.

'Eoh, belati?' terbentuk tiga kerutan didahi Sungmin. Tampak sebuah belati berkilat tajam dengan warna perak berkilau didalamnya. Seakan ada cahaya keluar dari pantulan belati tersebut. Ukiran seperti sulur dan daun menambah kesan indah dan elegan pada belati yang kini tanpa sadar terlepas dari tempatnya. Digenggam oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin terhipnotis oleh keindahan belati tersebut. namun, entah mengapa aura yang dia rasakan menjadi suram dan menakutkan kala memandang belati itu semakin lama.

Membuat bulu romanya meremang seketika.

'Kenapa aku seperti pernah melihat benda ini? tapi dimana?' Sungmin bertanya – tanya dalam batin ketika perasaan aneh tiba-tiba mengganjal dalam pikirannya. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan benda yang berada ditangannya saat ini.

'Eoh, tulisan apa ini?' Sungmin sibuk dengan tulisan yang ia temukan didasar wadah belati tersebut, sehingga tidak sadar jika seseorang telah masuk ke dalam ruang kerja.

"Sedang apa kau disini Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin terperanjat kaget mendengar suara tersebut, reflek ia menjatuhkan kotak belati yang berada ditangannya.

"A-Aku..emm" Sungmin sedikit gugup melihat siapa orang yang berdiri didepannya.

Orang itu- Kyuhyun- mengernyit dan sedikit membelalakkan mata kala melihat benda yang kini sedang berada di tangan kanan Sungmin.

Ia kemudian menghampiri Sungmin yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat guigup seperti seorang pencuri yang telah kepergok.

"Tidak seharusnya kau menyentuh barang orang lain, Sungmin" Kyuhyun berujar begitu datar dengan wajah mengeras kala ia membungkuk dan mengambil kotak belati yang berada tidak jauh dari kaki Sungmin.

Sungmin tercekat, "M-mian, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Letakkan belati itu! Tidak seharusnya belati itu keluar dari tempatnya" Kyuhyun menggeram seperti seorang yang tengah menahan amarah sembari membuka kotak hitam tadi dan menyedorkan kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya terbengong dan mengerjap. Ia sedikit merasa aneh dan takut? Melihat sosok Kyuhyun didepannya. Seperti bukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"K-kyu.. kena—"

"Letakkan! Apa kau tuli!" bentakan Kyuhyun menggelegar, membuat Sungmin berjingkat dan segera meletakkan belati ditangannya kedalam kotak.

Kyuhyun segera menutup kotak itu dalam diam. Ia tidak mengindahkan Sungmin yang kini menatapnya heran. 'Kenapa harus semarah itu sih?' dengus Sungmin dalam hati.'Memang kenapa dengan belati itu?' tanda tanya besar kini memenuhi otak Sungmin melihat bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun terhadap belati tersebut.

"Kenapa dengan belati itu Kyu? Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya menyimpan kembali kotak belati di lemari penyimpanan atas.

"Apa? Tidak ada."jawabnya enteng.

"Tidak ada? Ck.. aku tidak yakin. Lalu kenapa sikapmu terkesan berlebihan dengan belati itu?" cecar Sungmin yang mulai menunjukkan kebiasaan buruknya- Penasaran yang tinggi.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya menatap Sungmin. Ia melihat betapa mata itu terisi oleh tatapan menyelidik. Kyuhyun mengatur kembali emosinya.

"Ya, tidak ada. Aku hanya takut belati itu melukaimu" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan intonasi normal saat ini, berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat membuat Sungmin gemetar.

Sungmin mengernyit, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tsk, alasan macam apa itu? Apa harus sampai membentakku dengan alasan konyol itu?" Sungmin menjadi dongkol setelah dengan tidak elitnya ia dibentak hanya untuk alasan yang tidak cukup masuk akal. Kyuhyun pikir dia bocah kecil apa?

"Mian.." ujar Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Sungmin hanya mengkerut.

"Katakan, belati milik siapa itu? Aku lihat sepertinya itu belati kuno dan— jika tadi aku tidak salah membacanya itu berasal dari Westseven?" Sungmin memberondong semua pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. maka terpaksa ia harus menjelaskan.

"Belati ini di temukan ayahku di daerah Westseven. Mengenai pemiliknya, akupun tak tahu, yang jelas belati ini ber-ba-ha-ya." Kyuhyun memberi penekanan diakhir kalimat.

"B-berbahaya? Maksudmu?" Sungmin semakin dibuat penasaran. Oke mungkin ini terdengar lucu, namun rasa penasaran Sungmin membuat ia lupa akan niatnya menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun.

"Yeah, menurut cerita penduduk setempat belati ini telah dibuat dengan memasukkan kutukan dan sihir untuk menyegel jiwa-jiwa yang tidak diterima oleh bumi maupun langit. Kau tentu tahu cerita tentang benda-benda kuno yang dibuat pada era tersebut bukan?"

"Hmm.."Sungmin mengangguk sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba pikirannya menemukan ide yang menurutnya sangat brilian.

"Hya...Kyuhyun-ah! belati itu— Bukankah kita bisa menggunakan belati itu Kyu?" Sungmin memekik riang.

Kyuhyun mengernyit kebingungan, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja, kita bisa menggunakan belati itu untuk melawan iblis sialan itu. kita bisa menyegelnya menggunakan belati itu dan kita—"penjelasan Sungmin terhenti dengan ucapan datar Kyuhyun.

"Tsk, Bodoh! Jangan berbuat macam – macam dengan belati itu Sungmin-ah"

"Eoh, Wae? Ini kesempatan kita Kyu..." tanpa sadar Sungmin merengek tak ingin dibantah.

"Ck, kau tidak memikirkan akibatnya nanti hah?!"

"Aku tidak peduli, apapun caranya aku harus menghentikan iblis itu! belati itu adalah jalan keluarnya Kyu, kau harus tahu itu" Sungmin kekeuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Kau pikir rencanamu itu akan berhasil? Belati itu dikutuk Sungmin-ah. Kau ingin bertindak bodoh lagi dengan melepaskan iblis – iblis lain yang bersarang di belati itu eoh?" Kyuhyun bertanya sarkastik.

"Apa kau sedang menyindirku?" Sungmin berujar sinis merasa tak terima dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Apa-apaan itu?

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti, jadi aku tidak perlu repot mengingatkan betapa bodohnya dirimu" desis Kyuhyun tajam didepan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeram dan menggertakkan giginya. Ia menahan marah sekarang. Dia memang melakukan tindakan bodoh saat meminta Kyuhyun membacakan perkamen itu, tapi ia juga merasa tidak adil jika disudutkan begini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tak kalah sinis memandang Sungmin. Oh Lihatlah, betapa mereka berdua lebih terlihat seperti musuh dari pada sahabat sekarang. Aigoo..

Sungmin menghentakkan kaki dan pergi dari ruang kerja tersebut meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung. sejak kapan Kyuhyun menjadi sekasar ini? Ugh.. menyebalkan! Brak— Sungmin membanting keras pintu tak berdosa ruang kerja tersebut. Malangnya kau pintu..

.

.

Sosok tubuh mungil itu menggigil ketakutan dibalik pintu. Kedua matanya menangkap dengan jelas sosok tegap nan tinggi yang sedang berada disisi ranjang Sungmin sekarang. Beruntung cahaya bulan yang muncul menggantikan guyuran hujan tadi sore berhasil menerangi sosok dengan mata merah menyala yang sedang menyingkap atasan piama Sungmin dibagian perutnya. Namja mungil itu –Ryeowook- tidak salah lihat. Kedua mata merah semerah darah itu, tidak mungkin ia lupakan semenjak terakhir kali ia melihat kilatan mata itu saat menculik Sungmin beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia tahu mata itu milik siapa. Namun sosok itu—

Kyuhyun? Tidak— tidak mungkin, tapi ia tidak mungkin salah. Sosok tinggi, berkulit pucat dengan rambut sedikit ikal, wajah stoic dan menggunakan stelan piyama yang Ryeowook lihat terakhir kali Kyuhyun gunakan. Itu benar Kyuhyun, hanya kedua mata merah itu saja yang membedakan.

Ryeowook menahan gemetar saat sosok yang diketahuinya sebagai Kyuhyun itu mengusapkan sebelah tangannya dengan gerakan melingkar diatas perut putih Sungmin yang terekspos dan tidak dipungkiri sedikit buncit itu.

Ryeowook mati-matian menahan teriakannya saat tubuh Kyuhyun didepan sana dilingkupi dengan pasir-pasir hitam meliuk-liuk dari mulai kaki menjalar sampai kepala. Mata Ryeowook terbelalak. Ia reflek mendekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan yang lain mengerat perkamen dengan erat. Ia begitu tercekat ketakutan tatkala tubuh manusiawi Kyuhyun berubah seutuhnya menjadi hitam dan menampakkan urat-urat yang menonjol di wajahnya dengan jubah bak hollow yang pernah ia tonton di film-film horror.

Entah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan melihat pemandangan didalam kamar Sungmin sekarang. Namun ia bersyukur dengan niat awalnya yang ingin meletakkan kembali perkamen pada tempatnya namun tidak sengaja ia melihat kamar Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Sehingga menggugah rasa penasaran untuk menyambangi kamar itu.

Dan lihatlah sekarang—

Apa yang ia lihat jauh diluar dugaan. Ryeowook menelan ludah kasar. Ia tidak berkedip sedetikpun ketika memperhatikan sosok itu bergumam menggerakkan bibirnya seolah mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun karena jarak yang lumayan jauh Ryeowook tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain geraman kecil.

DEG—

Ryeowook terbelalak kaget saat tiba-tiba makhluk itu menengok ke arah pintu dan ia merasa kedua mata merah itu bertabrakan dengan kedua manik matanya yang kelam. Segera saja Ryeowook bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Mencengkeram perkamen dengan kedua tangannya di depan dada seerat mungkin. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang kala menerka. Nafasnyapun memburu dan susah diatur.

'Ya Tuhan, apa makhluk itu melihatku tadi? Tidak— tidak mungkin, kurasa tidak' Ryeowook membatin mantap kala menyadari bahwa ditempatnya berada kini terhitung gelap karena semua lampu ruangan sudah dimatikan mengingat ini sudah tengah malam.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Ryeowook kembali menengok untuk melihat kondisi di dalam kamar Sungmin.

Perlahan dia mengintip dari balik dinding. Disana ia bisa melihat makhluk itu berubah menjadi pasir hitam dan keluar melalui jendela besar kamar tersebut yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Angin entah datang dari mana merangsek masuk membawa hawa yang begitu dingin dan mencekam di dalam ruang tersebut.

Ryeowook menahan nafasnya.

'Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?'

.

.

Bulan semakin bulat menampakkan sinarnya. Mengganti suramnya awan hitam yang pekat akibat sisa hujan dengan cahaya keemasan itu. Sungguh keindahan tersebut harus diiringi dengan mencekamnya suasana diluar sana. Lolongan anjing semakin bersahutan dengan teriakan seseorang dari arah museum yang memekakan telinga.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHHH... T-Tidakkhh.. S-si-siap-ppahh..k-kau..ARGHH—"

Crass— Krekk

Suara patahan tulang rusuk yang menyumbang teriakan semakin memilukan dari sosok bertubuh tambun dan tegap didalam museum sana menjadi melodi kematian yang merdu untuk eksistensi sosok lain yang juga berada di museum tersebut.

"ARRGGGHHHHHH..."

Darah segar menghambur dimana – mana, mengotori dinding, patung-patung, bahkan kotak kaca tempat dimana menaruh barang-barang antik tidak luput dari lumuran darah kental merah yang berhamburan.

Sosok tubuh tambun dan tegap pemilik musium itu mengelepar tak berdaya diujung mautnya. Terlihat sosok hitam menakutkan yang mengorek dadanya untuk mencari sesuatu dan mencabut dari tempatnya bernaung.

Srett—

Dalam sekali sentak sosok hitam bermata merah itu menarik pusat kehidupan yang bekerja memompa darah ke seluruh tubuh itu. Tanpa ampun ia menarik keluar dan menyeringai kala benda berkedut itu tepat digenggamannya.

"Hhhkkk...KKhh"lelaki tambun pemilik musium yang diketahui bergelar Profesor itu sekarat, memuntahkan banyak darah pekat dari dalam mulutnya, dan tak lama tubuh Profesor bernama Kim Yongwoon itu mengeriput bersamaan dengan jantung yang berada ditangan makhluk itu, setelah 'dia' menggumam tidak jelas. Selanjutnya sudah diperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Tepat sekali, dari tubuh mengeriput profesor yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kim Kangin itu keluarlah kabut hitam yang tak lain aura sari kehidupan sang profesor. Kabut hitam itu melayang dan berputar kemudian melesat tanpa diperintah ketempat yang akan selalu menjadi tujuannya.

Iblis itu menyeringai dengan puas, melihat pemandangan mengenaskan didepan sana. Seorang profesor yang berniat untuk patroli dimuseumnya tengah malam ini bernasib naas karena harus meregang nyawa dengan cara tragis, bahkan ditangan makhluk yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

Oh, betapa menyedihkannya...

.

.

Ryeowook mengendap secara perlahan kedalam kamar Sungmin setelah ia memastikan iblis itu menghilang dari sana. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan gemetar menuju ranjang Sungmin yang masih terlelap. Ia menatap sungmin dan akan menyentuh pundak itu bermaksud untuk membangunkan hyungnya. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Ryeowook tercekat ketika secara mendadak perkamen yang berada di tangannya berkilat mengeluarkan cahaya merah. Ia membelalakkan mata dan mundur satu langkah dari ranjang Sungmin. gemetaran ia membuka perkamen itu namun—

Wushh—

Brakk— BRUGGK

"ARGGHH..."

Angin bertiup kencang dan menghantam jendela menjadi terbuka lebar. Mendorong tubuh Ryeowook yang ringan menghantam kursi rias didepan meja nakas Sungmin.

Ryeowook meringis merasakan nyeri pada punggungnya. Ia menghalau dengan satu tangannya ketika angin besar dan ribut berwarna hitam bergemuruh memasuki kamar tersebut. pandanganya tertuju pada kabut hitam yang perlahan mendekati ranjang Sungmin. Angin beliung itu menyingkap selimut tebal yang dipakai oleh Sungmin beserta atasan piyama yang dikenakan oleh Sungmin. mengekspos perut tanpa cacat itu.

Dan sungguh, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Ryeowook membelalakkan mata dan menatap horor ketika kabut itu perlahan seolah terserap kedalam perut Sungmin sehingga—

Oh gosh— Ryeowook merinding ketakutan melihat perut Sungmin yang perlahan membesar dari sebelumnya bersamaan dengan perkamen yang semakin berkilau merah. Ryeowook membuka perkamen itu susah payah karena tangan, kaki dan seluruh tubuhnya melemas. Tulisan itu tampak jelas dengan sinar merah yang memancar dari dalam perkamen tersebut. Dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak Ryeowook bisa melihat dengan jelas jika tulisan 'Jor' pada kata ketiga semakin lama semakin berubah menjadi hitam pekat diiringi dengan masuknya kabut-kabut hitam itu. Ryeowook memandang bergantian antara perkamen dan kabut yang memasuki perut Sungmin. Tepat ketika tulisan 'Jor' itu berubah warna seluruhnya dan cahaya merah seketika hilang kabut yang memasuki perut Sungmin tertelan seluruhnya.

Suasana gemuruh menjadi tenang. Tapi tidak dengan jantung Ryeowook yang berdetak kencang. Ia menatap lekat perut Sungmin yang membesar sebesar perut wanita hamil yang mengandung janin 5 bulan.

What the—?

Ryeowook dengan nafas tertahan menghampiri ranjang Sungmin dan berniat mengusap perut besar itu. Memastikan apa gerangan yang ada di dalam sana, namun baru saja tangannya melayang tepat diatas perut Sungmin, gerakan itu terhenti—

DUG—

'A-apa itu?'

Matanya terbelalak semakin lebar kala ia melihat sesuatu tercetak dibawah perut itu. Ryeowook berani bersumpah jika yang ia lihat tadi adalah sebuah— tendangan telapak kaki bayi?

Tidak hanya itu, ia melihat perut Sungmin bergolak seakan ada sesuatu didalamnya yang berputar dbalik kulit itu. Tangan yang mengantung itu semakin gemetar. Ia ingin berteriak membangunkan Sungmin, namun kejadian selanjutnya membuat ia benar-benar berteriak.

Wushhh—

"ARRGHHHH..."

BRUGGK— Ryeowook terpelanting membentur dinding. Seolah angin itu memburu dirinya sebagai sasaran. Ryeowook tercekat dan beringsut untuk keluar dari ruangan itu sangat angin besar kembali menghantam dirinya.

SWINGG—

Bugghh...

"ARRGGHH..HHh.." Ryeowook merasa angin itu menghimpitnya ke dinding dan sesuatu seolah menghantam dadanya secara tak kasat mata. Ryeowook sulit untuk bernafas sekarang. Ia benar-benar seperti tercekik namun tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya dan Sungmin yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ryeowook merutuk dalam batin, kenapa Sungmin hyungnya itu masih betah tidur dalam keadaan yang terbilang gaduh serta kacau begini? Ughh—

"A-ARGGHH..HH-Hyunghh..hh" Ryeowook berusaha untuk berteriak membangunkan Sungmin diantara sesuatu yang mencekik lehernya. Namun percuma, hyungnya itu tidak terusik sama sekali.

Ryeowook semakin sulit untuk bernafas hingga saat lenguhan itu terdengar.

"Eunghh " itu suara Sungmin, dan ajaib angin itu dan entah apa yang menghimpit dirinya melepaskan Ryeowook.

BUGGHH—

Ryeowook tersungkur, nafasnya memburu. Ryeowook sempat terbatuk namun dengan tenaga yang tersisa dia berusaha beranjak dari kamar Sungmin dan pergi tunggang langgang memegang dadanya. Tidak ia perdulikan perkamen yang tergeletak dilantai kamar Sungmin. ia tidak ingin tertangkap basah oleh iblis itu dikamar Sungmin. ia belum ingin mati sekarang.

.

.

Brakk— Ckrek

Ryeowook mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam dan merosot didepan pintu kayu tersebut. Dadanya sangat sakit ditambah dengan jantungnya yang memburu tak karuan. Nafasnya tersengal dan tidak terasa air mata mengalir.

'K-Kyu-Kyuhyun, benarkah dia— tidak mungkin, tapi semua ini bukan mimpi, Kyuhyun berubah menjadi i-ib-iblis? Tapi kenapa bisa?'

Sungguh Ryeowook tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang ia lihat beberapa saat lalu. Ia dan Sungmin tinggal satu atap dengan iblis?! Fuck! Antara marah, takut dan kalut Ryeowook mengerat lututnya dengan kedua tangan yang masih gemetar. Ia menggigil ketakutan. Berusaha untuk mengulas kembali percakapannya dengan Heechul.

"_Kenapa kau tidak menemui Sungmin Hyung untuk menjelaskan semua ini kepadanya? Kau bisa langsung menolongnya bukan, kenapa kau malah meminta bantuanku?"_

"_Sulit Ryeowook-ssi, ada kekuatan yang melingkupi Sungmin sehingga aku tak bisa menemuinya saat ini"_

"_Lalu kau bilang Kyuhyun terlibat, apa maksudmu?"_

"_Entahlah, aku tidak tahu Kyuhyun benar – benar terlibat atau tidak. Namun, perasaan aneh membuatku menyimpulkan begitu"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pertama kali menemuiku, aku merasakan energi hitam pekat yang besar dari dalam tubuh Kyuhyun sama seperti energi hitam pekat yang dimiliki makhluk bermata merah itu saat menyerangku dikediaman milikku dulu. Namun saat itu energi itu segera hilang dan digantikan oleh energi hitam yang tidak terlalu kuat milik Andrew"_

"_Andrew?"_

"_Ya, dia saat itu mengikuti Sungmin dan Kyuhyun"_

"_Siapa Andrew?"_

"_Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa andrew, yang jelas bawa Sungmin kemari secepat mungkin. Jangan bertindak ceroboh dan jangan membuat curiga. Setiap prasangkaku selalu benar Ryeowook-ssi"_

Gila! Ini benar – benar diluar kewarasan. Semua menjadi masuk akal saat Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin tinggal bersama dirinya disini. Jadi ini alasannya? Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa menjadi iblis? Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan Ryeowook sekarang.

Ryeowook menghambur kebawah selimutnya untuk berlindung. Menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan kain tebal tersebut dan menenangkan diri dari rasa menggigil ketakutan yang belum saja mereda. Ia semakin mengeratkan selimut. 'Apa? Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?'

Ternyata mengetahui sebuah kenyataan lebih menakutkan dari pada tidak tahu sama sekali.

.

Ryewook tidak dapat memejamkan kedua mata itu semalaman. Pikirannya kalut. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan kepada Sungmin apa yang ia lihat dan membawa Sungmin pergi dari sini secepatnya. Namun- ketika membayangkan bagaimana perubahan wujud Kyuhyun dia menelan ludah kasar. Betapa mengerikannya sosok itu. tidak! Ia tidak mau ceroboh, yang ia hadapi adalah iblis licik. Ia tidak mau mati konyol dan sia-sia.

'Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?'

.

Hari ini Ryeowook lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Jika dilihat dengan teliti kedua mata itu akan menampakkan ketakutan luar bisa kala melihat sosok Kyuhyun dan berhadapan dengan sosok itu. Namun Ryeowook bukanlah namja bodoh yang akan menampakkan raut ketakutan itu. Sebisa mungkin untuk sekarang ini ia harus pandai berakting hingga ia menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk membawa Sungmin pergi menemui Heechul. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tetap menyapa dan berbicara seperti biasa kepada Ryeowook. Ryeowook menjadi merasa aman untuk sekarang. 'Berarti malam itu dia tidak melihatku' batin Ryeowook. Yeah semoga, berdoa saja Ryeowook-ssi.

Mungkin dewi fortuna sedang menyayanginya saat ini. Kyuhyun berpamitan pergi untuk berbelanja kebutuhan sehari – hari, kemungkinan tidak akan lama. Namun, ini sangat cukup untuk pergi dari rumah iblis itu.

"Sungmin hyung, aku ingin bicara sesuatu" Ryeowook menarik bahu Sungmin ketika namja aegyo itu sedang menonton acara TV. Mata Ryeowook tidak hentinya melirik jam besar yang bertengger didinding.

"Wae-yo Wookie-ah?" tanya Sungmin kaget menatap Ryeowook yang sudah mendudukkan diri disampingnya.

Ryeowook menggigit bawah bibirnya. Tiba-tiba tenggorokannya menjadi serak.

"A-apa k-kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan tu-tubuhmu pagi ini?" entah sejak kapan Ryeowook menjadi gagap untuk sekedar berbicara, seperti bocah cilik yang sedang belajar berbicara.

Sungmin mengernyit dan saat itu ia mengingat sesuatu—

"Ahya,, i-itu pe-perutku— perutku semakin menimbun lemak, aku menjadi semakin gemuk" jawab Sungmin lirih karena malu. Lihatlah tubuhnya yan menggemuk sekarang, dengan pipi yang lebih chabi dan perut yang membuncit. Oh, ini mimpi buruk bagi Sungmin.

Sret—

Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja menyingkap kaos yang dikenakan Sungmin sehingga memperlihatkan bagian bellynya. Sungmin yang merasa terkejut akan tingkah Ryeowook sedikit memekik.

"Yak, Wookie-ah apa yang kau lakukan?"pout Sungmin.

Ryeowook menggeleng tidak percaya, ternyata apa yang semalam ia lihat bukanlah mimpi. 'Hei bagaimana mungkin itu sebuah mimpi, bahkan kau belum tidur Ryeowook-ah!'

"Ani hyung, ini bukan lemak tapi ada sesuatu didalam perutmu" ujar Ryeowook dengan nada tak percaya.

"Eoh? A-apa maksudmu W-wokkie-ah?"Sungmin tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit gusar.

"Iblis itu yang melakukannya, Kau—"Ryeowook menggantung kata-katanya membuat Sungmin menjadi semakin was-was karena Ryeowook mengatakan 'iblis itu'.

"Apa?! Katakan dengan jelas Wokkie-ah!" Sungmin menjadi tidak sabar.

"Kau sedang mengandung sekarang. Iblis itu membuatmu mengandung keturunannya sekarang, hyung!" Ryeowook mengguncang bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Ia syok dan tidak percaya. Mana mungkin?

"Ti-tidak mungkin. I-itu konyol! Sudah berulang kali kukatakan aku namja dan tidak mungkin—"ledakan emosi Sungmin terhenti dengan teriakan Ryeowook yang tidak kalah keras.

"Persetan dengan hal ini mungkin atau tidak mungkin Hyung! Itulah kenyataannya! Iblis itu telah menaruh benihnya didalam perutmu! Dan sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah pergi dari sini" ujar Ryeowook tegas.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam, pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Merasa sulit untuk menerima semua yang dikatakan Ryeowook. pandangan Sungmin menjadi kosong. Kesadarnnya tidak ditempat sebelum Ryeowook mengguncang bahunya kembali.

"Hyung, kau mendengarku!"

"Eoh?" Sugmin menjadi seperti orang linglung.

"Aish! Ayo kita pergi dari sini untuk menemui Heechul, Kim Heechul. Kau mengenalnya bukan?" Ryeowook berujar dengan gusar. Sedangkan Sungmin yang mendengar nama orang yang disebutkan oleh Ryeowook membelalakkan mata. Kesadarannya seutuhnya kembali.

"K-kau kenapa bisa mengenalnya? Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang Ryeowookie?" Sungmin bertanya semangat seolah mendapat air ditengah gurun yang gersang. Ada rasa penuh harap disana.

"N-ne. Akan ku jelaskan nanti, yang jelas ayo ikut aku sekarang ke tempat Heechul. Dia akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu" ajak Ryeowook lagi.

"A-ah n-ne,, b-baiklah.." Ryeowook dengan terburu beranjak dari duduknya diikuti dengan Sungmin, namun—

Sret—Sungmin menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook karena teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu Wookie-ah. Kita harus menunggu Kyuhyun pulang, kita juga harus mengajak—"

"Mwo? Aniyo! Kita tidak bisa mengajaknya hyung, kita hanya akan pergi berdua" tolak Ryeowook keras.

"Eoh, wae? Tapi Kyuhyun—"

"Hyung jebbal, percayalah padaku, Kyuhyun itu—" Ryeowook berucap gusar. Detak jantungnya bergerak cepat, Ia tanpa sadar bergetar ketakutan, matanya bergerak tak fokus dan menggigit bibirnya kuat.

Sungmin yang melihat tingkah aneh Ryeowook menyipitkan mata dan mengerutkan dahi. Menuntut lebih lanjut penjelasan Ryeowook yang tersendat.

"Apa? Kyuhyun kenapa?" apa lagi ini? ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Sungminpun tak kalah was-was.

"Kyuhyun, dia adalah—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YAIKS.. Chap 11 clear and Update... tapi hiks..hiks, kenapa yang Review makin dikit yak?!**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya semakin amburagul dan ngebosenin...*PundungDipojokan.**

Oke, terimaksih banyak buat yang udah Review di chap 10 kemarin walaupun lebih sedikit dari pada yang Review chap 9. Entahlah, 17 orang menghilang..

Aigoo, mungkin karena kelamaan ga di update makanya jadi pada lupa atau udah sedikit yang jadi JOYERS ya? Hmm, ya sutralah! Ini chap 11 panjang beudt! Semoga suka..

Note:

1\. Yang tanya korbannya siapa lagi? Sudah saya jawab di chap ini. hehehe..

2\. Yang tanya ini akan sad atau happy end? Kalian Joyer pasti tahu..haha

3\. Kalau si iblis dibunuh apa si Kyu juga bakal mati? Temukan jawaban di chap-chap selanjutnya..hehehe

4\. Yang mau tanya atau komentar tentang chapter ini bisa di **kotak review.. silahkan bercuap-cuap sesuka hati, saya terima dari pada ga review!**

**5\. Untuk FF ini mungkin akan sedikit panjang mengingat ada flashback masa lalunya yang lumayan menyita beberapa chap..hehehe, jadi jangan bosen yak?! Hoho..**

Yoyoy.. gimana chap 11? Semakin penasarankah? Atau malah bosen abis?

Okeh..

**Apakah Ryeowook mengatakan yang sebenarnya siapa iblis itu? lalu gimana dengan Sungmin? apakah rahasia Kyuhyun akan terbongkar? Selanjutnya bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?**

**Tunggu di chap selanjutnya ya...**

**Review.. Review.. Review juseyoo...**

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!

Annyeong...!


	12. Chapter 12

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

WARNING:

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

**Main cast: **

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Support cast:**

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Heechul

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

**Summary:**

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

_Sret— Sungmin menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook karena teringat sesuatu._

"_Tunggu Wookie-ah. Kita harus menunggu Kyuhyun pulang, kita juga harus mengajak—"_

"_Mwo? Aniyo! Kita tidak bisa mengajaknya hyung, kita hanya akan pergi berdua." tolak Ryeowook keras._

"_Eoh, wae? Tapi Kyuhyun—"_

"_Hyung jebbal, percayalah padaku, Kyuhyun itu—" Ryeowook berucap gusar. Detak jantungnya bergerak cepat, Ia tanpa sadar bergetar ketakutan, matanya bergerak tak fokus dan menggigit bibirnya kuat._

_Sungmin yang melihat tingkah aneh Ryeowook menyipitkan mata dan mengerutkan dahi. Menuntut lebih lanjut penjelasan Ryeowook yang tersendat._

"_Apa? Kyuhyun kenapa?" apa lagi ini? ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Sungminpun tak kalah was-was._

"_Kyuhyun, dia adalah—"_

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

Teng! Teng!

Jam antik dalam ruangan tersebut menyentak Ryeowook dan menambah ketegangan disekitar. Ryeowook mengarahkan penglihatannya pada angka yang tertera pada jam tersebut. 15:00.

"Shit! Tidak ada waktu lagi Hyung! Kita harus cepat, akan ku jelaskan nanti." Ryeowook spontan menarik tangan Sungmin, mengabaikan ekspresi Sungmin yang kebingungan akan pernyataan menggantung Ryeowook.

Ryeowook dengan tergesa masuk kedalam ruang kerja Kyuhyun dan menyambar perkamen dari tempatnya disimpan. Ia masih menyeret tngan Sungmin yang menampakkan wajah cengo.

'Apa yang terjadi dengan Ryeowook? kenapa ia kelihatan panik sekali?' itulah pertanyaan yang kini berkeliaran dibenak Sungmin.

Sedangkan Ryeowook dengan tidak sabaran menyambar kunci mobil Sungmin kemudian tidak lupa mengenakan jaketnya serta mengambil jaket tebal milik Sungmin untuk diberikan kepada sang empunya. Yeah, mengingat Sungmin dalam keadaan kebingungan dan hanya mengaikuti kemanapun Ryeowook membawanya pergi jadi ia berinisiatif untuk itu.

Ryeowook kembali melirik jam yang menghiasi tangan kirinya. 15:15. 'Oh, sial! Kyuhyun pasti sudah dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Aku harus cepat.' Ryeowook berdecak dalam hati dan dengan gestur tergesa menggiring Sungmin menuju mobil.

Dalam keadaan panik, Ryeowook membuka mobil dengan kunci yang sialnya menjadi berkali lipat lebih sulit karena tangannya yang gemetar dan berkeringat. Pikirannya benar – benar memikirkan bagaimana jika Kyuhyu kembali lebih cepat dari yang ia kira.

Sungmin yang melihat itu bermaksud untuk bertanya, "Ryeowook-ah, sebenarnya kau kena—"

"Diamlah Hyung! Aish, kenapa sulit sekali!" Ryeowook hampir frustasi karena membuka pintu mobil saja, yang sebenarnya merupakan pekerjaan mudah menjadi sangat sulit. Berkali-kali kunci mobil itu sulit untuk masuk kedalam tempatnya dan hampir terjatuh.

Akibat bentakan Ryeowook, Sungmin akhirnya hanya menjadi penonton akan aksi Ryeowook yang terlihat seolah ingin kabur dari seorang penjahat.

Cklek—

Assa! Pintu mobil terbuka. Ryeowook begegas menyeret Sungmin yang berdiri mematung kedalam kursi penumpang.

Yang ada dalam pikiran Ryeowook hanya 'secepatnya pergi sebelum Kyuhyun pulang. Ia harus bergerak cepat!'

Namun sepertinya gerak cepatnya membuat dia juga kesulitan untuk menyalakan mobil dengan kondisi yang sama seperti saat ia membuka pintu mobil.

"Aish! Ayolah.. Bodoh!" Ryeowook berteriak kalap seolah kunci mobil itu adalah benda bernyawa yang mengerti akan umpatanya. Sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh disini?

"Ryeowook-ah, ada apa denganmu! Kenapa kau sepanik ini! ada apa sebenarnya?!" Sungmin yang tak betah dengan kondisi serba panik yang ditunjukkan oleh Ryeowook akhirnya ikut berteriak kalap.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan hyung! Diamlah!" Ryeowook membentak, merasa tertekan antara emosi dan rasa panik.

Tepat saat Ryeowook dapat menyalakan mobil, deru mobil Kyuhyun hampir memasuki pekarangan rumah.

Ryeowook tercekat, nafasnya semakin memburu. 'Sial! Jangan sampai Kyuhyun tahu aku membawa Sungmin hyung pergi.'

Tanpa pikir panjang Ryeowook menancap gas tak perduli dengan protesan Sungmin yang berada disampingnya.

Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang membuka pagar depan rumah sebelum memasukkan mobilnya.

"K-kyu... Ryeowook-ah, bahaya! B-Berhenti!" teriak Sungmin kalang kabut karena Ryeowook yang memacu mobil tepat kearah pagar yang masih dalam prosesi di buka oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah hyung, Pegangan!" Ryeowook semakin menancap gas mobil dan didepan sana Kyuhyun terbelalak ketika ada sebuah mobil dari dalam rumah menerjang dirinya menuju pintu gerbang yang hampir terbuka penuh. Dengan gerak reflek yang dimiliki Kyuhyun segera menyingkir dan hampir saja terjungkal jika ia tidak memiliki kendali tubuh yang bagus.

Sementara mobil yang dikendarai oleh Ryeowook itu melaju bebas keluar dari pintu gerbang dengan kecepatan yang terbilang cukup tinggi.

'Apa-apaan tadi itu?! bukankah itu mobil Sungmin? dan tadi itu Ryeowook—'Kyuhyun segera menyadari sesuatu. Ia kemudian berteriak untuk menghentikan mobil tersebut.

"Ryeowook-ah! Sungmin-ah! Mau kemana kalian! SUNGMIN-AH!" Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga berteriak dan berlari mengejar mobil tersebut, namun sialnya mobil hitam itu telah melesat jauh, membelah jalan.

Sementara sang penumpang mobil hitam sedang berlomba untuk berteriak diselingi debatan sengit.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN RYEOWOOK-AH! KAU HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUAT DIRI KITA DAN KYUHYUN CELAKA!" teriak Sungmin melepas rasa emosinya karena perbuatan gila Ryeowook yang hampir saja menabrakkan mobil dengan pagar dan Kyuhyun tentunya.

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU HANYA DIAM DAN MENURUT SAJA HYUNG! AISH...Jinjja!" Ryeowook tidak kalah berteriak tanpa mengurangi kecepatan dan fokusnya dari jalan di depannya. Sekali-kali ia melirik kaca spion untuk memastikan Kyuhyun tidak mengejar mereka.

"Ada apa denganmu Ryeowook-ah! Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan mobilnya ketika Kyuhyun memanggil kita tadi eoh!YAK Bisakah kau menyetir dengan pelan!"Sungmin sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Ryeowook saat ini.

"HAISH, DIAMLAH! Kita benar-benar akan celaka ketika kau terus bertanya dan tidak bisa diam hyung! Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobil ini! Jadi DIAMLAH!" Teriak Ryeowook dongkol dan terus mengumpat karena beberapa mobil yang disalipnya hampir saja ia tabrak. Bagaimana tidak jika ia mengemudi dengan ugal-ugalan dan kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata. 120 km/jam, bayangkan itu.

Sungmin tercekat dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan sembari mengerat sabuk pengaman yang terpasang didadanya. Ia berkali-kali menutup mata dan menarik nafas kemudian berteriak kencang saat mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Ryeowook hampir saja mnyerempet atau menabrak mobil lain.

"YAK, Ryeowook-ah pelankan mobilnya! Kau sudah bosan Hidup HAH!"

Ryeowook hanya sibuk pada kemudinya dan tidak memperdulikan teriakan berisik Sungmin. apalagi saat kedua obsidiannya menemukan mobil Kyuhyun tak jauh dibelakangnya.

"SHIT!"Umpat Ryeowook sebelum memacu mobilnya lebih cepat.

Sementara seorang berwajah stoic yang berada di bangku kemudi itu menyeringai ketika targetnya tepat didepan mata, tak jauh dari mobil yang kini ia kendarai.

"Kau tidak akan kulepaskan tikus kecil. Kau sudah terlalu banyak tahu" geram sosok tinggi pucat itu yang menampakkan kilau merah, semerah darah pada kedua obsidiannya.

Ryeowook semakin tegang ketika mobil Kyuhyun masih berada tepat dibelakangnya. Jaraknya cukup jauh, namun ia yakin itu adalah Kyuhyun. Ia melirik kesamping untuk memastikan kondisi Sungmin sekarang. Namja manis itu sedang berkomat-kamit merutuki dan mengumpat cara mengemudi Ryeowook sambil memejamkan mata sehingga sepertinya namja aegyo itu tidak menyadari jika mobil Kyuhyun mengikuti mereka.

Ryeowook memutar otak untuk meloloskan diri dari Kyuhyun. 'Aish, sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Beruntung didepan sana ada truk kontainer yang menghalangi mobil Kyuhyun untuk mengintai mobil Sungmin yang dikendarai Ryeowook. Dengan akal cerdasnya Ryeowook mengapit truk kontainer tesebut dan menyalipnya. Tepat saat berada di depan truk kontainer tersebut dan mobil Sungmin seluruhnya tertutupi, Ryeowook membanting stir untuk berbelok.

Ryeowook sedikit menyunggingkan seringaian ketika mobil Kyuhyun berbeda arah dengan mobilnya.

'Kena kau Kyu!' soraknya dalam hati. Ryeowook bisa bernafas dengan sedikit lega sekarang dan tanpa babibu ia semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya sebelum Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa dia telah dibodohi sehingga Ryeowook bisa lolos dari pengintaian.

.

.

Ckitt!

Suara ban mobil yang bergesekan dengan tanah dipinggir hutan menggema akibat mobil yang direm dengan sangat kuat oleh sanga pengemudi.

Pengemudi beserta orang yang berada di sampingnya sempat terdorong ke depan saat mobil hitam itu berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

Namja mungil yang berada pada kursi kemudi segera turun dan membanting pintu mobil tanpa perduli. Mengitari mobil dengan tergesa dan membuka pintu penumpang disamping kemudi, kemudian menyeret namja mungil lainnya yang sedang berusaha mati-matian menenangkan detak jantungnya akibat ulah ugal-ugalan sang pengemudi yang menghentikan mobil dengan mendadak.

"Ayo hyung turunlah, palli!" namja mungil tersebut- Ryeowook meneyeret tidak sabaran tangan hyungnya-Sungmin untuk segera turun dari mobil.

Tanpa perlawanan Sungmin membiarkan tangnnya diseret keluar dari mobil. Ingin sekali Sungmin melayangkan protes, namun percuma saja jika pada akhirnya Ryeowook akan menjawab 'Diamlah!' atau 'akan ku jelaskan nanti.' Hal ini membuat Sungmin sedikit frustasi menghadapi tingkah Ryeowook. Alhasil dia hanya bisa mengikuti kemanapun Ryeowook membawanya pergi. 'Bukankah Ryeowook menjanjikannya untuk bertemu dengan Heechul?'

Kedua namja dengan tubuh sepadan itu memasuki sebuah kawasan hutan yang dilihat dari luarnya saja cukup— yah, membuat bulu roma berdiri. Setidaknya itulah hal pertama yang dirasakan oleh Sungmin ketika mengikuti langkah Ryeowook didepannnya yang sedikit berlari kecil menerobos pintu masuk hutan. Sungmin tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain ikut berlari kecil semakin masuki hutan. Bagaimana tidak? Jika tangannya masih bertautan dengan tangan Ryeowook yang mengeratnya dengan kuat.

Tunggu—sepertinya mereka melupakan sesuatu. Perkamen itu terlihat terbuka tergeletak di jok belakang mobil Sungmin tepat ketika mereka baru saja memasuki lebatnya hutan.

.

.

Sungmin mengamati sekitar ketika langkah Ryeowook memelan, tidak lagi berlari namun masih dengan langkah cepat. Ryeowook masih betah dengan diamnya, fokus untuk mengingat jalan pertama kali ia kemari menuju tempat Heechul. Sedangkan Sungmin meneguk ludah kasar, karena suasana mencekam disekitar hutan tersebut. Hutan itu tak dipungkiri sangat lebat dengan pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi-tinggi dan pohon lainnya yang tak Sungmin kenali dengan sama tingginya. Semak belukar dengan akar pohon yang menjuntai menghalangi jalan disertai rimbunan daun dan ranting kering yang berserakan menyumbang suara berisik saat mereka mengayunkan kaki. Sejenak Sungmin berfikir, ini tidak lebih baik dari hutan Bloody Wood yang pernah ia kunjungi. Sinar matahari sore bahkan tidak sampai menembus titik terdalam hutan ini sepertinya.

'Apa benar Heechul tinggal ditempat seperti ini?'molognya dalam hati. 'Oh tuhan, ini mengerikan.' Sungmin tak henti-hentinya bergidik dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan.

.

.

Sungmin mulai merasakan lelah. Ia merasa sudah cukup lama berputar dihutan tersebut namun tampaknya Ryeowook belum menunjukkan tanta-tanda jika mereka akan sampai. Maka dengan nafas terengah Sungmin mengeluh, memaksa Ryeowook berhenti dengan menarik tangannya.

"Wookie-ah, kau yakin Heechul berada disini?"

Ryeowook akhirnya terpaksa berhenti dan berdecak "Tks,,, mana mungkin aku membohongimu hyung. Terakhir kali aku menemuinya dirumah kecil seberang hutan ini, dekat dengan air terjun."

"T-tapi kita sepertinya sudah berjalan sangat jauh Wookie-ah dan tidak ada tanda-tanda suara gemuruh air terjun. Apa kau yakin tidak salah jalan?" Sungmin bertanya memastikan, barangkali saja Ryeowook lupa dengan jalan dihutan ini dan kemungkinan buruk selanjutnya mereka tersesat.

Oh ayolah Ryeowook bukanlah seorang penjelajah seperti Sungmin. Dia hanyalah mahasiswa jurusan kuliner di London jika kalian ingin tahu. Jadi wajar jika kemungkinan tersesat itu ada. Oh great... bahkan ini hampir menjelang petang dan mereka terjebak ditengah hutan dengan suara-suara aneh hewan liar didalamnya. Inilah yang paling dibenci oleh Sungmin. Bahkan dalam petualangannya mengumpulkan benda-benda bersejarah hal inilkah yang selalu dikutuknya.

"Aku yakin tidak salah jalan hyung. Tenang saja, aku masih mengingatnya walaupun saat itu harus membutuhkan waktu setengah hari untuk menemukan tempat Heechul, tapi aku masih menghafal jalannya dengan jelas."Ryeowook berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin yang terlihat gelisah.

Mendengar penuturan Ryeowook, seketika itu Sungmin membelalak horor.

"M-MWO! S-setengah hari? Yak! Sampai kapan kita akan sampai?! Bahkan ini hampi malam."

"Maka dari itu hyung, cepatlah! Kau jadi membuang waktu kita jika begini." Ryeowook mendengus kesal sembari menarik kembali tangan Sungmin untuk mengekor dibelakangnya.

Namun belum sempat ia melangkahkan kaki, Sungmin menahan tangannya kembali.

"Ryeowook-ah, apa kau mendengar suara gemuruh?" Sungmin bertanya kepada Ryeowook, karena tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara gemuruh seperti angin yang berputar entah dari arah mana.

Ryeowook mengernyit. Ia mencoba menajamkan pendengaran. Dan benar saja ia mendengar suara gemuruh angin yang lambat laun semakin terdengar riuh dan—

M-mendekat?

Oh Shit! Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar saat gulungan angin tiba-tiba datang dari arah balik punggung Sungmin dan melesat kearah mereka.

Whusss—

SWINGG— Whuss...

Angin tersebut menerbankan daun-daun dan ranting kering yang berserakan membuat mereka berdua menyipitkan mata dan menghalau pandangan mereka. Hingga—

Wussshh...

"ARRGHHTT..."Ryeowook dan Sungmin memekik secara bersamaan ketika tubuh mereka terpelanting dan dihempaskan secara kasar keatas tanah oleh angin tersebut.

Ryeowook meringis, begitu pula dengan Sungmin. mereka tersungkur saling berjauhan. Sementara angin tersebut masih berputar dan menerbangkan segala material yang ada di dekatnya, pasir tanah, daun kering dan ranting pohon tentu saja. bahkan pohon yang terhitung kokoh seolah bergoyang tertiup angin ribut yang entah dari mana angin itu berasal.

Suasa semakin berisik. Ryeowook dan Sungmin semakin sulit melihat kondisi sekitar. Ryeowook yang pertama kali tersadar akan tanda bahaya segera bangkit dengan susah payah menuju tempat dimana Sungmin tergeletak.

"S-sungmin hyung! Kau tak apa-apa?!"teriak Ryeowook memastikan kondisi Sungmin saat ini.

"N-ne, W-Wokkie-ah. Aku tak apa" balas Sungmin yang juga berusaha berdiri bertopang pada satu lututnya.

Mereka berdua berusaha menghalau butir-butir tanah yang bertebangan dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sungmin hyung, kajja hyung! Lari!"Ryeowook dengan susah payah membantu Sungmin berdiri.

Mereka berdua berusaha beringsut menjauhi angin ribut yang masih bertiup brutal disekitar mereka.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin lari sejauh mungkin tanpa pikir panjang. Dengan langkah pontang panting mereka berlari sekuat tenaga menembus lebih dalam hutan yang sudah tampak gelap.

.

.

"Hosh..hosh.. Wookie-ah,,hosh..aku..hosh.. tidak-sanggup.. uhukk.. berlari lagi..hosh.."Sungmin berucap susah payah diantara tarikan nafasnya yang menderu diselingi dengan batuk sesekali. Sungguh ia sangat lelah dan nafasnya hampir habis ditenggorokan.

Ryeowookpun dalam kondisi tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin, nafasnya memburu, dadanya naik turun seolah berebut oksigen disekitar. Iapun tidak dipungkiri lelah. Lagipula angin ribut itu sudah tak terdengar lagi. Mereka sepertinya sudah berlari cukup jauh memasuki hutan.

"Hosh..baiklah hyung..hosh.. kita istirahat sebentar."

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak dibawah pohon rindang dengan sulur yang menjuntai. Sungmin dan Ryeowook sama-sama menghempaskan pantat mereka untuk duduk dan bersender pada pohon tersebut. Mengembalikan tenaga mereka agar sanggup bernafas normal.

Namun mereka tidak sadar akan sesuatu yang kini sedang merambat mendekati mereka.

Dari tempat tergelap sesuatu mengeliat merambat menuju tempat Sungmin dan Ryeowook terduduk. Mereka sedang asik memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menikmati udara yang masuk ke paru-paru mereka.

Hanya berjarak 10 cm saja sesuatu yang merayap itu akan sampai tepat di kaki Ryeowook, sebelum mata Ryeowook terbuka karena mendengar suara berisik dari gesekan daun kering yang mengganggunya. Dan seketika mata itu terbelalak diiringi dengan pekikan nyaring.

"MWO-YA! A-Apa itu!"

Sungmin yang terkejut akan pekikan Ryeowook segera membuka mata dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sesuatu yang ditunjuk oleh Ryeowook.

Kedua matanyapun ikut terbelalak. Walaupun samar dalam penerangan yang minim tapi Sungmin bersumpah dia seperti mengenali sesuatu yang sedang mendekati mereka seperti ular. Sulur panjang hitam berlendir yang pernah mengikat dirinya saat disetubuhi oleh sang iblis. Tapi tunggu— kali ini berduru?

"OH TUHAN! Ryeowook-ah lari!" Sungmin menarik tangan Ryeowook serabutan. Mereka harus lari, namun—

"AARRGHHTT.. HYUNG!"

Sial! Terlambat.. sulur itu telah mengerat kaki kanan Ryeowook dengan duri-duri yang menyayat masuk kedalam pergelangan kakinya. Ryeowook jatuh berlutut dengan usaha pemberontakkannya. Menendang kesegala arah untuk melepaskan sulur yang semakin melilit kakinya.

Rasa takut dan panik menguasai diri mereka. Terutama Ryeowook. ia bahkan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melepaskan sulur hitam berlendir itu, namun nihil. Tak ada reaksi sama sekali, justru kini tangannya yang terluka akibat duri tajam yang ada pada sulur tersebut.

"AARGHH... HYUNG! LARILAH HYUNG!" Ryeowook tak mampu lagi melawan, ia hampir menyerah dan meminta Sungmin lari. Karena ternyata tidak hanya satu sulur, sulur-sulur lain pun berdatangan mengeroyok mereka berdua.

"TIDAK Ryeowook-ah! Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu!"Sungmin yang masih berdiri semakin panik. Namun ia harus berfikir bagaimana caranya meloloskan Ryeowook dari sulur-sulur menjijikkan itu.

Sungmin ikut membantu melepaskan ikatan sulur dikaki kanan Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya walaupun resikonya ia harus menahan sakit akibat duri dari sulur tersebut namun apa boleh buat. Sungmin pun tetap mengedarkan pandangannya kearah dimana datangnya sulur lain yang semakin dekat.

'Oh sial! Ini tidak akan membantu' Sungmin dengan pikiran kalut mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar. Kedua matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebatang potongan ranting pohon yang lumayan besar. Ia segera berlari secepat mungkin untuk mengambil benda tersebut.

Saat kembali ketempat dimana Ryeowook terduduk tak berdaya dengan darah yang semakin deras mengucur dari kaki kanannya Sungmin menangkap beberaba sulur yang akan mendekati kaki kiri Ryeowook. tanpa pikir panjang, secara membabi buta ia mengayunkan batang pohon tersebut memukuli sulur-sulur yang mengeliat bagai ular.

"ARRGHH...PERGI SIAL! PERGI!"

BUGH..

Berulang kali Sungmin menghantamkan batang kayu tersebut ke tubuh sulur-sulur itu, hingga beberapa sulur terkoyak dan memuncratkan cairan hitam ke jaket dan sebagian celana yang ia kenakan.

"MATI KAU!"

BUGH.. BUGH..

"RASAKAN INI!"

BUGH..

Perlawanan Sungmin berakhir sudah kala sulur-sulur itu beringsut pergi masuk kedalam sisi tergelap hutan. namun tidak dengan satu sulur yang masih mengikat kaki Ryeowook. Sungmin terlalu fokus pada sulur-sulur lain yang mendekat sehingga melupakan satu sulur itu.

"ARRGHH HYUNG! B-Bantu aku!"

Pekikan Ryeowook menyadarkan Sungmin dari acara mengatur nafasnya yang kembang kempis. Ia segera mendekati Ryeowook dan mengarahkan pukulannya kearah sulur memanjang tepat beberapa senti dari kaki Ryeowook.

"LEPASKAN! BRENGSEK!"

BUGH..

"PERGI KAU! LAKNAT!"

BUGH...

Berkali-kali pula Sungmin memukulkan kayu yang ada ditangannya kearah sulur tersebut. Tidak ia pedulikan rasa sakit ditangannya akibat luka yang semakin melebar. Usahanya membuahkan hasil, sulur itu terputus. Sebagian masih mengikat kaki Ryeowook , sebagian tertarik dan pergi entah kemana.

Sulur yang mengikat kaki Ryeowook perlahan mengendurkan cengkramannya dan dengan mudah Ryeowook dapat melepas sulur itu.

"Ugh.. Arrght!" sungguh Ryeowook tak bisa merasakan lagi kaki kanannya akibat sakit yang menusuk tulang setelah duri-duri itu tercabut.

"Ryeowook-ah!"Sungmin segera membuang batang kayu tersebut dan menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Ayo hyung, kita pergi dari sini..Urgh.."

Setelah mengangguk Sungmin segera memapah Ryeowook untuk bangun dan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

Penampilan kedua namja mungil itu sudah tidak bisa dikatakan layak saat ini. Berantakan dengan darah yang mengotori baju, jaket dan celana mereka. Terutama Sungmin yang ditambah dengan cairan hitam berlendir dengan bau aneh. Menjijikkan!

Keringat dan tanah yang melekat pada wajah mereka menambah kesan kumal. Namun mereka tak perduli, mereka harus cepat sampai ketempat Heechul.

Ryeowook lagi-lagi meringis menahan sakit, dengan jalan yang terpincang-pincang karena luka dipergelangan kaki yang cukup lebar itu. namun ia harus menahannya.

Ryeowook merasa aneh. Awal pertama kali ia kesini tidak ada kejadian aneh dan mengerikan seperti yang ia dan Sungmin alami sekarang. Namun ini, atau jangan-jangan—

'Shit! Iblis sialan!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Sungmin masih setia memapah Ryeowook, berusaha untuk berjalan cepat kemana arah yang ditujukkan oleh Ryeowook, namun hal aneh kembali mereka alami dan kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Segerombolan seperti butir-butir pasir hitam meliuk-liuk bak pusaran angin kearah mereka berdua.

Mereka yang dalam keadaan tidak tahu dan tidak siap akan datangnya aingin tersebut tersungkur kedepan saat sesutu menghantam telak punggung mereka dari belakang.

"ARGHHH!" Reflek mereka memekik bersamaan.

Sungmin beringsut untuk menolehkan pandangannya kesekitar untuk mencari Ryeowook dan ia tidak bisa fokus melihat karena terhalang oleh badai pasir yang menimpa mereka.

"RYEOWOOK-AH! KAU DIMANA!"Teriak Sungmin sambil menghalau badai pasir tersebut dengan satu tangannya.

"AKU DISINI HYUNG.. ARRGHH!"

Teriakan Ryeowook membuat Sungmin semakin panik. Ia kemudian berdiri namun tidak bisa sepenuhnya karena harus menghalau pasir-pasir yang menghambat jarak penglihatannya.

Tepat disana, ia melihat Ryeowook sedang meringkuk dan memegangi kakinya yang terluka.

"Ryeowook-ah, bertahanlah!"Sungmin menghampiri Ryeowook dan mencoba untuk membantu Ryeowook duduk. Namun dengan kondisi luka di kaki yang mengaga lebar dan angin ribut dengan pasir yang menghalau penglihatannya, berkali-kali Ryeowook terjatuh.

Namun mereka tak pantang menyerah untuk lari dan menghindar dari amukan angin tersebut, sebelum—

Oh tidak! Jangan bilang bahwa yang dilihat Sungmin sekarang adalah sulur yang sedang merayap dari arah kakan dan kiri mereka.

Ryeowook mengikuti pandangan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba tercekat. Seketika dunia seakan runtuh.

'Tamatlah sudah!' ratapnya dalam hati.

Sulur-sulur hitam menjijikan itu semakin mendekat kearah mereka dan saat itu juga tanpa Sungmin sadari—

"ARRGGHHH..!"Ryeowook mendorong Sungmin untuk menjauh sebelum akhirnya sulur tersebut mengikat kedua kaki Ryeowook menjadi satu.

BUGH..

"ARRGGH.."Ryeowook dan Sungmin sama-sama terjatuh. Bedanya Ryeowook terjatuh karena sulur yang mengikat kakinya sedangkan Sungmin terjatuh karena terdorong oleh Ryeowook.

"Ughh..R-ryeowook-ah"ringis Sungmin yang merasakan pantat dan punggungnya sakit.

Sementara Ryeowook yang tersungkur berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"RYEOWOOK!"Sungmin memekik ketika didepan sana Ryeowook dengan sekuat tenaga melepas ikatan sulur tersebut.

Sungmin dengan susah payah beringsut mendekati Ryeowook untuk menolongnya. Badai pasir memperburuk keadaan mereka.

Sesampainya ditempat Ryeowook tersungkur Sungmin kemudian ikut berusaha melepas sulur-sulur itu. Namun Ryeowook malah mendorongnya.

"PERGILAH HYUNG!" Titahnya.

"Tidak Wookie-ah! Aku akan menolongmu dan kita pergi bersama."kekeuh Sungmin.

"Percuma hyung, takdirku akan tetap mati ditangan iblis itu."Ryeeowook berujar lirih.

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan mati Ryeowook-ah! Jika kau mati, aku juga akan mati bersamamu!" Sungmin masih membantah Ryeowook dengan berusaha membuka ikatan sulur tersebut yang semakin lama semakin erat seolah dapat meremukkan kaki-kaki Ryeowook.

"Tidak Hyung, kau harus tetap hidup. Iblis itu tak akan membiarkanmu mati! jadi—"

"Diamlah! Diamlah bodoh! Aku sedang menyelamatkanmu, hiks.. Urgh...kenapa susah sekali.."

Entahlah, air mata itu meluncur begitu saja. sungmin terisak diantara usahanya melepaskan Ryeowook dari cengkraman sulur-sulur hitam yang mengerat hampir separuh kakinya. Antara takut, panik dan tidak mampu berbuat apapun pertahanan Sungmin runtuh.

"Brengsek..!hiks..lepaslah! hiks..." Sungmin memukul dengan brutal sulur yang menjerat kaki Ryeowook dengan tangan yang gemetar. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan jika Ryeowook akan bernasib sama dengan sahabatnya yang lain. Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

"D-dengar hyung, dengarkan aku..."Ryeowook diantara sakit dikakinya yang mendera ia menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sungmin yang kini dibanjiri air mata.

Ryeowook kemudian merogoh saku jaketnya yang sudah tak berbentuk. Mengambil sebuah benda dan di berikan kepada Sungmin.

"Lemari pakaian paling bawah disebelah kiri. Disana ada kotak kayu, Bukalah! Aku menyimpan semuanya disana. Kau akan tahu dimana kau harus mencari Heechul... maafkan aku hyung, kurasa takdirku hanya sampai disini." Ryeowook berujar lirih setelah memberikan sebuah kunci kepada Sungmin. sungmin menggenggam erat kunci tersebut. Ia menggeleng cepat.

"ANIYA! Tutup mulutmu! Kau akan selamat bodoh!" Sungmin memeluk erat Ryeowook, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan untuk meraung. Antara putus asa dan ketakutan kehilangan adik sepupunya itu.

"Berjanjilah, kau akan bertahan"setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sulur-sulur yang melilit kaki Ryeowook menyeret tubuhnya dengan cepat, tanpa memberikan aba-aba. Sehingga sungmin ikut tertarik dan tersungkur kedepan.

"ARRGHHHHHHHHHH...!"Ryeowook memekik, begitu pula Sungmin.

"RYEOWOOK-AHH...! ANDWE!"Sungmin masih berusaha menggapai tangan Ryeowook namun tak bertahan lama karena tarikan sulur itu begitu kuat menyeret tubuh kecil Ryeowook menuju sisi tergelap hutan. Seketika badai pasir yang bergemuruh berhenti. Sulur-sulur menjijikkan yang tadi ada menghilang. Suasana menjadi hening.

"TIDAK! KIM RYEOWOOK! KEMBALI!" Sungmin memekik pilu. Ia masih dalam keadaan tersungkur dengan derai air mata tak henti mengalir.

"Ryeowook-ah..hiks" Sungmin masih meratap sebelum ia menyadari adanya hawa dingin yang menyerang dan hembusan angin yang menggelitik bulu romanya.

'Perasaan ini?'

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kesekitar dengan jantung yang berdetak semakin kencang dan nafas yang tersengal. Setelah mengedarkan pandangan dan mempertajam penglihatan, mata itu membuka lebar saat menangkap sosok makhluk yang tidak asing untuknya.

Tepat didepan sana sosok berjubah dengan mata merah, berdiri dengan angkuh menampakkan seringaian.

Sungmin perlahan beringsut mundur menyeret tubuhnya yang terasa lemas dan lelah. Sosok itu perlahan mendekat. Membuat Sungmin kelabakan, mencari sesuatu yan bisa menopang kakinya yang gemetar untuk berdiri dan lari.

Ia bertatapan langsung dengan kedua obsidian semerah darah itu dengan intens.

'Lari, Sungmin-ah.. Lari!' otak Sungmin terus memerintah tubuhnya untuk lari kala setiap langkah makhluk itu mendekat. Namun tubuhnya hampir tak memberi respon.

Sungmin semakin beringsuk mundur dan—

Tuk.. ia terhenti saat merasan batang pohon di belakangnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin bertopang pada pohon tersebut dan berdiri diatas kakinya yang lemas dan gemetar.

Berhasil! Sungmin berhasil berdiri. Untuk itu dengan sisa tenaganya ia berbalik dan berlari semampu yang ia bisa.

Lari dan berlari sejauh mungkin, itulah yang dilakukan Sungmin sekarang. Sedangkan sosok itu hanya menampakkan seringaiannya dan berubah menjadi butiran-butiran pasir hitam kemudian menghilang.

.

.

Tubuh mungil itu tergantung dengan kaki dan tangan yang diikat terentang oleh sulur hitam dan berduri yang menariknya. Ryeowook- namja itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan nafas satu-satu. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan samar – samar melihat sosok lain di depan sana.

Sosok itu dengan gontai mendekat kearahnya terpasung dalam keadaan berdiri.

Prok..prok..prok..

Sosok berjubah hitam itu dengan angkuh bertepuk tangan.

"Tak ku sangka kau akan senekat ini Ryeowook-ah"

'Suara itu?' Ryeowook tercekat.

"K-Kyuhyun..." bisik Ryeowook lemah namun masih bisa menyunginggkan smirk.

"Well, kau tahu ini aku? Tsk..Tsk..Tsk.. sayang sekali." ujar sosok itu yang kini dengan gerakan perlahan membuka tudung yang menutupi kepala dan sebagian wajahnya.

Wajah itu adalah Kyuhyun, namun kedua mata itu merah semerah darah.

"Brengsek.. biadab k-kau! Kau iblis laknat!" Ryeowook memaki denga penuh emosi.

"Hey..hey, ssstt.. tenanglah." Kyuhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan mulut Ryeowook. Wajah mereka sekarang berhadapan. Ryeowook bisa melihat dengan jelas kilatan merah pada kedua obsidian Kyuhyun.

"Cuih...-Ryeowook meludah didepan wajah Kyuhyun. " Jika kau ingin membunuhku, bunuh saja! aku tidak takut!" Ryeowook berujar lantang dan berani.

"Ckck.. Itu pasti ku lakukan sayang. Tapi aku ingin bersenang-senang denganmu. Bukankah, kau bilang men-cin-tai-ku, hmm?" Kyuhyun menyeringai dan mengendus perpotongan leher putih itu.

Ryeowook dibuat merinding oleh apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun saat ini.

"A-Ap-pa y-yang k-kau lakukanhh..Eugh.." Ryeowook bertanya dengan susah payah saat Kyuhyun mulai menjilati lehernya dengan lidah yang dingin. Indra perasanya menjadi sensitif dan itu membuat Ryeowook gemetar.

"Akan ku tunjukkan kematian terindah untukmu Wookie-ahh" Kyuhyun berbisik seduktif ditelingan kiri Ryeowook. Membuat sang empunya menggigil.

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun meraut bibir tebal Ryeowook. Membawanya kepada ciuman yang bringas dan dalam.

"Eummphhh...Nghh ..mmhh"Ryeowook tidak bisa berbuat apapun dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sebagai bentuk perlawanan, sementara Kyuhyun menahan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, yang entah kenapa terlihat —mengerikan.

Antara menggigil takut dan hampir kehabisan nafas, gelengan kepala Ryeowook melemah. Sementara Kyuhyun masih asik mengeksplor gua mulut Ryeowook dengan lidahnya.

"Eunghhh..hosh..hosh" tautan mereka terlepas dan Ryeowook dengan serabutan menghirup udara disekitar. Nafasnya kembang kempis.

Sementara Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Bukankah kau menyukai berciuman denganmu, Wookie-ah?"Kyuhyun kembali berbisik nakal disamping telingan Ryeowook. sungguh Ryeowook tidak bisa mengenali Kyuhyun yang ada didepannya saat ini. Itu bukanlah Kyuhyun yang selama ini ia kenal.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini Kyu! Kenapa?!" Ryeowook meraung.

"Sssttt... Kau sudah terlalu banyak tahu Wookie-ah, dan mulut ini.."Kyuhyun mengusap lembut mulut Ryeowook.

"Mulut ini sudah terlalu banyak bicara, untuk itu harus ada yang bisa membungkamnya." Kyuhyun menggeram dan kembali menyambar bibir itu.

Namun Ryeowook terbelalak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang tajam mengoyak mulutnya. Ingin rasanya menjerit, namun apa daya. Mulutnya terbungkam oleh mulut Kyuhyun.

"Eummphh..." Ryeowook tidak bisa berkata apapun, dalam mulutnya seperti ada pisau yang mengoyak-ngoyak seluruh isi mulutnya. Lidahnyapun ia rasakan tercabik, perih dan panas.

Ia menegang dengan mata terbelalak saat tangan tajam makhluk jelmaan Kyuhyun itu mengoyak dada kirinya dan menarik sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya.

Jantung!

Jantungnya yang memompa cepat dipaksa keluar dari tempatnya. Membuat Ryeowook mengejang dan tepat saat makhluk itu menarik kembali bibirnya muncratan darah dari dalam mulut Ryeowook yang terkoyak membasahi wajah stoic didepannya.

Ryeowook masih mengejang dan mengelepar dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut terbuka menampakkan lidahnya yang tak lagi utuh. Terkoyak dengan dada sebelah kiri terdapat lubang sebesar kepalan tangan.

Makhluk itu menjauh beberapa langkah kebelakang dan mulai merapalkan sesuatu dari bibir merahnya yang diselimuti oleh darah Ryeowook.

Tepat saat ia merapalkan mantra entah apa, jantung yang berada di tangannya berhenti berdetak dan lambat laun menjadi mengkerut hitam begitu pula dengan tubuh Ryeowook.

Dan seperti korban-korban sebelumnya, keluarlah kabut hitam yang tak lain aura sari kehidupan dari tubuh Ryeowook. melesat menyongsong seseorang yang sedang berlari didepan sana.

.

.

"AKHH..."

Sungmin meringis dan menghentikan larinya saat dirasakan perutnya bergejolak. Ia reflek membungkuk dan mencengkram perutnya yang dirasakan sekarang tak lagi rata. Nafas Sungmin memburu antara lelah berlari dan rasa tak nyaman yang tiba-tiba mender sekitar perutnya.

Sungmin menengok kebelakang, takut jika iblis itu mengejarnya. Namun, sepi tak ada siapapun. Hanya suara binatang hutan yang membuat Sungmin merinding.

Sungmin mencoba melangkah kembali sembari masih memegang perutnya. Namun sesuatu bergemuruh datang dari arah belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin membalikkan badan dan tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Sungmin lari segerombolan kabut hitam menyongsong dirinya. Tepatnya kearah perutnya.

Sungmin hanya mampu terbelalak, hingga ia rasakan sebuah hantaman menyambangi perutnya ketika kabut itu perlahan masuk. Rasa sakit dari ulu hatinya menjalar menuju perutnya.

"A-AKHHH..Hhh...hh.."

Sungmin mendongak dengan mata yang terpejam. Tubuhnya reflek membusung deng kedua tangan yang menyangga pinggang saat di dirasakan sesuatu masuk kedalam perutnya dan kulit perutnya tertarik kedepan semakin tinggi.

Sungguh, demi tuhan Sungmin merasa takut dan lemas sekarang saat ia mengarahkan pandangannya kebawah perutnya.

"Aahhhh..Hiks..Eungh.." tanpa hentinya kabut itu masuk membuat Sungmin menatap horor. Kaos yang ia kenakan di bagian perut semakin tertarik seiring dengan dorongan dari dalam perutnya yang membesar. Kaitan longgar celana jins yang ia kenakan pun terlepas seiring dorongan dari perutnya.

Oh god! Ada apa ini? Sungmin meringis dan menggigil.

Sungmin dengan tangan gemetar menyingkap kaos yang ia kenakan dan—

DEG..

Ia menatap lekat perutnya yang kian membesar dari semula seiring masuknya kabut tersebut.

"Aaahhh...!Hhh! T-tidak! Tidak!" Sungmin nyaris menangis meraung.

Kabut itu tertelan seluruhnya kedalam perut Sungmin dan disaat itulah dorongan dari dalam perutnya jauh lebih kuat membuat rasa sakit semakin menjadi disekitar perut dan pinggangnya.

Sungmin menekan kuat perut buncitnya dengan kedua tangan. Sedangkan kakinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. Maka seketika itu ia jatuh berlutut dengan tubuh melengkung dan menggigil. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh wajah dan dahi Sungmin.

Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya dengan nafas yang tersengal. Merasakan gejolak dan gerakan yang berputar didalam perutnya.

"Hhh..hhh...Unghh..."

Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini? itulah pertanyaan yang bersarang di benak Sungmin. tubuh sungmin oleng, ia tidak mampu lagi untuk berada di posisinya, sehingga—

Bugh..

Sungmin tersungkur diatas tanah dengan jatuh miring. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup hanya untuk sekedar menjaga kesadarannya. Matanya memberat, kepalanya berkunang-kunang semakin pusing dengan rasa lelah dan gerakan yang semakin brutal di dalam perutnya.

Lamat-lamat mata itu mulai tertutup dan Sungmin jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Sementara perkamen yang tergeletak di dalam jok mobil belakang mobil Sungmin memancarkan sinar merah dan tulisan 'Nath' yang tampak samar berwarna merah sepekat darah berubah menjadi hitam pekat dan mengering.

.

.

Mata sosok cantik itu terbuka dengan lebar. Seolah ada hantaman tak kasat mata yang menimpa ulu hatinya. Ia mengambil nafas secara menderu.

"Nathan..." lirihnya dalam Sunyi. Matanya melihat keluar cahaya bulan yang samar masuk kedalam bilik sederhananya di tempat persembunyiannya kini.

Sosok cantik itu memejamkan mata sejenak, menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menyapa wajah cantiknya.

"Aku harus secepatnya mengusai buku itu. Iblis sialan itu harus di hentikan." Desisnya dalam suara lirih.

'Tiga korban lagi dan salah satunya adalah aku... tapi, bermimpilah kau bisa membunuhku iblis terkutuk. Kau tidak akan menang.' Seringaian tampak jelas dibibir tipis namja cantik bermarga Kim itu- Kim Heechul.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda manis itu mengelit dalam tidurnya. Raut wajahnya gelisah dengan peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya dan kedua mata yang sulit terbuka.

"_Kau harus mati penyihir sialan!" seorang yang diketahui berjenis kelamin perempuan, namun dengan wajah yang samar menyeret seseorang dari balik bilik rumah kayu kecil ditengah hutan._

"_Tidak! Jangan.. aku bukan penyihir! ARGHHH...!"Suara pekikan terdengar dari orang yang di dorong ketanah dan tanpa ampun secara membabi buta wanita itu menarik rambut orang tersebut lalu menyeretnya._

_Orang itu-entah wanita atau pria karena wajahnya yang samar memberontak. Mencengkram tangan yang menjambak rambutnya dengan kedua tangan._

"_K-Kumohon... hiks.. lepaskan aku."Suara lirih nan sendu itu menyayat hati diantara tawa beberapa orang yang berkerumun disana. Laki-laki dan perempuan berpakai ala bangsawan Jerman kuno sedang menggerubungi seseorang yang diseret sekian jauh dengan ditarik rambutnya dan yang lebih mengejutkan sepertinya orang tersebut dalam keadaan—_

_Mengandung?_

_Terlihat dari gundukan yang menggembung di bagian perut. Oh tuhan! Dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan wanita itu menyeret tubuh orang hamil tersebut yang tanpa belas kasihan dan tanpa memperdulikan darah yang sudah merembas mengaliri kaki wanita hamil itu sepanjang ia diseret._

"_Penyihir sepertimu harus mati!" ucap seorang pria bertubuh paling tambun dan tinggi diantara semuanya._

"_Kau mempermalukan keluarga kami! Dasar penyihir laknat!" imbuh seorang wanita bertubuh kecil disebelah pria yang tidak cukup tinggi._

"_Kita bakar saja dia! Bakar!" teriak pria lain dengan penuh semangat._

"_Iya bakar! Bakar!"_

_Teriakan bersahutan untuk menjatuhkan hukuman yang pantas untuk seseorang yang telah mereka anggap sebagai penyihir._

"_T-tidak! Ku Mohon Jangan! Hiks.. a-aku sungguh bukan penyihir! Kumohon." Rintih orang yang tengah meringkuk ditanah tersebut sembari salah satu tangan mengerat bawah perutnya dan sebelah tangan lagi ia gunakan untuk memegang remasan tangan di rambutnya. Ia sekuat tenaga mengiba diantara tangisan dan ringisan akan sakit yang mendera bagian bawah perutnya._

"_PERSETAN! BAKAR PENYIHIR INI!"Teriak wanita yang masih menjambak dengan geram wanita hamil tersebut._

"_T-TIDAK! J-JANGANNNN!"_

.

.

"T-TIIDAAKKKKKK!" Tubuh mungil itu tersentak dengan nafas yang memburu dan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. Ia bangun terduduk dengan mata masih dalam keadaan kosong hingga seseorang memasuki kamar itu.

"Sungmin-ah!" teriak namja tinggi berkulit pucat setelah dengan tidak sabar membuka pintu karena mendengar teriakan orang yang berada di dalam kamar itu-Sungmin.

Namja mungil yang masih mengatur nafas dan deru jantungnya tersebut mencoba mendapatkan kesadaran setelah mendengar suara panggilan yang familiar baginya.

"K-Kyuhyunhh..hh..hh"Sungmin masih bergetar akan mimpi anehnya tadi. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba rasa sakit dan kepedihan yang teramat dalam dapat ia rasakan menusuk tepat dijantungnya. Membuat Sungmin sesak dan nyaris terisak, tergugu saat Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat.

"Tenanglah Ming, ada aku disini. Kau sekarang aman." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin naik turun untuk memberikan kenyamanan dan ketenangan.

"K-kyu..hiks.. s-sakithh.. hiks.."Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencengkram erat kemeja belakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit dan mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukannya namun Sungmin tak menghendaki itu terjadi. Justru Sungmin semakin erat memeluknya.

"Apa yang sakit ming? Bagian mana yang sakit, hmm? Katakanlah?"ujar Kyuhyun sabar dengan suara begitu lembut sembari membelai rambut belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin tak tahu harus menunjuk bagian mana tubuhnya yang sakit karena kenyataannya perasaannya yang terlalu sakit. Entah mengapa ia merasa ingin marah, benci, sedih dan kehilangan saat ini.

Jawaban Sungmin hanya sebuah gelengan lemah. Hal ini membuat Kyuhyun mendesah pasrah.

"Hhh.. Baiklah, sekarang biarkan aku mengambil makananmu. Kau belum makan sejak kemarin."ucap Kyuhyun berusaha melepas pelukan erat Sungmin. Sungmin seketika mengernyit dan menatap lekat Kyuhyun dengan kedua mata merah bengkaknya.

"K-Kemarin?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Ia masih disorientasi waktu setelah tidak sadarkan diri cukup lama.

"Iya, kemarin aku menemukanmu didalam hutan dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dan mengenaskan." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

Sungmin masih belum mendapatkan kembali ingitan terakhirnya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi denganku Kyu?"Sungmin ingin memperoleh penjelasan lebih.

"Entahlah, saat itu kau dan Ryeowook pergi dengan mobil entah kemana. Beruntung aku masih bisa mengejar kalian dan aku menemukan mobil kalian dipinggir hutan. Kemudian aku mencari kalian kedalam hutan, lalu—yah aku menemukanmu" papar Kyuhyun menceritakan kronologi dari sudut pandangnya atau mungkin karangannya?

Samar-samar Sungmin bisa mengingat sesuatu. Ia mulai mendapatkan memori terakhirnya sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak.

"Ryeowook! Ryeowook kyu.. a-apa dia—"

"Maafkan aku Ming, dua hari yang lalu saat kau tak sadarkan diri polisi menemukan tubuhnya sudah membusuk dan tewas didalam hutan. Kami sudah memakamkannya kemarin." Kyuhyun berujar sendu seolah turut berkabung.

"A-ANDWE! Ryeowook! TIDAKK! Ryeowook tidak mungkin— D-dia tidak mungkin hiks.. tidak Kyu.. hiks.." Sungmin makin melemah dalam rengkuhan tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia sangat terguncang tentu saja. Dunianya seolah runtuh.

"Tenanglah Ming, masih ada aku disini. Kau tidak sendiri, ada aku oke?" Kyuhyun kembali menenangkan diantara isakan pilu Sungmin yang terdengar menyakitkan.

Sungmin menumpahkan seluruh tangisnya didada Kyuhyun. Biarlah dia disebut sebagai namja yang lemah. Ia tidak perduli. Perasaanya seakan dibolak balik dengan hati yang hancur sekarang. Adik yang ia sayangi dan harusnya ia lindungipun tidak luput dari takdir kematian mengerikan yang dibawa oleh iblis laknat itu. Sungmin benar-benar geram dan ingin menghabisi iblis itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Diantara isakannya, ia teringat sesuatu. Jantungnya dibuat berhenti sesaat setelah mengingat detik-detik terakhir sebelum dirinya pinsan. Saat itu p-perutnya—

Dengan tidak sabaran Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun dan membuka selimut yang menutupi perutnya kebawah.

Kyuhyun yang terdorong kebelakang hanya menatap bingung Sungmin.

Dengan gemetar Sungmin meraba perutnya.

DEG—

Seakan waktu berhenti berjalan dan jantungnya dipompa semakin cepat, saat tangan itu merasakan gundukan daging dibawah kaosnya. Perutny tak lagi rata!

Dengan tangan gemetar Sungmin menyingkap bagian kaosnya keatas dada, dan terlihatlah bagaimana kini perutnya menggembung bagaikan wanita hamil 7 bulan. Oh god! Semua kejadian itu bukan mimpi!

Sungmin menatap perutnya lekat, ia teringat perkataan terakhir Ryeowook sebelum mereka pergi kehutan itu.

"_Kau sedang mengandung sekarang. Iblis itu membuatmu mengandung keturunannya sekarang, hyung!" _

'T-tidak! I-ini pasti mimpi, aku sedang bermimpi, tidak mungkin aku—' Sungmin menggeleng kalut. Ia tidak ingin percaya mimpi buruk ini yang bahkan sangatlah nyata jika ini semua adalah sebuah mimpi.

Tapi nyatanya sekarang ia harus menghadapi bahwa dirinya mengandung? dan ia mengandung janin iblis? Keturunan iblis? Atau entah apapunlah itu. Hell yeah! Hal ini bahkan tidak tercantum dalam mimpinya sekalipun... Dia seorang laki-laki, ingat?! Tapi pikirannya kembali melayang pada perkataan Ryeowook berikutnya yang membuat ia tercekat dan lebih baik menggantung dirinya saat ini juga.

"_Persetan dengan hal ini mungkin atau tidak mungkin Hyung! Itulah kenyataannya! Iblis itu telah menaruh benihnya didalam perutmu!"_

JDERR...

Seperti petir yang menyambar kesadarannya. Sungmin semakin kuat menggeleng dan mencengkram erat kedua sisi perutnya. Ia kalut, takut, marah dan entahlah semua melebur menjadi satu menghasilkan luapan emosi dengan teriakan yang menggema.

"T-TIDAKKKKKK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HYAAA... Ampun!#NgumpetDipojokan.. takut ditimpukin ..**

**Diantara tumpukan revisian akhirnya lebih milih nulis biar otak gak ngepul asap dan jadilah tulisan tragis ini!**

Oke, terimaksih banyak buat yang udah Review di chap 11 kemarin, kalian sangat Luar Biasa!

Note:

Saya terima kasih banget sama komen tentang penulisan, sebisa mungkin saya perhatiin mulai sekarang. Maaf bukan ga di baca, aku baca kok, tapi emang akunya aja yang agak males ngecek ulang..hehe.

Yang minta Kyumin moment? Tar yak, lagi gak mood.. tunggu waktunya! Huehehe

Yang mendadak jadi supporternya Ryeowook, adakah yang ingin membunuh saya?!*Ngumpet dibalik meja.

Yang minta jangan ada korban? Mian, permainan masih berlanjut*Smirk ala devilKyu

Sedikit clue, kalo kalian jeli dari sini udah bisa ketebak kok korban selanjutnya. Selamat mencoba kawan!"

Yang tanya makhluk itu tau atau ga kalau Ryeowook ngintip? Sudah saya jawab di chap ini. hehe

Yang mau tanya atau komentar tentang chapter ini bisa di **kotak review.. silahkan bercuap-cuap sesuka hati, saya terima dengan senang hati!**

**Yang mau kasih deduksi sementara juga bisa, biar tambah seru! Hahaha..**

YoHoy.. gimana chap 12? Semakin penasarankah? Semakin menarik aniya?

Wokeehh..

Apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan mengingat dirinya tengah mengandung janin iblis sekarang? Siapa lagi yang akan menolong Sungmin?

Tunggu dichap selanjutnya...

**Review juseyoo...**

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!

Annyeong...!


	13. Chapter 13

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

WARNING:

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

**Main cast: **

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Support cast:**

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Heechul

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

**Summary:**

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

_Sungmin menatap perutnya lekat, teringat perkataan terakhir Ryeowook sebelum mereka pergi kehutan itu._

"_**Kau sedang mengandung sekarang. Iblis itu membuatmu mengandung keturunannya sekarang, hyung!" **_

'_T-tidak! I-ini pasti mimpi, aku sedang bermimpi, tidak mungkin aku—' Sungmin menggeleng kalut. Ia tidak ingin percaya mimpi buruk ini yang bahkan sangatlah nyata jika ini semua adalah sebuah mimpi._

_Tapi nyatanya sekarang ia harus menghadapi bahwa dirinya mengandung? dan ia mengandung janin iblis? Keturunan iblis? Atau entah apapunlah itu. Hell yeah! Hal ini bahkan tidak tercantum dalam mimpinya sekalipun... Dia seorang laki-laki, ingat?! Tapi pikirannya kembali melayang pada perkataan Ryeowook berikutnya yang membuat ia tercekat dan lebih baik menggantung dirinya saat ini juga._

"_**Persetan dengan hal ini mungkin atau tidak mungkin Hyung! Itulah kenyataannya! Iblis itu telah menaruh benihnya didalam perutmu!"**_

_JDERR..._

_Seperti petir yang menyambar kesadarannya. Sungmin semakin kuat menggeleng dan mencengkram erat kedua sisi perutnya. Ia kalut, takut, marah dan entahlah semua melebur menjadi satu menghasilkan luapan teriakan yang menggema._

"_T-TIDAKKKKKK!"_

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

Teriakan menggelegar Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun berjingkat panik. Ia ingin merengkuh tubuh bergetar itu, namun sulit, jika Sungmin masih dalam kedaan meraung hebat seperti di depannya saat ini.

"T-tidak mungkin.. hiks... Tidak!"Sungmin makin berteriak seraya menghantamkan kedua kepalan tangannya kearah perutnya sendiri. Ia tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang menghantam perutnya karena ulahnya itu.

Bug—

"TIDAK!"

Bug—

Kyuhyun membelalak lebar ketika Sungmin semakin memukul dengan brutal perutnya sendiri seolah ingin melenyapkan apapun sesuatu yang berada didalam sana.

"Sungmin-ah hentikan! Hentikan—"Kyuhyun berusaha untuk merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dan menangkap dua tangan Sungmin yang tak hentinya menghantam perut besar itu.

Grep —

Berhasil! Kyuhyun berhasil menangkap dua pergelangan tangan itu dan seketika menghentikan gerakan Sungmin memukul perutnya.

Sungmin berontak akan tindakan Kyuhyun.

"L-lepaskan!" bentak Sungmin penuh emosi. Kedua mata itu tak hentinya mengalirkan air mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kenapa kau seperti ini?! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Kyuhyun tak kalah membentak antara menahan marah dan bersikap seolah tidak tahu apa-apa dengan pertanyaan beruntun yang ia ajukan.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan nanar. Sungguh tatapan itu dapat membuat siapapun menjadi iba tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun sendiri. 'Apa yag terjadi?' bahkan Sungmin sendiripun ragu dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat ini?

"K-Kyu...ini— p-perutku.. b-bagaimana.. hiks.. bisa.. seperti ini? hiks.." tanya Sungmin terbata diiringi dengan isakan memilukan sembari menunduk menatap gundukan daging dibalik kaosnya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin kearah perut besar itu. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Sungmin sebenarnya. Namun helaan nafas dan wajah kebingungan itulah yang kini ia tampilkan untuk menutupi sandiwara yang selama ini amat sangat baik ia perankan.

"I-itu, justru itu yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu Ming. Ada apa dengan perutmu? Apa yang sebelumnya terjadi padamu?" Kyuhyun justru mengajukan pertanyaan.

Katakan Sungmin bodoh, mengapa ia menanyakan hal itu kepada Kyuhyun yang ia pikir tidak tahu apa-apa? Sungmin hanya ingin menghindari kenyataan yang ada dengan jawaban melegakan dari Kyuhyun. Namun ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban melegakan dari Kyuhyun, justru pertanyaanlah yang ia terima. 'Kyuhyun tidak tahu apapun' begitu batin Sungmin.

"K-kyu.. iblis hiks itu... iblis itu—hiks" Sungmin semakin terisak hingga suaranya tak mampu keluar dengan jelas. Ia merengkuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin saat ini pasti tengah ketakutan dan syok berat. Terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat dan cengkraman erat yang dirasakan pada punggungnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, mengelus lembut punggung Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya dan mengelus rambut bagian belakang kepala Sungmin yang berkeringat dengan tangan kanannya.

Beberapa saat hanya isakan sesenggukan Sungmin yang mendominasi. Hingga dirasa isakan tersebut semakin pelan.

Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukannya kepada Sungmin. kembali memandangan dua mata dengan bola mata merah yang membengkak milik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyingkap helaian poni Sungmin yang menjuntai kedepan, kemudian mengusap lelehan air mata itu dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Katakan, apakah iblis itu yang melakukan semua ini padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Sebelah tangannya yang kanan mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin, seolah pipi itu akan tergores jika ia mengusapnya terlalu kasar. Berlebihan memang. Namun itulah yang Kyuhyun lihat dari Sungmin sekarang. Begitu rapuh dan mudah hancur.

Sungmin makin terisak dan menutup matanya. Mencoba menikmati sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun dan menyiapkan hatinya untuk menjawab.

Dengan anggukan pelan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanya adalah iya.

"Hmm,,, aku sudah menduganya selama ini." pernyataan Kyuhyun seketika membuat Sungmin membuka mata dan menatap lekat Kyuhyun. Menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

'Apa maksudmu Kyu?' pertanyaan itu seolah menyertai kernyitan kening yang ditunjukkan oleh ekspresi wajah Sungmin. Ekspresi kebingungan dan terkejut.

"K-Kyu..." namun justru cicitan yang keluar dari mulut unik Sungmin inilah yang mewakili semua pertanyaan yang berada di dalam benaknya.

Kyuhyun yang mungkin terlalu pintar atau memang sudah tahu raut kebingungan dan keterkejutan Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan.

"Awalnya aku tidak yakin karena kau adalah seorang laki-laki, tapi ketika aku menemukanmu dihutan kemarin keyakinanku bertambah kuat Ming, apalagi ketika melihat reaksimu saat ini. Ya, mungkin ini tidak masuk akal dan terdengar gila tapi—"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Dugaanku, iblis itu telah membuatmu mengandung Sungmin."

'Oh god!' Sungmin meratap dalam hati. Bahkan Kyuhyun menduga hal yang sama seperti apa yang Ryeowook katakan.

"K-Kenapa? Hiks.. aku—" Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Terlalu syok dengan semuanya. Akal dan pikirannya menolak mentah-mentah kenyataan yang ada.

"Sungmin-ah, dengar... aku yakin kau pasti tidak mau percaya dan terima semua ini. Akupun sama Ming-ah. Aku mulai curiga saat perutmu semakin membesar akhir-akhir ini, mulai dari setelah kau diculik oleh iblis itu. Lalu dugaanku diperkuat dengan pernyataanmu saat kau diculik oleh iblis itu. ditambah lagi, saat aku menemukanmu dihutan dalam keadaan perut yang membesar dari sebelumnya, aku menjadi semakin yakin. Yeah tentu saja aku terkejut, namun yang lebih membuatku terkejut saat—"

Kyuhyun menghentikan sebentar penjelasannya, seolah ia menampakkan raut tak percaya dengan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Kau mungkin akan menganggap aku sedang berhalusinasi atau membual, tapi demi tuhan Sungmin-ah, saat aku mengangkatmu aku tidak sengaja menyentuh perutmu dan aku merasakan adanya suatu pergerakan didalam perutmu. Saat itu aku tidak begitu yakin hingga sampai 2 hari saat kau tak sadar, aku selalu meletakkan telapak tanganku diatas perutmu, dan kau tahu apa yang aku dapatkan?"

Sungmin menahan nafas atas pernyataan Kyuhyun berikutnya. Ia tidak ingin mendengarnya namun iapun penasaran akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Telapak tanganku selalu merasakan gerakan memutar didalam perutmu, sesekali berupa tendangan dan emm.. seperti ada sesuatu didalam perutmu dan sialnya kurasa makhluk itu hidup." Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya untuk melihat reaksi Sungmin.

Sungmin melongo, menatap kosong kearah depan. 'Benarkah seperti itu?' batinya. Namun tidak dipungkiri Sungmin juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan perut besarnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang bergerak atau berputar didalam sana.

"K-kyu.. lalu makhluk apa yang iblis itu masukkan kedalam perutku?" Sungmin berkata lirih, namun sepertinya ia sudah mulai bisa menguasai emosinya.

Kyuhyun menampakkan raut berfikir. Namun lagi-lagi helaan nafas berat yang keluar.

"Entahlah Ming. Aku belum bisa mengira-ngira makhluk apa yang ada didalam perutmu"

Sungmin tidak mampu berfikir apapun lagi. Kenapa nasibnya menjadi mengerikan seperti ini? Diperkosa iblis? Dan sekarang? Mengandung dari hasil perkosaan iblis? Hell no, dosa besar apa yang ia lakukan dimasa lalu?

Oh god take me now! Begitulah kira-kira doa yang Sungmin rapalkan dalam hati saat ini.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat itu. tatapan kosong penuh keputus asaan dan berhasrat ingin membunuh diri sendiri yang ditunjukkan oleh Sungmin. bahkan Sungmin tidak berkedip sama sekali saat air mata lagi-lagi mengalir dari kedua belah manik matanya.

Miris— itulah yang bisa dilihat dari penampakkan Sungmin saat ini. seakan tak ada hasrat untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kosong Sungmin dengan mengusap lembut pipi dan rambutnya.

"Hey.. semua akan baik – baik saja okey? Kita akan mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan apapun makhluk yang ada didalam perutmu, jadi jangan khawatir Ming kau masih mempunyai aku disini." Kyuhyun membali merangkul tubuh Sungmin yang pasrah seperti mayat hidup. Menyurukkan kepala sungmin ke dada bidangnya dan mencoba membuat Sungmin nyaman dengan kata-kata manisnya.

Sungmin tak bisa berkata apapun. Ia benar-benar lelah untuk sekedar menerima kenyataan dan menjalani hidup penuh ketidaknormalan ini.

Sungguh ia akan berterimakasih kepada tuhan jika mencabut nyawanya untuk saat ini juga.

.

.

Pemuda manis yang kehilangan pancaran kehidupan dari kedua mata beningnya itu memandang kosong kearah terangnya bulan dari tempatnya duduk di pembaringan.

Selama 2 hari ini terhitung sejak ia dipaksa oleh kenyataan untuk mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang berdiam di dalam perutnya, pemuda ini menjadi diam seribu bahasa tanpa berniat untuk melakukan apapun. Bahkan ia tidak merespon apapun yang teman satu rumahnya –Kyuhyun ucapkan kepadanya.

Hanya kebisuan dan tatapan kosong tak fokus yang ia berikan.

Cklek—

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka, menampakkan sosok tinggi rupawan berkulit pucat yang melangkah masuk dengan menenteng nampan berisi makanan yang berada dikedua tangannya.

"Saatnya makan malam Ming." Pemuda itu – Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang Sungmin. Sungmin tetap tak bergeming, ia masih dalam posisinya memandang kosong keluar tanpa menengok kearah lawan bicaranya.

Kyuhyun mendengus halus. Respon yang masih tetap sama sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Bahkan Sungmin sepertinya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan menolak makan maupun minuman, sehingga hal ini akan menjadi tugas baru bagi Kyuhyun untuk memaksa Sungmin makan.

Kyuhyun meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa diatas meja nakas samping ranjang Sungmin. Ia kemudian memandang miris Sungmin. Pemandangan Sungmin saat ini sungguh membuat hatinya sakit.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan pucat Sungmin yang dirasa mulai mengurus. Dimana hilangnya kelinci montoknya itu?

"Ming-ah..."panggil Kyuhyun pelan, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Sungmin. Namun Sungmin masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin sembari sebelah tangannya mengusap pipi tirus Sungmin. Sesekali menyingkirkan helaian poni Sungmin yang menjuntai menutupi sebagian matanya.

"Sungmin-ah, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini eum? Ku mohon jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini Ming, ini membuat hatiku sakit." Kyuhyun berucap sendu. Memandang paras manis yang tetap memancarkan cantiknya walaupun kantung mata dan mata sembab itu menghiasi wajahnya.

Sungmin perlahan mengalihkan pandangan kearah eksistensi makhluk lain selain dirinya diruangan itu. Sungmin memandang intens kedua manik mata sendu milik Kyuhyun. Namun tetap saja Sungmin tidak mampu untuk berekspresi apapun. Sungmin masih betah dengan kebisuannya.

Cukup lama mereka saling pandang tanpa mengucapkan apapun, hingga—

Chup—

Kyuhyun mengecup lembut puncak kepala Sungmin. Entahlah, hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan. Ia tidak mungkin memaksa Sungmin untuk bersikap seperti sedia kala mengingat kenyataan pahit yang terlalu mengejutkan dan menekan jiwanya. Yang perlu Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini adalah membuat Sungmin nyaman.

"Jja.. makanlah" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan mengambil piring makanan dari nampan dimeja nakas, kemudian mengarahkan satu sendok makanan kearah mulut Sungmin.

Tanpa di duga, Sungmin membuka perlahan mulutnya dan dengan pelan menyambut datangnya makanan tersebut. Hal ini jauh berbeda dengan reaksi yang biasanya diberikan Sungmin. Biasanya Sungmin akan mengalihkan pandangannya atau menampik sodoran makanan yang menghampiri mulutnya. Dan saat itu Kyuhyun akan menekan emosinya untuk tidak membentak Sungmin. Ia akan menggunakan cara sedikit memaksa atau mengancam akan meninggalkan Sungmin jika Sungmin tidak memakan makanannya. Biasanya ancamannya itu akan berhasil membuat Sungmin makan satu atau dua sendok suap nasi saja. Namun kali ini sepertinya Sungmin sedikit mulai luluh dengan beberapa kali suap walau tak sampai menghabiskan satu piring nasi.

Hal ini membuat Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya, dan—

Chup—

Sekali lagi mendaratkan kecupannya pada dahi Sungmin.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau harus istirahat Ming."

Kyuhyun mengusak rambut halus Sungmin dan membantu Sungmin untuk berbaring. Menutupi tubuh mungil itu dengan selimut dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lullaby.

Baru ketika Sungmin menghembuskan nafas teratur dengan mata yang tertutup Kyuhyun beranjak membawa nampan makanan Sungmin untuk kemudian keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

Sungmin bangun terduduk dengan nafas memburu. Sejak 2 hari terakhir ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Bayang – bayang kematian dari sahabatnya dan dongsaengnya Ryeowook menghantui setiap pikiran dan tidurnya. Bagaimanapun dia merasakan takut, marah, sedih, putus asa dan ditambah lagi tekanan dari kenyataan yang selalu menamparnya saat ia melihat kearah dimana perutnya berada. Dia menatap benci dan jijik kepada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melawan iblis terkutuk itu padahal ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Harga dirinya terinjak dan terendahkan dengan perlakuan yang iblis itu lakukan. Memikirkan tentang bagaimana iblis itu melecehkannya dan berbuat kejam kepada orang-orang yang ia sayangi membuat kepala Sungmin mendidih. Amarah dan kebencian berkumpul membuat Sungmin sulit untuk bernafas. Ia tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Entah setan dari mana yang mempengaruhi pikirannya saat ini, namun tampak dengan jelas amarah dan kebencian itu tak bisa Sungmin bendung lagi. Secara tergesa Sungmin menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Kemudian perlahan dengan tenaga yang ia miliki ia melangkah keluar kamarnya menuju ruangan yang saat ini berkelebat dipikirannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang berada di dapur untuk mengambil minum saat suara gaduh itu ia dengar dari arah ruang kerja pribadinya. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang membanting pintu dari ruang tersebut.

Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak untuk mengetahui apa gerangan yang terjadi. Namun ia sedikit dikejutkan dengan sosok mungil yang berjalan tergesa menuruni tangga.

'Sungmin?' monolognya dalam hati dengan membentuk kerutan didahinya.

Sungmin seolah tidak memperdulikan sosok Kyuhyun didepannya. Pikirannya saat ini telah tertuju kesuatu tempat. Sungmin benar-benar menutup pikiran, hati dan telinganya dari siapapun tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

"Ming-ah, mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Kyuhyun berusaha menggapai bahu Sungmin untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan dari kedua mata Sungmin saat Sungmin berbalik untuk menatapnya. Kedua mata itu sarat akan emosi dan kebencian.

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di bahunya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar sembari menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak diatas meja telepon.

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Sungmin akan pergi kemana?

"Sungmin tunggu!" Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Sungmin untuk menahannya membuka pintu.

Merasa ada yang mengganggu, Sungmin reflek menepis dengan kasar genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Lepas!" bentaknya, dan berhasil melepas cengkraman Kyuhyun. Setelahnya Sungmin melenggang pergi meniggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku atas tindakan tiba-tiba Sungmin.

'Bagaimana Sungmin bisa semengerikan itu?'

Oh shit! Kyuhyun baru sadar apa yang berada di genggaman tangan kanan Sungmin ketika ia tadi menahannya.

'Mau apa kau Sungmin-ah? Untuk apa kau membawa belati itu?'

Deru mobil membangkitkan lagi kesadaran Kyuhyun. Kemudian dengan tergesa Kyuhyun berlari menyambar kunci mobilnya untuk mengejar kepergian Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin berlari menerobos hutan belantara yang berada di ujung barat kota Westseven. Hutan yang menyimpan sebuah kisah menakutkan dari masyarakat. Sebuah hutan yang menjadi titik awal semua tragedi yang dialami oleh Sungmin. Hutan bernama Bloody Wood inilah yang saat ini Sungmin datangi.

Nekat. Itulah satu kata yang mendeskripsikan tindakan Sungmin saat ini. Namun, entah setan apa yang kini berada dalam pikirannya sehingga ia berani dan nekat untuk kembali datang ke hutan tempat perkamen dan iblis itu berasal.

Sungmin semakin menggenggam erat kotak perat berisi belati ditangan kirinya. Tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut ia menyelusuri semak belukar. Mengindahkan hawa dingin yang menyerang kulitnya yang hanya terbungkus setelan piyama tidur tipis. Tanpa menggunakan alas kaki, Sungmin bertaruh kakinya saat ini pasti lecet dan penuh dengan luka. Namun, sepertinya ia tidak mersakan apapun. Urat perasanya mungkin sudah tumpul karena amarah dan kebencian yang mengerak didasar hatinya saat ini dan sudah mendarah daging.

Sungmin semakin bernafsu ketika samar ia melihat sebuah gua di balik pohon besar. Ia kemudian membuka kotak belati itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Sungmin menggengam dengan penuh keyakinan dan sedikit merematnya dengan peluh mengalir di dahinya.

"Keluar! Keluar kau iblis laknat! Keluar!" seru Sungmin lantang membelah keheningan malam yang mencengkam dengan hanya diisi suara-suara nyanyian hewan nocturnal.

"Brengsek! Keluarlah dan hadapi aku! Aku tidak takut denganmu iblis terkutuk! KELUAR!" Sungmin semakin bernafsu untuk berteriak. Menantang sang penguasa malam untuk berduel dengannya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu iblis bedebah! Tunjukkan dirimu keparat!" sumpah serapah Sungmin keluarkan untuk memancing kemarahan iblis itu dan berharap iblis laknat itu akan keluar.

Sungmin memicingkan mata. Mengedarkan arah kesekitar bagian hutan yang ternyata baru Sungmin sadari benar-benar mencengkam dan gelap. Suara berisik hewan malam dan beberapa lolongan anjing menyadarkan Sungmin betapa ia merasa sedikit gentar.

Namun, ia tidak bisa lari begitu saja. Ia harus menuntaskan semuanya malam ini juga. Walaupun ia harus mati saat ini juga itu lebih membahagiakan dari pada harus hidup tertekan dalam ketakutan.

"Ayo Keluar iblis biadab! KAU TAKUT MENGHADAPIKU HAH! PENGECUT!" Sungmin semakin mengolok.

Lama ia tidak mendapatkan tanda-tanda akan kedatangan sang iblis. Hanya semilir angin malam yang menerbangkan helaian rambutnya yang ia rasakan.

Kemudian Sungmin teringat akan sesuatu. Ia menyunggingkan senyum miringnya, tampak seringaian yang sama persis seperti saat Kyuhyun tengah menyeringai.

"Baiklah,,, kau tak mau keluar rupanya, jika begitu ucapkan selamat tinggal pada keturunanmu! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KETURUNANMU INI!"

Sungmin berteriak lantang dan mengacungkan mata belati itu kearah perutnya. Ia berfikir mungkin inilah yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Semua berawal dari dirinya, sehingga untuk mengahiri semuanya ia harus mengahiri hidupnya sendiri. Kenapa Sungmin tidak terpikirkan sejak dahulu? Mungkin jika ia mengakhiri hidupnya dari awal sahabat bahkan adiknya tidak akan mati mengenaskan.

'Bodoh kau Lee Sungmin!' rutuknya dalam hati. Setelah menyalahkan dirinya Sungmin menarik nafas panjang, mencoba memantapkan hati dan menyingkirkan ketakutan untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya. Sungmin mulai menutup mata dan menggenggam belati itu mantap dengan kedua tangannya yang berkeringat.

Seketika bayangan Kyuhyun hadir dalam memorinya ketika mata itu tertutup. Ia kemudian tersenyum samar. 'Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah, semua akan berakhir.' Dengan berakhirnya dialog dalam batin Sungmin, kedua tangan bergetar itu mengayunkan belati tepat menuju perut yang berisi janin iblis tersebut.

Sret—

.

.

"Lee Sungmin Hentikan!" pekikan seseorang yang begitu Sungmin kenal menyambangi telinganya.

Reflek Sungmin membuka matanya dan kedua tangan itu terhenti saat mata tajam belati itu tepat berada 2 cm dari cembungan perutnya.

Sungmin menangkap sosok tinggi dengan suara menderu khas orang berlari didepan sana. Sosok itulah yang beberapa detik lalu hadir dalam benak Sungmin,- Kyuhyun. Yeah- Cho Kyuhyun. Sosok yang dicintai seorang Lee Sungmin.

"K-Kyu..."cicit Sungmin dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Bodoh! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, EOH!"Kyuhyun menghardik nyaring dan mencoba mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sadar akan tindakannya yang mendapatkan interupsi melangkah mundur. Ia tidak boleh terpengaruh oleh siapapun jika ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Jika ia tidak mati sekarang, mungkin saja Kyuhyun akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

"Mundur Kyu! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Kini Sungmin mengacungkan belatinya kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tercekat dan membelalakkan mata. Ia tidak sampai memperkirakan jika Sungmin akan senekat ini.

"S-sungmin... Ming-ah, Tenanglah.. Turunkan belati itu okey?" Kyuhyun mencoba berbicara baik-baik dengan Sungmin.

"TIDAK! Biarkan aku mati Kyu..hiks.." Sungmin mulai terisak, ia begitu terlihat rapuh seperti kertas yang diremat kasar kemudian tersiram air, hanya dengan sekali remas maka ia kan hancur.

"Sungmin-ah, jangan bertindak bodoh Ming, Kumohon.. Kita bisa mencari jalan keluarnya bersama – sama." Kyuhyun masih terus membujuk Sungmin dan tetap bersiaga.

Sungmin menggeleng keras. Ia semakin menangis hebat. Sungguh jika dilihat ini seperti adegan drama di film-film romantis. Baiklah, abaikan karena ini benar-benar bukan guyonan.

"Tidak Kyu.. Semua ini terjadi karena kesalahanku. Aku yang memulainya dan aku harus mengahirinya saat ini juga. Maafkan aku Kyu, aku tidak ingin kau menjadi korban selanjutnya. Dan tentang perasaanku kepadamu—"Sungmin menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau benar, a-aku menyukaimu. Ah aniya, a-aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah, Saranghae." Sungmin mengatakannya dengan gemetar. Ia tersenyum dan mengarahkan belatinya kembali kearah perutnya bersiap untuk menjemput ajal.

"BODOH! Kau bodoh Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berujar datar.

Kontan membuat Sungmin tercekat dan membeku.

"Kau pikir dengan mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri semua ini akan berakhir, hah?! Itu adalah pikiran terdungu yang pernah ku dengar. Aku berani bertaruh jika iblis itu akan mencari pengganti Lee Sungmin yang lain untuk menanamkan kembali keturunannya. Kau ingin menambah korban lebih banyak eoh? Kenapa kau selalu bertindak ceroboh dan tidak memikirkan akibatnya?! Kau egois Sungmin-ah." tekan Kyuhyun dengan nada retoris yang telak menyentak akal pikiran Sungmin untuk berfikir ulang.

"A-Aku..."

"Jika kau mencintaiku, kau tidak akan bertindak seperti ini. Lee Sungmin yang aku cintai dan mencintaiku tidak akan pernah menyerah seperti ini, sesulit apapun keadaannya dia tidak akan menyerah, dia selalu mengandalkanku. Tidak seperti kau! Kau hanya bisa lari dari kenyataan!" lagi, Kyuhyun berujar dengan pedasnya. Seolah kata-kata itu menampar kesadaran Sungmin untuk berfikir logis.

"K-kyu.."

Sungmin bergeming. Ia perlahan menurunkan belatinya yang akan ia arahkan keperutnya sendiri. Kyuhyun mengira sepertinya ia berhasil untuk menggoyahkan hati Sungmin. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin berdiri.

"Ku mohon Ming, kau bisa bersandar padaku. Ada aku yang selalu disampingmu, kita akan melewati ini bersama, arraso? Jja, kemarikan belati itu." Kyuhyun mencoba mengulurkan tangannya agar Sungmin bisa menyerahkan belati yang saat ini ia genggam.

Sungmin menatap belati yang ia genggam kemudian menatap lekat Kyuhyun dengan berlinang air mata. Seolah menimbang untuk memberikan belati itu kepada Kyuhyun atau tidak. Ia memproses dengan baik semua ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi tidak melawan Sungmin menganggukkan kepala untuk meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa keputusan terbaik adalah memberikan belati itu kepadanya.

Perlahan Sungmin mengulurkan belatinya untuk diberikan kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berangsur menjadi sedikit lega karena Sungmin mau mendengarkan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Namun belum sampai belati itu ditangan Kyuhyun, ternyata setan yang berada dikepala Sungmin terlalu kuat membisikkan kematian ketelinganya sehingga—

'Tidak, jika aku tidak mati sekarang maka iblis itu akan membunuh yang lain.'

Secara tiba-tiba Sungmin kembali menggenggam belati itu dan mengarahkan mata belati tajam itu menuju perutnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Entah, apa yang terjadi seketika itu. semua terlalu cepat, secepat kedipan mata—

Sret—

Crasss—

"ARGHH.."

Nafas Sungmin memburu dengan mata terbelalak sempurna. Tangannya gemetar dengan belati yang bersimbah darah, menetes dari ujung belati tersebut.

Suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan dan ia tidak bisa berteriak. Tubuhnya benar-benar gemetar.

"K-Kyu..." reflek Sungmin membuang belati itu dan menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun yang berlutut memegangi tangannya yang mengalirkan darah dengan cukup deras.

Apa yang terjadi?

Oh shit! Ternyata belati yang Sungmin ayunkan tepat kearah perutnya di rebut oleh Kyuhyun dan alhasil karena perebutan itu, belati yang dipegang oleh Sungmin tidak sengaja menggores lengan Kyuhyun cukup panjang.

Seketika itulah Kyuhyun memekik dan berlutut memegangi luka ditangannya yang cukup lebar.

Sungmin mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih membungkuk. Ia ingin mengetahui kondisi Kyuhyun yang menggeram.

"K-kyu.. Gwe-Gwenchana.. A-Aku—" Hampir saja Sungmin menyentuh bahu bergetar Kyuhyun, namun tangan itu berhenti dan menggantung di udara saat Kyuhyun melarangnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" pekik Kyuhyun dengan suara yang masih menggeram tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya.

Sungmin tersentak. Sungmin merasa khawatir sekaligus bingung. Andai saja kau tahu apa yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan dibalik tundukan kepala itu Sungmin-ah.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah,, m-maafkan aku— aku—" Sungmin berujar lirih sarat akan penyesalan. Seharusnya dia tidak bertindak bodoh. Kini justru ia sendiri yang melukai Kyuhyun. 'Pabbo Lee Sungmin' rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Sungmin semakin khawatir kala suara deru nafas Kyuhyun mulai menjadi dan geraman itu semakin menyiksa. Seolah Kyuhyun berada dalam ambang kesakitan luar biasa. Sungmin tidak mengindahkan larangan Kyuhyun untuk mendekat. Ia kemudian mendekat dan menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun.

"K-kyu, biarkan aku melihat luka—"

Grep..

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja memeluk Sungmin dengan erat sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali saat dirasakan tubuh Kyuhyun semakin menempel dan menghimpit tubuhnya, begitu pula perut besarnya yang semakin tertekan perut datar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman karena apapun makhluk yang berada didalam perutnya memberontak. Makhluk yang berada didalam perutnya kini berputar dan sesekali menendang dari dalam. Tidak begitu sakit, namun membuat Sungmin tidak nyaman.

"Eunghh..sst..Kyu.." Sungmin mencoba sedikit mendorong tubuh tegap Kyuhyun menjauh dari perutnya namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini."Suara menuntut itu yang Sungmin terima saat Sungmin berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya.

Sementara itu, wajah dibalik punggung sempit itu tersenyum dengan menampakkan kedua bola mata merah semerah darah.

Kyuhyun tahu dan merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana perut Sungmin yang bergolak akibat anaknya yang berputar dan sesekali menendang. Namun ia tetap bergeming dan tidak ingin menjauhkan perut datarnya dari perut Sungmin karena inilah yang saat ini ia butuhkan untuk meredakan sisi iblisnya yang terbangun.

Ia perlu menetralkan emosinya untuk meredam sisi iblis didalam dirinya yang dengan otomatis akan muncul akibat pertahanan diri ketika terancam. Apalagi, sialnya ia tersayat oleh belati yang bukan merupakan belati biasa, tentu efeknya akan besar.

Sungmin akhirnya membiarkan saja Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Ia malah membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan mengusap punggung tegap itu. merasakan aroma maskulin seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu membuatnya nyaman.

Begitupula dengan Kyuhyun yang menghirup sedalam-dalamnya aroma tubuh Sungmin yang selalu sama dari saat 'dulu' pertama kali ia memeluk tubuh ini.

Kyuhyun menutup kedua mata semerah darah itu sejenak. Kemudian saat kedua obsidian itu terbuka, bukan lagi merah yang memancar dari kedua mata itu melainkan kedua bola mata hitam yang indah milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tampak. Nafas Kyuhyun sudah mulai teratur tanpa adanya ringisan atau geraman kesakitan.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun berbisik merdu tepat pada telinga Sungmin. Kemudian melepas pelukan eratnya untuk melihat kedua obsidian indah milik Sungmin.

Sungmin melihatnya. Sebuah ketulusan dan rasa cinta dari kedua pancaran mata tegas milik seseorang didepannya. Ia tahu dan ia paham bahwa ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan atau berpura-pura tidak mencintai lelaki yang kini menatap intens jauh kedalam matanya itu. Lagipula, ia sudah mengungkapkannya tadi.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. Ia kemudian mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya. Menangkup pipi itu dan mengarahkan bibir shape M miliknya menuju bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya ingin mengecup singat bibir itu untuk menyalurkan segala rasa yang ia pendam selama ini. Kyuhyun terkejut pada awalnya dengan tindakan Sungmin, namun dengan insting kelelakiannya ia menekan kepala bagian belakang Sungmin sehingga memperdalam kecupan Sungmin yang hampir terlepas. Membuat Sungmin membelalakan mata dan mengerang tertahan ketika kedua belah bibir itu begitu ahli dalam menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin.

"Eunghh..mmh.. " Lenguhan itu terdengar ketika Kyuhyun memutuskan ciuman panas diantara mereka. Membuat bibir Sungmin basah oleh saliva keduanya. Kyuhyun kembali merapatkan tubuhnya menikmati paras namja mungil yang kini memerah dan masih berusaha keras mengatur nafasnya akibat ciuman lama yang ia lakukan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin membalas ucapan cinta Kyuhyun diantara deru nafasnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika kedua obsidian itu menatap matanya langsung. Tanpa sadar mereka menautkan dahi masing – masing. Kyuhyun kemudian mengusap bibir basah itu perlahan dengan ibu jarinya dan—

Chup—

Kembali ia mengecup bibir ranum itu dengan lembut. Kali ini tanpa lumatan dan nafsu. Hanya menyalurkan rasa cinta untuk namja manis didepannya kini.

Sungmin yang menikmati sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun hanya mampu menutup mata dan membiarkan semua mengalir apa adanya.

.

.

.

Ctak—

Sebuah sentilan diterima oleh dahi Sungmin saat dirinya sedang membalut luka Kyuhyun didalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"Aww.. Appo! Yak kenapa kau memukulku?" Sungmin mempout lucu sembari mengusap dahi cantiknya yang mungkin akan memerah. Awas saja kalau sampai dahinya lecet dan gegar otak. Aigoo— berlebihan sekali kau Sungmin-ah?

"Wae? Kau memang harus mendapat sentilan karena otak bodohmu ini harus dibetulkan." Kyuhyun berucap enteng sambil mengetuk-ketuk kepala Sungmin.

"Yak! Kalau sampai kepalaku gegar otak bagaimana eoh? Dunia ini akan kehilangan salah satu arkeolog jeniusnya yang selalu berhasil mengungkapkan sejarah. Asal kau tahu itu?!" Sungmin bersungut dan menyentak tangan Kyuhyun setelah ia berhasil melekatkan perban dengan rapi.

"Aigoo... kau berlebihan sekali eoh? Mana mungkin sampai gegar otak Ming? Lagipula apa itu tadi, jenius? Kau merasa jenius, tapi pikiranmu begitu pendek Mrs Cho.. hahaha.."Kyuhyun merasa geli dengan gelar yang dia tujukan kepada Sungmin.

"Mwo? Otakku memang lebih jenius dari pada otakmu Mr Cho." elak Sungmin semakin emosi. Ia mendengus menyedekapkan kedua tangannya.

"Yeah.. sangat jenius, terlalu jenius sehingga lebih memilih untuk mengahiri hidup." ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu seketika terdiam. Ia tidak bisa membantah omongan Kyuhyun. Jika diingat ia memang bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh.

"Geure.. Aku memang bodoh." Cicit Sungmin sendu, Sungmin hanya mampu menunduk dan meremat perban yang ada di tangannya. Ia beringsut menjauh dari tempat Kyuhyun duduk.

"Hey-hey.. Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu? Kau tidak cocok dengan wajah ditekuk seperti itu Ming. Kemarilah.." Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana yang menjadi kaku. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkit kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu itu. Ia hanya ingin menggoda kekasih mungilnya itu, hanya saja sepertinya ia sudah keterlaluan kali ini.

Sungmin masih dalam posisinya. Ia kemudian beranjak akan pergi.

"Aku harus kembali ke ka—"

Sret..

Grep—

"Siapa bilang kau boleh kembali kekamarmu, hmm?" ucap Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat menarik Sungmin kedalam pangkuannya.

Sungmin yang masih kesal kemudian hanya mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun tanpa berkata apapun.

"Lihatlah, sepertinya kelinci manisku sedang marah, ne? Hey, tatap aku Ming." Kyuhyun berusaha menangkup wajah Sungmin untuk menoleh kearahnya.

Sungmin hanya melihat wajah Kyuhyun sekilas kemudian menunduk kembali.

"Jangan lakukan tindakan bodoh itu lagi, kau mengerti?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan dagunya kepundak Sungmin.

"Mianhae—" cicit Sungmin. Kedua mata Sungmin menangkap salah satu tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Tangan itu yang tadi ia lukai dan sekaligus obati. Sungmin mengusap bagian perban yang ternodai oleh darah Kyuhyun yang sedikit merembas dari dalam.

"Apa ini masih sakit?" ujar Sungmin sendu.

Sungmin merasakan gerakan gelengan dari kepala Kyuhyun yang menyender pada bahunya.

"Tidak. Bukankah kau baru saja mengobatinya." Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum samar.

"Jja.. kita tidur sekarang, ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Kau harus tidur disini bersamaku, arra? Tidak ada penolakan sayang." titah Kyuhyun yang melepas rengkuhannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang membimbingnya untuk tidur disamping Kyuhyun. Kemudian dengan penuh perhatian Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh mungil berisi itu dan memeluknya. Mengecup hangat dahi yang tadi ia sentil kemudian berakhir pada bibir unik yang selalu menjadi nikotin bagi dirinya.

Chup-

"Selamat tidur Ming-ah."

"Selamat tidur Kyu."

Kedua insan itu memejamkan mata. Sungmin semakin menyurukkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun untuk memperoleh posisi nyaman. Ia sungguh merasa mengantuk.

Sementara itu satu dari mereka yang ternyata masih terjaga mengusap dengan lembut perut besar sosok lain yang sudah terlelap damai.

'Selamat tidur, anakku.' Dua tendangan halus diterima oleh telapak tangan besar itu, membuat pemilik telapak tangan tersebut tersenyum dengan tulus sebelum iapun terlelap menyusul sang kekasih hati mengarungi mimpi.

.

.

Sejak kejadian di hutan Bloody Wood malam itu, Sungmin mulai kembali menjadi Sungmin seperti sedia kala. Walaupun tetap saja kekhawatiran dan rasa takut itu tidak sepenuhnya tertutupi dari pancaran kedua matanya. Apalagi saat ini ada hal yang mengganjal pikiran Sungmin semenjak ia menyadari sesuatu.

Sungmin menyadari ada hal yang tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi yang ada dipikirannya. Hal ini berhubungan dengan perutnya yang mau tidak mau ia harus menyebutkan bahwa dirinya kini tengah hamil. Sungmin masih sedikit geli dengan sebutan itu, tapi harus bagaimana lagi menyebutnya? Aish, tapi bukan sebutan itu yang membuatnya merasa aneh dan heran namun keadaan perutnyalah yang membuatnya heran.

Bukan karena ukurannya yang besar, tapi—

Setelah diperhatikan dengan seksama kenapa perutnya seperti wanita hamil biasa yang ia lihat dimajalah atau tivi? Perut yang besar halus dengan bercak streach mark.

Bukankah jika ia memang mengandung janin iblis perutnya akan membesar dua kali lipat mungkin? Atau ada urat-urat yang tercetak seperti film-film horror yang sering ia tonton dengan Kyuhyuh atau Donghae dulu. Atau mungkin dia akan terlihat tirus dengan perut yang menggembung besar mengerikan dengan tendangan-tendangan ekstrim dari dalam seperti tokoh Bella yang ada di film Twilligh 'Breaking down' yang ia tonton. Tapi ini setelah diperhatikan tidak ada hal yang aneh. Apa mungkin film horror itu terlalu berlebihan? Atau mungkin dirinya akan merasakan itu nanti?

Sungmin terlalu fokus memandangi perutnya yang terekspos karena kaos yang ia kenakan di singkap sebatas dada. Ia hanya ingin membandingkan kehamilan anehnya ini dengan kehamilan-kehamilan aneh difilm horror hingga ia tidak menyadari seseorang telah masuk kedalam kamarnya sembari membawakan pesanan pizza yang ia minta.

Dan inilah yang lebih aneh. Ia selalu menginginkan sesuatu baik itu makanan atau yang lainnya yang sering wanita-wanita hamil itu rasakan. Apa itu namanya? Mengidam? Aish.. aku tidak yakin.

"Kau sedang apa Ming? Jja, ini pesananmu.." tanya Kyuhyun sekaligus menyodorkan pesanannya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang terkejut segera menarik kaosnya kebawah.

"A-ah tidak sedang apa-apa."

Ia kemudian menerima sekotak pizza yang disodorkan oleh Kyuhyun dan melihat Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang dekat dengan dirinya yang menyender pada senderan ranjang.

Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit mendapat jawaban Sungmin. Ia kemudian mengedikkan bahu dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk memakan pesanannya.

"Ya sudah, makanlah. Kali ini kau harus benar-benar memakannya. Aku tidak mau kau tidak memakannya lagi seperti pesanan-pesananmu sebelumnya. Lagipula bukankah kau tidak begitu suka pizza Ming? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi memesannya dan membenci burger yang merupakan makanan favoritmu?" dengus Kyuhyun yang sedikit sebal karena tingkah aneh Sungmin yang meminta makanan aneh-aneh namun berakhir ditempat sampah setelah Kyuhyun membelikannya. Bukankah itu keterlaluan? Sungmin hanya beralasan tidak menginginkannya lagi. Gezzz... alasan macam apa itu? dan ketika Kyuhyun memaksa, maka amukan dan tangisan Sungminlah yang selalu menjadi senjata. Oh god!

"Y-Yak.. jangan tanya aku, bodoh! Aku juga tidak tahu! Mungkin ini semua akibat dari Ba— ah tidak maksudku, makhluk ini didalam perutku." Omel Sungmin kesal sambil menunjuk perut besarnya.

"Tsk.. hahaha.. jadi kau mengidam? Aigoo Ming.. hahaha.." Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga memegangi perutnya yang terasa keram.

"Y-yaish.. diam kau Cho!" bentak Sungmin galak.

Kyuhyun kemudian berusaha mengendalikan tertawanya. Meskipun masih saja terkikik lucu.

"Huftt.. baiklah.. baiklah.. sekarang makan pesananmu, aku mau mandi dan akan keluar sebentar." Ketika Kyuhyun akan beranjak pergi, Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk kembali duduk.

"K-kyu.. tidakkah kau merasa aneh dengan ini?" Sungmin kemudian menunjuk lagi perutnya.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk dan menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Aneh? Maksudmu aneh? Yeah, kau laki-laki dan kau hamil.. itu terdengar cukup aneh, tapi ayolah sayang kau cukup manis dan kujamin orang-orang diluar sana tidak menyadari jika kau laki-laki, kau seperti wanita hamil." Papar Kyuhyuh yang membuat Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Haish.. pabbo! Itu juga aku tahu. Bukan itu yang ku maksud Kyu, ta-tapi... lihatlah." Sungmin menyingkap kaosnya keatas memperlihatkan perutnya yang mulus dan putih seputih susu. Kyuhyun semakin bingung dibuatnya. Sungmin menghela nafas dan kembali menurunkan kaosnya.

"Bukankah aneh? Terlalu terlihat normal. Bukankah seharusnya jika aku mengandung janin iblis maka akan tampak menyeramkan seperti yang ada pada film-film horror? Tapi ini terkesan normal kecuali memang waktunya saja yang dipercepat." Jelas Sungmin.

"Lalu?" timpal Kyuhyun.

"Apanya yang lalu Kyu? Oh ayolah, aku merasa seperti tidak mengandung bayi iblis. Bahkan kau tahu, ku kira tendangan – tendangan yang akan aku dapatkan akan ekstrim seperti film-film atau cerita horror itu. tapi ini tidak, bahkan terlalu lemah."Sungmin berucap sendu diakhir kalimatnya. Entah mengapa perasaan aneh itu muncul ketika ia pertama kali mengusap perut besarnya. Seolah ia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Oh god! Mungkin otak Sungmin sudah bergeser sekarang.

Mendengar penuturan Sungmin, Kyuhyun seolah berfikir. Padahal jika dilihat lebih teliti sudut bibir itu tertarik keatas. Ini merupakan awal yang bagus untuk janin itu karena Sungmin sepertinya mulai menerimanya.

"Hmm,, benarkah? Apa kau merasa janin iblis itu ancaman untukmu Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit memancing.

"Entahlah, pada awalnya yeah.. ku pikir begitu, tapi—"Sungmin mengusap perutnya lembut.

"Kurasa sekarang tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan." lagi-lagi perasaan aneh seperti keteduhan menyelingkupi hati Sungmin. Iapun tak mengerti mengapa ia tidak merasa terancam. Hello dude, ia mengandung anak iblis, ingat? Wajar jika ia merasa hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Sudahlah Ming, tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu keras. Kita pasti akan menemukan jalan keluarnya untuk ini." Kyuhyun menumpuk tangannya diatas tangan Sungmin yang sedang mengusapi perut besarnya itu. Kemudian meremasnya pelan, mencoba memberi keyakinan dan kekuatan.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya berat. 'Jalan keluar seperti apa? Mengeluarkannya? Bagaimana caranya? Sebenarnya kau ini makhluk seperti apa?' ketika Sungmin bermonolog dan bertanya, ia merasakan dua tendangan dari dalam perutnya.

Ada desiran hangat ketika tendangan itu lebih kuat dari tendangan-tendangan lemah sebelumnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja keinginan untuk menyantap pizza digantikan oleh keinginan lain.

"K-kyu... aku ti-tidak ingin makan pizza ini." Sungmin meletakkan sekotak pizza itu pada meja nakas.

"Eoh..APA?! Tsk.. kau mengerjaiku?" dengus Kyuhyun yang menjadi dongkol dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Aish.. bukan begitu Kyu.. aku menginginkan yang lain." Adu Sungmin dengan bibir terpout lucu.

"Haish.. makanan apa lagi kali ini?! TIDAK! Aku tidak akan membelikannya! Percuma saja jika kau tidak memakannya. Sudahlah aku harus man—"

"Kyuu— aku tidak ingin makanan, aku hanya ingin..emm—i-itu, k-kau— aish bagaimana mengatakannya?" Sungmin menjadi sewot sendiri. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. 'Sebenarnya apa mau bocah ini?'

"Emm.. ulurkan tanganmu—" Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Walaupun sedikit bingung Kyuhyun akhirnya mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Setelah itu tiba-tiba tangan Sungmin menuntun tangannya untuk mengusap perut besar itu dengan gerakan memutar. Gezz, Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya setelah ia tahu keinginan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja jika kau mau aku mengelus perutmu, dear?" Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Yah... kau pikir aku wanita? Aku malu." ucap Sungmin dengan lirih menundukkan mukannya merasa malu, risih dan merona.

"Kau pikir aku siapa? Aku ini kekasihmu sayang."ujar Kyuhyun lembut masih dengan sebelah tangannya yang mengusap perut Sungmin. Tanpa di duga gerakan didalam perutnya semakin aktif. Tendangan bertubi itu tidak sakit, justru menyenangkan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin tertegun. Sepersekian detik pikirannya seolah tertarik kesuatu tempat. Bayangan itu begitu samar namun jelas dipenglihatan Sungmin.

_Sungmin melihat dua orang dengan dandanan jaman Jerman kuno, sedang berada disebuah kamar sederhana berbilik kayu dengan posisi yang sama seperti saat ini ia dengan Kyuhyun. Orang yang menyender dalam dipan tempat tidur itu tengah tersenyum manis mengusap surai brunet sedikit ikal milik orang yang sedang mengelus perutnya dengan sayang sembari sedikit berbicara didepan perut buncit itu._

"_Hey nak, ini ayah.. apa kau menyusahkan ibumu hari ini?"_

_Sosok yang menyender itu terkekeh lembut atas pertanyaan sosok lain yang berbicara didepan perutnya._

"_Dia seharian ini tidak menyusahkanku, bahkan aku sempat khawatir karena tendangannya begitu lemah. Tapi lihatlah sekarang. Dia begitu aktif setelah kau mengusapnya."Sosok dengan suara lembut itu sedikit menggerutu._

"_Hahaha... mungkin dia merindukan ayahnya." Suara bass itu tertawa lepas menghantarkan kebahagiaan yang tak terdeskripsikan dihati Sungmin yang melihat pemandangan tersebut._

"Ming, Sungmin-ah,,, hey... Sayang.." Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya kedepan mata Sungmin yang terlihat menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

Seketika itu Sungmin tersentak dan kembali sadar.

"A-E-eoh?"

"Kau melamun Ming? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun memicingkan mata dengan intonasi yang lembut.

"E-eoh? T-tidak ada apa-apa Kyu."

'Apa itu tadi? Bayangan apa itu? siapa mereka?' Sungmin menjadi bertanya-tanya sendiri. Ia begitu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Tapi rasanya ia seperti mengalami De Javu?

.

.

Sosok mungil itu memasuki sebuah ruang yang menjadi bilik tidur sang dongsaeng. Sosok itu- Sungmin, mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru kamar dongsangnya- Ryeowook. Kamar ini sudah rapi dan bersih. Ryeowook memang orang yang menyukai kerapihan dan kebersihan, jadi tidak heran jika ruangan ini bersih dan rapi walalupun sudah ditinggalkan penghuninya.

Sungmin kemudian mendudukkan dirinya perlahan diatas pembaringan Ryeowook. Ia kemudian mengusap tempat tidur itu, mengenang akan sosok Ryeowook. Sebersit penyesalan ia tujukan kepada dirinya senddiri yang tidak becus melindungi adik sepupunya tersebut.

'Mianhae Ryeowook-ah' ucapnya dalam batin saat memandang potret Ryeowook yang terpajang pada dipan tempat tidur.

Sungmin menyusuri setiap detail ruangan itu, hingga Sungmin menangkap sebuah lemari pakaian Ryeowook. Ia dengan perlahan berdiri dengan sebelah tangannya menyangga pinggang. Tidak ia pungkiri perutnya yang besar terkadang membuat pinggangnya serasa akan patah. Gosh, gerakannyapun kini melamban dan sedikit sulit.

Sungmin berjalan menuju lemari itu. Ia kemudian membuka lemari pakaian yang tidak terkunci tersebut. Di dalam sana ia bisa melihat beraneka ragam baju, celana, asesoris dan benda lainnya milik Ryeowook. Hingga penglihatannya menangkap sebuah kotak persegi dari kayu yang berada di lemari paling bawah sebelah kiri.

Merasa penasaran, Sungmin sedikit merunduk untuk mengambil kotak tersebut. Sedikit kepayahan memang saat Sungmin diharuskan untuk membungkuk dengan perut besar seperti itu. Tapi usahanya membuahkan hasil. Ia berhasil menggapai kotak itu dan membawanya keranjang. Ia kembali menundukkan diri disisi ranjang tersebut. Kemudian Sungmin mengamati dengan seksama kotak itu.

Matanya memicing ketika ia menemukan lubang kunci pada kotak tersebut.

'Eoh, terkunci?'

Seketika itu Sungmin mengingat sesuatu.

"_Lemari pakaian paling bawah disebelah kiri. Disana ada kotak kayu, Bukalah! Aku menyimpan semuanya disana. Kau akan tahu dimana kau harus mencari Heechul... maafkan aku hyung, kurasa takdirku hanya sampai disini." Ryeowook berujar lirih setelah memberikan sebuah kunci kepada Sungmin._

Sungmin membelalakan mata. 'Kunci itu?' ah dia ingat sekarang. Kunci yang di berikan Ryeowook saat itu ia meletakkannya di jaket tebal yang ia kenakan saat di hutan. Setelah mengingat itu Sungmin bergegas untuk menemukan kunci yang di berikan Ryeowook.

Beruntung jaket lusuh dan robek yang ia kenakan masih tergeletak di tempat pakaian tak terpakai. Mungkin Kyuhyun lupa menaruhnya kedalam Loundry dan terbengkalai begitu saja.

Sungmin segera kembali kekamar Ryeowook dan membuka kotak kayu itu dengan kunci yang ia temukan.

Ckrek..

Terbuka!

'Eoh?' Sungmin menemukan secarik kertas lusuh disana, satu buku catatan harian Ryeowook. Satu kertas dengan deretan beberaoa nama. Dan beberapa foto-foto Ryeowook dengan dirinya maupun foto Ryeowook dengan Bang Minah. Yeoja yang dulu sempat Ryeowook sukai namun dengan egoisnya ia rebut. Sungmin tersenyum kecut mengingat masa lalu itu.

Sungmin kemudian membuka buku harian Ryeowook yang berisi curahan hatinya. Tentang dirinya yang menyukai Minah, tentang ia yang kecewa dengan Sungmin dan Sungmin baru menyadarinya kini jika Ryeowook memendam dendam kepadanya dan akan menggunakan Kyuhyun sebagai alat untuk balas dendam.

Bosan dengan buku catatan Ryeowook, Sungmin beralih pada gulungan kertas lusuh dan terdapat bekas rematan.

Ia membaca dengan intens hingga mata itu membelalak.

_**Temui orang yang bernama Kim Heechul di daerah Scream Town dekat Red Waterfall didalam hutan Darkwest. Jangan beritahu siapapun jika kau menemuinya terutama Kyuhyun**__. _

'Kyuhyun? Kenapa tidak boleh memberitahu Kyuhyun?' Sungmin mengernyit di kalimat kedua.

_**Kau akan tahu segalanya dan dia akan membantu kita, terutama Sungmin untuk menghentikan iblis itu menghabisi korban selanjutnya. Cukup Donghae saja yang menjadi korban. Jika tidak kita semua akan mati termasuk kau. **_

_**Percayalah padaku, hanya kau harapanku saat ini. aku hanya bisa memberi pesan ini. waktuku tidak banyak.**_

'Siapa? Siapa yang menulis pesan ini kepada Ryeowook? Kenapa dia tahu Donghae, Heechul dan iblis itu? Mungkinkah yang menulis surat ini, Eunhyuk?' Berbagai pertanyaan berkeliaran di benak Sungmin saat ini. Terutama bagian '_**Jangan beritahu siapapun jika kau menemuinya terutama Kyuhyun**__'. _'Ada apa sebenarnya?'

Sungmin semakin mengobrak abrik isi kotak tersebut. Mencari petunjuk lain yang mungkin ada, namun ia tidak menemukan apapun kecuali buku harian Ryeowook, beberapa foto dan satu lipatan kertas yang berderet sebuah kalimat aneh dengan beberapa deretan nama dibawahnya.

"A Aid JorNath JerDen C?" Sungmin mengeja rangkaian kalimat tersebut. kemudian pandangannya ia alihkan kepada sederetan nama di bawahnya yang sepertinya ditulis oleh tangan Ryeowook sendiri.

**A to Andrew = ? X**

**Aid to Aiden = Lee Donghae X**

**Jor to Jordan = Kim Youngwoon X**

'I-ini bukankah profesor Kim?' Monolog Sungmin. 'Ada tanda silang? Apa mungkin profesor Kim telah—' Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia tercekat. Sungmin kembali membaca nama berikutnya yang lebih membuatnya syok.

**Nath to Nathan = Aku, Kim Ryeowook**

**Jer to Jeremy = ?**

**Den to Dennis = ?**

**C to Casey = ?**

'Ja-jadi Ryeowook sudah tahu jika dia akan mati?' Sungmin kemudian mengingat kata-kata Ryeowook saat ia berusaha menolongnya.

"_Percuma hyung, takdirku akan tetap mati ditangan iblis itu."Ryeeowook berujar lirih._

Sungmin menjadi gugup seketika. Jika benar tanda silang yang ditulis Ryeowook ini adalah orang yang telah menjadi korban maka kematian beruntun ini menjadi masuk akal. Tapi kenapa harus mereka?

Tunggu —

Sungmin kembali membuka buku catatan milik Ryeowook. Setelah catatan tentang balas dendamnya kepada dirinya ia tidak menemukan catatan lagi sampai lembar hampir kebelakang.

_Hari ini Eunhyuk hyung memberikanku pesan aneh. Ia memintaku untuk menemui seseorang bernama Kim Heechul, siapa dia? Dan ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?_

Okey, Sungmin menemukan satu fakta bahwa pesan itu di tulis oleh Eunhyuk. Sungmin kemudian membuka 2 lembar berikutnya.

_Aku menemui Kim Heechul itu sesuai dengan alamat yang di berikan Eunhyuk Hyung. Oh god benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Heechul mengatakan jika saat ini dalam tubuh Sungmin hyung telah berkembang sosok keturunan iblis. What the? Sungmin hyung sedang mengandung keturunan iblis? Lelucon macam apa ini? bahkan Dia seorang namja! Namun Heechul itu meyakinkanku jika iblis itu bisa berbuat apapun. Haruskah aku percaya? Aku akan menyelidikinya._

"Jadi karena Heechul, Ryeowook tahu jika aku—"Sungmin mengambil nafas dan mengusap perutnya.

Kemudian membuka beberapa lembar berikutnya.

_Heechul mengatakan kepadaku jika aku kurang percaya, aku bisa menyelidikinya. Dia berkata aku akan menemukan sesuatu pada perkamen itu jika aku melihatnya dibawah sinar matahari. Aku melakukannya. Dan benar saja, aku menemukan sesuatu. Rangkaian tulisan yang berputar seolah mengelilingi gambar pentagram ditengah-tengan perkamen. Menurut Heechul, Rangkaian Itu adalah rangkaian nama korban yang akan iblis itu bunuh dan 'dia' menuliskannya dengan darah segar dari tubuhnya. Iblis itu akan membunuh satu-persatu korbannya, dan dua diantara mereka sudah tewas. Menurutnya aku akan melihat tulisan darah itu mengering pada nama koban yang telah mati. Dan aku melihat kata A dan Aid telah mengering. Jadi mereka telah mati? Heechul juga memberitahuku nama korban selanjutnya yang aku tulis di secarik kertas. Hal yang lebih gila Iblis itu akan kembali membunuh korbannya tepat 2 hari dari sekarang. Holly shit! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?_

'Benarkah yang dituliskan Ryeowook ini? mungkin nanti akan ku coba.' batinnya.

Kembali Sungmin membuka lembar-lembar berikutnya. Hampir mendekati lembar terakhir namun Sungmin tidak mendapatkan tulisan hingga—

_Aku sempat menanyakan kepada Heechul: __Kenapa dia tidak menemui Sungmin Hyung untuk menjelaskan semua ini kepadanya? Bukankah dia bisa langsung menolongnya? kenapa dia malah meminta bantuanku?, lalu Heechul mengatakan bahwa ini Sulit, ada kekuatan yang melingkupi Sungmin sehingga dia tak bisa menemuinya saat ini. Ini sedikit aneh menurutku. Dan oh aku juga bertanya kenapa dia mengatakan jika Kyuhyun terlibat? Aku hampir tidak percaya ini, namun Heechul mengatakan bahwa ia juga tidak tahu Kyuhyun benar – benar terlibat atau tidak. Namun, perasaan aneh membuatnya menyimpulkan begitu. Dia berkata jika saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pertama kali menemuinya, dia merasakan energi hitam pekat yang besar dari dalam tubuh Kyuhyun sama seperti energi hitam pekat yang dimiliki makhluk bermata merah itu saat menyerangnya dikediaman miliknya dulu. _

"Eoh? Jadi Heechul diserang iblis itu? Pantas saja saat aku kekediamannya dia sudah pergi." Guman Sungmin, yang kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

_Namun saat itu energi tersebut segera hilang dan digantikan oleh energi hitam yang tidak terlalu kuat milik Andrew. Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Andrew, yang jelas Heechul mengatakan jika saat itu Andrew mengikuti Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Heechul memintaku untuk membawa Sungmin hyung secepat mungkin ke tempatnya. Yeah, Heechul benar aku tidak boleh ceroboh. Aku harus menyelidiki Kyuhyun dan mengawasinya dari sekarang. _

'Andrew? Mengikutiku dan Kyuhyun?' monolog Sungmin dalam batin. Ia kemudian mencoba berfikir keras untuk mengorek kembali memorinya. 'Oh tidak.. jangan-jangan sosok yang ku sangka sebagai iblis? Mungkinkah dia Andrew? C-Choi S-Siwon?' Sungmin terbelalak. Memori yang sempat ia lupakan kembali kepermukaan. 'Apa dia korban pertama? Tetapi kenapa dia seperti sosok iblis?' Sungmin menutup matanya. Ia merasakan tiba-tiba pening menyerang kepalanya. Ini bahkan terlalu rumit dan pelik. Dia sama sekali belum bisa menerka jawaban akan teka-teki ini. Ditambah lagi Heechul yang mencurigai Kyuhyun? Kenapa Kyuhyun? Benarkah Kyuhyun terlibat?

Pertanyaan dan pikiran-pikiran itu berkecamuk dalam benak Sungmin. Ia kembali pada buku harian Ryeowook yang telah habis ia baca.

Sungmin kemudian meletakkan kembali semua isi yang telah ia bongkar kedalam kotak. Menutupnya dan kemudian menguncinya dan beringsut untuk meletakkan kotak itu dikolong tempat tidur saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun dari luar yang memanggilnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah pulang dan tidak menemukannya dikamar.

Niatanya ingin kembali kekamar ia urungkan saat pening masih betah menghantam kepalanya setelah memikirkan semua yang telah dituliskan Ryeowook. Sungmin memijit kepalanya yang serasa ingin pecah itu, ditambah lagi dengan perutnya yang tiba-tiba berulah. Entah mengapa janin besar itu berputar hebat. Ia merasa sedikit nyeri dibagian perut bawahnya.

"A-arrkkh.. sst.. Urgh" Sungmin meringis tertahan sembari mengerat bawah perutnya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk sekedar berdiri.

Criett—

Pintu kamar Ryeowook terbuka menampakkan sosok Kyuhyun yang tadi mencarinya.

"Ming, kau disini rupanya." Helaan nafas lega kentara saat Sungmin, sosok yang Kyuhyun cari berada di kamar Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun beranjak menghampiri Sungmin saat ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari sosok yang tengah terduduk menunduk di depan sana.

Namun ketika Kyuhyun semakin dekat mencapai Sungmin. Barulah Kyuhyun sadar jika kini Sungmin tengah merintih sakit sembari mengerat perut bagian bawahnya dengan mata tertutup dan nafas memburu.

Kontan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun segera beringsut dan berlutut didepan Sungmin duduk dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas paha Sungmin.

"Ming, kau tak apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Kyuhyun memandang cemas Sungmin yang masih saja bungkam sambil meringis.

"Sayang, bicaralah.. jangan membuatku cemas." Kyuhyun mengusap bagian pelipis Sungmin yang berkeringat hingga pipinya untuk merangsang Sungmin membuka mata dan berhasil. Sungmin membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

"K-Kyu..." panggil Sungmin lirih.

"Ne, ini aku sayang. Katakan bagian mana yang sakit, eum?" Kyuhyun berucap lembut, sangat manis.

"P-perutkuhh..Urghh.. s-sakithh.." Sungmin mengadu sembari meringis pelan. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sungmin menuju perut Sungmin dan tatapan itu sempat berubah datar. Ia menghirup dan menghela nafas panjang.

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. 'Apa yang kau pikirkan Sungmin-ah?' pertanyaan itu hanya berdiam di dalam benak Kyuhyun. Merasa tidak tega Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan sebelah tangan Sungmin yang mencengkram bawah perutnya.

"Jangan ditekan seperti itu sayang, itu malah akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri—" 'dan bayi kita' tambahnya dalam hati. Kyuhyun kemudian mengusap perut Sungmin dengan sesekali gerakan naik dari bawah keatas atau gerakan memutar.

Sungmin merasa berangsur – angsur menjadi lebih baik setelah tangan besar Kyuhyun mengusap perutnya. Ia kemudian melihat kebawah dimana wajah Kyuhyun sejajar dengan perutnya. Samar ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas. Perasaan aneh itu muncul kembali, sepertinya sudah lama sekali ia pernah merasa seperti ini.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun tengah bermonolog, menyuruh anaknya untuk tidak berulah.

'Jangan mempersulit ibumu nak, tunggulah sebentar lagi.'

Sungmin merasa sedikit aneh dengan keadaan ini. Kenapa janin iblis di dalam perutnya bisa lebih tenang dengan hanya usapan Kyuhyun.

'Kyu, sebenarnya kau terlibat apa? Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan?' monolog Sungmin yang memandang wajah rupawan Kyuhyun yang masih intens memandang dengan lembut kearah perut besarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**OKEY,, Chap 13 yang panjang ini penuh dengan Kyumin moment...#tebarBunga.. hahaha... semoga yang request Kyumin moment bisa puas..kekeke..**

Oke, terimaksih banyak buat yang udah Review di chap 12 kemarin, kalian sungguh Luar Biasa josh!

Note:

1\. Saya ga nulis scene yang ekstrim terus, kadang juga bisa keluar beginian.. semoga tidak kecewa ne...

2\. Yang tanya Sungmin kenapa ga bunuh diri? Udah ane jawab di chap ini.

3\. Flashback mulai bermunculan..

4\. Yang mau tanya atau komentar tentang chapter ini bisa di **kotak review.. silahkan bercuap-cuap sesuka hati, saya terima dengan ikhlas kok! I hate sider chingu..**

**5\. Yang mau kasih tebakan sementara buat chap depan juga bisa, biar tambah seru! Hahaha..**

Hohoy, chap ini note'nya gak begitu banyak. gimana chap 13? Gimana Kyumin momentnya? Aku nulis ini jujur sedikit meleleh..hahaha..

.

.

Yokey.. Wah Ming udah curiga tuh? Apakah Sungmin akan tahu siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya? Lalu apakah Sungmin akan bertemu dengan Heechul dan akankah dia tahu korban selanjutnya?

Tunggu dichap selanjutnya yaa...

**Review juseyoo... dengan Review berarti chingu sekalian menghargai karya orang..^^**

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!

Annyeong...!


	14. Chapter 14

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

WARNING:

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

**Main cast: **

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Support cast:**

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Heechul

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

**Summary:**

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

_Sungmin merasa berangsur – angsur menjadi lebih baik setelah tangan besar Kyuhyun mengusap perutnya. Ia kemudian melihat kebawah dimana wajah Kyuhyun sejajar dengan perutnya. Samar ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas. Perasaan aneh itu muncul kembali, sepertinya sudah lama sekali ia pernah merasa seperti ini._

_Sementara itu Kyuhyun tengah bermonolog, menyuruh anaknya untuk tidak berulah._

'_Jangan mempersulit ibumu nak, tunggulah sebentar lagi.'_

_Sungmin merasa sedikit aneh dengan keadaan ini. Kenapa janin iblis di dalam perutnya bisa lebih tenang dengan hanya usapan Kyuhyun._

'_Kyu, sebenarnya kau terlibat apa? Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan?' monolog Sungmin yang memandang wajah rupawan Kyuhyun yang masih intens memandang dengan lembut kearah perut besarnya._

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

Detik dari sebuah jam yang bertengger pada dinding menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara yang mengisi sunyinya sebuah kamar milik namja mungil dengan perut besar yang kini sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sungmin – namja manis itu kembali menghela nafasnya dengan berat saat pikirannya memutar kembali kenyataan-kenyataan yang ia temukan setelah membaca tulisan-tulisan sepupunya- Ryeowook.

Mulai dari rangkaian tulisan yang berputar mengelilingi gambar sebuah pentagram ditengah-tengan perkamen saat Sungmin melihatnya dibawah sinar matahari. Rangkaian kata yang merupakan nama korban sang iblis dan kenyataan kehamilan aneh yang menimpanya. Semua itu membuat Sungmin tak bisa berfikir dengan waras. Ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Heechul dan Ryeowook yang mencurigai Kyuhyun. Kenapa Kyuhyun? Ada apa dengan lelaki yang ia cintai itu? itulah pertanyaan dasar yang selalu muncul pada setiap Sungmin memikirkan masalah yang terhitung tidak normal ini.

Kembali lagi sungmin menarik nafas dalam, mencari secuil udara yang dirasa sulit untuk mencapai paru-parunya karena beban pikiran yang seolah membuat paru-parunya terhimpit. Banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, berbanding lurus dengan kenyataan-kenyataan yang belum terkuak sehingga ia cukup dibuat gila memikirkan semua ketidak normalan ini.

Sungmin menutup mata perlahan guna menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup dari balkon kamar yang ditempatinya. Sengaja ia buka pintu kaca tempat keluar masuk udara tersebut, setidaknya hal itu membantunya mendapatkan udara segar dari luar.

Posisinya masih menyandar pada dashboard tempat tidur dengan beberapa kertas berserakan disekitar tempatnya duduk dan sebuah kotak kayu yang disinyalir milik Ryeowook tergeletak indah diatas tempat tidurnya tak jauh dari ia duduk. Beruntung ia bisa mengamankan kotak itu kekamarnya setelah tadi Kyuhyun sibuk untuk membuat makan malam mereka, sehingga Sungmin bisa berkutat kembali dengan catatan-catatan Ryeowook guna mencari petunjuk.

Namun sayangnya, sudah terhitung 3 jam setelah ia makan malam ia berkutat dengan catatan Ryeowook ia belum menemukan titik terang, justru semakin banyak pertanyaan yang berputar dikepalanya. Jika kalian tanya mengapa Sungmin tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun mengenai temuannya ini, jawabannya adalah kini Sungmin belum bisa percaya kepada siapapun termasuk orang tercintanya itu, ia harus menyelidiki kebenaran akan semua hal yang mengganjal pikirannya dulu agar semuanya jelas. Sungmin berharap kecurigaan Heechul dan Ryeowook tentang Kyuhyun tidak benar dan ia pikir keputusannya menyembunyikan apa yang ia temukan dari Kyuhyun adalah keputusan yang paling tepat.

Sungmin membuka kembali matanya, genggaman pada kertas berisi inisial itu semakin erat. Ia merasa kesal sendiri karena belum bisa mengira-ngira siapa korban selanjutnya. Jika dilihat dari tulisan yang tertera pada perkamen dan catatan yang ditulis oleh Ryeowook ada 3 korban lagi yang masih hidup, dan Sungmin benar-benar bernafsu untuk menghentikan iblis itu. ia harus menyelamatkan 3 korban selanjutnya bagaimanapun caranya. Namun, ia menjadi buntu dengan tidak adanya petunjuk selain inisial dan nama-nama yang unfamiliar itu.

'Shit! Berpikirlah Lee Sungmin! Siapa? Siapa lagi korbannya? 'Jer'—Jeremy? Siapa? Siapa si Jeremy ini? Haisshh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan!' jerit Sungmin dalam hati.

"Haishh—"Sungmin mengusap mukanya kasar setelah membuang sembarang kertas yang ada digenggamannya.

Antara kesal, lelah dan tertekan ia menjadi frustasi sendiri. ia tertunduk lemah merasa pasrah dan putus asa. Tak sengaja matanya menatap gundukan daging dari perutnya yang tertutup selimut baby blue.

Ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi perut besarnya. Tatapan itu bukan tatapan marah dan jijik seperti saat pertama kali mengetahui ada seonggok janin didalam dirinya. Tatapan itu lebih sayu dan menyiratkan keputusasaan. Tak lama keluhan meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan hmm?" Sungmin berujar lemah dan entah dorongan dari mana ia mengusap dengan lembut permukaan perutnya yang baru saja terdapat gerakan kecil dari dalam, seolah Sungmin sedang mengeluh dan berinteraksi dengan janinnya? 'tunggu? Sejak kapan Sungmin berfikir itu adalah janinnya?'. Ayolah, sadarkan Sungmin jika itu adalah bayi iblis!

Sungmin tersenyum miris dengan apa yang ia lakukan. 'Bodoh, kenapa aku bertanya pada janin iblis pembunuh ini?! aku mungkin sudah tidak waras'. Seketika tangan lembut itu berhenti mengusap perut besarnya, Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan membangun benteng kebencian lagi.

Jam menunjukkan angka 10.47 pm. Sungmin kembali membuang nafas kasar. Tidak terhitung berapa kali nafas yang ia buang dengan kasar hari ini.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya kearah balkon. 'Purnama?' Sungmin seakan tertarik dalam pancaran bulan yang dengan sombongnya bertengger diatas langit. 'Sudah berapa purnama yang ku lewati dengan kejadian mengerikan?' monolognya dalam hati. Kejadian terakhir adalah saat Ryeowook- sepupunya terbunuh. Kembali Sungmin mengingat malam itu, dengan spontan ia menutup mata dan menggigit bawah bibirnya. Merasakan pedih dan sedih yang mendalam.

'Ryeowook-ah' pikirannya berkelana membayangkan sosok Ryeowook, hingga secara tiba-tiba mata itu terbuka.

'Tunggu— ' Sungmin segera mengambil kertas berisi catatan nama yang ia buang sembarangan. Ia membuka lagi kertas lusuh yang sudah berkali-kali ia remat itu. Matanya meneliti dengan seksama.

**A to Andrew = ? X**

**Aid to Aiden = Lee Donghae X**

**Jor to Jordan = Kim Youngwoon X**

**Nath to Nathan = Aku, Kim Ryeowook**

**Jer to Jeremy = ?**

**Den to Dennis = ?**

**C to Casey = ?**

'Nathan adalah Ryeowook, Nathan? Bukankah Nathan berarti ambisi dan nama Ryeowook jika tidak salah mempunyai arti yang sama ambisi (keras kepala)'.

Sungmin mulai menganalisa korban-korban yang telah terbunuh. 'Jika aku benar, seharusnya semua nama itu cocok' monolog Sungmin dalam hati. Ia kemudian beranjak menyalakan benda elektronik bernama laptop untuk membuka situs nama-nama barat kuno dan mencocokkan nama-nama itu dengan korban yang terbunuh sesuai dengan dugaannya.

Andrew = kesempurnaan dan kebaikan, Choi Siwon = kebaikan

Aiden = api, keteguhan, Lee Donghae = Keteguhan

Jordan = kuat, perkasa, Kim Youngwoon/ Kangin = kuat

Nathan = ambisi, Kim Ryeowook = ambisi (keras kepala)

Jeremy = artistik

Mata Sungmin meneliti dengan seksama, 'Artistik? Seni? Siapa orang yang mempunyai nama dengan arti ini?' Sungmin mencoba mengorek kembali ingatannya, jika dugaannya benar maka orang terdekatnya yang memiliki arti yang sama denga ari nama 'Jeremy' adalah korban selanjutnya. 'Tunggu— orang dekat?' mata Sungmin membelalak sempurna. 'Jika pola ini benar maka orang itu—'

Sungmin segera menyambar ponsel yang ia letakkan diatas nakas. Jantungnya terpacu dengan sangat cepat menunggu nada sambung itu terhubung dengan pemilik nomor telpon diseberang sana.

Cukup lama, Sungmin tak mendapat jawaban. Teleponnya tersambung, namun tidak ada jawaban dari seberang. Sungmin tak menyerah ia tetap menghubungi nomor orang yang bersangkutan. Sudah hampir 5 kali panggilan, Sungmin menghubungi orang tersebut. Raut wajah Sungmin semakin pucat bagai kapas. Ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

Lagi bunyi tut...tut..tut... menyambangi telinganya.

'Ayolah, angkat telfonnya, jebal' mohon Sungmin dalam hati. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menahan nafas dan menggiti bibir bawahnya. Hingga —

'_Nomor yang anda hubungi berada diluar jangkauan area—' _

'Arggh.. shit! Damn!' Sungmin mengumpat sejadi-jadinya, ia semakin panik. Namun kewarasan masih mengendalikan emosinya. Tidak menunggu lama ia segera mendial nomor telfon lain.

Tangannya yang menyangga ponsel smart pada telinganya bergetar dan berkeringat dingin. Sungmin benar-benar merutuk nada sambung yang membuatnya semakin frustasi. Ia hampir gila karena takut dan panik.

Tut...tut...tut...

Sungmin tanpa sadar menggigiti kuku-kuku jari kirinya.

Tut...tut..tu—

"_Yeobosseyo.." _suara bass dari sebrang sana hampir membuat Sungmin terlonjak saking leganya.

"Yeobsseyo.. h-hyung, Yesung hyung"

Yeah, orang yang terpikirkan oleh Sungmin dengan arti nama Jeremy adalah Yesung. Yesung yang berarti art.

"_Ne.. Nuguya?"_

"Aku S-sungmin,hyung. Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang?" Sungmin masih bergetar, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"_Ah, .. kau rupanya. Ne, aku baik-baik saja.. wae?" _tanya suara disebrang sana_._

"Syukurlah hyung. Kau membuatku hampir mati cemas, aku menghubungi ponselmu beberapa kali tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya, jadi aku menghubungi nomor telfon kafemu. Kau masih berada di kafe?" Sungmin menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar dengan bibir terpout lucu. Ia kesal tentu saja.

"_Hahaha.. mian, aku meninggalkan ponselku dirumah. Yeah begitulah, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Aku baru saja menutup kafe dan membersihkannya. Ohya ada apa kau menghubungiku minnie-ah?" tanya yesung penasaran._

"A-i-itu, aku h-hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu hyung." Jawab Sungmin asal, ia tidak mungkin memberi tahu alasan sebenarnya saat ini. Mungkin besok ia akan mengunjungi kafe Yesung untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Hahaha.. kau merindukanku bukan?" gelak tawa berasal dari suara bass Yesung.

"Haish.. aku ti—" PRANKK- BRAKK... Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendengar suara gaduh dari sebrang diiringi dengan umpatan samar Yesung karena merasa terkejut.

"S-suara apa itu hyung?" cicit Sungmin merasa was-was.

"_Aish, sepertinya ada kucing liar masuk kafe lagi minnie-ah. Aku akan mengeceknya, aku tutup dulu ne?" _namun sebelum Yesung menutup telfonnya Sungmin segera mencegahnya.

"Tunggu hyung, jangan ditutup!"

Jika Sungmin bisa melihat Yesung sekarang mungkin tampang Yesung sekarang sedang mengernyit heran.

"_Wae?" _tanyanya.

"Aish,, pokoknya jangan ditutup hyung, jebal. Aku – aku masih ingin menelfonmu."Sungmin lagi-lagi memberi alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Aigoo— baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan— YAKK SIAPA KAU?!"

TRAKK... Terdengar suara gagang telfon yang terhempas dan jatuh. Sungmin berjengit keget antara teriakan Yesung dengan dengungan yang menyakiti telingannya akibat gagang telfon yang membentur sesuatu.

"Hyung! Gwenchana?! Hyung! Apa yang terjadi?! HYUNG!" Sungmin berteriak panik. Ia masih mendengar suara ribut dan benda berjatuhan dari seberang sana.

Pikiran Sungmin menjadi kalut dan panik, 'Ada apa ini? jangan-jangan— tidak!'

"HYUNG! Jawab aku! Hyung! Kumohon Bica—"

ARRGHHHHHH...

Suara lengkingan teriakan Yesung membuat Sungmin tercekat.

'Sial!'

Ia tiak bisa berfikir panjang selain bergegas pergi ketempat Yesung sekarang dan menyelamatkannya. Bukannya tadi Yesung mengatakan sedang dikafe? Jika benar Yesung korban selanjutnya maka dugaannya tepat.

Sungmin segera meninggalkan kamarnya dan melangkah dengan tergesa untuk menemui Yesung. Ia tidak memperdulikan penampilannya yang hanya memakai setelan piyama dengan sandal rumahan. Siapa peduli! Langkah terburunya berhenti ketika melewati kamar Kyuhyun.

Ia menatap pintu kayu mahoni kamar itu sejenak 'Haruskah aku mengajak Kyuhyun?' ia sedikit ragu dengan keputusannya. Tapi jika ia datang sendiri, apakah ia bisa menolong Yesung dengan keadaannya sekarang? Membawa lari tubuhnya sendiri saja terasa sangat berat, apalagi menolong Yesung dari iblis itu?

Dengan segala pertimbangan Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..." Sungmin membuka kamar Kyuhyun yang tidak terkunci, namun— kosong?

'Dimana Kyuhyun?' pikirnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kau dimana?" Sungmin memasuki kamar bernuansa cream hitam tersebut. ia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun dimanapun hanya pintu balkon yang terbuka dengan korden yang tersibak angin. Merasa tak menemukan Kyuhyun didalam kamar Sungmin segera turun.

'Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang berada di bawah'.

Sepanjang ia menyelusuri rumah tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kyuhyun. 'Aneh.. Kyuhyun tidak ada dirumah? Kemana anak itu malam-malam begini?' pertanyaan aneh itu muncul begitu saja di benak Sungmin.

Namun saat ini bukan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang menjadi masalah, melainkan keadaan Yesung.

'Oh Sial, aku bahkan hampir melupakan Yesung Hyung' umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

Persetan dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Ia harus menolong nyawa Yesung sekarang. Kemudian Sungmin dengan segera menyambar kunci mobil yang tak jauh dari meja dekat televisi. Sedikit tertatih dalam berlari dan bergegas mengeluarkan mobil dari bagasi. Sungmin menyalakan mobilnya dengan terburu dan mengendarainya menembus pekatnya malam yang tampak kekuningan akibat cahaya penuh bulan purnama.

.

.

.

Sementara itu—

BRAKKK...

ARRGHHHH..

Terdengar dengan nyaring teriakan seseorang disebuah kafe dengan kondisi yang sangat berantakan. Sebagian meja terbalik dan hancur dengan botol-botol minuman yang terpajang pecah berserakan dimana-mana.

Yesung tak bisa mencerna dengan baik keadaan yang ia alami saat ini. Seingatnya ia mendapatkan telefon dari Sungmin dan mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal entah dari mana. Kemudian muncullah sosok dengan mata merah menyeramkan sebelum sosok itu membanting dirinya berkali-kali mengenai meja dan etalase kaca tempat beberapa kue terpajang didalam kafenya.

URGHH.. ..

Yesung tebatuk mengeluarkan darah. Dadanya terasa panas dan sakit. Mungkin tulang rusukknya patah karena ia sempat mendengar bunyi 'Trak-' saat makhluk yang entah apa itu membanting sekali lagi dirinya ke dinding.

Yesung mati rasa, tubuhnya tak mampu lagi ia gerakkan. Namun ia masih dapat melihat dengan samar jika makhluk berjubah mengerikn itu menyeringai dan melangkah perlahan kearahnya tergeletak.

.

.

Sungmin memarkirkan mobil yang ia kemudikan dengan brutal secara asal-asalan di depan kafe Yesung yang terlihat sunyi dan gelap.

Sungmin segera membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menyongsong pintu masuk kafe tersebut.

Cklek.. cklek

'Oh tidak! Terkunci dari dalam'

Sungmin masih berusaha memebuka pintu depan kafe tersebut. Namun tak ada hasil. Ia memutar otak mencari apapun disekitarnya yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memukul gagang pintu atau membobol pintu itu.

'Sial! Tidak ada apapun, bagaimana ini?!'

ARRGHHHHH...

Suara teriakan itu membuat Sungmin bangun dari acara berfikirnya dan semakin menambah tegang. Sungmin kemudian ingat pintu karyawan yang berada di samping kafe. Bergegas ia berlari mengitari kafe.

Suara gaduh dan hantaman semakin terdengar dengan jelas. Ditambah dengan rintihan dan teriakan Yesung. Oh, semua ini membuat Sungmin hampir gila.

Tepat beberapa langkah lagi pintu karyawan itu diraih oleh Sungmin. Pintu itu bukan pintu berbahan kaca namun seperti besi dengan lingkaran kaca tembus pandang diatasnya tepat sejajar dengan kepala.

Cklek... cklek..

Terkunci lagi! Sial!

AARGHHHH.. BRUGKK...

Bantingan keras lagi-lagi terdengar. Sungmin reflek melongok melalui lingkaran kaca tembus pandang yang terdapat pada pintu tersebut.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sungmin saat Yesung terkapar dengan darah dimana-mana dan kondisi kafe yang begitu berantakan.

"HYUNG! YESUNG HYUNG!" Reflek Sungmin berteriak, menggedor pintu dengan brutal sembari membuka dengan bringas knop pintu yang seolah tak bergeming sama sekali. Antara panik, gemetar, takut, marah semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Sungmin bukan takut dengan iblis laknat itu namun ia takut tak bisa menolong Yesung seperti saat ia tak bisa menolong Ryeowook.

'Tidak, aku tak akan membiarkan Yesung hyung mati! Arghh..'

"BUKA PINTUNYA! YESUNG HYUNG!"

Sungmin berteriak kalut dengan masih menggedor pintu. Ia ingin merobohkan pintu itu jika ia bisa, namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk sekedar mendobraknya.

"HYUNG! ANDWE! MENYINGKIR DARINYA IBLIS LAKNAT!"

Sungmin semakin dibuat histeris, pasalnya iblis itu mendekati tubuh Yesung yang sudah tak berdaya dan mencekiknya tinggi-tinggi, menyumbang erangan Yesung disela-sela tarikan nafasnya yang satu-satu.

Dug..dug..dug..

"SIALAN! Lepaskan dia! Iblis Keparat! Tidak! YESUNG HYUNG!"

Sungmin tidak mampu lagi berfikir, ia kalut, tenaganya hampir habis hanya untuk menggedor pintu dan berteriak. Sungmin putus asa dan hampir menyerah. Namun perasaannya memberontak. 'Tidak, yesung hyung tidak boleh mati! Tidak lagi! Tidak!'

Sungmin menggeleng kalut menyaksikan pertunjukkan yesung yang kini beberapa centi diatas lantai marmer karena tercekik.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Ia mencari sesuatu dan—

Gotcha! Ia melihat sebuah batu lumayan besar di halaman samping kafe. Sungmin segera mengambil batu tersebut dan tanpa basa-basi ia menghantamkan batu itu ke knop pintu.

Bug..bug..

Sungmin terus membobol kenop dengan batu sembari meracau bak orang kesetanan,

"Tunggu aku hyung.. kumohon,, bertahanlah.. hiks.. bertahanlah..kumohon.." lagi-lagi ia terlihat sangat lemah dengan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Bug..bug..bug..

Sungmin masih berusaha. Ia tidak perduli dengan tangannya yang terluka akibat serpihan batu yang berlahan juga hancur karena menghantam besi knop pintu. Namun sepertinya usaha Sungmin membuahkan hasil. Knop pintu itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai rusak.

"Kumohon Tuhan, bantu aku.. kumohon hyung.. bertahanlah" racau Sungmin lagi semakin bersemangat. Namun didalam sana.

ARRGHHHHHHH..Hhkkk

Trankk..

Tepat saat Knop pintu itu terjatuh menghantam lantai suara teriakan memilukan Yesung menggema. Sungmin yang reflek mengedarkan pandangannya kearah dimana Yesung berada tercekat.

Terlambat.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar yang menjalar hingga tangan dan kaki. Kedua tangannya yang memegang batupun lemas sehingga batu yang ia genggam tercampakkan jatuh begitu saja. Bagaimana tidak? Didepan mata kepalanya sendiri tangan berkuku tajam milik iblis itu mengoyak dada kiri Yesung seolah mencari sesuatu. Yesung tengah mengelepar sekarat dan detik kemudian tangan iblis itu berhasil menarik sesuatu keluar dari dada kiri Yesung.

Jantung.. ya, itu adalah jantung.

Sungmin tak mampu lagi bernapas dengan normal melihat jantung Yesung yang masih berdenyut berada pada genggaman tangan kanan iblis itu yang terangkat tinggi. Walaupun dalam keadaan gelap namun cahaya bulan yang masuk tetap saja memperlihatkan dengan jelas bagaimana setiap adegan mengerikan itu berlangsung.

DEG...

Sungmin terpaku dan membelalakkan mata. Ia menggeleng keras dan tak percaya.

'T-Tidak m-mungkin.. i-itu—'

Sungmin bergetar memerintahkan otaknya untuk melangkah mundur namun seolah tak ingin melewatkan kejadian berikutnya yang lebih mengerikan tubuh Sungmin tak bergeming sama sekali. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat tubuh Yesung yang perlahan mengkerut hitam disertai jantung Yesung yang juga mengkerut hitam. Tak lama kabut hitam perlahan-lahan keluar dari onggokan daging tak bernyawa itu.

Sungmin seakan ditampar oleh kenyataan. Ia membelalak lebar ketika menyadari bahwa kabut itu sama persis dengan kabut yang masuk kedalam perutnya saat berada dihutan.

Seolah mendapatkan tanda bahaya Sungmin perlahan mundur dan melarikan diri, namun ia masih melihat dengan jelas bagaimana makhluk itu menatap kedua matanya dan menyeringai.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu dikemudikan dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Sungmin – sang pengemudi hanya berfikir bagaimana caranya agar bisa melarikan diri. Ia tak tahu harus kemana. Sungmin sangat terpukul.

Air mata tak hentinya mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya mengingat kenyataan yang baru saja ia alami.

"Yesung hyung..hiks.. mianhae... maaf.." Sungmin tetap menggumam kata maaf, entah maaf untuk apa, maaf karena ia tak bisa menolongnya atau maaf karena ia menjadi namja lemah yang hanya bisa melarikan diri dan tak bisa berbuat apapun sementara didepan matanya hyungnya itu dibantai dengan tragis.

"M-maaf..hiks.. maaf.." pandangan Sungmin semakin kabur ketika ia menikung pada jalan berbukit. Ia tak tahu harus kemana selain tempat ini yang terus terngiang dipikirannya. **Hutan ****Scream Town**.

Ckitt... Sungmin menginjak rem cukup keras karena kecepatan mobil yang ia kendarai sangat tinggi, menimbulkan dirinya terdorong kedepan sehingga tak khayal kepalanya membentur stir kemudi.

Dug...

"AHKK!"

Sungmin meringis memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Namun ia tak memperdulikan sakit dikepalanya dengan sedikit darah dipelipisnya itu. Yang sekarang ada difikirannya adalah masuk kedalam hutan dan menemukan seseorang yang menjadi tumpuan terakhirnya saat ini.

Sungmin tertatih memasuki hutan tanpa alas kaki. Entah dimana sandal rumah yang tadi ia kenakan. Ia tidak ingat meninggalkan nya dimana. Sungmin berusaha untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya diantara nyeri kepala yang menjadi dan oh tidak, janin dalam perutnya berulah lagi.

"A-AHHKK... argh!"

Sungmin hampir terjungkal kedepan saat gelombang sakit menghantam bawah perutnya. Ia kemudian menangkup bawah perutnya dan mengeratnya. Sungmin menggeram tertahan diantara nafas lelahnya yang memburu.

Peluh membanjiri pelipisnya sampai kedagu. Namun sungmin masih harus melangkah dengan cepat untuk menghindari kabut hitam yang ia lihat keluar dari tubuh Yesung tadi. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia harus lari, namun instingnya mengatakan ia harus lari.

.

.

Sungmin merasa dirinya sudah melangkah cukup jauh. Berkali-kali juga ia menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah kabut itu mendekatinya. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan datangnya kabut tersebut. hal ini membuat Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Apalagi ia semakin lama semakin pelan dalam melangkah. Tenaganya terkuras habis antara menahan sakit dan melangkah secepat mungkin.

Sungmin kemudian menghampiri sebuah pohon besar dengan tertatih. Kemampuan tubuhnya sudah diambang batas, ia tidak kuat melangkah lagi. Apalagi perut bawahnya semakin sakit dan menegang. Oh, jangan katakan ia akan melahirkan sekarang.

"Urghh... Ssstt.." Sungmin mendesis tertahan saat tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke batang pohon dan perlahan tubuh itu merosot ketanah. Sungmin berusaha keras untuk mengatur tempo nafasnya. Ia harus mendapat banyak oksigen sehingga dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang berdenyut dikepala terutama perutnya.

Namun belum sempat Sungmin menetralkan deru nafasnya. Suara gemuruh gesekan daun yang terbawa angin membuat dirinya tercekat. Jantung Sungmin berdetak dua kali lipat. Lebih cepat dari jantung orang yang berlari marathon.

Sungmin menengok kebelakang dan matanya terbelalak lebar ketika gerombolan kabut hitam tersebut menyongsong dirinya.

Pertahanan dirinya seolah dibangkitkan dan dengan tertatih Sungmin mencoba bangkit untuk berlari.

Berhasil.

Sungmin mencoba melangkah cepat hampir seperti berlari menghindari kabut hitam yang masih mengejar langkahnya. Tak ia pedulikan nyeri yang semakin menjadi dibagian perut bawahnya. Persetan.

.

.

Sungmin hampir menyerah, tubuhnya memberontak tidak sanggup lagi untuk sekedar melangkah. Suara gemuruh terdengar dari depan sana. Sungmin melihat hamparan Sungai dan air terjun diantara pandangannya yang mulai mengabur.

Sungmin mencoba menghampiri sumber mata air tersebut, namun suara gemuruh lainnya menyambangi pendengarannya dari belakang.

Sungmin berbalik...

DEG...

Kabut itu semakin dekat hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal dari Sungmin. Sungmin kalut dan panik namun tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi berlari maupun melangkah. Sungmin hanya mampu melangkah mundur, semakin mundur dan—

"ARRGHHH!"

Bug.. Byur...

Sungmin terpeleset batu licin sungai yang ia pijak dan terjatuh dengan kepala belakang menghantam kerikil sungai yang dangkal. Kepalanya seakan tertimpa besi berton-ton dan kesadaran Sungmin mulai menipis. Matanya semakin memberat dengan paru-paru yang seolah terhimpit sehingga sulit untuk bernafas. Sungmin tak berharap banyak untuk hidup. Ia sudah pasrah dan siap untuk mati saat itu juga. Terakhir kali sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap, yang ia ingat dan rasakan adalah sesuatu yang masuk dalam perutnya disertai gerakan samar dari dalam perutnya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk pada sebuah kamar kecil berdinding batu bata. Sedikit terkesan klasik dan kuno dengan ranjang kayu serta beberapa lukisan usang dan sebuah kepala rusa diatas pintu bercat hitam.

Kilauan sinar matahari pagi yang menyapa kedua kelopak mata itu membuat sang empunya merasa terusik. Perlahan kedua bola mata yang masih tertutup kelopaknya bergerak-gerak gelisah menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi kedua mata terpejam itu membuka.

"Eughh~" sebuah lenguhan mengiringi terbukanya kelopak mata secara perlahan. Pemilik kedua mata foxy itu masih berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang memberondong masuk ke retina matanya.

Samar ia bisa melihat langit-langit kamar yang langsung terhubung dengan atap rumah. Kedua mata itu mengerjap, mulai terbiasa dengan penglihatannya.

Ia kemudian mencoba untuk bangun terduduk.

"Ahk.." namun kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit, sehingga ia urungkan untuk bangun. Penglihatannya menelisik keseluruh ruangan.

"D-dimana aku?"gumamnya saat menyadari tempat ini bukanlah kamarnya, tempat ini terasa asing.

Kriet—

Satu-satunya pintu dikamar itu terbuka. Menampakkan satu sosok lain yang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Kau sudah sadar min?" tanya sosok yang kini berdiri di sebrang ranjang dengan membawa nampan.

DEG—Suara itu?

Segera kedua mata foxy itu menoleh ke asal suara dan keterkejutan tak bisa dielakkan.

"K-kau?" Reflek sosok diatas tempat tidur itu terbangun duduk, namun tetap saja—

"AHK.." Kepalanya lagi-lagi berdenyut sakit dan sosok lain pembawa nampan meletakkan segera nampan tersebut keatas meja disamping tempat tidur guna membantu orang dengan panggilan min itu duduk.

"Kau tak apa Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin – namja pemilik mata foxy itu hanya mengangguk. Ia kini terduduk menyandar pada ranjang.

"Kau— kenapa aku bisa disini Heechul-ssi?" tanya Sungmin kepada seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kim Heechul itu.

Heechul mengambil nafas dan mebuangnya perlahan.

"Pertama jangan memanggilku denagn embel-embel ssi, itu tidak enak didengar cukup panggil Heenim saja atau hyung jika kau mau. Kedua aku menemukanmu didekat air terjun Sungmin-ah. Kau tidak sadarkan diri terombang-ambing didalam sungai. Kemudian aku membawamu kesini. Syukurlah kau hanya mengalami benturan kecil dibelakang kepalamu dan luka yang tidak terlalu dalam dipelipismu. Ku kira kau adalah korban pembunuhan yang dibuang mayatnya disungai, haha." Heechul terkekeh ringan.

Sungmin masih diam mendengarkan sampai tawa garing Heechul berhenti.

"Jja.. makanlah, kau hampir 3 hari tidak makan dan hanya tertidur." Heechul menyodorkan semangkuk bubur kedepan Sungmin.

Sungmin terbelalak, 'apa katanya? 3 hari tertidur?'

"3 hari?" pertanyaan retoris Sungmin itu entah ditujukan kepada siapa.

"Benar, kau tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari. Kau beruntung aku temukan Min, jika tidak mungkin kau sudah menjadi stok makanan para ikan-ikan disungai itu." mulut tajam Heechul memang tidak pernah berubah.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris.

"Justru itu yang aku inginkan."Gumamnya lirih, namun masih didengar oleh Heechul.

"Yak, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" jujur Heechul sangat tidak sabar untuk menanyakan ini saat menemukan Sungmin.

Hening beberapa saat. Heechul masih menunggu jawaban Sungmin. Helaan nafas lelah keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Iblis itu membunuh Yesung hyung, aku melihatnya dan kabut itu mengejarku kemudian—" Sungmin tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan dengan reflek membuka selimutnya.

Matanya kembali redup menyaksikan perutnya yang semakin membesar dari sebelumnya seperti wanita hamil berusia 8 bulan. Heechul mengalihkan pandangan datarnya menuju perut Sungmin.

"Aku tahu, dia sudah membunuh banyak korban." Tatapan Heechul masih tidak lepas dari perut Sungmin.

"A-Aku lelah Heechul hyung, tolong aku..hiks.. tolong hentikan semua ini.." tersirat permohonan yang begitu mendalam dari kedua mata berair itu. didalam sana juga nampak keputusasaan yang sangat.

Heechul mengedarkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin yang tertunduk. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan merengkuh tubuh itu kepelukannya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan membantumu Sungmin-ah.. kau aman bersamaku."Heechul menepuk pelan punggung Sungmin untuk menenangkannya.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Heechul saat isakannya mereda.

"B-bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan iblis itu hyung? Aku tidak ingin ada korban terbunuh lagi."ujar Sungmin sendu.

"Kita akan bicarakan ini setelah kau makan. Jadi sekarang makanlah, aku akan mengambil sesuatu." Heechul beranjak dari tempat tidur Sungmin setelah memastikan Sungmin memakan makanannya.

.

.

Tak selang beberapa lama sosok Heechul kembali kekamar Sungmin dengan membawa buku tua usang berwarna brown, tepat saat Sungmin menaruh gelas minumnya diatas nampan.

"Kau sudah selesai makan Min?" tanya Heechul sembari mendudukkan diri disamping Sungmin.

Sungmin menjawabnya dengan senyum dan gumaman. Kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu yang dibawa oleh Heechul.

"Itu- apa?"

"Ah, ini—Heechul mengangkat buku yang dipegangnya— sebuah buku kuno dari nenek moyangku. Aku hampir selesai mempelajarinya. Bukankah kau menayakan bagaimana cara menghentikan iblis itu? jawabannya ada di dalam sini" tunjuk Heechul pada buku yang berada digenggamannya.

Sungmin segera menegakkan badannya, "Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana caranya?" Sungmin bertanya semangat.

"Kita akan mengadakan ritual Min."

"Ritual?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi, masih belum mengerti. Oh Ritual macam apa lagi kali ini?

"Ne, ritual untuk mengeluarkan janin didalam perutmu."

DEG... Sungmin terhenyak, ada desiran aneh saat kata-kata itu ditangkap oleh pendengarannya.

"B-bagaimana c-caranya? Apa dengan membelah perutku?"tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Hmmpp.. hahaha.. tidak, aku tidak akan membelah perutmu Sungmin-ah.."gelak tawa meluncur dari mulut Heechul.

"L-lalu?" Sungmin merasa bingung sendiri, bagaimana cara mengeluarkan janin besar itu jika bukan dengan membelah perutnya?

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan kita akan mengadakan ritual? Ritual itu akan melepaskan aura yang masuk kedalam janin itu dan meluruhkannya." Heechul tersenyum mendekati seringaian.

"Bagaimana dengan diriku? Apa aku akan mati?" Sungmin bertanya lirih.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan mati. Kau hanya inang, jadi jika Janin itu luruh tidak akan berpengaruh apapun untukmu."Jelas Heechul enteng.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan iblis itu?" Sungmin menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"Iblis itu terhubung dengan janin yang ada di dalam perutmu, jadi saat janin itu luruh iblis itu tak akan berdaya. Dengan mudah aku bisa membunuhnya."Jawab Heechul enteng.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai mengerti, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal fikirannya. Ini tentang Kyuhyun.

"Heechul hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hmm,, tanyakan saja."Heechul masih sibuk membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang ia bawa.

"Kenapa kau mencurigai Kyuhyun terlibat? Apa alasanmu?" Sungmin sedikit memicing menanyakan ini.

Heechul seketika menghentikan bacaannya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Insting." Jawabnya enteng. 'Apa? Insting? Hanya karena insting?' Sungmin seolah tidak percaya ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk meminta alasan yang lebih masuk akal namun Heechul segera berucap, seakan tahu apa yang akan di utarakan Sungmin.

"Instingku tajam Sungmin-ah, selain itu aku merasakan energi hitam pekat yang besar dari dalam tubuh Kyuhyun saat kau dan Kyuhyun ke rumahku, pada awalnya aku tidak menyadari itu. Ku kira itu adalah energi sosok yang mengikutimu tapi ternyata aku salah. Energi sosok yang mengikutimu tidak lebih kuat dari energi yang ditimbulkan oleh Kyuhyun, walaupun saat itu aku hanya merasakannya sekejap dan energi itu sama persis dengan sosok bermata merah yang menyerangku di kediamanku saat itu. iblis itu ingin membunuhku setelah Andrew tewas, namun sayang aku bisa meloloskan diri dengan luka yang cukup parah, dan yeah aku bersembunyi disini. Membangun pertahanan agar iblis itu tak bisa menjamahku" Sungmin mendengarkan dengan seksama, namun ia tertarik dengan seseorang yang terus menimbukan pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Aku penasaran, siapa Andrew? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang dengan sosok seperti iblis juga?" tanya Sungmin menggebu.

"Yeah,, karena Andrew juga berasal dari perkamen itu. dia datang untuk menghentikan iblis jahanam itu melakukan ritual tapi sayangnya Andrew terbunuh. Akupun tak mengerti kenapa iblis itu bisa melakukan ritual pembuka itu, seharusnya jika ritual itu tidak terjadi tidak akan serumit ini. apakah kau tidak mengikuti saranku untuk membaca mantra dariku Sungmin-ah?" tanya Heechul menyelidik.

"A-ani, aku membaca mantra yang kau berikan." Sungmin membela diri dengan cepat.

"Lalu apa setelah aku memberikan kepadamu kau tetap menyimpannya?"

"I-itu... aku memberikannya pada— Deg, K-Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin lemah diakhir kalimat.

Heechul menghela nafas.

"Seperti dugaanku, Kyuhyun pasti menukarnya. Ini memperkuat dugaanku jika dia terlibat min"

"T-tapi bagaimana Kyuhyun melakukannya? Kulihat tulisan itu sama seperti tulisanmu. Lalu apa hubungan Kyuhyun dengan iblis itu?" Sungmin sama sekali belum bisa percaya jika Kyuhyun terlibat dalam kekacauan yang ditimbulkan iblis itu.

"Entahlah, dua pertanyaanmu itu aku belum bisa menerkanya. Banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi Sungmin-ah, pertama Kyuhyun di kendalikan oleh iblis itu dengan kata lain tubuhnya diambil alih oleh iblis, kedua Kyuhyun merupakan pemuja iblis itu atau pengikutnya dan yang ketiga, ini yang paling mengerikan. sejak awal memang Kyuhyun adalah iblis itu sendiri." papar Heechul.

"T-Tidak mungkin, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin iblis itu. aku lebih sependapat Kyuhyun dikendalikan oleh iblis itu karena orang pertama yang mebaca perkamen itu adalah Kyuhyun. Semua yang dilakukannya pasti diluar kesadaran. Y-Ya, p-pasti seperti itu." Sungmin sedikit bergetar mengatakan itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengguncang dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia mempercayai jika iblis itu adalah orang yang dicintainya, Kyuhyun.

"Yeah,,, kurasa juga begitu, jika dirangkai dari awal semuanya menjadi masuk akal."Heechul mengetukkan jarinya di dagu seolah berfikir.

"A-Apa kita bisa menyelamatkan Kyuhyun?" Sungmin berharap jawaban iyalah yang dia terima.

"Hmm... Aku belum bisa memastikan Sungmin-ah, maaf." Ujar Heechul sedikit menyesal.

"A-Apa jika i-iblis itu mati, K-kyuhyun juga akan m-mati?"sungguh Sungmin ingin bunuh diri saja jika hal itu terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu Sungmin-ah, kita tidak akan tahu jika kita belum mencobanya. Jadi kita harus melakukan ritual ini." Heechul menatap mata Sungmin yang terdapat keraguan disana.

"T-tapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun juga—"

"Min, lalu bagaimana dengan iblis itu yang membunuh dengan kejam orang-orang tak bersalah? Kita harus menghentikannya, walaupun kuakui ini akan beresiko dengan mengorbankan nyawa Kyuhyun, tapi ini adalah kesempatan kita dan cara satu-satunya untuk memusnahkan iblis itu. jadi kuharap kau tidak akan goyah Sungmin-ah." Heechul mencoba untuk menghilangkan keraguan dalam diri Sungmin.

Sungmin mencerna kata-kata yang baru dilontarkan oleh Heechul. Heechul benar, dia tidak boleh egois. Dia harus memikirkan orang-orang tak berdosa yang akan menjadi korban. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Mampukah dia sendainya harus melihat Kyuhyun meregang nyawa? Orang yang dicintainya.

Memikirkan itu tak terasa bulir air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, belum tentu Kyuhyun akan terbunuh seperti yang kau pikirkan. Mungkin saja setelah iblis itu musnah Kyuhyun bisa terbebas dan hidup. Kita semua tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Ini adalah kesempatan kita." Heechul menghapus linangan air mata yang menuruni pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai berfikir normal dan tersenyum. Lagi-lagi Heechul benar, Kyuhyun pasti bisa selamat setelah iblis itu musnah. Sungmin kemudian mengangguk seraya bertanya.

"Kapan kita akan melakukan ritual itu?"

"Saat Blue Moon tiba, bulan purnama pada akhir bulan ini." Heechul menjawab mantap.

.

.

Sosok rupawan dengan kulit pucat itu terlihat berdiri didepan cermin. Ia memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri dan tunggu— apa sosok itu sedang berkomunikasi denagn bayangannya sendiri?

"Kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil?" tanya sosok rupawan itu kepada bayangannya sendiri yang memantul dari cermin.

"Kau meragukanku? Kau tentu tahu kita akan mendapatkan ikan yang lebih besar ketika kita mengumpankan ikan kecil tak berdaya." Bayangan serupa sosok itu yang memantul dari cermin menyeringai bak iblis.

"Ck, jangan menganggap enteng musuhmu Marcus, bagaimana jika perkiraan kita salah dan dia tetap melakukan ritual itu hingga akhir?" wajah rupawan itu sedikit menunjukkan rasa tidak suka dan menatap datar pantulan dirinya yang menyeringai didepan sana. Seringaian itu semakin lebar ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar.

"Ku serahkan tugas itu padamu Cho Kyuhyun, bukankah kau aktor yang handal? Hahaha.." tawa mengejek keluar dari bayangan sosok rupawan yang berada didalam cermin. Sementara sosok kembarannya yang berdiri didepan cermin hanya menampakkan wajah dingin dan datar.

.

.

.

8 hari terhitung dari saat Sungmin berada ditempat Heechul. Disebuah rumah klasik berdinding batu-bata tanpa semen didekat air terjud bernama **Red Waterfall**. Sungmin sudah berangsur pulih dan dapat berjalan kemana saja, walaupun sedikit kerepotan dengan perutnya yang besar. Sungmin tidak merasakan keanehan pada perutnya, tidak ada tendangan ekstrim, urat-urat menonjol atau hal-hal lain diluar nalar. Semuanya tampak normal. Hal ini pun membuat Heechul terheran-heran.

Sungmin masih sama, ia sekuat tenaga membangun benteng kebencian untuk tidak peduli dengan sang janin namun selalu runtuh ketika tendangan halus diterimanya dari dalam, membuat perasaan didasar hatinya menghangat dan bahagia. Ckck.. menikmati peran menjadi calon ibu eoh?

Entah disadari Sungmin atau tidak, perasaannya justru semakin terikat dengan makhluk yang berdiam diperutnya. Hal ini terbukti dengan adanya keraguan saat ia mengusap perut besarnya dan berfikir tentang ritual itu. Hati kecilnya merasa tidak rela. Oh jangan sampai kau menyesal Sungmin-ah.

"Sungmin-ah, kau sedang apa? Apa aku mengganggu?" sosok Heechul tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kamar Sungmin saat Sungmin sedang asik menyender pada tempat tidur dan melamun tentunya. Sedikit Informasi saja jika Sungmin saat ini merindukan Kyuhyun.

"Eoh, aku tidak sedang melakukan apapun. Masuklah Chulli hyung." Pintu Sungmin dengan suara lembut.

"Ya-ya, panggilan apa itu? Panggil aku Heenim, minnie-ah." Sungut Heechul yang berkali-kali memeberi tahu Sungmin untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan Heenim tidak diindahkan sama sekali.

"Iya, baiklah. Heenim"

Heechul tersenyum puas dan mendekat untuk duduk diranjang Sungmin. ia sedikit memicing ketika mendapati Sungmin mengusapi perut besarnya. Tidak sekali dua kali Heechul melihat tingkah Sungmin ini, dan setiap kali ditanya jawaban Sungmin hanya 'Ingin saja'.

"Kau masih betah melakukan itu Min. Ck.. jika dilihat kau benar-benar seperti seorang ibu yang menantikan kelahiran anak pertamanya." Ucap Heechul sarkatik.

DEG..

Sungmin sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Heechul. 'Benarkah aku seperti itu?' monolognya dan dengan reflek Sungmin menghentikan usapannya.

"Cih, kau bercanda? Aku memang menantikan makhluk ini keluar dari perutku bukan untuk kelahirannya tapi untuk kematiannya." Sungmin berucap datar dan begitu dingin.

Nyut— namun Sungmin tersentak dengan kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Ada sisi hatinya yang terasa sakit seolah ditusuk.

Heechul memicingkan sebelah mata mendengar pernyataan tak terduga Sungmin.

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain, "Ada apa? Kenapa malam-malam seperti ini kau kekamarku Heenim hyung?" Sungmin berusaha mengganti topik.

"Ah.. aku akan menjelaskan tentang ritualnya padamu."

"Hmm.. baiklah, jelaskan padaku apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Sungmin kurang begitu antusias.

"Emm,, tapi sebelum itu aku penasaran dengan janin yang ada didalam perutmu itu. boleh aku mengusapnya?" Heechul tiba-tiba meminta hal tersebut, yeah ini adaah untuk pertama kalinya Heechul akan berinteraksi dengan janin yang berada didalam perut Sungmin.

"Lakukan saja."jawab Sungmin acuh.

Selanjutnya tangan kanan Heechul terjulur untuk mengusap perut besar milik Sungmin. Dan ketika telapak tangan itu sampai pada permukaan piyama yang menutupi perut bulat itu pandangan Heechul mejadi kosong seolah ia tertarik kedalam dimensi lain.

DEG.. DEG..

Jantung Heechul berdetak seakan berlari marathon, begitu cepat. Heechul menjadi gugup dan tercekat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Nafasnya menjadi memburu mendadak. Hal ini membuat kernyitan didahi Sungmin. 'Ada apa dengan Heechul?"

"Heenim hyung, Kau baik-baik saja? Heenim?" Sungmin mencoba membangunkan Heechul yang menatap kosong dengan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya didepan muka Heechul.

Heechul tersentak dan segera menrik kembali tangannya.

"Hyung? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"A-Ah a-aku t-tidak apa-apa."Suara Heechul menjadi sedikit gemetar dan terbata.

Sungmin yang masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya kembali bertanya menyelidik.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa? Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

"T-tidak. Tidak ada. Ah, Sungmin-ah aku akan menjelaskan tentang ritualnya besok saja kepadamu. Aku lupa aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu sekarang. Kau— kau istirahatlah." Heechul segera beranjak berdiri untuk meninggalkan Sungmin setelah mengatakan itu. Membuat Sungmin merasa aneh dengan tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba itu. Namun Sungmin membiarka itu, ia hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

.

.

Heechul bergegas menuju kamarnya dan segera menutup kamar itu. ia kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar yang tertutup. Ia merasa syok bukan main, kedua tangan dan tubuhnya gemetar, menjalar ke kaki sehingga kakinya terasa lemas untuk menopangnya berdiri. Apa yang dilihatnya tadi begitu mengejutkan. Racauan demi racauan keluar dari bibir plum Heechul.

"T-tidak Mungkin.. Sungmin.. Lee Sungmin, Dia—"

"Jadi itu alasannya?"

"T-tidak! Aku tidak ingin mati, Dia yang harus mati"

"Marcus, sial kau!" Heechul mengeram.

"Aku tidak akan mengehentikan ritualnya, jika tidak aku akan mati."

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, maafkan aku Sungmin-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Nyahahahaha.. setelah hibernasi lama akhirnya chap 14 update. Thanks banyak buat para readerdeul yang nungguin cerita ini dan yang udah Review.**

**Oke kali ini ga ada note.. hehehe..**

**Gimana dengan chap 14? Yang udah agak lupa sama ceritanya bisa read lagi chap2 sebelumnya hehe...#diTimpukReader..**

**Oke semakin kelihatan jelaskah? Atau semakin rumit?**

**Gimana dengan nasib Sungmin dan Kyuhyun? Apakah Ritual yang direncanakan Heechul akan berhasil? Siapa sebenarnya Marcus? Oww ada apa dengan Heechul?**

Waduh PRnya banyak... kekeke.. Tunggu aja dichap selanjutnya...

**Review juseyoo...**

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!

Annyeong...!


	15. Chapter 15

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

**WARNING !**

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

**I hate Siders, Segala macam Bash/Flame and Fans war.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, just click close (X)**

**Sekali lagi saya peringatkan gak suka gak usah baca**

Happy reading and enjoy..

**Main cast: **

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Support cast:**

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Heechul

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

**Summary:**

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

_Heechul bergegas menuju kamarnya dan segera menutup kamar itu. ia kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar yang tertutup. Ia merasa syok bukan main, kedua tangan dan tubuhnya gemetar, menjalar ke kaki sehingga kakinya terasa lemas untuk menopangnya berdiri. Apa yang dilihatnya tadi begitu mengejutkan. Racauan demi racauan keluar dari bibir plum Heechul._

"_T-tidak Mungkin.. Sungmin.. Lee Sungmin, Dia—"_

"_Jadi itu alasannya?"_

"_T-tidak! Aku tidak ingin mati, Dia yang harus mati"_

"_Marcus, sial kau!" Heechul mengeram._

"_Aku tidak akan mengehentikan ritualnya, jika tidak aku akan mati."_

"_Tidak ada pilihan lain, maafkan aku Sungmin-ah."_

**Teufelsbrut**

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapther 15**

_Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan saat perasaan asing menyeruak dan memaksanya untuk membuka kedua mata foxy itu. Ruang hampa dan kosong ia dapati saat kedua mata itu mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar. Sungmin mengernyit, 'Dimana ini?' bukankah ia tadi sedang tertidur dikamarnya? Yeah lebih tepatnya dikamar rumah Heechul tentunya. Tapi mengapa sekarang ia berada di ruang kosong dengan hamparan padang tandus dan langit yang kelam?_

_Sungmin bangkit dari tanah tempat ia berbaring untuk berdiri. Tunggu— Sungmin memicing heran dengan apa yang ia kenakan. Dimana piyama biru milik Heechul? Mengapa ia memakai— Oh astaga, bukahkah yang dikenakaannya ini dress? Dress?_

_Yeah dress putih berkain sutra tipis selutut yang menampakkan dengan jelas cembungan perut besarnya. _

_Siapa yang mengganti pakaiannya selama ia tidur? Oh, benar-benar—_

_Sungmin mengutuk siapapun yang memakaikannya pakaian wanita ini. Namun, disela rutukannya Sungmin melihat sosok bayangan mendekat._

_DEG..._

_Jantungnya terpacu semakin kencang saat sosok itu semakin menampakkan wujudnya diterangi cahaya yang menyilaukan. Sungmin tidak ada pilihan lain selain menghalau silaunya cahaya tersebut dengan tangannya. Mencoba memfokuskan pandangan untuk melihat siapa gerangan sosok tersebut._

"_Sungmin-ah.."_

_Sungmin tercekat mendengar panggilan itu. Suara itu— suara itu adalah suara milik orang yang sangat Sungmin rindukan. 'Kyuhyun.' Gumam sungmin._

_Sungmin segera menurunkan tangannya dan melihat secara langsung sosok yang beberapa meter berada tepat didepannya._

_Saat Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas..._

_DEG— Mata itu membulat bagai bola. Sungmin tak kuasa untuk tidak menutup mulutnya yang membuka. Merasa syok? Bagaimana tidak? Didepan sana— yeah, di depan sana sosok Kyuhyun berdiri dengan darah mengalir dari mulut dan mengotori pakaian yang ia kenakan. Wajah Kyuhyun tampak pucat, bahkan sosok itu hampir membungkuk memegangi dada kirinya. Penampilan Kyuhyun sungguh mengenaskan. Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuat Sungmin syok, tapi mata itu, mata Kyuhyun.. mata Kyuhyun berwarna merah semerah darah. Sama persis dengan mata sang iblis. 'Maldoandwe.'_

"_K-Kyu— Kyuhyun, kenapa—" belum hilang keterkejutannya akan sosok Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba sesuatu seakan menghantam tepat diperut besarnya dengan kuat, membuat Sungmin reflek memekik dan membungkuk menangkup perut bawahnya._

" _A-AKHHH...hh"_

_Nafas sungmin memburu, 'Ada apa ini?' monolog Sungmin saat tekanan dan rasa sakit semakin menjadi pada perutnya._

"_ARGHH... Ss-sa-kith.. Argt!" Sungmin semakin membungkuk dan menekan perutnya. Namun, mata itu membelalak horor saat menyaksikan sesuatu berwarna merah pekat hampir mendekati hitam mengalir turun dari arah kedua selangkangannya. Cairan itu turun semakin deras kala Sungmin mersakan perutnya di remas dari dalam._

"_Urgh.. ssstt.. ARRGHHHHHH." Sungmin berteriak nyaring begitu pula sosok lain didepannya yang memekik tak kalah memilukan._

"_AARGHHHHHH...!"_

_Sungmin melihat dengan jelas disela-sela sakitnya jika Kyuhyun berteriak seakan menahan rasa sakit. Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut meremas dada sebelah kirinya dan tak henti-hentinya mengerang._

_Sementara Sungmin semakin dibuat limbung dengan banyaknya darah hitam pekat yang mengalir turun mengalir menggenang disekitar kakinya yang tanpa alas. Begitu pula rasa sakit yang mendera perutnya, rasanya begitu menusuk dan panas._

"_Argh..K-Kyuhh.." Sungmin menggit bibir bawahnya._

_BRUK— Sungmin jatuh terduduk, masih mencengkram perutnya erat. Dress putih yang ia kenakan tidak luput dari noda darah yang tak hentinya mengalir._

"_S-Sungminnhh.. Arghh.. T-Tolonghh.. a-akuhh.. hhh.."suara tersendat Kyuhyun menunjukkan bahwa sosok itu menahan sakit yang luar biasa._

"_K-Kyuhh.." ingin sekali Sungmin menghampiri sosok itu dengan menyeret tubunya dan memeluk sosok tercintanya itu, namun entah datangnya dari mana suara serupa suara Heechul itu muncul menyambangi telinga Sungmin._

"_Jangan hiraukan dia Sungmin-ah. Jangan hiraukan iblis itu. iblis itu telah membunuh banyak orang! tetaplah ditempat Lee Sungmin! Jangan hiraukan dia! Jangan Sungmin-ah! Jangan terpengaruh!"_

_Suara itu menggema dan berdengung di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia ragu jika sosok didepannya adalah Kyuhyunnya melihat kedua mata itu memancarkan warna merah. Alhasil sungmin hanya diam ditempat mengikuti suara yang datang._

"_Tolonghh.. to-tolonghh ak—ARGHHH!" Kyuhyun semakin berteriak histeris menjambak rambutnya. Menggeram kesakitan dan memuntahkan darah yang begitu banyak. Sungmin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Kyuhyun sekarat. Namun, Sungmin tidak bergeming antara bingung entah harus melakukan apa._

_Namun tiba-tiba mata Sungmin terbelalak ketika sosok bayangan keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun melalui punggungnya. Kyuhyun semakin memekik ironi._

_Sungmin bahkan melupakan rasa sakit diperutnya ketika bayangan bermata merah itu menyeringai di belakang punggung Kyuhyun dan mencekiknya._

"_Hhkk.. Suunghkk-minhh.. T-tolonghkk..hkk..akku.."Kyuhyun dengan susah payah masih meminta tolong Sungmin dengan mengulurkan sebelah tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya berusaha melepas cekikan dari makhluk hitam mengerikan yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Manik mata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi seperti semula, brown eyes._

_Sungmin menggeleng dengan brutal, air mata tiba-tiba mengalir. di depan sana Kyuhyunnya- ingin rasanya ia berlari dan menyelamatkan Kyuhyun saat tangan berkuku tajam milik iblis itu terangkat dan mengarahkannya menuju—_

_**JLEB**_

_**Jantung Kyuhyun.**_

"_TIDAKKK! KYUHYUN!"_

"KYUHYUNNN!" Kedua mata foxy itu terbuka lebar. Peluh membanjiri pelipisnya, mengalir turun ke dagu. Nafasnya memburu sangat cepat, tubuhnya tersentak duduk dari posisi berbaring.

Mimpi.

Sungmin menutup mukanya dengan dua tangan yang bergetar. Berusaha menetralkan detak jantung yang memburu. Ia kemudian mengusap kasar wajahnya. Bahkan dia merasakan basah pada pipinya, itu berarti tanpa sadar ia telah menangis dalam tidur.

Oh Tuhan, mengapa dirinya memimpikan hal yang sama akhir-akhir ini. Mimpi yang terus berulang saat dia memejamkan mata. Mimpi yang sempat membuat dirinya meragukan Kyuhyun karena kedua mata merah itu. 'Apa benar Kyuhyun adalah iblis itu?' monolog Sungmin kepada diri sendiri. teringat kembali saat ia menyaksikan Yesung terbunuh.

Kedua matanya tidak mungkin salah jika ia melihat dengan jelas luka sayatan memanjang pada iblis itu ketika tangan kanan iblis itu mengangkat tinggi jantung Yesung.

_Sungmin tak mampu lagi bernapas dengan normal melihat jantung Yesung yang masih berdenyut berada pada genggaman tangan kanan iblis itu yang terangkat tinggi. Walaupun dalam keadaan gelap namun cahaya bulan yang masuk tetap saja memperlihatkan dengan jelas bagaimana setiap adegan mengerikan itu berlangsung._

_DEG..._

_Sungmin terpaku dan membelalakkan mata. Ia menggeleng keras dan tak percaya._

'_T-Tidak m-mungkin.. i-itu—'_

Luka sayatan itu sama persis dengan luka sayatan yang dimili Kyuhyun dilengannya. Bagaimana Sungmin tidak mengenali luka itu jika ia sendiri yang menyebabkan luka itu ada dan mengobatinya. Tapi—

"Tidak! Kyuhyun bukan seorang iblis, tidak mungkin!" Sungmin menggeleng takut dan meracau, "Kyuhyun pasti dikendalikan oleh iblis itu, aku yakin Kyuhyun—"

Sungmin tersentak kembali ketika ia mengingat mimpinya dimana dia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Kyuhyun terbunuh oleh iblis itu dan ia hanya bisa diam tak melakukan apapun. Bahkan dengan jelas Kyuhyun meminta tolong kepadanya pada mimpi itu.

"Ya, benar. iblis itu mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun, lalu—"

Sungmin tanpa sadar terisak mengingat iblis itu menghujam jantung kekasihnya. Sungmin tak kuasa menghentikan tangisannya yang tergugu, bahkan sampai terbatuk. Mimpi itu bahkan begitu nyata. Akankah mimpi ini akan menjadi kenyataan?

'Hiks.. aku mohon tuhan selamatkan Kyuhyun.. aku mohon.. hiks'. Sungmin menangis pilu disela doanya.

.

.

.

Blue Moon. Bulan purnama kedua pada akhir bulan ini akan muncul nanti malam. Dengan kata lain malam ini Heechul akan mengadakan ritual untuk janin yang bersemayam di perut Sungmin.

Sungmin mendesah lelah. Dirinya kini sedang berada di beranda rumah menyaksikan air terjun yang mengalir indah dari atas bebatuan cadas. Entahlah, perasaannya tidak menentu. Disatu sisi dia ingin mengakhiri semuanya dan membiarkan Heechul melakukan ritual apapun itu. Namun disisi lain dari sudut terdalam hatinya merasa tidak rela jika janin yang berada diperutnya dikeluarkan secara paksa, apalagi mengingat mimpinya yang sangat mengerikan tentang Kyuhyun. 'Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?' begitu pikirnya.

Sungmin memandang sendu kearah perut besarnya. Ngomong-ngomong semenjak dia mengatakan kata-kata kejam yang dilontarkan kepada janin di dalam perutnya, janin di dalam perutnya menjadi kelewat tenang. Ia tidak mendapatkan tendangan – tendangan seperti biasanya bahkan gerakan samar sekalipun. Hal ini sedikit aneh untuk Sungmin. tidak dipungkiri ia menjadi merasa gusar. Teringat kembali saat janin besar didalam perutnya bergerak aktif ketika mendapat usapan dari tangan besar Kyuhyun.

Mengingat itu, membuat Sungmin semakin merindukan Kyuhyunnya. Bukankah ini sudah hampir 15 hari ia tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?

"Kyuhyun-ah, bogoshippo—" gumam Sungmin tanpa sadar mengusap bagian cembungan perutnya. Seketika Sungmin tersentak saat janin dalam perutnya menendang pelan. Entah disadari atau tidak hatinya berdesir nyaman dan kedua sudut bibir itu tertarik keatas.

Lamunan indah Sungmin tentang Kyhyun terusik saat suara Heechul tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang ia duduk.

"Jangan terlalu lama diluar min. Kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu untuk ritual kita nanti malam."

Sungmin menoleh kearah sumber suara dibelakangnya. Matanya tiba-tiba memicing saat pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang dibawa oleh Heechul.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu hyung?"

"Ah ya, ini—" Heechul mengangsurkan kain yang berada ditangannya kepangkuan Sungmin.

"Kau harus memakainya nanti malam saat ritual." Sambung Heechul menjelaskan.

"Apa ini? Dress?" Sungmin merentangkan dress putih berlengan pendek berbahan halus tersebut. tunggu— apa tadi Heechul baru saja menyuruhnya untuk memakai dress wanita ini saat ritual nanti?

"H-hyung, ini— kau pasti bercanda! Bagaimana mungkin aku memakai dress ini? kau lupa aku ini namja?!" Sungmin memprotes keras. Hey- bagaimanapun juga dia adalah lelaki.

Heechul memutar matanya malas.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang itu, yang jelas kau harus memakainya saat ritual. Bayangkan jika kau memakai celanamu itu saat ritual. Hal itu justru menghambat janin dalam perutmu ini— tunjuk Heechul pada perut besar Sungmin— keluar. Jadi, kurasa akan lebih mudah jika kau memakai dress saja. Ah benar, kau juga tidak usah memakai celana dalam nanti."

Sungmin melotot tidak percaya. What the ****? Ritual macam apa itu?

"Mwo? T-tapi hyu—"

"Tidak ada kata tapi Sungmin-ah. Cukup turuti saja apa yang aku katakan, Arraseo?!" tekan Heechul pada akhir kalimatnya, kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap punggung Heechul tak percaya.

.

.

.

Purnama menyombongkan sinarnya secara penuh. Jam hampir menunjukkan tengah malam. Jarum jam tepat menunjukkan angka 23.14. Segala sesuatu yang menyangkut ritual sudah dipersiapkan Heechul sejak sore tadi. Mereka mengadakan ritual di tanah lapang tepat disebelah air terjun **Red waterfall**. Heechul sendirilah yang menata tempat itu dengan lilin-lilin yang membentuk sebuah pentagram. Di luar pentagram Heechul meletakkan meja panjang dengan alas meja berwarna hitam untuk menaruh beberapa perlengkapan lain seperti buku usang yang diperlihatkan Heechul pada Sungmin waktu itu. Secawan darah, entah darah apa, lilin dan kuali kosong. Untuk apa? Entahlah..

Heechul sudah menjelaskan apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan yaitu Sungmin hanya berdiri ditengah pentagram saat ritual berlangsung, sementara Heechul membacakan mantra yang telah ia pelajari.

Kini Sungmin melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya tanpa mengenakan alas untuk menghampiri Heechul yang sedang membuka lembar-perlembar bagian buku usang di atas meja.

"Hyung..." panggilan Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan Heechul dari buku yang tengah ia baca ulang. Heechul kemudian melengkungkan senyumnya kala melihat Sungmin tengah menggunakan drees putih selutut yang telah ia berikan. Tidak dipungkiri jika Sungmin terlihat cantik walaupun dia adalah seorang namja, apalagi dengan perut besar itu. Ia tampak seperti perempuan hamil biasa. Orang-orang tidak akan mengira jika Sungmin adalah seorang namja.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Heechul menepuk sekali bahu Sungmin. Sungmin menjadi semakin gugup. Entahlah, ia tidak begitu yakin.

"H-hyung, Aku—"

"Percayalah." Potong Heechul sembari meremat bahu Sungmin, mencoba meyakinkan.

Sungmin menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Mencoba menghapus keraguan dalam hati kecilnya.

"Jja... berdirilah di tengah pentagram. Ingat Sungmin-ah, apapun yang terjadi tetaplah berada di dalam pentagram. Aku sudah membuat perisai di sekeliling pentagram jadi walaupun iblis itu datang dia tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu kecuali kau sendiri yang menyentuhnya, jadi jangan terpengaruh apapun." Heechul kembali mengingatkan apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Heechul.

"I-Iblis itu akan datang?" Sungmin sedikit gemetar mengucapkannya.

Heechul menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sederhana Sungmin.

Heechul tahu betul jika ia mengadakan ritual ini, maka iblis itu akan tahu bahwa janinnya dalam keadaan terancam dan kemungkinan besar iblis itu akan datang ketempat ini. Namun Heechul sudah memperkirakan dengan matang kemungkinan itu dan mengatasinya dengan memasang perlindungan di sekeliling pentagram dan di sekitar meja tempatnya berdiri. Jika Sungmin mengikuti apa yang ia perintahkan, seharusnya ritual ini akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Ya, Sungmin-ah." Jawaban itu membuat Sungmin menelan ludah susah payah.

"Persiapkan dirimu Sungmin-ah. Berdirilah disana sekarang, kau sudah tahu bukan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Ne.." Sungmin menjawab lirih dan beranjak sesuai dengan intruksi dari Heechul.

.

.

Hawa malam menjadi semakin dingin. Suara burung hantu dan gagak dari dalam hutan yang gelap membuat suasana menjadi semakin mencekam. Sungmin dengan dress selutut berwarna putih tengah berdiri ditengah-tengah lilin yang membentuk pentagram. Cahaya bulan tengah menyinari parasnya yang cantik dan kulitnya yang putih mulus. Ia bagai seorang malaikat di tengah-tengah lilin yang mengelilinginya saat ini. Sungmin berusaha menahan hawa dingin yang menjalar dari telapak kaki tanpa alas itu merambat menuju ke bagian atas tubuhnya.

Sementara Heechul berdiri di belakang meja yang sudah tertata tepat beberapa meter dari tempat Sungmin berdiri. Heechul kembali menatap Sungmin yang berdiri gugup dengan lekat. Teringat kembali kilasan bayangan saat ia menyentuh perut Sungmin.

_Disana ia melihat bayangan saat ritual berakhir. Bagaimana Sungmin sekarat dengan darah yang keluar tidak henti-hentinya mengaliri kaki Sungmin, kemudian disusul dengan seonggok janin keluar menggelinding dan Sungmin menghembuskan nafas terakhir. _

_Namun, Bayangan lain dengan latar berbeda nampak ketika dirinya –Heechul menjerit terbakar saat Janin yang berada didalam perut Sungmin dapat terlahir tepat pada waktunya dan terlihat seorang iblis menyeringai seolah mengejeknya dengan menggendong seorang bayi merah._

Heechul menutup matanya sekilas dan menghembuskan nafas berat. 'Maafkan aku Sungmin-ah. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Maafkan aku karena keegoisanku ini.. maaf'.

Yeah... Heechul memang sangat egois ketika dia tetap melaksanakan ritual ini sementara ia tahu jika dengan membunuh janin itu maka ia akan membunuh Sungmin, karena Sungmin bukanlah hanya sekedar inang seperti yang ia pikirkan. Janin itu sudah terikat dengan Sungmin. Maka secara tidak langsung Heechul akan membunuh Sungmin dengan ritual ini. Tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin kecuali dengan menghentikan ritual ini. menghentikan ritual sama halnya dengan Heechul yang akan mati. Karena dengan menghentikan ritual maka akan membiarkan janin itu terlahir dan mau tidak mau Heechul akan bernasib seperti kilasan bayangan yang ia lihat. See? Heechul mengorbankan Sungmin untuk keselamatannya sendiri. Tidak ada cara lain memang.

.

.

Lee Sungmin semakin merinding kala angin bertiup menerbangkan bagian bawah dress yang ia kenakan. Ia alihkan pandangannya kepada Heechul yang sedang menutup mata. Mencoba berkonsentrasi mungkin. Suasana mencekam dengan suara-suara aneh berasal dari dalam hutan diiringi dengan lolongan serigala dan kikikan burung hantu.

Jantung Sungmin dipacu semakin kencang kala Heechul mulai melantunkan sesuatu secara samar.

Ritual telah di mulai.

.

.

.

.

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka menampakkan sepasang mata berwarna merah cerah. Sosok rupawan dengan kulit pucat yang berdiri diatas sebuah balkon rumah klasik itu mengedarkan pandangannya kearah bulan purnama yang melingkar indah diatas langit.

DEG— sosok itu tersentak.

"Arght! Erhhmm..." ia menggeram, sedikit membungkuk dan mencengkram dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit. Hal ini pertanda bahwa ritual itu telah dimulai.

'Anakku.'

.

.

.

Heechul mulai merapalkan sesuatu dalam aksen Jerman Kuno. Rangkaian mantra itu mengalun dengan lancar dari bibir plum seorang Kim Heechul.

Sementara itu, Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Mulai dari pinggangnya yang terasa berat dan tegang. Sungmin kemudian menyangga pinggangnya dengan satu tangan yang bebas. Pinggangnya seperti diserang kram mendadak.

Tak berlangsung lama, perlahan daerah sekitar perutnya ikut menegang dan rasa mulas dirasakan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin mengernyit.

"Urghh.. sstt.." Sungmin meringis tertahan. Sungmin mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tak teratur. Reflek ia mengusap perutnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang perlahan semakin tajam. Namun sayang, usahanya ini tak membantu sama sekali. Justru semakin lama rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi, semakin tak tertahankan dan panas. Seolah perutnya diremas dari dalam, sehingga Sungmin tak bisa lagi menahan teriakannya.

"A-ARGHHT!" Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya kedepan, mengerat bawah perutnya akan rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan.

Wuzzzzhhh—

Angin tiba-tiba bertiup sangat kencang, menggoyangkan cahaya lilin-lilin yang membentuk pentagram disekitar tubuh mungil itu.

Heechul tak bergeming, ia tampak acuh dan tetap merapalkan mantra dari buku tebal didepannya.

...

_Befreit leeren Seelen gefesselt. Rendite auf ihre Herkunft vom Teufel gebunden._

_Bebaskan jiwa-jiwa kosong yang terbelenggu. Kembalikan pada asal mereka yang diikat oleh iblis._

_..._

Keringat membanjiri seluruh wajah dan tubuh Sungmin. nafasnya semakin memburu tak beraturan. Semakin lama Heechul membaca mantranya, semakin tajam rasa sakit yang merajam perut besarnya.

"ARGHHH.. S-Sa-kithh.. Argh!" Sungmin semakin mencengkram perutnya. Keadaan ini begitu familiar. Terutama saat—

"A-AAARGHHH!"

Syurr..

"Eummhh..." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan sesuatu keluar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya, mengalir menuruni kakinya yang berdiri terbuka. Dengan jelas Sungmin bisa melihat bahwa cairan yang mengalir itu berwarna merah pekat mendekati hitam. Sungmin membelalak.

DEG— 'ini seperti—'

Mimpinya.

Sungmin menggeleng kalut. 'Jangan katakan setelah ini Kyuhyun akan—'

"Sungmin!" Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar suara bass yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

Gemuruh angin menerbangkan dedaunan kering dan tanah membuat keadaan sekitar menjadi kacau. Namun anehnya lilin-lilin itu tetap menyala. Sama seperti ritual-ritual sebelumnya.

Sungmin dengan masih menahan sakit pada perutnya mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar. Berusaha mencari sosok yang memanggilnya melalui penglihatan yang terbatas oleh debu-debu tanah yang berterbangan.

"K-Kyuhh.. Kyu-hyun.." Sungmin ingin melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sosok itu. Betapa rindunya ia.

Sementara itu, Heechul tetap merapalkan mantra dan berkonsentrasi. Ia berusaha tidak terpengaruh walau sebenarnya jantungnya dipacu beberapa kali lebih cepat saat pendengarannya menangkap suara bass yang memanggil Sungmin. Namun sudut bibir itu tersenyum miring, 'Dugaanku tepat. Kau datang juga iblis Cho'

.

.

.

Sosok itu tidak bisa mendekat lebih dekat lagi. Ia melihat Sungmin yang berteriak kesakitan mencengkram perut besarnya. Sementara sosok lain sedang berdiri di balik meja merapalkan sesuatu.

"Sungmin!" sosok itu menyeru dengan lantang dari balik kegelapan. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana terkejutnya sosok yang dipanggil itu dan berusaha mencari sosok yang dipanggilnya. Samar sosok itu mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sungmin ketika mereka berhasil bertemu pandang.

"K-Kyuhh.. Kyu-hyun.." sebelum lagi-lagi teriakan memilukan yang keluar dari bibir shape M itu.

"A-ARGHHH... H-Hen-henti-kanhh.. Agghh.. sst-ssa-kithh.. Arght!" Sungmin mendongak, membelalakkan kedua matanya merasakan rasa sakit yang takterdeskripsikan. Kedua tangannya menyangga pinggang dengan perut yang membusung bergejolak, berubah bentuk karena cetakan kaki-kaki janin dan entah apa yang bergerak liar. Seakan sedang bertarung didalam sana.

JDUAGG..

Sosok Kyuhyun itu merasakan dadanya seolah di hantam sesuatu yang keras, saat perut Sungmin tampak bergejolak.

"ARGHH.. S-sungminhh..hhkk"

Tak lama darah hitam pekat keluar menyembur dari mulutnya.

.

.

Sungmin merasakan tenggorokkannya serak akibat berteriak. Dugaannya benar, ini seperti mimpinya. Ia sempat melihat Kyuhyun di depan sana sedang mencengkram dada dan baru saja memuntahkan cairan pekat berwarna merah hitam.

Jangan katakan mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan saat ini.

"ARGHH.. Hhh..hh. ARGHT!" Sungmin merasakan pergerakan brutal dari dalam perutnya.

Perut besar Sungmin menjadi sesekali timbul dengan sesuatu didalamnya yang berputar. Permukaan perut yang dilapisi dress tipis itu seperti larva yang meletup-letup saat Heechul semakin lantang membacakan mantra. Sesuatu di dalamnya seakan menekan perutnya dari dalam dan ingin menembusnya untuk keluar. Ketakutan melingkupi Sungmin, ketakutan melihat perubahan perutnya sendiri dan ketakutan akan mimpinya yang berubah menjadi kenyataan.

Demi tuhan Sungmin lebih baik mati saja saat ini dari pada merasakan sakit yang begitu menyiksa. Sungmin tak mampu lagi berfikir. Tubuhnya kebas dan sendi-sendinya terasa lemas. Darah semakin deras mengalir menuruni kedua kakinya, tampak menggenang di bawah kedua kaki Sungmin yang terbuka.

Sungmin sudah tak mampu untuk berteriak, ia hanya sanggup merintih disela isakannya.

BRUKK..

Sungmin limbung dan jatuh terduduk. Kedua tangannya menyangga tubuhnya sendiri kebelakang. Sungmin tidak bisa bernafas dengan normal, ia tersengal-sengal. Dress putih yang ia kenakan menjadi basah dan berubah warna merah kehitaman akibat noda darah.

Bersamaan dengan itu Sungmin mendengar dentuman dari arah lain dan geraman kesakitan.

"AGGHHH!" Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut masih mencengkram dadanya yang begitu sakit.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara dan seketika itu sungmin teringat akan mimpinya.

'_Arghh.. T-Tolonghh.. a-akuhh.. hhh. S-Sungminnhh..Arghh.. T-Tolonghh.. a-akuhh.. hhh'._

"K-kyu-hyunn.. hiks.. kyu.." ditengah sakitnya Sungmin menangis. Ia tidak sanggup jika setelah ini harus menyaksikan Kyuhyunnya mati. Sungguh Sungmin tidak sanggup, lebih baik— lebih baik jika ia ikut mati bersama Kyuhyun.

"S-Sungminnhh.. Urgh! Sungh— hhkk" kembali lagi Kyuhyun memuntahkan darah, kali ini lebih banyak.

Sungmin menjadi kalut melihat keadaan Kyuhyun didepannya. Ia ingin kesana, ketempat kekasihnya. Akhirnya dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Sungmin berusaha menyeret tubuhnya menuju kearah Kyuhyun.

Setiap tarikan nafasnya Sungmin menggumamkan dengan lemah nama kekasihnya itu. "K-Kyu.. Kyu-hyun.." baru beberapa inchi tubuh itu diseret. Heechul yang melihat Sungmin berusaha mendekat kearah Kyuhyun membelalakkan mata dan menghentikan rapalannya. Ia harus menghentikan Sungmin bertindak bodoh dan menghancurkan rencananya.

"Sungmin! Jangan beranjak dari tempatmu Min! Tetaplah ditempat Lee Sungmin!"

Teriakan Heechul menginterupsi Sungmin dalam usahanya mendekat ke tempat Kyuhyun berada. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan sayunya kearah Heechul dan menggeleng lemah. Kemudian dia edarkan kembali kearah Kyuhyun yang kini mengerang tak henti-henti.

"A-ARGHHH." Bahkan berkali-kali Kyuhyun memuntahkan darah.

Sungmin tetap melanjutkan aksinya untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan menyeret tubuh lemahnya dalam posisi duduk.

'Sial! Jika Sungmin bersi keras, maka dia akan melewati pentagram dan semuanya akan kacau.'Heechul mengumpat. 'Tidak bisa di biarkan!'

"Kumohon jangan hiraukan dia Sungmin-ah. Dia adalah Iblis. Kyuhyun adalah iblis. Ingat Sungmin-ah, dia telah membunuh banyak orang! Jangan hiraukan dia! Kumohon tetap ditempat Sungmin-ah! Jangan terpengaruh! Bukankah kau ingin iblis itu mati?!"

Kembali Heechul berteriak lantang.

DEG— Sungmin membatu. Ia seperti sedang ditampar. 'Heechul benar, aku menginginkan iblis itu musnah. Tapi Kyuhyun—'

Sungmin menjadi bimbang. Hatinya menginginkan merengkuh tubuh itu, namun egonya membuat tubuhnya berdiam ditempat mengikuti perintah Heechul. Hanya air mata yang terus mengalir menuruni pipinya. Bukan— Bukan karena sakit yang mendera bagian perutnya, ia bahkan sudah kebas atas rasa sakit yang menderanya. Akan tetapi, lebih karena melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang sekaratdan berusaha menjulurkan tangan kearahnya seolah ingin menggapai dirinya yang terpaut jarak 2 meter didepan sana.

.

.

Melihat Sungmin mengikuti kata-katanya, Heechul kembali melafalkan mantra. Tanpa diketahui siapapun disela-sela merapalkan mantra, Heechul menyeringai dan tertawa puas dalam hati.

'Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi semuanya selesai. Hahahaha. Matilah! Matilah kau iblis!'

Heechul semakin gencar dan lantang untuk menyelesaikan bait-bait terakhir mantranya. Yeah, setelah ini semuanya akan berakhir seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

...

_Entfernen Sie die verlorenen Seelen, die aus Rache getötet. Wiederherstellen der Teufel in der Hölle. Fessel—_

_Lepaskan jiwa-jiwa tersesat yang dikorbankan dalam dendam. Kembalikan iblis pada neraka terdasar. Belenggulah—_

_..._

"AAARGGHHHHHHH..."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okey, chap 15 update.. mian cz sempet ditunda update, seharusnya update hari minggu kemarin. Hehhehe *diTimpukReader. Yeah yang baca fic No Title-Kyumin Family pasti tau lah alasan kenapa saya nunda update ni chapter.**

Oke, terimaksih banyak buat yang udah Review di chap 14 kemarin (Review yang membangun tentu aja, **bukan** Review SAMPAH), kalian sungguh Luar Biasa kawan!

Note:

1\. Yang tanya ini berakhir di chap berapa, aku belum bisa prekdisiin ini berakhir di chap berapa? Mungkin aja chap depan udah berakhir. Hehe..

2\. Yang tanya Marcus siapa? Itu bakalan terjawab pas flashback (dikit bocoran aja ini sama sekali bukan kayak ceritanya shanti agatha lho) jadi penasaran? hehehe.

3\. Yang penasaran tentang apa yang di lihat Heechul? Udah aku jawab di chap ini.

4\. Yang mau tanya atau komentar tentang chapter ini bisa di **kotak review.. Tidak menerima riview sampah yang cuma bisa ngebash ya guys. Udah ada WARNING diatas, jadi baca tuh WARNING. Hargai yang bikin cerita. Bilangnya gak suka, tapi tetep aja baca ini ff. Ketawa gua, itik aja ikut ketawa. Hahaha.. Betapa stupidnya! **

5\. Yang mau kasih tebakan sementara buat chap depan juga bisa, biar tambah seru! Hahaha..

.

.

HYAAAAA! APA INI! KYUHYUNN... SUNGMIN.. ANDWE!

Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Akankah semuanya berakhir begitu saja?

Tunggu dichap selanjutnya...

Gimana dengan chap 15 ini chingu?

**Review jangan lupa ya guys! **

**Oh ya, gak tau ini bakal jadi kabar baik/gak untuk reader semua, saya mengusahakan kembali update perminggu cz skripsong saya udah kelar. So, berbahagialah!**

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!

Annyeong...!


	16. Chapter 16

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

**WARNING !**

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

**I hate Siders, Segala macam Bash/Flame and Fans war.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, just click close (X)**

**Sekali lagi saya peringatkan gak suka gak usah baca**

Happy reading and enjoy..

**Main cast: **

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Support cast:**

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Heechul

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

**Summary:**

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

_Melihat Sungmin mengikuti kata-katanya Heechul kembali melafalkan mantra. Tanpa diketahui siapapun disela-sela melafalkan mantranya Heechul menyeringai dan tertawa puas dalam hati._

'_Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi semuanya selesai. Hahahaha. Matilah! Matilah kau iblis!'_

_Heechul semakin gencar dan lantang untuk menyelesaikan bait-bait terakhir mantranya. Yeah, setelah ini semuanya akan berakhir seperti apa yang ia harapkan._

...

_**Entfernen Sie die verlorenen Seelen, die aus Rache getötet. Wiederherstellen der Teufel in der Hölle. Fessel—**_

_**Lepaskan jiwa-jiwa tersesat yang dikorbankan dalam dendam. Kembalikan iblis pada neraka terdasar. Belenggulah—**_

_..._

"_AAARGGHHHHHHH..."_

**Teufelsbrut**

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapther 16**

Suara berisik gagak yang berarak dan gemuruh angin menyertai lengkingan keras dari seseorang berkulit pucat yang berhasil memuntahkan kembali darah dari dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun— pemuda itu kini sekarat di depan sana, bersimpuh dan hampir tersungkur jika saja ia tidak bersikeras menopang tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat dengan tumpuan kedua tangannya diatas tanah.

Kesakitan itu semakin menjadi untuk Kyuhyun, seiring dengan mantra yang dilafalkan Heechul hampir mendekati ujung. Seakan ia bisa mati kapanpun ketika sang perapal mantra menyelesaikan bacaannya. Bahkan kini, pemuda sekarat itu hanya bisa merintih dengan sangat memilukan.

.

.

Heechul tetap fokus merapalkan mantra yang tersisa didetik-detik terakhir. Dengan mata tertutup, ia tampak berkonsentrasi penuh untuk menyelesaikannya. Bibir plumnya tidak berhenti bergerak dengan lihai dan cepat. Namun tiba-tiba suasana terasa aneh untuk dirinya saat ini. Heechul mencoba untuk menampik perasaan anehnya dan kembali mengumpulkan konsentrasi.

Tepat saat mantra itu hanya tersisa bait terakhir, Heechul mengerutkan kening. Ia tidak bisa menampik lagi, suasana disekitarnya terasa sangat aneh. Mengapa menjadi begitu hening? Kemana perginya angin gemuruh yang menerbangkan apapun disekitarnya tadi?

Reflek kedua mata itu terbuka. Menilik kedepan, dimana disana ada Sungmin yang sedang—

Tunggu?

Kedua mata itu membelalak sempurna. Jika boleh melebihkan kedua bola mata itu seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

Heechul tercekat, hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri jika ia tidak memiliki reflek yang bagus untuk menghentikan mulutnya merapalkan mantra. 'apa— apaan ini? apa yang terjadi?'

Heechul menggeram tertahan, tubuhnya menegang kaku dengan gigi bergemeletuk dan tangan mengepal erat seolah tengah menyalurkan amarah yang memuncak. Heechul berteriak mengumpat sejadinya.

"Sial, Lee Sungmin! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

.

.

Sungmin memekik tertahan kala rasa sakit itu semakin mengerogoti perutnya. Seakan organ dalam perutnya ikut dirajam oleh benda tajam. Apalagi mendengar teriakan Khuhyun yang memilukan, sunguh ia tak sanggup lagi.

Kedua mata foxy nan sayu itu tak sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari namja pucat yang bersimpuh sekarat di depan sana. Namja yang begitu ia cintai dan mencintainya. Aliran air mata tak hentinya menjadi anak sungai diantara mata namja yang kondisinya tak jauh beda dengan namja pucat itu. Sungmin— ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena hanya dapat melihat kekasihnya sekarat. 'Kyu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah aku membiarkanmu mati?'

'Andwe!' Sungmin terperanjat dan menggeleng kalut. Oh ayolah, Bagaimana ia tidak seperti itu, jika ia melihat didepan sana kekasihnya seperti sedang dicekik oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata. Kondisinya seolah sedang melepaskan sesuatu yang mencekik lehernya, namun tak ada apapun yang terlihat oleh Sungmin melainkan Kyuhyun yang terkesan sedang mencekik dirinya sendiri. hal ini mengingatkan Sungmin pada mimpinya sebelum Kyuhyun— mati!

Sungmin semakin menangis tergugu. Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi, kecuali ia memang merelakan Kyuhyun mati begitu saja. ia tidak sanggup. Ia ingin merengkuh tubuh mengenaskan itu, biarlah jika ia juga harus mati. Hal itu terdengar lebih baik jika harus menyaksikan kekasihmu mati didepan matamu, namun kau hanya diam tanpa berbuat apapun.

Sebelum tubuh itu beringsut, Sungmin menoleh kearah Heechul. Terlihat disana, heechul sedang menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi untuk rapalannya.

'Maafkan aku Heechul hyung'. Kata itulah yang batin Sungmin ucapkan sebelum ia menggerakkan tubuhnya yang ia seret dengan susah payah kearah dimana Kyuhyun berada.

.

.

Tubuh ringkih itu, ia seret dengan susah payah. Peluh dan air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya yang manis namun kini pias dan memucat. Namja mungil itu begitu memaksakan dirinya dengan keras. Hanya berjarak 1 meter lagi ia mampu menggapai namja terkasihnya. Tak ia perdulikan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi di dalam perutnya. Bahkan ia merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari lubang bawahnya, terasa keras dan menekan.

Sementara namja pucat yang tengah sibuk dengan lehernya seolah tengah tercekik sesuatu memandang sendu kearah namja mungil yang sedang berusaha dengan keras beringsut kearahnya. Diantara sesak yang menekan paru-parunya karena cekikan yang entah dilakukan oleh siapa secara reflek namja pucat itu — Kyuhyun mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kedepan, ia juga tak kalah berusaha untuk menggapai Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin mendengar dengan jelas umpatan amarah yang dilontarkan Heechul jauh dibelakang sana. Namun, apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur karena kini yang terjadi adalah—

"Kyuuh—Urghh.." sungmin mengulurkan tangannya tepat diatas lilin pentagram. Tak ia hiraukan panas api lilin yang berada dibawah pergelangan tangannya, membakar sedikit demi sedikit kulit putih mulus yang kini berubah merah dan melepuh.

Secara naluri Kyuhyun beringsut lebih dekat kearah Sungmin. ia dengan tenaga yang tersisa melawan benteng pertahanan yang telah dibangun oleh Heechul disekitar pentagram. Sekali lagi, darah keluar menyembur dari dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Tubuh manusianya sudah diambang batas.

.

.

"Sungmin! Tetap di tempatmu! BODOH! KEMBA—"

DEG—

Heechul memekik tertahan. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku dengan apa yang ia lihat didepannya saat ini. bagaimana disana terlihat dengan jelas melalui indra penglihatannya bahwa kedua tangan itu bertaut diatas lilin pentagram yang ia buat sebagai benteng. Sungmin berhasil melewati pertahanan yang telah Heechul buat dan kini ia telah terengkuh sepenuhnya kedalam kungkungan sang iblis. Oh, sialan! Bahkan kini iblis keparat itu sedang menyunggingkan seringaiannya kepada Heechul.

Skak mat!

.

.

.

Sungmin tak mampu lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya sesaat setelah tangan pucat dan dingin milik Kyuhyun berhasil menggengam tangannya yang terasa kebas. Hal terakhir yang terekam dalam ingatannya sebelum ia menyerah pada kesadarannya adalah Kyuhyun yang menarik tubuh lemahnya keluar dari lilin pentagram dan kemudian mendekapnya dengan begitu erat. Sungminpun sempat menggumamkan kata 'syukurlah' dan memberikan senyum lemahnya kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin mungkin sudah gila dan nekat dengan keputusan yang ia ambil saat ini. Namun sepertinya ia sudah tak peduli dengan akibat yang akan ditimbulkan nantinya, yang jelas satu hal yang ia tahu bahwa saat ini hatinya merasa lega dan bersyukur dapat merengkuh orang yang ia cintai walaupun setelahnya mungkin saja ia akan mati.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh mungil milik Sungmin melepas dalam pelukannya. Ia menggeram tertahan saat pandangannya menelusur kebawah dimana darah hitam pekat tak henti-hentinya mengalir melewati kedua kaki Sungmin. insting iblis yang ia miliki menjadi begitu murka dan tak bisa dikendalikan oleh sisi manusiawinya. Kedua mata itu menjadi merah pekat dengan urat-urat wajah yang menonjol dan sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai bertransformasi menjadi sosok sempurna seorang iblis. setelah perubahan wujudnya yang dekat dengan kata mengerikan, sebelah tangan dengan kuku panjang dan hitam itu mengusap dengan lembut perut Sungmin yang masih menonjol dibalik dress yang ia kenakan. Entah apapun yang iblis itu rapalkan, namun setelah melakukan itu darah hitam pekat yang mengalir dari bawah tubuh Sungmin berhenti mengalir. deru nafas Sungmin yang memburupun perlahan-lahan menjadi stabil dan teratur.

Sorot mata tajam merah penuh dengan amarah itu menatap langsung kedua mata yang terbelalak Syok milik namja cantik yang berada jauh dibelakang meja ritual. Berani bertaruh jika namja cantik itu sekarang sedang gugup dan ketakutan. Seringaian mengerikan tampak seolah mengatakan jika sang iblislah sang pemenang dari sebuah permainan.

Skak mat!

.

.

.

Angin tiba-tiba bertiup sangat kencang. Lilin pentagram yang semula kokoh dan tak bisa padam itupun kini tak bisa kokoh seperti sedia kala. Semuanya menjadi berantakan dengan terjangan angin beliung yang mampu menerbangkan apapun. Bahkan meja besar didepan Heechul itupun bergetar dan tak luput dari hantaman angin tersebut.

JDUAGG...

Meja ritual dimana Heechul berdiri dibelakangnya terbalik dan terpelanting. Begitu pula tubuh ramping Heechul yang tak siap untuk bertahan, ikut terpental jauh kebelakang.

BRUGK—

"Arggh.." Heechul meringis dan memegangi dadanya yang begitu ngilu akibat terkena hantaman tersebut. 'Sial!' ia berkali-kali mengumpat di dalam hati dengan kondisinya yang terjepit saat ini. Heechul berusaha untuk bangkit dengan bertopang pada lututnya.

Ia masih dapat melihat walau dengan samar jika iblis itu kini tengah mengarahkan tatapan menusuk kearahnya seolah mengatakan 'Kau akan berakhir saat ini juga Kim!'.

Sementara itu Sungmin tengah berada digendongan ala bridal iblis tersebut dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Sang iblis mulai merapalkan sebuah mantra dan sebuah percikan api berwarna biru keluar dari kumpulan butiran-butiran pasir yang berwarna hitam. Ia kemudian menyeringai dan mengarahkan api tersebut kearah dimana Heechul berdiri. Heechul terbelalak dengan api yang kini mengarah kepada dirinya. Ia teringat kembali dengan bayangan dirinya yang tengah terbakar. Sungguh ia tidak ingin berakhir saat ini juga. Reflek Heechul menutup mata dan mencari apapun yang berada disekitarnya untuk menghalau api tersebut.

JDUARR...

Api itu terpental dan berpendar karena menghantam tameng tak kasat mata yang kini tengah membentengi Heechul. Heechul sempat terdorong kebelakang dan sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia perlahan membuka mata dan melihat jika ternyata benda yang ia gunakan untuk menghalau serangan iblis itu adalah buku tua dari leluhurnya. Heechul sempat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia alami saat ini. Bahkan buku yang berada ditangannya tidak terbakar sedikitpun, begitupula dengan dirinya.

Heechul kemudian berdiri dan memandang remeh kearah sang iblis yang tetap menampakkan ketenangannya seolah tak terpengaruh. Namun, sekali lagi iblis itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya ia lakukan. Bahkan kali ini api biru yang siap membakar itu lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Heechul tercekat, ia tidak yakin kali ini ia akan seberuntung beberaapa detik yang lalu. Namun, ia tetap mengarahkan buku itu kedepan sebagai tameng untuk dirinya dan—

JDUARRR...

Lagi-lagi buku itu sukses melindungi Heechul dari serangan iblis yang bertubi-tubi.

Iblispun menggeram, berbeda dengan Heechul yang menyeringai dan tertawa bak orang kehilangan akal.

"HAHAHAHAHA... KAU TAK AKAN BISA MEMBUNUHKU IBLIS SIALAN! HAHAHA..."

JDUARRR...

BRUGKK..

Kali ini lagi, api sang iblis berpendar bagai kembang api tanpa melukai seincipun dari tubuh Heechul. Buku itu memang melindungi Heechul, namun efek yang ditimbulkan membuat Heechul terpental dan terbanting berkali-kali.

'Sial, ini tidak baik jika terus dibiarkan.'pikirnya dengan nafas memburu. Walaupun buku itu melindunginya dari api sang iblis namun jika efek yang ditimbulkan seperti itu, lama-lama dia juga akan mati karena seluruh tulangnya remuk. Satu-satunya jalan adalah Heechul harus melarikan diri jika ingin selamat.

Heechul memutar otak untuk kabur dari sang iblis. Heechul kemudian melihat meja ritual yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia kemudian menyunggingkan senyum dan iniliah kemempatannya.

Sementara itu sang iblis menggeram tertahan. Dengan mata yang mengkilap merah Ia mengamati Heechul dari tempatnya berdiri. 'Kuarang ajar! Selama dia masih memiliki buku itu, aku tak akan bisa membunuhnya. Buku itu tak akan bisa musnah dengan cara apapun dan dia akan tetap mengacau untuk membunuh keturunanku saat kelahirannya tiba. Bedebah!'. Iblis itu mengeluarkan taringnya dikedua sisi sudut bibir, tanda ia sedang menahan marah. 'Berfikirlah Marcus!' iblis itu menatap lekat pada buku yang dipegang oleh Heechul.

Kembali kepada Heechul yang tengah merencanakan sesuatu. Ia dengan tenaga yang tersisa tengah berkonsentrasi dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Matanya tertuju pada meja ritual yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Mulut Heechul mengguman tak jelas, namun meja ritual tersebut mulai bergetar dan melayang diudara. Ini adalah kesempatan emasnya. Heechul fokus untuk mengarahkan meja yang ia mantrai kearah sang iblis untuk mengalihkan perhatian, sementara itu ia bersiap dengan mantra teleport yang tak pernah ia lakukan. Jika beruntung maka ia akan berhasil berteleportasi ketempat lain, namun jika tidak maka ia akan mati konyol dengan mantranya sendiri. Namun Heechul tak ada pilihan lain. Ia lebih baik memilih mati dengan mantranya sendiri daripada mati di tangan iblis laknat didepannya. Setidaknya jika ia mati akibat mantranya iblis itu tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengambil jantung miliknya dan menumbalkan jantung itu kepada sang janin.

Dilain pihak, sang iblis bersiap menerima serangan dari Heechul. Iapun tak kalah menggumamkan sebait mantra yang entahlah, sepertinya begitu rumit. Hanya desisan yang tertangkap oleh pendengaran. Terlihat meja ritual itu melesat begitu cepat kearah sang iblis.

SRRATTTT...

JDUARR...

Iblis itu meluluh lantakan dengan sekejap mata meja kayu yang mengarah kepadanya dan inilah kesempatan yang ditunggu oleh Heechul untuk melarikan diri, saat serpihan dari meja kayu menghalangi jarak pandang sang iblis.

Heechul dengan sigap mengucapkan mantra teleportnya dan keluarlah cahaya dari dalam tubuhnya.

Iblis itu sempat terperanjat, namun denang cepat ia mengarahkan sebuah mantra tepat kearah buku yang dipegang oleh Heechul.

Cahaya yang keluar dari tubuh Heechul mulai memendarkan dirinya menjadi transparan dan—

BLAAMM...

Heechul seketika menghilang.

Oh yeah... sepertinya Heechul berhasil meloloskan diri.

'SHIT!' Iblis itu menatap berang kearah dimana kepergian Heechul. Namun sesaat setelahnya seringaian memuakkan itu terlihat jelas dari sabelah sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

Suara tetesan air menggema dari dalam sebuah gua yang lembab dan minim cahaya. Sesosok tubuh mungil tengah tergeletak disebuah batu besar ditengah-tengah perut gua.

"Eughh..." lenguhan keluar dari mulut mungil sang namja manis yang menandakan kesadaran mulai kembali ia dapatkan. Mata foxy itu mulai terbuka perlahan. Sedikit mengernyit dan mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan dengan pandangan disekitar yang begitu temaram.

Sungmin— pemuda hamil itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar sesaat setelah ia sadar.

"Dimana ini?" gumamnya menelisik keseluruh penjuru tempatnya berada saat ini.

"Kau sudah sadar?" terdengar suara bariton yang begitu familiar tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sungmin. Sungmin menajamkan penglihatan kerah seseorang yang perlahan mendekat kearahnya

"Kyu.. K-Kyuhyun.. K-Kaukah itu?" Sungmin berusaha memastikan. Ia begitu gugup dan takut siapa tahu itu bukanlah Kyuhyunnya.

Namun sosok yang kini terlihat dan berdiri beberapa meter didepannya itu membuat Sungmin menghela nafas lega.

Benar, sosok itu adalah Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya.

"Kyuhyun,, Ouwhh.." Sungmin berusaha untuk bangkit, namun tubuhnya yang masih lemas ditambah perutnya yang masih terasa sedikit nyeri membuatnya tertahan dalam posisi duduk.

Kyuhyun dengan datarnya memperhatikan Sungmin dan mendekat untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Kyu.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun yang kini tepat berada didepannya tak kurang dari 5 cm.

"Hmm. Ya, seperti yang kau lihat saat ini." jawabnya.

Sungmin kemudian mengguman 'Syukurlah' dengan mengusap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat menawan.

Namun seolah tersadar dengan tempatnya berada saat ini Sungmin mengernyit bingung. Bukankah ini sebuah gua? Dan sepertinya gua ini tidak begitu asing.

"Kyu, kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Dan— dimana Heechul?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin Kyuhyun tersenyum separuh bibir.

"Orang yang kau kira akan membantumu itu entah pergi kenaman. Dan— kenapa aku membawamu kemari? Tentu saja karena ini adalah tempat yang paling aman sayang."

Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Tunggu, bukankah gua ini—" Sungmin tercekat, ia baru menyadarinya dan ingat jika gua ini adalah gua yang sama persis saat dirinya menemukan perkamen terkutuk itu dan tempat dimana ia di culik si iblis saat itu. tapi, kenapa Kyuhyun malah membawanya ketempat ini?

"Kau baru mengingatnya ternyata." Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai dan mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan punggung tangannya. Hal itu menjadikan Sungmin sedikit was-was. Sungmin masih ingat dengan jelas jika Kyuhyun berada pada kendali iblis jadi tidak memungkinkan jika—

"K-Kau! Apa Kau benar-benar Kyuhyunku?" Sungmin mendorong kasar tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh darinya.

Seketika tawa meledak dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha,, Kau ini kenapa sayang? Aku Kyuhyun, Aku Cho Kyuhyunmu."

Sungmin menggeleng tanda ia belum bisa begitu saja percaya.

"Ayolah Ming, kau ini kenapa, hmm?" Kyuhyun kembali mendekati Sungmin.

"Benarkah kau Kyuhyun? Tapi— ah benar Kyu, iblis itu telah mengendalikanmu, Kau harus melawannya, dan kita harus mencari cara agar iblis itu tidak bisa mengendalikanmu lagi, kita harus per—." Sungmin terlihat meracau panik.

"Tidak perlu." Jawaban itu membuat sungmin membisu seketika.

"A-Apa mak—"

"Kau pikir aku tengah dikendalikan oleh iblis? Bagaimana jika kenyataannya aku yang telah mengendalikannya?" Kyuhyun dengan santainya berujar.

Sungguh Sungmin tak mengerti apa yang tengah Kyuhyun katakan.

"K-Kyu, apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana jika ku katakan bahwa **Cho Kyuhyun adalah Iblis** itu Lee Sungmin?" seringaian tercetak jelas dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

"T-Tidak, Kyuhyun bukanlah iblis! Kau—Kau bukan Kyuhyunku! Kau pasti iblis yang mengendalikannya! Kembalikan Kyuhyun! Lepaskan tubuhnya iblis sialan!" teriak Sungmin histeris.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap dingin dan datar Sungmin yang meraung.

"Biadab! Lepaskan Kyuhyun! Biarkan dia hidup, Kumohon kembalikan tubuh dan jiwanya.. hiks.. kembalikan.." tanpa sadar Sungmin menjatuhkan liquidnya.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun kembali mendekati Sungmin.

"Hey, Kau tak perlu memohon dan menangis.. karena aku adalah Kyuhyunmu sayang." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk merengkuh namja mungilnya dengan tatapan yang melembut.

"Tidak! Kau bukan Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun tak mungkin membunuh! Kau iblis!"

"Baiklah, aku memang iblis dan teserah jika kau tidak percaya jika aku adalah Kyuhyun. Ah tunggu, aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Sosok Kyuhyun itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kantong hitam yang ia bawa.

DEG!

Jantung Sungmin seolah berhenti berdetak. I-itu— itu adalah..

Jantung, jantung yang masih berdetak dan berlumuran darah segar.

Sungmin tercekat, itu jantung siapa? Oh Astaga, mungkinkah itu jantung milik Heechul?

"K-Kau—" Sungmin tak mampu berkata apapun.

"Hmm.. bukankah ini terlihat menggiurkan, sayang?" Kyuhyun menjilat darah dari permukaan jantung tersebut. membuat Sungmin menggigil takut dan ngeri.

"Kurasa bayi kita akan menyukainya." Sambungnya lagi dengan senyuman ala Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandang sekilas perutnya dan beringsut mundur.

'Tidak! Tidak mungkin itu Kyuhyun. Tapi—'

Pikiran Sungmin terasa buntu, ia tidak ingin mempercayai ini.

"Ah, Kau pasti mengira-ngira ini jantung milik siapa bukan?"

Glup.. Sungmin menelan ludahnya kasar. Kyuhyun seolah tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Kembali seringaian itu muncul.

"Kau bisa mengetahui jawabannya dibelakangmu." Suara rendah itu mengalun begitu mengerikan.

Sungmin secara perlahan menengokkan kepalanya dan...

DEG.. DEG..

Matanya terbelalak lebar. ia bergetar ketakutan. Dibelakangnya berdiri kaku seorang mayat yang terdapat lubang pada dada sebelah kirinya. Sialnya dia kenal orang tersebut. dia adalah—

Park Jungsoo— Leeteuk, seorang kliennya yang pernah membeli benda arkelog milik Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menyangka, kliennya itu adalah korban berikutnya yang bernama—

"Dennis, kau tentu tahu nama itu sayang." Kini baginya suara Kyuhyun begitu mengerikan.

Seolah dikuliti, Sungmin diam membisu. Benarkah? Benarkah Kyuhyun adalah iblis itu? benarkah—

"Kau masih meragukannya? Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik."

Tiba-tiba gua disekitar Sungmin menjadi terang dengan nyala obor yang mengitari dinding ruangan. Dan semuanya menjadi terpampang dengan jelas, membuat Sungmin sulit bernafas karena syok dengan pemandangan mengerikan ini.

Terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana mayat-mayat dari kejahatan sang iblis berdiri rapi mengitarinya dengan setiap rantai yang menghubungkan mereka. Astaga, ini begitu mengerikan. Bahkan sosok pemuda yang ia sangka sebagi iblis berdiri diantara jajaran mayat tanpa busana tersebut- dialah Choi Siwon. ia tercekat dan sekita matanya memanas ketika pandangannya tertuju pada sosok mungil yang ia yakini sebagai sepupunya tersebut.

"Ryeowook-ah.. hikss" Sungmin menggumam pilu.

Mendengar Sungmin berguman lirih membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai setan.

"Ah.. Kau tahu.. Wookie adalah korbanku yang paling istimewa, dia terlalu banyak tahu dan yeah— dia hampir saja membongkar semuanya".

DEG!

Sungmin kembali teringat dengan perkataan Ryeowook, bahwa — Kyuhyun adalah...

Sungmin berharap semuanya hanyalah mimpi. Sungmin bagaikan ditampar. Bagaimana bisa selama ini dia buta? Bahkan Ryeowook telah memperingatinya. Seakan kaset yang diputar secara ulang bagaiman awal dirinya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di sebuah museum, bagaimana dirinya menemukan perkamen itu, bagaimana malam itu Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah memecahkan sandi itu, bagaiman Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba datang menemuinya saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda bernama siwon, bagaiman Kyuhyun merubah isi mantra yang diberikan Heechul dan bagaimana-bagaimana lainnya yang menjadi masuk akal jika dirangkai satu persatu. Sungmin merasa tertohok, ia begitu kecewa, terluka bahkan ia menyesal saat ini. Seharusnya dia mengikuti apa kata Heechul, seharusnya dia melakukan ritual itu sampai selesai. Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini?

Cintalah yang membuat semua kebenaran terselimuti oleh kabut. Ia bahkan jatuh terlalu dalam. Ia telah mengorbankan nyawa-nyawa tak berdosa dengan kebodohannya.

Lalu jika benar Kyuhyun adalah iblis itu, bagaimana dengan perasaan Kyuhyun kepadanya? Apakah— bodoh, kenapa kau harus bertanya Lee Sungmin?! tentu saja semuanya tidak benar! kau dimanfaatkan, karena iblis selamanya tidak mempunyai rasa cinta!. Shit! Jika itu benar maka dia akan mengutuk dirinya yang pernah mencintai pemuda iblis itu.

Sungmin tak mampu berfikir apapun saat ini. ia marah, kecewa, terluka, sakit dan seluruh perasannya bercampur menjadi satu mengetahui kebenaran jika dalang dibalik tragedi yang menimpanya selam ini adalah dari orang yang begitu ia cintai. Sungmin hanya berharap kematian menjemputnya saat ini. Kenyataan ini lebih menyakitkan daripada sakit ketika di rajam dengan pisau panas.

Tatapan Sungmin menjadi kosong.

"Menyesal?" suara itu berujar seolah tahu dengan apa yang Sungmin rasakan.

Sungmin kemudian menatap langsung kedua mata itu dengan nyalang dan penuh dengan kebencian serta kekecewaan tanpa adanya rasa takut yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Sepertinya urat ketakutan Sungmin sudah putus.

"Kenapa? KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI, BIADAB!" Suara itu lantang tanpa bergetar sedikitpun menunjukkan bahwa ia siap mati kapan saja jika memang iblis itu akan membunuhnya. Ia tidak peduli. Malah bagus bukan? Penderitaannya akan berakhir.

"Karena mereka pantas mati." Suara itu begitu tenang dan dingin.

"KAU—Memangnya siapa kau HAH! Kenapa kau dengan seenaknya mengakhiri nyawa orang dengan mudah! APA SALAH MEREKA KEPADAMU! KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH ORANG YANG TAK BERDOSA! Kau benar-benar kejam! TERKUTUK!" Sungmin meraung diantara keputusasaannya.

"Kau akan menarik ucapanmu ketika kau mengetahui kebenaran yang ada, Lee Sungmin. Bahwa orang-orang yang kau anggap TAK BERDOSA itu jauh lebih terkutuk dari pada yang kau bayangkan." Lagi, Kyuhyun menimpali dengan kata yang dingin dan menusuk.

"DIAM! Kau membunuh mereka karena keturunanmu ini bukan? Benar, seharusnya aku membunuh janin ini dari awal!" Sungmin kemudian mengambil sebuah serpihan batu cadas yang runcing dan mengarahkan batu itu kearah perutnya.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun membelalak dan dengan mantranya ia berhasil menampik batu itu agar terlepas dari tangan Sungmin.

"ARHHKK"

Trak— Brugk.. Sungmin sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Sungmin tak percaya dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Hal ini memperjelas jika ia adalah Iblis itu.

"BUNUH AKU SAJA! Bunuh aku...! Kumohon...hiks, kumohon.. BUNUH AKU SEKARANG!" Sungmin semakin terpuruk, rasa bersalahnya menumpuk. Rasa cintanya kini tergantikan oleh benci. Sungguh ia ingin mati saat ini juga.

Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan.

"Kau perlu diingatkan kembali Lee Sungmin. Kita lihat apakah setelah ini kau masih bisa mengatakan hal yang sama?!."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun mulai merapalkan mantra. Sungmin melihat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana kedua mata itu berubah menjadi merah semerah darah dan bagaimana urat-urat menonjol itu keluar dari bagian permukaan wajah Kyuhyun. Sosok itu sama persis dengan iblis yang selama ini menjadi mimpi buruknya. Sungmin menggeleng kalut saat jantung itu berubah mengeriput dan keluar sari pati hitam dari jantung tersebut. Sungmi bisa menduga apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

"AARGGHHHHH!"

Oh tuhan, kali ini lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang ia alami sebelumnya karena setelah aura jantung itu berpindah memasuki perutnya, tiba-tiba para mayat yang berdiri mengitari dirinya berubah menjadi serpihan abu dan masuk kedalam dirinya melalu ubun-ubun. Sungguh rasanya seperti ada yang menancapkan besi panas melalui kepalamu menembus hingga organ-oran vital didalam tubuhmu dan menjalar kesetiap anggota tubuh terjauh.

"ARRGGGHHHHH,,Hhh"

Sungmin mendongak dengan mata yang membelalak lebar. Ruhnya seakan ditarik paksa untuk keluar dari raganya. Kilasan potongan bayangan terlihat didepan matanya seperti sebuah film yang diputar. Sungmin tak mampu lagi bertahan. Kepalanya hampir pecah karena sakit yang luar biasa. Sungmin menyerah pada keadaan. Ia mulai menyerahkan jiwanya tanpa adanya perlawanan yang berarti. Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan sebuah kematian. Terasa ringan bagi Sungmin dan semuanya menjadi putih.

.

.

.

Padang ilalang itu begitu luas dan indah dengan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan kesana-kemari. Mentari sore menyuguhkan pemandangan yang indah bagi indra penglihatan serta terasa hangat.

"_Eughh.." seorang pemuda mungil melenguh mulai terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Perlahan mata itu terbuka dan sepersekian detik menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitar yang masuk melalui retina matanya._

'_Eoh, dimana ini?' pemuda mungil itu bangun terduduk dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Matanya langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan ciptaan tuhan yang begitu indah. Tempat ini begitu asing untuk dirinya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian terakhir yang dialaminya. Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum kecut setelah mengiat kembali kejadian mengerikan yang ia alami._

'_A-apa ini yang dinamakan surga?' monolognya dalam hati. Yeah, pemuda itu mengira jika dirinya telah mati ditangan iblis itu. tapi, jika itu benar maka baguslah._

_Namun, mengingat sesuatu pemuda manis itu memeriksa tubuhnya terutama dibagian perut, dan—_

_Datar?_

_Ia melihat jika perutnya kini datar seperti semula dan kini dia memakai kemeja dan celana bahan berwarna putih. _

_Pemuda manis itu kemudian tersenyum dan semakin mantap._

'_Jadi benar ya, ini di surga?' monolognya lagi._

"Hahaha.. Ayo cepat! Mentarinya akan segera tenggelam!"

Suara seorang gadis menggema ditelinga namja manis itu.

'_Eoh, Siapa? Apa disurga ini juga ada penghuninya?' batin pemuda itu. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti suara serta derap langkah seseorang yang tengah berlari tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini._

_Pemuda itu menemukan seorang gadis yang sedang berlari keatas bukit dengan wajah bahagia. Pemuda itu ikut tersenyum ketika melihat senyum gadis yang kini berdiri dengan merentangkan tangannya, sepertinya sedang menikmati angin bukit._

'_Bahagia sekali? Kurasa tidak buruk tinggal ditempat ini.' pemuda mungil itu beranjak ingin menyapa gadis itu dan sekedar bertanya. Mungkin saja si gadis bisa dijadikan teman._

"Wuaahh... cantik sekali."ujar gadis itu dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan didepannya.

"_Hay! permisi..." pemuda mungil itu mencoba menyapa, namun si gadis tampak seolah tidak mendengar. Sang pemuda manis mengernyit bingung karena sang gadis tidak merespon._

"_HEY.. HALLO! Permisi!" lagi si pemuda mungil menyapa sekali lagi tapi tetap tidak ada respon._

'_Apa gadis ini tuli?' pikir pemuda itu karena gadis itu membelakanginya tanpa menoleh akan panggilan sang pemuda manis. Merasa aneh sang pemuda ingin menepuk gadis tersebut. Namun belum sempat tangan itu menepuk bahu sempit di depannya sebuah suara menginterupsi._

"YA! Kenapa Kau meninggalkanku!"

DEG— Tiba-tiba jantung pemuda mungil itu dipompa begitu cepatnya.

'Suara itu.'

Gadis itupun menoleh, dan tersenyum. Ia melambaikan tangan namun bukan kepada pemuda mungil yang jelas-jelas berada didepannya namun lebih tepatnya kearah belakang pemuda tersebut. gadis itu seperti tidak melihat pemuda manis yang kini berada tepat didepannya.

"Hey.. Disini!" ujar gadis itu girang.

"Ck,, lagi-lagi kau berlari dengan seenaknya. Jika kau terjatuh bagaimana?!"

DEG—Kenapa Suara itu lagi?

Terasa derap langkah seseorang berjalan tergesa menuju kearah pemuda manis tersebut. pemuda manis itupun menolehkan badan. Merasa penasaran dengan suara orang dibelakangnya yang begitu familiar. Dan—

Mata itu terbelalak sempurna.

'_Kenapa dia—'_

Pertanyaan itu hanya menggantung ditenggorokan. Bagaiman tidak, jika kau melihat perwujudan dari orang yang begitu kau cintai namun disaat bersamaan kau benci berada tepat didepanmu?

'_Kyuhyun—' pemuda manis itu berujar lirih._

"Ayolah,, aku bukan gadis kecil lagi, Marcus. Jadi berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku! Jika aku tidak berlari nanti kita terlambat untuk melihat mentari terbenam" ujar gadis itu cemberut.

"Ya..ya.. baiklah-baiklah, kau memang bukan gadis kecil lagi sekarang. Tapi kau adalah gadisku, jadi wajar jika aku menjaga gadisku. Aku tidak mau terjadi hal yang buruk pada gadisku yang cantik ini." kilahnya yang kini tepat berada didepan gadis itu dan tunggu—

Apakah pemuda bak duplikat Kyuhyun itu baru saja melewati pemuda manis yang kita ketahui bernama Sungmin ini? Melewati bukan dari depan atapun samping tapi M-melewati menembus dirinya yang berarti ia— tembus pandang?

Oh my god son! Apa-apan ini! Sungmin memekik horror dalam batin. Apa dia sosok arwah penasaran sekarang? Oh No! Tapi ini aneh.. kedua orang didepannya seperti sama sekali tidak menyadari eksistensi dirinya, dan kini dia tembus pandang!

Tunggu— jika ini disurga kenapa ada Kyuhyun disini? Dan kenapa pakaian mereka berbeda. Sungmin mengenakan baju yang emm..kekinian. Dan mereka berdua, si duplikat Kyuhyun dan gadis entah itu siapa memakai pakaian ala pakaian yang dikenakan penduduk jerman tempo dulu.

Jadi dimana ia sekarang?

Apa dia tertarik kedua masa lalu seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Oh ayolah, siapapun tolong jelaskan situasi macam apa ini?!

"Jangan menggodaku Marcus!" ucapan malu-malu gadis itu menyadarkan Sungmin dari 'Mari-mencari-tahu-apa-yang-terjadi?' dan membuat Sungmin kembali memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut.

'_Sial, Kenapa aku seperti hantu penguntit disisni?'_

"Aku tidak menggoda, kau memang gadisku yang cantik dan cerewet?! Bwahahaha.." suara tawa lepas dari seseorang bernama Marcus sang dupikat Kyuhyun itu terasa ringan.

"A-APA! Cerewet?! YAK.. Kau Menyebalkan! Aku membencimu!" gadis itu bersungut dan menghentakkan kaki kemudian melenggang pergi.

Tawa pemuda itu seketika berhenti dan mengejar sang gadis.

"Ya.. ya! Tunggu!"

"Ayolah Vic, aku hanya bercanda, Hey.. Oke maafkan aku." Pemuda duplikat Kyuhyun itu menarik tangan sang gadis dan menghadapkan sang gadis kearahnya.

Namun sang gadis hanya mendengus sebal.

'_Sensitif sekali' komentar Sungmin yang melihat adegan tersebut._

"Kau marah? Baiklah aku minta maaf sayang." Ujar pemuda duplikat Kyuhyun itu, menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

'_Dia bilang apa tadi? Sayang? Ck menjijikan' lagi-lagi Sungmin berkomentar. Aigo, jangan katakan kau sedag cemburu berat Tuan Lee._

"Kau mengataiku cerewet. Aku tidak cerewet! Kau menyebalkan!" ujar gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir.

"Baiklah, kau tidak cerewet. Dan Iya benar, aku menyebalkan.. lalu apalagi?"

"Emm... kau memang menyebalkan tapi sialnya aku mencintaimu." Ujar gadis itu tertunduk malu, mengundang senyum dari sang pemuda duplikat Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, apakah itu tandanya aku dimaafkan?" ujar sang pemuda menggoda.

"Iya, tapi untuk kali ini tidak untuk lain kali." Ancamnya.

"Hahaha, Kau ini manis sekali ketika sedang kesal Vic." Ujar pemuda duplikat Kyuhyun itu sembari mencubit gemas pipi sang gadis.

"Auw, sakit Marcus! Jadi kau ingin aku terus kesal padamu?!" gadis itu melotot tak suka.

"Hey, bukan seperti itu juga Victoria sayang. Ah lihat, mentarinya hampir tenggelam!" pekik pemuda yang dipanggil Marcus itu kepada gadis yang bernama Victoria untuk mengalihkan perhatian terhadap pembicaraan tak penting ini.

"Huwaaa... itu terlihat indah Marcus!" girangnya

"Kau Suka?!" ujar pemuda duplikat Kyuhyun itu yang kini tengah merengkuh dari belakang sang gadis.

"Hmm.. Aku menyukainya, Hari ini indah dan menyenangkan, Terimakasih Marcus, Aku mencintaimu." Ujar gadis itu tulus dengan mengusap tangan putih pucat yang begitu kokoh diperutnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Victoria." Balas pemuda itu sembari mengecup puncak kepala belakang sang gadis.

Sementara itu Sungmin menggerutu sebal melihat pemandangan selanjutnya didepan sana.

"_Apa-apaan mereka itu! Sial, aku seperti disuguhkan drama telenovela secara live! Cih...seharusnya kalian tahu ada orang lain disini!"_

Bagaimana Sungmin tidak kesal sekesal kesalnya jika setelah sepasang sejoli itu mengungkapkan cinta, kalian tentu tahu hal selanjutnya yang biasa dilakukan? Yeah tepat, Berciuman. Hell no, BERCIUMAN kawan. Bagaimana Sungmin tidak meradang. Ingatkan dia untuk tidak pernah mencintai Cho Kyuhyun brengsek itu!

Ternyata ucapan orang-orang tempo dulu memang benar, jika ada seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan berdua maka yang ketiga adalah setan. Dan sialnya disini Sungmin yang berperan menjadi setan! What the f***

Bersabarlah Minnie-ah, ini hanya sementara. Poor Min .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Krik... krik... #Melongo...**

**Jangan tampar Author gegara Chap ini.. hehehe..**

**Sebelumnya Aku mau minta maaf gegara hiatus lama.. oke rencananya sih gak mau hiatus tapi apalah daya ketika gak ada waktu buat nulis, maaf karena gak bisa janjiin buat update cepet. Aku lagi sibuk sama kuliah profesi, yeah bisa dibilang semacam Koas. #Curcol.. Tapi tenang aja FF ini bakal lanjut sampai akhir Kok. jadi mian sama all reader yang nungguin cerita ini.**

**Moga aja masih inget sama cerita TDS..Hehehe.**

**Yup chap 16 update dengan tidak elitnya.**

**Memasuki babak baru, yang tanya tentang masa lalu udah ada openingnya tuh diatas. Hehehe...**

**Disini bayangin aja Kyuhyun masa lalu atau Marcus kayak di dramus Three ****Musketeer****s****. Jadi pakaian dan segala asesorisnya kayak gitulah, bisa dibayangkan sendiri. kekeke.. **

**Gak ada Notes.**

Yang mau tanya atau komentar tentang chapter ini bisa di **kotak review.. udah itu aja..**

**OMO.. Bagaimana flashback masa lalu Kyumin selanjutnya? Siapa lagi si Victoria ini? apa hubungan mereka? Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?**

Tunggu dichap selanjutnya yaa...

Gimana dengan chap 16 ini kawan?

**Review Jusaeyooo**

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!


	17. Chapter 17

**Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa**

**WARNING !**

**KYUMIN, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

1'st story about my lovely couple Kyumin

**I hate Siders, Segala macam Bash/Flame and Fans war.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, just click close (X)**

**Sekali lagi saya peringatkan gak suka gak usah baca**

Happy reading and enjoy..

**Main cast: **

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Support cast:**

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Heechul

Victoria Song

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

**Summary:**

Sungmin seorang arkeolog yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

"_Kau Suka?!" ujar pemuda duplikat Kyuhyun itu yang kini tengah merengkuh dari belakang sang gadis._

"_Hmm.. Aku menyukainya, Hari ini indah dan menyenangkan, Terimakasih Marcus, Aku mencintaimu." Ujar gadis itu tulus dengan mengusap tangan putih pucat yang begitu kokoh diperutnya._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Victoria." Balas pemuda itu sembari mengecup puncak kepala belakang sang gadis._

_Sementara itu Sungmin menggerutu sebal melihat pemandangan selanjutnya didepan sana._

"_**Apa-apaan mereka itu! Sial, aku seperti disuguhkan drama telenovela secara live! Cih...seharusnya kalian tahu ada orang lain disini!"**_

**Teufelsbrut**

**The Devil's Spawn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapther 17**

Pemuda manis itu —Sungmin, belum bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang tengah dialaminya saat ini. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia terdampar di padang ilalang yang luas, namun sekarang ia sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun setelah menyaksikan adegan yang kurang menyenangkan baginya, ' adegan dimana duplikat Kyuhyun berciuman entah dengan siapa' dirinya seolah tertarik kedalam pusaran dimensi yang sulit didefinisikan dengan logika.

Dirinya seolah dijatuhkan dari tempat tertinggi mengikuti gaya gravitasi, namun seperti tak berujung. Hingga ketika mata itu terbuka, pemuda manis itu tertegun antara bingung, heran dan entahlah, semua terasa tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana tidak, jika pemandangan padang ilalang yang beberapa menit lalu terpampang didepannya berubah sekejap kedipan mata menjadi pelataran rumah yang jika perkiraannya tidak meleset, seperti bangunan pada masa jerman kuno abad ke-17.

Walaupun kondisi disekitar yang gelap, dengan kata lain waktu tengah menunjukkan malam hari, akan tetapi sungmin masih dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bangunan tersebut terbuat. Bangunan yang terdiri dari ornamen batu-batuan dan dihiasi pilar-pilar yang berdiri kokoh sementara menara berada disisi kanan-kiri yang tampak mengepulkan asap dari corongnya. Di depan bangunan tampak pelataran taman dengan suasana yang temaram oleh cahaya bulan purnama diiringi gemericik air dari kolam dan berbagai macam bunga menambah kesan indah pada rumah yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu.

Sungmin sungguh dibuat linglung, dirinya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Dalam sejarah hidupnya sebagai arkeolog belum pernah sekalipun ia menemukan bangunan kuno kokoh bak istana masa lampau seperti saat ini.

Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Atau— berimaginasi? Ia rasa seseorang harus menamparnya sekarang juga.

Tap— Tap— Tap—

Suara derap langkah kaki menggema disisi kanan taman yang berbentuk seperti labirin tersebut, hal itu sontak membangunkan Sungmin dalam ketertegunanannya. Ia edarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Sungmin tidak sengaja menangkap siluet bayangan seseorang memasuki taman berbentuk labirin di sayap kanan sana.

'_Eoh, ada orang? siapa?'_

Dengan bermodalkan rasa penasaran, Sungmin mengikuti arah kemana bayangan dan derap langkah tersebut pergi. Ia melihat dari belakang punggung kokoh nan bidang seseorang yang sedang menyusuri labirin tersebut. Sungmin sedikit terheran, pasalnya orang itu seperti tidak merasa terusik sama sekali tengah diikuti oleh dirinya, walaupun jaraknya dengan orang tersebut tidak terlalu jauh.

Tiba-tiba langkah orang itu berhenti. Tak khayal Sungminpun menghentikan langkahnya dan menjaga jarak. Dari jarak pandang dimana ia berdiri, terlihat di depan sana ada orang lain yang memunggungi entah siapa orang yang sedari tadi Sungmin ikuti.

"Kau datang Marcus?" Suara berat bariton terdengar jelas diantara suasana sunyi taman.

"Iya, aku datang. Ada hal penting apa sehingga kau mengundangku malam-malam seperti ini ketaman, Andrew?"

Orang yang disapa Andrew tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya yang tinggi, tegap bak seorang dewa Yunani. Walaupun hanya cahaya bulan dan obor di sisi kanan kiri taman yang menerangi tempat itu, namun mata Sungmin belum rabun untuk melihat siapa sosok tersebut dari jaraknya berdiri.

DEG—

Mata Sungmin terbelalak sempurna.

'Oh tuhan, kejutan apa lagi ini?' Sungmin masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa itu. Rupa menawan dengan lesung pipi yang dulu pernah ia sangka sebagai sumber ketakutannya. Bukankah dia—

"_C-Choi Siwon.." _bisiknya hampir tak terdengar.

Sosok yang dikenali Sungmin sebagai Choi Siwon tersebut sedikit menyunggingkan senyum menawannya kala sosok didepannya melontarkan pertanyaan tadi.

"Mari, duduklah dahulu adikku. Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu untuk suatu hal yang kurasa ini cukup penting".

Sosok duplikat Choi Siwon itupun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju bangku taman yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka berdiri. Bangku taman sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu.

Sosok yang diundang mengikuti duplikat Choi Siwon untuk duduk.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas jika sosok yang diikutinya adalah sosok duplikat Kyuhyun yang selalu dipanggil dengan nama 'Marcus'.

"Jika aku boleh tahu, hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Andrew? Tidak biasanya kau meminta pendapatku untuk suatu hal yang penting, apalagi berbicara 4 mata seperti ini. Aku merasa sedikit terkejut." ujar Marcus setelah mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman tersebut dan terselip nada getir diakhir kalimatnya yang melemah.

Sosok Andrew tersebut kemudian menghela nafas, menampakkan senyumnya sekilas menanggapi ucapan Marcus.

"Hmm... begitukah? Yeah, kurasa kau benar. kita jarang berbincang 4 mata seperti ini sejak kita beranjak dewasa bukan?"

"Yeah, kau benar."— _bahkan terakhir kali kita mengobrol santai tanpa beban ketika umurku 10 tahun Andrew, padahal dulu kita sangat dekat sebagi saudara._

Kalimat itulah yang dapat Sungmin dengar dari pikiran sosok Marcus. Sungmin tercekat, 'Apa lagi ini?' sejak kapan dia bisa mendengar kata hati seseorang. 'Oh siapapun tampar aku sekarang juga!'.

Ada raut kesedihan yang tak terbaca dari sosok Marcus yang dapat Sungmin tangkap setelah ia mendengar isi hatinya.

"Hmm.. kurasa karena kita disibukkan dengan urusan masing-masing sehingga kita jarang berbincang seperti ini." itu suara sosok yang disapa Andrew.

"Ya— mungkin."— _tidak Andrew, bukan karena alasan yang kau utarakan. Namun, aku tahu kau selalu menghindariku. Aku tahu ada alasan lain yang membuat kita menjadi sangat jauh._

Lagi, Sungmin mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Namun satu hal yang perlahan mulai bisa ia mengerti, ia tertarik pada dunia masa lalu dan kedua lelaki dewasa yang saat ini duduk didepannya sedang ada masalah.

"Baiklah, aku tidak mau menyita waktu istirahatmu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang—" Andrew menjeda sejenak kalimatnya, seperti terselip keraguan disana.

Sedangkan Marcus menunggu dengan rasa penasaran yang telihat jelas dari mimik wajahnya. Namun tidak lama—

"Victoria."

Sebuah nama yang mengalun dari mulut Andrew membuat Marcus sedikit terperanjat dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Victoria?" bisikan itu mengalun dari mulut Marcus.

"Yeah, kau tentu tahu kita bertiga sudah sangat akrab sejak kita kecil bukan?"

"Ya, lalu?" Marcus sedikit tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan ambigu itu. tentu saja dia tahu jika dirinya, Andrew dan Victoria tumbuh dan besar bersama semenjak kecil. Lalu?

"Kau juga tahu jika aku sangat menyayangi Victoria bukan?"

Lagi, pertanyaan ambigu itu keluar dari mulut Andrew. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Andrew katakan?

"Tentu saja, bukankah sudah jelas jika kita berdua sangat menyayanginya. Dia seperti adik perempuan untuk kita. Lalu, kenapa?" Marcus sedikit dibuat tidak sabar dengan pernyataan andrew yang bertele-tele.

Namun, seketika Andrew menatap intens kepada Marcus. Seolah mengatakan jika apa yang akan ia ucapkan benar adanya.

"Jika ku katakan aku tidak hanya menyayanginya sebagai saudara, tetapi menyayangi sebagai lelaki kepada wanitanya. Apa pendapatmu, Marcus?"

"Y-ya?" terlihat sekali jika raut muka itu tampak syok mendengar pernyataan dan pertanyaan dari lawan bicaranya. Marcus masih membelalakkan mata, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"K-Kau—"

"Kau pasti terkejut bukan? Ya Marcus, aku tidak hanya menyayanginya sebagai saudara namun aku menyayanginya- ah tidak, kurasa lebih tepat mencintainya sebagai seorang wanita. Aku mencintainya Marcus, aku mencintai Victoria." Ungkap Andrew berapi-api. Dari sorot matanya, Marcus melihat tidak ada kebohongan di dalam sana.

Meskipun tampak terkejut, namun Marcus dapat mengendalikannya dengan sangat baik.

"B-benarkah? Sejak kapan?" ada nada getir pada kalimat yang terkesan lemah itu.

"Akupun tidak tahu sejak kapan. Namun semenjak kita tumbuh dewasa, perasaan itu mulai tumbuh. Perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar rasa sayang kepada saudara, perasaan dimana aku ingin selalu berada di sampingnya, menjaganya, melindunginya dan melakukan apapun untuknya, Marcus. Sungguh, aku benar-benar bahagia berada di sampingnya dan ingin memilikinya. Menjadikannya pendamping seumur hidup. Aku— ah, bukankah ini terdengar gila?" andrew mengucapkan itu dengan semangat dan harapan yang mendalam.

"Sudah kuduga." Kalimat itu tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja bagai bisikan — _namun aku tidak menduga kau akan memberitahuku secepat ini, Andrew._

Andrew mengernyit, walaupun terdengar samar namun ia masih bisa menangkap kalimat yang dilontarkan Marcus secara reflek itu.

"Apa kau berkata sesuatu Marcus? Kau sudah tahu?"

Marcus tersentak dari pikirannya.

"A-ah, i-iya... em- bukan maksudku, yeah tidak secara langsung. Aku hanya menduganya saja." kilahnya.

"Hmm, begitu ya... Apa sangat terlihat jelas?"

"Tentu saja sangat terlihat jelas dari matamu Andrew, hanya orang buta yang tidak mengetahuinya, ah tidak— mungkin orang butapun akan tahu dari sikap dan caramu memperlakukan Victoria selama ini."terang Marcus.

"Hahaha... Ternyata kau mengerti diriku dengan baik adikku." Andrew tertawa nyaring, mungkin menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena mudah ditebak.

Sedangkan Marcus hanya tersenyum samar mendengar perkataan Andrew, _— yeah, tentu saja aku sangat mengenalmu dengan baik kakakku. Namun, inilah yang membuatku menjadi semakin takut._

"Lalu, apa rencanamu? Kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya?" pertanyaan itu seketika membuat Andrew berhenti tertawa. Ia menatap Marcus dalam.

"Tidak." Jawaban tegas dari mulut Andrew membuat Marcus tersentak tak mengerti. Ini diluar perkiraannya.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Aku akan melamarnya besok." Andrew mengucapkan dengan mantap dan penuh keyakinan.

Hal ini membuat Marcus terbelalak sempurna. Ia tidak bisa berfikir dengan baik. — Bagaimana mungkin? Melamarnya? Besok? Ini benar-benar jauh dari apa yang ia harapkan! Tidak, tidak, harusnya tidak seperti ini! Harusnya Andrew menyatakan dahulu perasaannya kepada Victoria, setidaknya hal itu dapat memberikan waktu untuknya berbicara dengan Victoria. Bukan dengan melamarnya secara langsung!

"Kau pasti sangat terkejut, benar?" lagi, kalimat Andrew menyentak Marcus dari pikirannya yang kalut dan kembali pada situasi yang membuat dirinya sulit.

"A-ah, iya.. kau membuatku sangat terkejut."

"Hahaha.. lalu bagaimana pendapatmu, Marcus?" Andrew justru menimpali dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Marcus menelan ludah. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Seolah menolaknya? Atau mendukungnya?

"A-apa ini tidak terkesan terburu-buru?" Marcus merutuki nada bicaranya yang sedikit gugup. Andrew mengernyit, entah mempertimbangkan perkataan lawan bicaranya atau memikirkan yang lain.

"Ku rasa tidak. Aku dan Victoria sudah saling mengenal. Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?"

"I-iya.. aku tahu itu, t-tapi kau belum mengetahui perasaannya kepadamu bukan?"

Andrew memicingkan sebelah matanya beberapi mili mendengar kalimat yang baru dilontarkan oleh pria didepannya.

"Kau benar, tapi kurasa melamarnya adalah keputusan yang tepat karena mau tidak mau dia harus menerimanya." Andrew kini berujar datar dan tak terbantahkan.

"T-tapi.."

"Apa kau keberatan dengan keputusanku ini Marcus?" kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Andrew tersebut sukses membuat Marcus bungkam.

"B-bukan... bukan itu maksudku, a-aku hanya—"

"Kau mencemaskan perasaan Victoria kepadaku?"kembali Andrew memotong pembicaraan.

Sedangkan Marcus? Ia seketka bungkam, entah alasan apa yang harus ia utarakan.

"Jangan cemaskan itu adikku, kurasa Vic juga menyukaiku."

"B-benarkah? Kau yakin?" jika didengar dari nada serendah apapun tetap saja pertanyaan ini bernada meremehkan. Hal inipun ditangkap oleh Andrew.

"Tentu saja. Tunggu, dari nada bicaramu kau sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu Marcus? Apa Victoria sedang berhubungan dengan orang lain?"

DEG— pertanyaan sederhana itu sukses membuat jantung lawan bicaranya terpacu semakin cepat.

"T-tidak.. Ah, m-makudku, aku tidak tahu. Yeah, mana mungkin aku tahu."

"Hmm... ku pikir kau tahu sesuatu, karena yah, kau begitu dekat dengan Victoria akhir-akhir ini. Orang lain yang melihatnya pasti mengira kalian adalah sepasang kekasih. Akupun sempat memikirkan hal yang sama. Tapi, tentu saja mereka tidak benar kan Mancus?"

DEG- DEG...

Deru jantung Marcus semakin bertambah memompa berkali-kali lipat. Ia begitu gugup hingga kedua tangannya berkeringat.

"Ha-ha-ha.. k-kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? t-tentu saja itu tidak benar. A-aku dan Victoria.. k-kami t-tidak memiliki hubungan semacam itu." elak Marcus dengan kegugupan yang ia tahan secara mati-matian. Bahkan tawanya diawalpun terdengar _fake_.

"Baguslah, itu berarti tidak ada halangan untukku. Namun, jikapun itu benar—" Andrew menjeda kalimatnya sejenak.

"Aku tidak akan mengalah walaupun kau adalah saudaraku sendiri, Marcus."

Kalimat itu terdengar syarat akan peringatan dan seolah mengatakan bahwa Andrew siap memulai peperangan demi mendapatkan cintanya. Terlihat dari sorot mata penuh intimidasi dan ambisi itu membuat Marcus menghela nafas pasrah.

"Aku tahu."—_sejak lama, aku mengetahuinya Andrew. Inilah yang membuatku takut, inilah yang membuatku bertahan untuk menyembunyikan hubunganku dengan Victoria. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu jatuh dalam kebencian Andrew. Sorot mata kebencianmu sungguh membuatku sakit. _

Melihat raut wajah Marcus yang terlihat sendu Andrew menyeringai.

"Untuk itu, bisakah aku mengandalkanmu Adikku? Bantulah aku mendapatkan Victoria."

DEG—

Situasinya menjadi begitu buruk dan sulit untuk Marcus saat ini. entah mengapa rongga paru-parunya terasa semakin sempit sehingga ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"Iya, tentu." — _maafkan aku Vic, mungkin inilah keputusan terbaik._

Sementara itu, sosok lain yang tak kasat mata— Sungmin, hanya mampu berdecak menyaksikan perbincangan tak biasa dua lelaki didepannya.

'_Ck, cinta segitiga eoh? Aish jinjja, sebenarnya apa tujuanku berada disini?! Jika hanya disuguhi drama cinta segitiga klasik seperti ini, lebih baik aku menonton film seperti ini dirumah dan tentu saja dengan sekotak popcorn dan cola, itu terdengar jauh lebih menarik.' _Rutuk sungmin dalam batin.

"_Hei siapapun kau yang mengirimku kemari! Kembalikan aku ke asalku!" _Sungmin berteriak lantang penuh emosi, namun siapa yang akan mendengarnya? Simpan saja tenagamu itu Lee Sungmin, dan nikmatilah apapun yang menjadi tontonanmu.

"_Aish! Shit...!" sungmin mengumpat sejadinya sebelum langkah kaki menghampirinya. _

_Eoh? _Sepertinya Sungmin terlalu asyik mengumpat sehingga ia melupakan sejenak perbincangan kedua namja didepannya yang sudah berakhir.

Namja bernama Marcus itu berjalan dengan lunglai kearah Sungmin dan melewatinya. _Apa-apaan wajah itu? kenapa begitu menyedihkan? Pabbo kau Lee Sungmin, seharusnya kau memperhatikan apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai akhir. Rutuk Sungmin dalam batin._

Kemudian Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke eksistensi makhluk lain yang masih berdiri di tempat itu ketika bayangan punggung seorang duplikat Kyuhyun a.k.a Marcus menghilang dibalik persimpangan taman.

Eoh? Kenapa dia masih disini?.

Terlihat wajah tampan itu mengeras, seolah menahan buncahan amarah yang sudah ia tahan begitu lama dengan sorot mata tajam menatap lurus kearah dimana sosok Marcus menghilang diujung taman sana.

'_Kau pikir aku tidak mengetahuinya Marcus? Kau anggap aku bodoh? Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan ucapanmu yang mengatakan tidak? Kau lupa jika aku sangat mengenalmu dengan baik. Jangan kira aku tidak mengetahui hubungan asmaramu dengan Victoria, Marcus. Lihat saja, aku tidak akan mengalah dan menyerahkan Victoria kepadamu. Maaf, jika kali ini aku harus egois. Kau sudah mendapatkan kasih sayang dan perhatian ibu, jadi kupikir akan adil jika aku memiliki Victoria. Akan kupastikan kau menepati ucapanmu Marcus'._

Itulah yang Sungmin dengar dari isi hati seorang Andrew. Tak luput Sungmin lihat bagaimana sorot mata itu menyimpan kebencian, amarah dan kesedihan?

Tak lama, Sungmin merasa dirinya tertrik lagi entah kemana.

.

.

.

Senyum itu terus mengembang diparas gadis cantik yang mengenakan gaun indah berwarna marun dengan renda yang mengelilingi ujung gaunnya, khas gaun-gaun diera jerman kuno. Gaun itu begitu pas dan membuat sang gadis terlihat begitu sempurna. Pandangan matanya seolah tidak pernah lepas dari sosok pemuda yang mengenakan setelan resmi ala pria bangsawan pada jaman jerman kuno dengan tatanan rambut ikalnya yang begitu rapi yang kini sedang berdiri dengan segelas wine ditangannya.

Dimata sang gadis, pemuda itu begitu mempesona dan semakin menjeratnya kedalam kekaguman yang begitu dalam membuat ke-4 pasang mata menatap jengah dan iritai dengan sikap gadis cantik yang curi-curi pandang dan tersipu malu disela aktivitasnya menata jamuan makanan dengan para pelayan. Walaupun sebenarnya pemuda yang sadar akan pandangan sang gadis berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Pemuda itu tahu benar posisinya dan situasi seperti apa yang harus ia hadapi saat ini.

Sementara pemuda lain yang tak kalah tampan disamping sosok yang dikagumi sang gadis berusaha keras untuk tersenyum ramah menampakkan lesung pipinya semenawan mungkin. Kadang ia juga melambaikan tangan kepada sang gadis, berharap sang gadis dapat sejenak mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya.

Lain halnya dengan sosok tak kasat mata yang kita ketahui pastilah itu Sungmin. Ia dengan senang hati mengeluarkan hasrat mengumpatnya karena kembali ditarik ke tempat asing secara tiba-tiba. Hey bagaimana tidak kesal kawan? Tubuhnya bukanlah sebuah mainan yang bisa dipindah-pindah sesuka hati.

Oh ayolah, Lee Sungmin kau hanya perlu mengikuti alurnya saja. Tidak perlu mempersulit dirimu sendiri.

Sungmin semakin mendengus kala mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah rumah yang tak kalah apik dengan sebelumnya. Dan suasana dirumah ini terlihat begitu ramai dengan para pelayan yang mondar-mandir menata makanan, sebelum kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu ia kenal. Sosok yang menggelitik sisi hatinya untuk mengetahui lebih dalam. Dan disinilah ia sekarang menatap iritasi dan jengah gadis yang tidak henti-hentinya mencuri pandang kepada seorang pemuda yang ia ketahui sebagai duplikat Kyuhyunnya.

Eh, Kyuhyun-nya? Aigo sepertinya kau masih tidak bisa membenci Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin-ah? Kentara sekali jika dirimu cemburu.

'Sial!' kembali Sungmin mengumpat dalam batin.

.

Sementara itu diruang keluarga duduklah 2 pasang pria dan wanita paruh baya yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ehem.. sebelumnya kami merasa tersanjung dengan sambutan yang begitu istimewa ini Edric, seharusnya tidak perlu merepotkan." Deheman disertai basa-basi salah satu lelaki paruh baya dengan setelan khas bangsawan yang masih tampak gagah dan berwibawa tengah mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kau tak perlu sungkan Sebastian, kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Ini hanyalah perjamuan sederhana, jadi sama sekali tidak merepotkan." Ujar laki-laki lain yang tampak seumuran dengan setelan bangsawan yang tak kalah menawan.

"Hahaha.. seperti biasanya, kau selalu saja merendah Edric."

Lelaki yang disapa Edric pun hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi pujian sang sahabat diseberangnya. Begitu pula dengan wanita-wanita paruh baya yang berada di samping masing-masing sang lelaki, mereka melemparkan senyum lembut dan sopan khas seorang wanita bangsawan.

"Ah,,, tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak melihat Bryan datang bersama kalian." Perkataan tersebut sontak menghentikan tawa sang lelaki bangsawan yang jika tidak salah namanya adalah Sebastian.

"A-Ah.. iya, aku lupa menyampaikan maaf dari Bryan karena tidak bisa hadir bersama kami. Ia sedang berada di luar kota sekarang ini. ada sedikit masalah dengan usaha pertambangan kami yang berada diperbatasan. Jadi, yeah mau tidak mau Bryan harus turun tangan." Kali ini suara lembut seorang wanita paruh baya yang terbilang masih cukup cantik diusianya menanggapi perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh sang bangsawan bernama Edric.

"Bryan memang tidak berubah, ia adalah seorang yang pekerja keras. Kau beruntung memiiki suami seperti dirinya Lucia." Kini giliran sosok wanita paruh baya lain yang tak kalah cantik menimpali, membuat sang wanita yang disapa Lucia tersipu malu. Berbeda dengan lelaki disampingnya-Sebastian yang sempat menunjukkan raut tidak suka. Walaupun lelaki tersebut dengan sekejap dapat menutupi ketidaksukaannya dengan senyum yang terkesan kaku.

"I-iya, terimakasih Matelda." Suasana menjadi terasa sedikit canggung.

"Ah.. Bukankah kalian kemari ingin membicarakan sesuatu? Apa itu Sebastian?" Edric berinisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana canggung setelah istrinya memuji sahabat mereka yang lain yaitu Bryan.

"Kau benar Edric. Ini menegenai putra dan putri kita." Sebastian kembali menampakkan senyum menawannya yang ia turunkan kepada sang putra.

"Kami bermaksud untuk melamar putrimu untuk putra kami."Kali ini suara Lucia ikut menimpali.

Sedangkan Edric dan istrinya, Matelda memberikan respon terkejut yang cukup baik. Bukankah ini merupakan kejutan yang luar biasa? Putrinya dilamar anak sorang bangasawan yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri. Sungguh suatu kebahagian.

"Wuah,, ini sungguh kejutan yang membahagiakan untuk kami Sebas. Lalu siapakah dari kedua putra kalian yang akan meminang putri kami?" Edric bertanya penuh semangat.

"Kami ingin melamar putrimu untuk putra kami, Andrew." Sebastian berujar dengan mantap dan penuh keyakinan.

.

.

Sementara itu tak jauh daripara orang tua yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu, seorang gadis cantik yang telah menyelesaikan urusanya menata meja perjamuan menghampiri dua pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri menikmati wine dan pemandangan taman belakang rumah.

"Hay..."

Suara merdu yang mengalun dari pita suara sang gadis menarik perhatian kedau pria dewasa tersebut. Senyum sang gadis merekah saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Hay Victoria, hari ini kau terlihat begitu mempesona dan semakin cantik." Suara berat milik Andrew diikuti dengan kecupan di tangan sang gadis memecahkan perhatian si gadis dari pemuda lain pujaannya. Gadis itu, Victoria kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Andrew dan tersenyum lembut.

"Terima Kasih Andrew, tapi ku rasa kau sedikit berlebihan. Aku tidak semempesona itu, kurasa aku bukan semakin cantik, namun semakin tua." Lelucon sang gadis hanya di sambut tawa oleh Andrew.

"Hahaha... Tidak-tidak, Sungguh kau semakin cantik dan yeah kurasa lebih tepat semakin dewasa. Bukan begitu Marcus?" Marcus yang ditodong dengan pertanyaan itupun terhelak.

"Yeah,, tapi aku lebih setuju dia semakin tua dari pada semakin dewasa. Lihat saja kerutan dimatanya.. Hahaha..."

Tawa Marcus menggelegar,sedikit membuat sang gadis sebal dibuatnya.

"Yak! Aku tidak setua itu! dan tidak ada kerutan dimataku."

"Hahaha.. lihatlah, kau sebut dia telah dewasa? Ya tuhan.., Bahkan dirinya masih bisa merajuk dan berteriak senyaring itu Andrew." Kembali Marcus menggoda sang gadis yang semakin mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Y-YAK... K-kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Marcus! Aku membencimu!"

"Benarkah?" godanya lagi.

"T-tentu saja!" gagap sang gadis. Kenapa pemuda yang ia akui sebagai kekasihnya ini terus saja menggodanya?

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Y-YAK..." saat jitakan sayang akan dilayangkan Victoria, Andrew yang merasa jengah dengan perdebatan tidak penting sekaligus kekanakan itu melerai.

"Kalian berdua berhentilah bersikap kekanakan. Marcus seharusnyua kau—"

"Vicky, apakah aku perlu menambahkan anggurnya la-gi".

Suara tenor seorang wanita memotong perkataan Andrew secara sepihak. Sehingga ke-6 pasang mata yang berada di tempat tersebut mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok lain yang baru memasuki ruangan dengan sebotol wine ditangannya. Jangan lupakan sosok lain tak kasat mata yang berada ditempat itu kinipun mengalihkan pandangannya kesumber suara. Dirinya yang sedari tadi menahan kesal karena disuguhi pemandangan tidak bermutu kini menatap shock sosok perempuan yang tak kalah cantik didepan sana. Sosok itu- Sungmin masih ingat betul bagaimana wajah ayu itu, bibir tipis bak cerry dan mata lentik seperti mata boneka. Perempuan itu begitu mirip dengan orang itu. Sungguh bagai pinang dibelah dua, jika tidak memandang jenis kelamin mereka yang berbeda.

"Oh, Casey... kemarilah. Sepertinya kita memerlukan beberapa anggur tambahan nanti, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan kedua sahabatku."

Victoria menghampiri gadis bergaun sederhana berwarna cream , kemudian merangkul sebelah tangannya dan menuntun gadis itu mendekati dua pemuda yang kini melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya. Pasalnya ini baru kali pertama kedua pemuda itu bertemu gadis yang sepertinya sudah sangat dekat dengan sahabat masa kecil mereka, Victoria.

"Andrew, Marcus, perkenalkan, dia adalah Casey. Sepupuku dari jauh dan Casey, mereka berdua adalah sahabat sekaligus pangeran-pangeran penjagaku selama ini." Victoria dengan antusias memperkenalkan gadis disampingnya. Satu persatu dari Marcus dan Andrew mengulurkan tangan kepada sang gadis dan mengucapkan nama mereka masing-masing dengan tidak lupa menampakkan senyum terbaik mereka.

"Hey, aku Marcus." Sapa Marcus dengan sopan sembari mengangsurkan tangan. Kemudian uluran tangannya disambut dengan tangan lentik nan mungil milik sang gadis.

"Casey." Ucapnya diiringi senyum yang cantik.

"Ah, dan Aku Andrew, senang berkenalan denganmu Casey." Andrewpun tak luput mengangsurkan tangannya disertai senyum yang mengembang.

DEG—

Beberapa saat sang gadis yang disapa dengan Casey tertegun. Hampir saja ia semakin terlarut dalam pikirannya sebelum Victoria menyadarkannya dengan senggolan di lengan.

"A-ah.. i-iya..Aku Casey." Casey menjabat tangan Andrew dengan gugup. Membuat Andrew sedikit merasa aneh namun ia tidak ambil peduli.

Setelah sesi perkenalan diantara mereka, obrolan mengalir begitu saja bagaikan air. Mereka berempat saling berbincang ringan, mulai dari tempat kelahiran gadis dengan sapaan Casey yang berada jauh dibalik hutan perbatasan wilayah kota, hingga bagaimana gadis itu dapat membuat anggur dengan kualitas terbaik. Casey adalah saudara sepupu Victoria, anak paman dan bibinya dari pihak ayah. Ia merupakan kerabat jauh keluarga Victoria sehingga jarang bahkan dapat dihitung dengan jari saat berkunjung. Tak heran jika ini adalah kali pertamanya bagi kedua sahabat kecil Victoria-Andrew dan Marcus bertemu dengan Casey.

Baiklah, mari kita beralih kepada sosok pemuda mungil yang masih menatap tak percaya akan apa yang ia saksikan. Sungmin masih belum mengerti, sebenarnya apa maksud dirinya berada disini dengan keadaan kasat mata dan menyaksikan kemunculan satu persatu orang yang ia kenal namun dalam sosok yang berbeda. Apakah ini adalah kilasan masa lalu? Atau hanya sekedar ilusi dan mimpi yang kemudian akan hilang ketika dirinya terbangun?

'Ya Tuhan... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa maksud dari semua ini? Kenapa orang-orang yang ku kenal berada disini? Pertama Kyuhyun, kedua Choi siwon dan kali ini— Kim Heechul? Lalu siapa lagi selanjutnya?! Mungkinkah ini hanya kebetulan karena wajah-wajah mereka yang begitu mirip?' semakin Sungmin berfikir keras, maka semakin membuatnya sakit kepala.

'Aish... sial! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang masuk akal?!' Sungmin mengacak surainya frustasi. Hingga suara lembut seorang wanita mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada 4 muda-mudi yang sedari tadi bercengkrama.

Oh, rupanya suara wanita tadi berasal dari sosok perempuan paruh baya bernama Matelda, ibu Victoria. Sepertinya ia memanggil sang putri dan kedua pemuda tampan untuk bergabung bersama para orang tua guna membicarakan sesuatu. Alhasil tinggallah gadis bernama Casey sendiri menatap kepergian punggung kokoh salah seorang pemuda yang sejak pertama kali sudah menggetarkan hatinya. Ia kemudian menarik kedua sudut bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman.

'_Tak ku sangka kau kini menjadi semakin rupawan. Senyum itu, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Akhirnya, kita bertemu kembali penolongku. Andrew'._

Eoh? Sungmin hanya mampu mengernyit mendengar bisikan hati sang gadis. Sepertinya, ada kisah lain disini.

.

.

.

Suasana begitu menegangkan terutama bagi kedua pemuda yang duduk berdampingan. Salah satu dari mereka begitu tegang karena menunggu jawaban sang gadis, sedangkan satu yang lain menjadi tegang karena menunggu tindakan apa yang akan di lakukan sang gadis. Semoga bukan tindakan yang bodoh.

Sementara itu, kita lihat sang gadis yang sempat menampakkan raut terkejut yang luar biasa kala si kedua orang tua sang gadis memberitahukan bahwa dirinya tengah dilamar. Tidak akan menjadi masalah jika si pelamar adalah sang pujaan hati, namun ini jauh dari apa yang ia harapkan. Membayangkanpun tidak. Ia sedang dilamar untuk orang yang selama ini sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak lelakinya!

Rona wajah yang mulanya berwarna merah muda, kini pucat seputih kapas. Senyum yang sedari tadi mengembang pun luntur dengan seketika. Gadis cantik yang disapa Victoria tak mampu menahan gejolak hatinya yang seakan-akan tertimpa berton-ton baja. Ia tidak bisa berfikir apapun sekarang, sehingga ia masih mempertahankan posisinya untuk diam.

Matelda, sang ibu yang melihat sang putri hanya diam, maka ia kembali melontarkan pertanyan yang sama. Kali ini disertai genggaman hangat pada tangan sang putri yang terasa dingin serta berkeringat.

"Victoria, bagaimana sayang? Apa kau menerima Andrew menjadi calon suamimu?"

Victoria masih tidak bisa bergeming. Pandangannya tidak fokus dan bola matanya bergerak gusar. Apa yang harus ia jawab?

"Victoria?" lagi, ini panggilan ibunya.

Victoria kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kepada ibunya, namun kemudian beralih menatap sosok yang begitu ia cintai. Dari sorot matanya, seolah ia sedang bertanya, 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Marcus? Katakan padaku, situasi macam apa ini?'

Namun sosok diseberang sana hanya diam, menatap sendu dan membuang nafas pasrah. Seolah mengatakan, 'Aku tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat ini.'

Victoria kemudian menghela nafas. Oh, betapa pekerjaan mudah seperti bernafaspun baginya terasa berat saat ini.

"A-Aku... aku, sebenarnya aku—" semua pasang mata mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Victoria yang kini berusaha mengutarakan sesuatu. Terutama untuk pemuda bersurai brown ikal yang menatap khawatir sang gadis. 'Tidak Victoria, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu.'

Pemuda itu menggeleng samar pertanda melarang sang gadis untuk menghentikan entah apapun yang akan ia katakan, ketika sang gadis menatapnya lagi seolah meminta persetujuan dari si pemuda.

Namun sepertinya sang gadis memang keras kepala.

"Bu, sebenarnya aku mencintai Mar—"

Belum sempat perkataan itu selesai, suara itu memotongnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Victoria mencintai Andrew, Bi!"

Seketika semua mata menatap intens kepada pemuda yang baru saja berbicara dengan lantang. Menenggelamkan suara Victoria yang begitu lirih.

Semua yang berada disana terkejut, terutama si gadis yang menatap tak percaya apa yang baru saja pemuda bernama Marcus itu katakan. Hei, sejak kapan dirinya mencintai Andrew? Kebohongan macam apa yang sedang Marcus lakukan?

"Benarkah itu Victoria?" kali ini suara perempuan lain yang seumuran dengan ibunya memastikan.

Semua mata menatap kearah Victoria, menunggu kepastian dari sang gadis. Namun sang gadis hanya bisa menunduk.

"A-Aku... Aku—" entah mengapa si gadis menjadi tergagap dalam mengutarakan sepenggal kalimat bahkan sebuah kata.

"Kurasa Victoria pasti sangat malu bu, bi" lagi-lagi Marcus mengalihkan tatapan intimidasi yang ditujukan kepada sang gadis dengan bualannya.

Marcus kemudian menatap sang gadis tampak begitu menyesal.

"Maaf Vic aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk tidak mengatakan kepada siapapun. Tetapi, kau lihat sendiri bukan jika orang yang telah kau cintai melamarmu sekarang, itu berarti Andew juga mencintaimu. Bukan begitu Andrew?"

Sang gadis yang masih menunduk hanya mampu mencengkram begitu kuat gaun yang ia kenakan dan menutup mata dalam-dalam. Sungguh, ia tak mau mendengar omong kosong yang diutarakan oleh kekasihnya saat ini. sekuat tenaga ia tahan untuk tidak menumpahkan kekecewaan, kekesalan dan amarah yang berujung pada air mata.

_'Sandiwara macam apa yang sedang kau lakukan Marcus? Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Bukankah kau mencintaiku?'_

Pertanyaan mendadak itu disambut jawaban mantap dari Andrew. Seolah ia tahu alur cerita yang kini sedang di buat oleh Marcus. Ia juga harus memerankan peranannya dengan baik disini.

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintai Victoria dari dulu hingga sekarang, jadi apakah paman dan bibi berkenan dan bersedia memberikan restu jika aku berniat ingin memperistri putri satu-satunya paman dan bibi?" Andrew begitu mantap dan tegas mengucapkannya. Tidak tampak keraguan dari apa yang ia utarakan.

Mendengar itu kedua orang tua sang gadis saling pandang dan tampak melemparkan senyum. Mereka tak menyadari jika putri mereka terlihat pucat pasi dan begitu mengingkari pada apa yang akan kedua orang tuanya putuskan.

"Hahaha... bagaimana kami bisa menolaknya anak muda. Tentu saja kami akan dengan senang hati menerimamu menjadi menantu kami. Sungguh suatu kebanggan bagi keluarga kami."

Sang gadis yang pada mulanya menunduk kini mengangkat kepalanya dengan segera mendengar penuturan sang ayah.

"A-Ayah..." demi tuhan, gadis itu ingin menolak sekeras-kerasnya ucapan sang ayah. Namun, semuanya terasa tercekat ditenggorokan melihat kedua pasang mata diseberang sana yang menampakkan penyesalan dan luka.

Sosok lain yang kita kenali adalah Sungmin, hanya dapat menatap iba sang gadis cantik.

'Aigoo... benar-benar, mau itu Kyuhyun atau duplikatnya sekalipun... kenapa dia hoby sekali membuat orang lain terluka, eoh?! Ckck..' rutuk Sungmin dalam batin.

Eoh? Tidak sengaja pandangan Sungmin tertuju pada salah satu sudut dibalik tembok yang memisahkan ruang berkumpulnya para bangsawan dengan dapur.

Ia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di balik tembok sana. Merasa penasaran Sungmin menghampiri sosok tersebut. Toh, orang itupun tak mungkin melihatnya.

Dahi sungmin mengernyit, 'Bukankah, dia gadis pembuat wine tadi? Sedang apa dia berdiri sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu? Apa dia sedang menguntit dan menguping?'

Eoh,, Sungmin sedikit terkejut melihat punggung gadis itu yang bergetar diiringi isakan.

'_Tidak..! Kenapa harus dia yang menikahi Victoria?! Kenapa?! Kenapa takdir begitu kejam! Tidak... Andrew adalah milikku! Hiks.. apapun yang terjadi Andrew akan menjadi milikku! Aku bersumpah!'_

Setelah puas dengan kata hatinya, sang gadis pembuat wine itupun pergi. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini terbengong-bengong ria.

'Hey,,, apa sedang terjadi adegan drama disini? Hahaha... menarik, cinta segi banyak eoh?' lagi, Sungmin mengeluarkan protesnya.

Yeah, sepertinya dia tak akan berhenti mengumpat dan protes dengan apa yang ia lihat.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Sungmin menghela nafas jengah. Kembali tubuhnya dibuang menembus dimensi seperti sebelumnya dan kini ia berada di suatu tempat yang berbeda sedang berdiri diantara kedua manusia dewasa yang — ia rasa, emm sepertinya sedang bersitegang? Yeah begitulah..

"Katakan, katakan Marcus.. Katakan mengapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku! Katakan!"

Sungmin berjengit kaget atas teriakan nyaring sang gadis yang menandakan jika sang gadis sudah habis kesabarannya menghadapi pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya diam terpaku tanpa nyali bahkan untuk menatap sang gadis sekalipun.

Sungmin melirik sekilas sang pemuda yang menatap kosong hamparan perbukitan serta bentangan ilalang di depan sana.

"Kenapa? kenapa—hiks.. kenapa kau melakukan kebohongan itu Marcus? KENAPA! Jawab aku! Hiks... katakan sesuatu!"

Bug.. bug.. bug..

Sang gadis melayangkan kepalan tangannya yang kecil kearah sang pemuda. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemuda terkasihnya itu. Mengapa dengan begitu tega, pemuda yang ia cintai membuat sandiwara yang membuat dirinya mau tak mau, suka ataupun tidak menjadi calon istri orang lain.

"Jawab aku Marcus.. hiks.." air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata sang gadis semakin deras. Isakan semakin keras keluar dari mulut sang gadis yang kini terengkuh sepenuhnya kedalam dada bidang sang pemuda. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat siapapun merasa iba. Tidak terkecuali Sungmin.

"Maaf... maafkan aku Victoria.. maaf.." hanya satu kata itulah yang dapat terlontar dari mulut si pemuda. Ia bahkan semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada sang gadis. Demi tuhan, ia tidak sanggup jika harus mendengar rintihan tangis sang gadis yang begitu memilukan. Namun, apa yan harus ia lakukan? Hal inilah yang terbaik.

"Kau jahat Marcus... kau benar-benar jahat.. aku—hiks.. aku membencimu."

Perkataan sang gadis bertolak belakang dengan apa yang kini sang gadis lakukan. Victoria, dia semakin erat memeluk sang pemuda seolah hari esok ia tak akan lagi bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

Berulang kali sang gadis menggumamkan kata 'Aku membencimu' namun sang pemuda menjawab dengan kata yang sama dengan begitu penuh penyesalan dan luka.

"Aku tahu.. maafkan aku."

.

.

Sudah beberapa jam mungkin, jika Sungmin tidak salah kira kedua muda-mudi itu duduk termenung memandang langit yang kini menampakkan sinar jingganya.

Tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang bersuara seolah terlarut dalam suasana dan pikiran masing-maing.

Sang gadis yang tadi sempat berteriak dan menangis histeris, kini menyandarkan diri dipundak kokoh sang pemuda. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan moment berharga bersama sang kekasih sebelum esok hari statusnya berubah menjadi milik orang lain.

Sedangkan jika kita lihat sang pemuda, ia masih tetap memandang lurus kedepan entah apa yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini. mungkin saja ia sedang meratapi kisah cintanya yang menyedihkan.

Sementara Sungmin, apa yang pemuda mungil itu lakukan? Apalagi, jika hanya bersedekap dan menunggu dengan bosan apapun hal selanjutnya yang akan terjadi. Sepertinya pemuda mungil itu sudah merasa jengah dengan kisah roman picisan yang sedang ia ikuti saat ini.

"Kau tahu, sejak kecil aku dan Andrew selalu bersama. Bermain, kehutan, ketempat penambangan, berkuda dan lainnya kita selalu bersama. Ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku yang selalu mengekorinya kemanapun ia pergi. Hahaha.. menyenangkan sekali bukan?."

Marcus, atau pemuda duplikat Kyuhyun itu membuka suaranya. Entah apa yang ingin ia sampaikan namun sang gadis mencoba untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik dengan tidak menyela.

"Hufhh- hembusan nafas berat keluar dari bibir sang pemuda-

"Andrew, dia adalah satu-satunya saudara yang kumiliki. Dia begitu baik dan dewasa. Dulu, ketika usia kami masih sangat muda, dia selalu menbantu dan membelaku ketika aku menghadapi kesulitan. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana dirinya menjadi tameng ketika teman-teman sebaya kami menindasku. Dia selalu tersenyum dengan tulus dan mengatakan kepadaku untuk tidak menangis karena ada dia yang akan selalu disampingku. Aku sangat menghormatinya dan menyayanginya sebagai kakakku. Dia selalu berlapang dada ketika ibu menyalahkannya atas apa yang dia tidak perbuat. Kadang kala karena hal itu aku menjadi seenaknya, karena aku berfikir ketika aku berbuat kesalahan bukan dirikulah yang disalahkan melainkan dia, kakakku Andrew."

Marcus menjeda sebentar dengan menarik nafas panjang. Sepertinya untaian kalimat selanjutnya dan selanjutnya lagi akan menjadi begitu berat dan sulit untuk diungkapkan.

"Namun, terkadang ambang kesabaran seseorang pasti ada batasnya. Begitupula dengan dirinya. Ibu teramat menyayangiku, selalu membelaku dan membanggakanku didepan rekan bisnisnya maupun sahabat atau saudara-saudara kami. Tidak begitu dengan Andrew, ibu tidak pernah melihat kearahnya bahkan mungkin tidak pernah peduli terhadap dirinya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ibu berlaku demikian. Kadang kala aku melihat sorot mata kepedihan, kecewa dan kerinduan dimata Andrew yang ditujukan kepada ibu. Sungguh, hal itu sangat menyedihkan."

"Mungkin karena ketidak adilan itulah yang membuat dirinya perlahan mulai menghindariku dan membenciku." Kata-kata terakhir Marcuslah yang membuat sang gadis menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap intens kearah sang pemuda.

"Membencimu? Kukira hubungan kalian baik-baik saja. Mana mungkin Andrew—"

"Yeah.. kelihatannya memang baik-baik saja jika tampak dari luar. Namun, jika aku melihat sorot matanya, tidak ada lagi kebohongan dari sana. Sorot mata itu seolah menghakimiku, mengatakan jika ia membenciku bahkan sangat membenciku. Sorot mata itu sangat menunjukkan luka yang begitu dalam Vic. Aku begitu takut, aku tidak lagi mengenali sosok Andrew yang dulu. Dia sangat berubah." Marcus mengusak kasar wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Victoria, gadis disamping pemuda itu hanya diam terpaku mendengar penuturan pemuda disampingnya.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku. Kenapa kau—"

"Andrew mencintaimu. Aku mengetahuinya jauh sebelum dia mengatakan semuanya kepadaku malam itu."

"Inikah alasannya, kau memintaku menyembunyikan hubungan kita?" kali ini Victoria bertanya, memastikan sesuatu yang mengganjalnya selama ini.

"Benar." Marcus menarik nafaspanjang sebelum menyambung kalimatnya.

"Kau bertanya mengapa aku melakukan semua ini? Mengapa aku menjadi pembual besar? jawabannya, Karena aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain Victoria. Aku tidak punya."

"Kenapa?" Victoria masih belum mengerti dengan maksud kekasihnya itu.

"Karena aku— aku tidak ingin melihat kebencian itu semakin besar dimata Andrew. Aku tidak bisa melihat dendam itu semakin menumpuk dimatanya. Aku tidak bisa Vic— Sungguh, dia sudah terluka dengan tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ibu, haruskah aku juga merampas satu-satunya orang yang dia cintai?"

Sang gadis menggeleng tidak percaya.

"J-jadi, karena itu semua kau menyerahkanku kepadanya? Kau mengorbankan cinta kita hanya karena masalah kalian berdua?! Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaanku, Marcus?! Aku mencintaimu! Kita saling mencintai, tidak bisakah kita memperjuangkannya." kembali sang gadis tidak mempunyai kesabaran lebih untuk menahan gejolak emosi di hatinya.

"Maafkan aku Vic... aku tidak mampu melakukan apapun."

"Tidak! Kita bisa melakukan sesuatu Marcus. Kita bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada keluargaku dan keluargamu. Kita luruskan masalah ini. Jika ini tidak berhasil, maka— bawalah aku pergi bersamamu. Menikahlah denganku Marcus."

Pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir mungil sang gadis sontak membelalakkan 4 pasang mata yang berada di tempat tersebut.

'_Kawin lari eoh? Aishh jinjja!' _rutukan siapa lagi ini, jika bukan dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Kau gila Vic! Masalah ini tidak sesederhana itu. aku tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tua kita. Sebaiknya kau urungkan lagi niatanmu itu. Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti yang kau pikirkan." Marcus tidak habis pikir dengan ide gila sang kekasih.

"Gila? Kau anggap itu gila? Aku hanya ingin memperjuangkan cinta kita Marcus, tidak lebih. Aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu. Apa aku salah?! Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau membawaku pergi, maka nikahi aku!"

"A-apa? Tidak mungkin Vic, kau akan menikah dengan—"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin, Marcus! Kau tidak akan lupa bukan, jika seorang wanita bangsawan diperkenankan menikah lebih dari satu lelaki. Bukankan ibumu juga melakukan hal yang sama? Mengapa aku tidak?! Aku akan menikah dengan dirimu dan juga Andrew. Cukup adil bukan?"

Oh.. apakah gadis ini sudah hilang akal?

"Oh Astaga Vic...! Cukup, kumohon mengertilah! Kau pikir dengan kau menikahi kami berdua Andrew akan berlapang dada?! Aku tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti ayah-ayah kami. Saling membenci dan bermusuhan." Marcus mendesis seolah hilang kesabaran untuk memberi pengertian kepada sang gadis.

"Justru kaulah yang harus mengerti, Marcus! Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin menikah denganmu. Aku tidak mencintai Andrew! Aku.. hiks—demi tuhan aku.. hiks—tidak mau.."

"Victoria, dengar— dengarkan aku.." Marcus berusaha menangkup wajah si gadis yang begitu kalut. Sang gadis terus meronta dan menggeleng.

"Victoria, kumohon.. Andrew mencintaimu, aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah menyakitimu. Aku melepaskanmu kepadanya tidak tanpa alasan Vic. Karena aku tahu seberapa besar cintanya kepadamu, sehingga aku cukup yakin dia akan bisa membahagiakanmu. Dengarkan aku sekali ini Victoria, jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku— kumohon, menikahlah dengan Andrew. Hmm..?" sebutir air mata jatuh menuruni pipi sang pemuda.

Kedua pasang mata itu tercekat. Tidak sekalipun ia melihat sosok pemuda yang dulu pernah dicintainya itu meneteskan air mata. Walau dirinya tahu pemuda didepan sana hanyalah duplikat namja yang pernah mengisi hatinya, namun perasaannya begitu sakit ketika bulir air mata itu jatuh tak terbendung. Seolah sang empunya tak mampu lagi untuk membangung dinding pertahanan didalam diri.

'_Kyuhyun—'_

Sang gadis yang menatap sendu kedua manik mata pemuda didepannya, tidak kuasa untuk menolak kedua mata penuh harap dan permohonan itu.

Tangan halus nan mungil milik sang gadis terayun untuk mengusap buliran air mata dipipi sang pemuda. Ia akui bahwa kini dirinya telah kalah dan menyerah pada takdir serta keadaan.

"Hiks... untuk yang terakhir kali, apa kau mencintaiku, Marcus?" sekuat tenaga sag gadis menyakinkan diri untuk memilih keputusan yang tepat.

Tangan sang pemuda terangkat untuk menggenggam tangan si gadis yang berada di pipinya.

Ia menutup kedua mata dan berujar dengan mantap.

"Tidak—"

Tes...

Kembali bulir air mata jatuh dari iris sang pemuda.

"Tidak sebesar Andrew mencintaimu."

Untaian kalimat itu membuat sang gadis mengerti jika si pujaan hati benar-benar tidak ingin berjuang demi cinta mereka, sehingga dengan senyum miris sang gadis mencoba untuk berdamai dengan keadaan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti.. satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun."

Selanjutnya dengan penuh luka sang gadis menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir tebal sang pemuda. Ciuman itu begitu sarat dengan luka dan permintaan maaf dari sang pemuda, melebur menjadi sebuah ciuman perpisahan yang sangat memilukan.

Sementara itu sosok lain tak kasat mata yang berada diantara kedua insan terkasih itu memalingkan pandangan kearah lain. Kemana saja, asal tidak menghadap kedua orang itu.

Bagaimana bisa ia tetap merasa sakit dan perih ketika menyaksikan untuk kedua kalinya bibir tebal itu menyatu dengan bibir lain? Bukankah dirinya sendiri yang mengucapkan ultimatum jika dia membenci sosok itu?

'_Iblis sialan! Brengsek.. Cho Kyuhyun brengsek.. Urgt.. mengapa dadaku sesakit dan sesesak ini?!' _

Jika ia boleh memilih, dia lebih baik tertarik kedimensi lain dan tidak ingin berada disini. Namun sepertinya masa lalu juga mempermainkan dirimu Lee Sungmin. Dimana ada Marcus, kau akan berada disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara gaduh dan sorak sorai mengisi perayaan pesta keluarga dua bangsawan yang cukup disegani di daerah tersebut.

Jika dilihat dari tamu yang datang dan perjamuan yang disediakan pastilah pesta ini adalah sebuah pesta yang sakral. Pesta dimana kedua insan disatukan didalam ikatan yang disebut dengan—

Pernikahan.

Sosok pemuda mungil itu—Sungmin, sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa melakukan teleportasi dan dipindahkan dari satu tempat ketempat lainnya. Terbukti kali ini ia tidak mengumpat dan mengeluh seperti biasanya, namun sepertinya— apakah dia sedang mencari seseorang?

'_Dimana pria brengsek itu?' _Sungmin mendengus, sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kesana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang, entah siapa.

Tidak lama matanya tertuju pada sudut pojok taman, tepatnya disamping meja tempat gelas-gelas wine yang ditumpuk menjadi sebuah menara.

Hoy-hoy... tunggu— jadi pria brengsek yang kau maksud adalah sosok rupawan bernama Marcus atau Kyuhyun itu, eoh?

"_Disana kau rupanya..." _Sungmin mendesis dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemuda yang sepertinya tidak terlalu menikmati acara pesta.

Bagaimana bisa menikmati, jika pesta pernikahan itu adalah pesta pernikahan kekasih- ups maksudnya mantan kekasih dengan kakakmu sendiri? oke, abaikan.

Baru beberapa langkah Sungmin menuju kearahnya, pemuda bersurai ikal itu berbalik arah dan melenggang pergi menjauhi kerumunan meriahnya acara pesta yang memuakkan.

'_Eoh, mau kemana dia..'_

Sungmin kemudian mengikuti pemuda yang terlihat sedikit frustasi itu, mungkin?. Karena, lihat saja pemuda menyedihkan itu, sedari tadi hanya mengusak surainya dan menghela nafas berat. Apa lagi jika bukan sedang frustasi.

Apa pemuda ini sedang menyesali keputusan yang ia buat? Entahlah...

Tanpa sadar dan tujuan yang jelas pemuda itu melenggang keluar dari taman, tempat dimana pesta pernikahan berlangsung setelah pemberkatan.

"_Menyedihkan sekali penampilanmu tuan? Sesakit itukah patah hati?"_ komentar Sungmin yang kini tetap mengikuti si pemuda dari belakang.

Tanpa disadari sang pemuda yang mungkin sedang dalam pikiran kosong itu, datanglah dari arah berlawanan seekor kuda yang sedang melaju kencang.

Reflek Sungmin yang melihat itu membelakkan mata dan berteriak nyaring.

"_AWAS!"_

Tuklak... tuklakk..

"HEY...MINGGIR!"

Tuklak.. Sratttt...

"ARGG..!"

BRUGG..

Ringkikan kuda dan suara bedebum saling bertautan ketika sang penunggang kuda berhenti mendadak.

Sang pemuda terjungkal kebelakang, sedangkan sang penunggang kuda terdorong kedepan namun tidak sampai terjatuh.

Marcus, pemuda itu meringis merasakan pantatnya berdenyut nyeri dan sebelah sikunya perih akibat menggores tanah. Sedangkan sang pemilik kuda segera turun guna menghampiri pemuda yang hampir ia tabrak dengan raut cemas.

"K-kau tak apa-apa tuan?"

"Ssst.. Aww.. YA! Kau pikir aku baik-baik sa—"

DEG— DEG...

Amarah itu tersangkut begitu saja di tenggorokan, ketika kedua manik matanya menatap langsung kedua buah manik berbentuk foxy yang megitu menawan. Entah sihir apa yang memerangkapnya saat ini.

"T-tuan, k-kau baik-baik saja?"

Seakan dibangunkan dari lamunan terindah sang pemuda tersentak dan kembali mendapatkan kewarasannya.

"A-ah.. Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja.. a-aku tak apa-apa." Cengiran menggelikan keluar dari bibir sang pemuda.

"Oh, Astaga tangan anda terluka! Bagaimana ini?!"

DEG— Kembali jantung itu berdetak begitu kencang seakan dipacu ketika tangan putih nan halus itu memegang tangannya yang tergores.

'_Oh tuhan ada apa dengan jantungku?!' _batin sang pemuda.

"Tidak... Aww.. tidak apa-apa.. sstt— hanya luka kecil." Sepertinya sang pemuda menjadi salah tingkah.

"B-benarkah? T-tapi anda terluka tuan, dan ini salah saya yang tidak berhati-hati. Maaf... saya akan bertanggung jawab." Terlihat sekali rasa bersalah dan kekhawatiran pada raut wajah orang didepan pemuda itu.

"T-tidak, tidak perlu. Lagipula ini tidak sepenuhnya salah anda, saya juga terhitung salah disini karena berjalan dalam keadaan melamun." Marcus meyakinkan bahwa dirinya tak apa-apa dengan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Ah, Sungguh? Syukurlah jika begitu, saya merasa lega mendengarnya." Senyuman manis terukir dibibir sang pengendara kuda. Bagaimana bisa sebuah senyuman dapat menghipnotis seorang Marcus?

"Ah, ya... Apakah anda pendatang baru disini? Saya tidak pernah melihat anda sebelumnya, emm— nona?" tanya sang pemuda ragu-ragu.

"O-oh ya.. saya datang dari kota tetangga, saya datang kesini untuk menemui sahabat ayah saya. Apakah tuan tahu rumah bangsawan bernama Bryan?" tanya sang penunggang kuda.

"Bryan?"

"Y-ya? Anda mengenalnya t-tuan?" kembali lagi sang penunggang kuda bertanya ragu.

"Hahaha... tentu saja, dia ayahku."

Sedikit terkejut sang penunggang kuda menatap tak percaya.

'_Marcus. Benarkah yang dihadapanku adalah Marcus?'_

"Hey,, apa anda baik-baik saja nona?"

"A-ah,, ya... haha.. beruntung sekali, aku dapat bertemu dengan putra paman Bryan." Sang penunggang kuda tersenyum kikuk, karena tertangkap basah sedah melamun.

"Mari, akan saya antarkan nona menemui ayah." Ujar Marcus dengan semangat.

"Ya.. terimakasih, tapi saya bukan—"

Belum sempat sang penunggang kuda menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun sang pemuda sudah lebih dulu melangkah menghampiri seekor kuda yang terparkir asal setelah insiden sebelumnya.

"Kuda yang bagus, saya akan membawa kuda anda ke tempat kuda kami dan mari ikuti saya."

"Oh, ya.." dengan senyum yang mengembang sang penunggang kuda mengikuti kemana pemuda bernama Marcus membawanya.

Sementara itu kita lihat sosok lain yang menatap syok akan apa yang ia lihat.

Niatnya untuk menghampiri pemuda bernama Marcus terhenti saat dirinya menangkap sosok lain yang begitu familiar. Sungmin, bahkan sempat mundur selangkah dan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan satu tangan saking terkejutnya melihat penampakkan seseorang didepan sana. Ia sangat mengenal betul sosok itu.

'_Tidak... tidak mungkin— A-apa lagi ini? Kenapa?' _

Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Kedua kakinya seolah terpaku di tempat. Hingga sosok itu pergi dari hadapannya, ia belum mampu mencerna dengan baik. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa sosok ini muncul? Siapa dia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NYAHAAAAHAHA... #KetawaIblis... **

**Setelah sekian lama tidak muncul tanpa jejak... I'm come back bawa chapter yang amburagul begini...!**

**Oh My God Son... jangan timpuk saya kalau chap ini mengecewakan *NgumpetDipojokan. Tapi memang beginilah flashbacknya, jadi sabar... ini aja belum setengah... hehe..**

**Oke guys.. chapter ini aku panjangin sebagai permintaan maaf soalnya udah update lama.. Mian... terima kasih yang masih setia nunggu kelanjutan TDS, saya terharu. Terus juga yang udah PM banyak buat ngelanjutin cerita ini, aku amat banyak mengucapkan terimakasih.. Dukungan readers sekalian membuat semangatku bangkit buat nulis dan namatin cerita ini.. Apalagi kemarin ada yang PM ke akun kenapa gak update? Apa gara-gara ada cerita yang mirip sama TDS? Entah itu bener atau nggak, aku juga gak tahu. Tapi bukan itu alasannya ya.. ^-^**

**Ya sudah, sebagai author aku merasa bangga kalau cerita ini menginspirasi author lain. So, aku harap jangan ada yang saling menjatuhkan atau menyalahkan. Mari kita saling menghargai.. Aku punya ceritaku sendiri, dan author lain juga punya ceritanya sendiri walaupun mungkin temanya sama.. Terimakasih banget buat readers yang udah care sama ceritaku..**

**Oke guys.. oke ladies... kebanyakan cuap-cuap...**

**Yuppy chap 17 akhirnya update juga...**

**Notes:**

1\. Yang tanya kenapa bukan Vincent atan Chengmin, kenapa Victoria? Sungguh tidak ada maksud terselubung. Hehehe.. bukan karena ada gosip kyutoria, itu aku gak tahu malah. Nama Victoria muncul gitu aja, soalnya namanya kebarat-baratan. Hehehe..

2\. Yang mau tanya atau komentar tentang chapter ini bisa di **kotak review.. udah itu aja..**

**NO... Siapakah sosok yang Sungmin lihat itu? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

Tunggu dichap berikutnya yaa...

Gimana dengan chap 17 ini kawan?

**Review Jusaeyooo...**

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

ThanKYU...!


End file.
